There and Never Back Again
by Megumi.Neko
Summary: El destino, o el creador la trajeron aquí con un regalo precioso dado por un Valar, ahora debe cumplir con su cometido tratando de conservar la parte buena de la historia y de cambiar la mala. Pero la historia es muy sensible, mueve un hilo y ya todo habrá cambiado. M por vocabulario adulto e insinuaciones, no contiene Lemon,OCC. COMPLETO
1. Prologo

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene una pareja yaoi, aunque no es íntegramente yaoi porque contiene otras varias hetero, así que ya quedan advertidos, lean bajo su riesgo.

Prologo

Afuera de la pequeña tienda de comestibles la lluvia caía con fuerza, ajustó su impermeable y abrió el paraguas para salir, la lluvia y la noche fría habían espantado a los pocos habitantes del pueblo.

Caminó rápidamente en dirección a casa, pero al pasar por la vieja estación de tren vio una figura solitaria tratando de pasar el frío en un abrigo empapado.

-Disculpe- unos ojos azul profundo sobre una barba blanca le devolvieron la mirada- se encuentra usted bien? debería irse a casa hace frió…

El alto anciano soltó una pequeña risa.

-Eso intento señorita… pero perdí el último tren y el siguiente no pasa hasta mañana- soltó encogiéndose de hombros- y como solo venia por una visita rápida realmente no tengo dinero para ir a un hotel…

La chica suspiró con pesar, se acomodó de nuevo el gran impermeable y le mostró una sonrisa.

-Tengo un pequeño estudio aquí cerca… no es mucho pero hay una chimenea y comida caliente, si gusta puede pasar la noche allí- el anciano le sonrió amablemente.

-Es usted muy amable realmente estaría muy agradecido…-

-Sígame por favor- musitó quedamente poniéndose en camino.

Ya en el pequeño estudio ella encendió la fogata dándole espacio al anciano para poner su enorme abrigo a secar, y cocinó una pequeña cena para ambos. El viejo se dio cuenta que la chica no mentía, el lugar estaba casi desocupado, pocos muebles y cosas salvo claro que las paredes estaban llenas de papel con hermosas pinturas en él.

-Usted pinta?... estos paisajes son hermosos… y estos retratos increíbles- decía el viejo algo alto para que la chica en la cocina lo escuchara- oh… elfos? Hobbits?... es usted fanática de Tolkien?...

-Oh si… amo su escritura… he viajado mucho por el mundo buscando esa magia, aunque he de decirle que no es fácil de encontrar- sonrió pícaramente la chica mientras ponía dos platos en la mesa- así que mientras busco pinto lo que veo…

-Su pintura es mágica igual que la escritura de él lo es…oh esto esta delicioso..- sonrió el anciano probando la comida

-Gracias, la verdad el aspecto de los personajes viene de mi imaginación, puede que no sean tan bellos o tan feroces como los imagino, solo me baso en las descripciones de Tolkien …

Pasaron la cena en una alegre conversación sobre literatura y arte, entrada la noche la chica preparo una cama junto al fuego para que el anciano estuviera cómodo.

-No veo ningún orco en sus pinturas…- musitó seriamente el viejo.

-Los odio-sonrió la chica sintiéndose algo culpable- entre las creaciones de Melkor es la peor

El viejo sonrió con complicidad- a mí tampoco me gustan…. Sabe siento mucho no tener como pagar su hospitalidad…

-No se preocupe-se apresuró a decir- que clase de persona seria si lo dejara estar en medio de la lluvia toda la noche sin hacer nada…

\- La clase de persona que fueron muchos que pasaron antes que usted y no hicieron nada- la chica se encogió de hombros- puedo preguntarle algo?...- el anciano ya se preparaba para meterse entre las cobijas

-Claro…-

-Cuál es su sueño?-la chica sonrió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de luz…

-Visitar la tierra media y tal vez, solo tal vez tener la oportunidad de salvar a los enanos de la línea de Durin de manos de Azog y a Frodo de tener que llevar el anillo… jajaja dirá usted que estoy loca… sabemos que eso es imposible… no me ponga atención… descanse por favor…

La chica apago la luz y salió por el corredor.

-Imposible… no imposible no es… solo hay que tener cuidado con las consecuencias de cambiar el tiempo…- musitó el anciano antes de quedarse dormido.

Cuando la chica despertó al día siguiente el viejo no estaba, pero sobre la mesita del comedor encontró una nota.

 _Mí querida Niña generosa:_

 _Agradezco infinitamente la bondad de tu corazón al dejarme pasar la noche en tu casa y brindarme un plato de comida, ya debo partir, como te dije anoche no puedo hacer mucho para pagar tu generosidad, pero, ya que buscas hermosos paisajes para inspirar tu pintura te daré estas indicaciones, pasa las colinas y sal del pueblo, a la derecha hallaras un camino a la montaña y ahí un pequeño túnel de piedra, al cruzarlo veras los más hermosos paisajes, espero los disfrutes…_

 _Con cariño de este anciano agradecido._

 _I.E_

La joven sonrió, no perdió el tiempo, empacó varias cosas en una maleta incluyendo la mayoría de sus pinturas y partió siguiendo las indicaciones del anciano. La lluvia había parado y era una mañana preciosa. Sonrió a varias personas que pasaban mientras tarareaba una canción, continuó atenta a las instrucciones encontrando el túnel.

-Oh bien…-musitó quedito- menos mal soy baja de otra manera no podría pasar por aquí…bien aquí vamos… ewwww una telaraña espero que la araña este lejos…

Miro hacia adelante el túnel parecía bastante corto para el tamaño de la montaña, tratando de no tropezar siguió andando hasta que la montaña empezó a temblar y el túnel a derrumbarse de a pocos.

Empezó a correr angustiada, pero al llegar a la salida una roca de tamaño bastante considerable le golpeó fuertemente la cabeza.

 _-Así que nuestro creador te ha enviado a cumplir una misión?... bien entonces toma esto…_

 _La hermosa mujer le entrego una pequeña botella de metal._

 _-Solo pon agua en ella, una sola gota proveniente de la botella curara hasta las heridas más graves… pero recuerda que no podrá revivir a nadie… no te preocupes yo curare la herida en tu cabeza- La mujer puso una mano sobre su frente._

-Arggggg que fue eso- gritó sentándose adolorida.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas- Un anciano con una toga gris se encontraba fumando pipa a su lado- pensé que ya estabas muriendo…

-Muriendo no.. yo solo pase el túnel de la montaña y se derribó sobre mí- el anciano la miró confundido.

-Cual túnel?- la chica volteó a indicando hacia la montaña.

-Ese…momento…. donde esta? estaba aquí hace un minuto… cuanto fue que dormí?- Murmuro examinando al anciano encontrándolo extrañamente familiar pero no estaba muy segura de porque, este le devolvía una mirada confundida… -Que…. como… puedo preguntar en dónde estoy?...

El hombre de gris soltó un bufido exasperado- En la tierra media, donde si no?… año 2933 de la tercera era del sol…

La chica abrió los ojos con una mezcla de alegría infinita y confusión- La… la tierra media… donde hay elfos… y enanos… hobbits y magos… ósea que… Gandalf?

-Si es mi nombre aunque me extraña que lo conozcas por las ropas que traes, el cabello tan corto para ser mujer y las preguntas que haces pareces algo desequilibrada- murmuró terminando de fumar y guardando su pipa- ya que estas bien entonces debo partir…

-No no no no… espera…..-El mago le devolvió una mirada exasperada- si estoy aquí en ese año significa que… oh por Eru… necesito tu ayuda…

Mientras ella hablaba atropelladamente el mago noto algo en su ropa, un broche con forma de hoja verde.

-Niña de donde sacaste eso- señaló al prendedor.

-Oh esto? Es una antigüedad ha estado en mi familia por varias generaciones…- Gandalf la miro con interés.

-Cual dijiste que era tu nombre?- murmuró con sospecha.

-No lo dije pero soy Athelas Rautaydin- sonrió ampliamente antes de inclinarse- a su servicio.

-Athelas…- masculló el mago mientras prestaba un poco de atención a sus orejas terminadas un poco en punta- curioso nombre para una niña…

-No soy una niña soy bastante mayor- soltó ofendida- en mi familia todos siempre nos vimos muy jóvenes…

-Familia?...

-Si aunque ahora estoy sola hace mucho mis padres murieron en un accidente… pero he de confesar que soy de las pocas afortunadas de conocer a un tatarabuelo… el me enseño sobre arte y literatura era un gran sujeto…- Gandalf subió las cejas en sorpresa- bien me ayudaras?-

-Depende que es lo que quieres?...

-Mi primera misión es salvar a la línea de Durin…

Y entonces el mago se quedó sin habla.

 **...**

Bien por si alguien se pregunta si soy una mala autora que comenzó otra historia sin terminar las tres que tiene pendientes lo siento actualizare pronto, las musas se fueron y me dejaron sin inspiración y cuando regresaron estaban trayéndome esto que espero les guste :3.

PD: Esto iba en un principio a basarse solo en la relación ThorinXBilbo XD pero puede que surja alguna otra pareja en el camino eso si no puede faltar el KiliXThauriel

Porfa no me pidan yaoi incesto es un tema que prefiero no tocar.

Probablemente vayamos más allá del hobbit ya que como saben la historia como tal es sensible cualquier cambio alterara el producto de LOTR

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Athelas: es la planta curativa usada por elfos y dunedain para expulsar la oscuridad de un cuerpo si recuerdan en la película Tauriel la usa para curar a Kili.

Rautaydin: Corazón de Hierro en finlandés.

La compañía de Thorin parte a Erebor en el año 2941 ósea 8 años luego de lo que esta ocurriendo.


	2. Capítulo 1

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 1:

-Salvar la línea de Durin- murmuró masajeándose la cien- es una locura lo que dices salvarlos de que..

-Gandalf se lo que va a pasar vengo…. bien no estoy muy segura de dónde vengo pero se lo que pasara y ellos estarán en peligro…- soltó agitando los brazos frenéticamente- solo quiero salvarlos.

-Eres una especie de vidente?... y de que raza eres? eres muy delgada para ser enano, tus pies son pequeños para ser hobbit y eres demasiado baja para ser elfo o humano- Athelas se puso colorada hasta las orejas.

-Eso fue realmente grosero soy humana… y en mi defensa en mi mundo muchos tienen mi estatura y son humanos- gimió cruzando los brazos con furia- y si se lo que pasara, no soy vidente solo lo sé y puedo probarlo…

Gandalf la miró escéptico- Pues pruébalo porque no te creo una palabra….

-Bien…- se frotó el mentón mientras recordaba- tienes un mapa y una llave que te dio Thrain hijo de Thor en el año 2851 en el mismo lugar el murió en tus brazos Dol Guldur… has estado pensando pero pretendes dárselos al ahora rey Thorin Escudo de Roble para que retomen Erebor porque es una posición estratégica por si el mal ataca de nuevo…- a cada palabra los ojos de Gandalf se agrandaban más y más- piensas enviar un hobbit con ellos porque crees que las pequeñas acciones de las personas son lo que evita el mal en el mundo, has elegido a Bilbo Bolson hijo de Belladona Tuk porque tienes miedo… y él te inspira valor…

El mago calló por unos segundos- Vaya que interesante se han puesto las cosas… te creo… ahora que quieres de mí?...

-Entréname… necesito volverme fuerte sé que la compañía partirá en 8 años de la comarca y necesito ir con ellos…- dijo con decisión a lo que Gandalf soltó una risita burlona.

-Tu pretendes que yo convenza a Thorin de llevar una niñita escuálida en su búsqueda?... no soy tan bueno con las palabras Athelas…- ella se cruzó de brazos de nuevo.

-Te dije que no soy una niña… y por eso necesito que me entrenes, llévame con Tharanduil o con Dwalin alguien que me haga fuerte… y por lo de ser mujer ellos no tienen por qué enterarse, cabello corto y ropa ancha y pareceré un muchachito, además mi nombre también le queda a un chico… por favor te lo ruego debo ir en ese viaje…- musitó haciendo un puchero con sus grandes ojos azules mientras agarraba la manga del mago.

-Bien, bien pero si te mueres diré que desde el comienzo esta fue tu idea…- murmuró-además con esos que pretendes que te entrenen no puedo llevarte…- el mago se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, al ver que no lo seguía se giró- apresúrate…. estas muy escuálida y solo tenemos 8 años para ponerte en forma….

Athelas sonrió y siguió al mago por el sendero.

Bajaron por la montaña llegando a una llanura con varias formaciones rocosas. Ya cuando atardecía Gandalf se detuvo frente a una de ellas.

-Tienes una suerte increíble por haber llegado tan cerca de lo contrario hubiéramos perdido mucho tiempo tratando de venir hasta aquí- El mago descendió por el hueco entre las rocas y ella lo siguió con dificultad.

Siguieron caminando por un estrecho pasaje por unos minutos más hasta llegar a la salida.

-Athelas Rautaydin bienvenida al valle de Imlandris que en lengua común se conoce como…

-Rivendell…. Oh por Yavanna- se pellizcó con fuerza la mejilla- si esto es un sueño lo juro no quiero despertar jamás…

Gandalf soltó un suspiro mascullando algo sobre niñas inmaduras y tercas, mientras ambos caminaban ladera abajo adentrándose en el valle. Pasando el puente y las dos grandes estatuas un elfo de largo cabello negro les dio la bienvenida.

-Mithrandir bienvenido, a que debo el honor de tu visita querido amigo?- dijo cortésmente el elfo abrazando brevemente a Gandalf, mientras la chica trataba de tomar aire para no hiperventilar.

-Lord Elrond vengo con un encargo un tanto extraño- murmuró mientras miraba a la chica, Elrond reparo en ella mirándola fijamente.

-Esos ojos, piel y cabello- dijo bajito mirando a Gandalf, este le señalo las orejas de la chica, el elfo un poco asombrado se adelantó.-Cual es tu nombre pequeña señorita.-ella abrió y cerro la boca varias veces hasta que logro articular.

-Soy Athelas Rautaydin es un honor conocerle Lord Elrond- hizo una profunda reverencia- es usted uno de mis héroes.

-Ha si?- Elrond sonrió- y como es que me conoces viniendo desde tal lejos…porque realmente vienes de muy lejos… en el tiempo… no es así?...

-Yo si… eso creo… no estoy muy segura…-Gandalf soltó la risa.

-Sabía que te darías cuenta, aunque la estatura no coincide debe ser producto de la sangre diluida por los años- Se dirigió al Elfo- ella desea ser entrenada dice conocer la historia y quiere venir a cumplir una misión que puede cambiarla… -Athelas le hizo señas sobre su cabello- ha si… nadie fuera de rivendell puede enterarse aun que es una chica…

-Oh…interesante-Elrond echó una mirada al paisaje-Jugar con el tiempo puede traer consecuencias…-Murmuró mientras la miraba fijamente- pero en tus ojos no veo malas intenciones así que, te dejare quedarte aquí hasta que el tiempo de cumplir con tu misión llegue…tengo un gran amigo que puede entrenarte su nombre es Arathorn y es el capitán de los dúnedain…

 **...**

Bieeen cómo vamos? Mejorando empeorando jajaj espero les guste jaja este corto capitulo prometido ya empezamos en forma el capítulo siguiente.

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Todos los datos aquí expuestos son comprobables en los relatos originales de Tolkien :3.


	3. Capítulo 2

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 2:

(8 años después)

En un agujero en el suelo vivía un hobbit. No un agujero sucio, húmedo, repugnante, con restos de gusanos y olor a fango. Este era un agujero hobbit, y eso significa buena comida, una cálida chimenea y todas las comodidades de un hogar.

El nombre de este hobbit era Bilbo Bolson. Y este se encontraba muy a gusto en su jardín fumando en su pipa un poco del mejor viejo toby. Una figura vestida de gris se paró frente a él.

-Buenos días- murmuró el hobbit.

-Que quieres decir? Que me deseas buenos días? O que son buenos días lo quiera yo o no? O tal vez quieras decir que te sientes bien esta mañana en particular? O simplemente estas manifestando que esta es una mañana para ser bueno?- murmuró el mago.

-Todo a la vez, supongo- susurró nervioso, mientras notaba como el alto hombre se negaba a irse- Puedo ayudarle?

-Eso está por verse- suspiró- estoy buscando a alguien para compartir una aventura…

-Una aventura- murmuró con indignación-No me imagino que alguien al oeste de Bree esté interesado en aventuras. En cosas desagradables perturbadoras e incomodas, lo retraso para la cena- dijo mientras sacaba el correo- Buenos días- se dio la vuelta de vuelta a casa.

-Quien diría que viviría el dia para que el hijo de Belladona Tuk me dijera buenos días como si fuera un vendedor de botones puerta a puerta- Gandalf estaba visiblemente indignado.-

-Disculpe?-

-Has cambiado y no para bien Bilbo Bolson-

-Disculpe lo conozco?-

-Conoces mi nombre pero no recuerdas que me pertenece, soy Gandalf y Gandalf significa… bueno yo…-

-Ha si Gandalf el mago errante que hacia esos estupendos fuegos artificiales, el Viejo Tuk los usaba en las fiestas de san juan, no sabía que seguía en los negocios…

-Y donde más debería- el mago suspiró- me complace ver que recuerdas algo de mí aunque solo sean mis fuegos artificiales. Bueno está decidido será muy bueno para ti, y muy divertido para mí, debo informar a los otros…

-No no espere, no queremos ninguna aventura aquí, no hoy, le sugiero que intente en otro lado- habló atropelladamente el mediano- buenos días- entró a trompicones a la casa cerrando con llave sin notar la marca que el mago ponía al otro lado de la puerta.

Gandalf se alejó por el sendero, bajando la colina una figura pequeña y encapuchada cayo a su lado de un árbol.

-Te lo dije iba a negarse al principio- murmuró tratando de engrosar la voz.

-Así que ahí te ocultabas, vamos hay que avisarles a los demás y prepararnos esta noche será la reunión.

Ambos se alejaron a paso apresurado por el camino.

Ya entrada la noche regresaron encontrando un gran grupo de enanos golpeando la puerta de bolsón cerrado, dentro se escuchaba ya un gran alboroto. El pequeño anfitrión abrió la puerta logrando que todos los enanos cayeran por el agujero.

-Gandalf- musito irritado bilbo…

Athelas marcho de manera silenciosa tras el alto hombre y se apoyó en un rincón oscuro de la estancia esperando no ser notada, desde ahí veía como los enanos se divertían.

-Con esa actitud huraña no vas a hacer amiga de nadie aquí- murmuró el mago…

-No necesito hacerme amiga de ellos Gandalf solo necesito mantenerlos con vida- cruzó los brazos sobre la capa…

-8 años… donde está la niña sonriente que deje en Rivendell- la chica lo miro intensamente bajo la capucha…

-Se fue el primer año y sabes bien con quien…

Los enanos cantaban una graciosa canción después de comer mientras lanzaban toda la vajilla del comedor a la cocina por el pasillo.

-Demasiado despreocupados… descuidados no me extraña porque las cosas salieron así…-murmuró la chica.

-Athelas por el amor de Yavanna, de verdad me arrepiento de haberte llevado allí, pero tal vez ellos y este viaje regresen un poco de la alegría que tenías…-

-O se la lleven por completo- soltó mientras se escuchaban golpes en la puerta y todo el grupo guardaba silencio.

-Él está aquí- El mago abrió la puerta y la imponente figura de Thorin escudo de Roble hizo aparición.

-Gandalf dijiste que este lugar era fácil de encontrar, me perdí dos veces, no lo hubiera encontrado de no ser por esa marca en la puerta…- la voz profunda del rey lleno la estancia.

-Marca? no hay marca esa puerta se pintó hace una semana- gimió el mediano ya demasiado irritado.

-Si hay una yo mismo la puse- Gandalf tomo aire- Bilbo Bolson te presento al líder de nuestra compañía Thorin Escudo de Roble…

-Asi que…-El rey hizo una pausa- este es el hobbit… dígame Maestro Bolson ha peleado mucho? Que arma prefiere hacha o espada? Cuál es su arma preferida?

-Bueno tengo algo de habilidad con las castañas si quiere saberlo, pero no sé porque es relevante- murmuró el mediano algo acomplejado…

-Es lo que pensaba…parece más un tendero que un ladrón…- Los demás estallaron en risas..

-Juzgando por las apariencias porque no me extraña?- Toda la estancia quedo en silencio- muy digno de un rey…

-Disculpe?- murmuró Thorin irritado a la figura en las sombras…

-Digo que… en lo personal nunca he visto pelear a ninguno de ustedes, bien podría decir lo mismo que usted está diciendo del señor Bolson, lo cual a mi parecer es bastante grosero siendo el su anfitrión…

-Y quien eres tú?... niño impertinente…-El rey la miró con desdén, Gandalf suspiro pesadamente...

-Thorin Escudo de Roble te presento a Athelas Rautaydin es nuestro montaraz, nos guiara, prestara sus conocimientos en la tierra y de ser posible nos protegerá…

El rey soltó una carcajada a lo que los demás lo secundaron.

-Me dirás que este pequeño niño nos va a proteger- Athelas lo miró furiosa, Gandalf hablo tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Es un montaraz entrenado por los mejores Thorin, a pesar de su corta estatura, es muy capaz de grandes tareas y ya paso la edad adulta para un humano hace algún tiempo…

-Confiare en ti, solo espero que estos dos no nos decepcionen- Thorin hizo su camino a la mesa con el resto de la compañía.

Bilbo se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa- Gracias…

-No hay de que- murmuró la chica ocupando de nuevo su lugar en el rincón.

Desde ahí escucho con claridad toda la discusión de los enanos, la entrega de la llave y el mapa, luego de algún revuelo Balin le entrego un contrato a Bilbo y otro a ella misma.

-Firme por favor luego de donde dice Montaraz Maestro Rautaydin- Athelas tomó el contrato y firmó sin lectura alguna, al fin y al cabo ya sabía lo que decía.

Un poco más allá Bilbo se desmayaba de la impresión al conocer el tipo de muerte que un dragón podría ocasionar. La chica lo recogió y con ayuda de Gandalf lo depositaron en el sillón, el mago converso un poco con él, pero el mediano seguía negándose a acompañarlos mientras casi huía a su habitación.

Los enanos cantaban una hermosa canción, afuera la noche avanzaba, mientras Athelas rebuscaba algo entre los cajones del hobbit.

Decidieron madrugar para aprovechar el día. Casi iban saliendo de la comarca cuando una voz los detuvo.

-Esperen… esperen…. Lo firme- Bilbo le entregó el contrato a Balin que lo revisó.

-Bueno Maestro Bolson bienvenido a compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble- el anciano guiñó el ojo.

Por órdenes de Thorin el mediano fue montado en un poni, el pobre iba estornudando y se tocaba los bolsillos sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Busca esto Maestro Bolson?- Athelas le tendió un pañuelo.

-Oh si gracias… este se parece a los míos- murmuró confundido observándolo.

-Es suyo, lo tome de su cómoda anoche, me dio la impresión que lo olvidaría…

-Así que también confiabas en que vendría?...

-Sabía que lo haría…también por eso colgué el cartel en su puerta…

-Oh fuiste tú?... jajaja te lo agradezco no quiero a ningún Sacovilla Bolson husmeando en mi casa, pero como sabias que Drogo y Primula son mis primos más cercanos?...

-Soy un montaraz-dijo secamente la chica- recuerde que patrullamos la comarca, sabemos muchas cosas…

Así la compañía siguió su marcha pasando la aldea de Bree. Cuando la noche los encontró decidieron acampar en una cueva junto al camino.

Con los ronquidos de los enanos y la incomodidad del piso el hobbit no pudo conciliar el sueño, se levantó y a escondidas llevo una manzana a Myrtle, la yegua que lo había traído a lomos hasta allí. Un aullido en medio de la noche le puso los pelos de punta.

Athelas desde la comodidad de la rama de un árbol cercano observaba a los príncipes burlarse del hobbit asustándolo con historias de orcos, su tío acallo sus burlas de un regaño dirigiendo su preocupada mirada al horizonte. Mientras Balin narraba la noble historia del joven príncipe escudo de roble, la única chica de la compañía miraba al otro lado del despeñadero donde se escondían dos figuras de Orcos sobre Wargos, pensó varias veces el matar el par de horribles criaturas con sus flechas, sería realmente sencillo, pero no sabía que tanto cambiaría el curso de la historia conocida y por ahora no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

A la mañana siguiente continuaron su camino en medio de una lluvia torrencial.

-Maestro Gandalf no puede hacer algo con este diluvio?- Gritó Dori desde su montura.

-Está lloviendo Maestro Enano y seguirá lloviendo hasta que se termine la lluvia, si quieres un mago que cambie el clima debes buscar otro.

Bilbo y Gandalf continuaron el resto del camino conversando acerca de los magos de la tierra media, la sola mención de Saruman logro que el estómago de Athelas se revolviera.

-Acamparemos aquí esta noche- dijo a viva voz el rey, a eso la chica salto del caballo y de una pirueta sencilla subió al árbol más cercano desde donde pudiera ver fácilmente la llegada de cualquier peligro.

Gandalf no parecía muy cómodo con el lugar y le escucho discutir con el Rey por varios minutos, luego el mago se retiró enojado.

-está todo bien a dónde vas?- preguntó el hobbit.

-A buscar la compañía del único razonable por aquí, Yo mismo señor Bolson- y el mago desapareció en la espesura.

Más tarde Bilbo le llevo un plato de comida a ella y a los príncipes que se encontraban custodiando los ponis. Athelas comió con gana olvidándose por un momento de lo que venía a continuación, unos minutos más tarde los príncipes volvieron sin el mediano. La chica aterrizo de manera grácil junto a ellos.

-Puedo preguntar dónde está el Maestro Bolson?- murmuró agriamente mirando directamente los azules ojos de Fili.

-Eh…- el chico se rasco la nuca algo intimidado- veras, al parecer 3 Trolls hurtaron 4 de nuestros ponis y él se ofreció para liberarlos…-Athelas abrió los ojos contrariada mientras su mirada se cargaba de ira.

-Vamos a ver… ustedes dos mandaron al único de la compañía que no conoce el uso correcto de un arma, y que además es el más pequeño en tamaño… contra tres trolls…-siseó furiosa-linda broma… vaya príncipes herederos tenemos aquí…- se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el rey- Maestro Escudo de Roble... tenemos un problema…

Atrás de ella los sobrinos del rey bajaron la mirada al ver la furia en los ojos de su Tío.

Para sorpresa de ella Kili se adelantó, al parecer tratando de reparar el error de su broma. Y poco después se inició la furiosa batalla contra los trolls, al final igual que lo recordaba tomaron a Bilbo y tuvieron que bajar las armas. Poco después se encontró en un costal junto a Thorin.

Bilbo trato desesperadamente de evitar que se comieran a los enanos, hablando de recetas y luego de parásitos.

-No tenemos parásitos tú los tienes- le espeto Kili a voz en cuello, el hobbit y la montaraz suspiraron con fastidio. Thorin soltó una buena patada a su sobrino a través del saco.

-Tengo parásitos tan grandes como mi brazo- Pronto toda la compañía gritaba sobre sus grandes parásitos.

-Sabemos lo que intentas este pequeño huron nos toma por tontos- gruñó un Troll señalando a Bilbo.

-El amanecer se los llevara a todos- gritó Gandalf sobre una alta roca.

-Quién es?..

-Ni idea..

-Nos lo podemos comer?- en eso el mago rompió la roca y gracias a la luz del sol los Trolls se convirtieron en piedra.

Gandalf golpeo un poco la cabeza de piedra de uno de los Trolls con el bastón.

-A donde fuiste?- le preguntó el rey enano.

-A mirar hacia adelante- susurró divertido el de la barba blanca.

-Que te trajo de vuelta?..

-Mirar hacia atrás...

La montaraz estaba por trepar de nuevo al árbol cuando los príncipes la detuvieron.

-Ey…tu Maestro Rautaydin- La chica se volvió con el ceño fruncido.

-Si?...

-Nosotros queríamos disculparnos por lo sucedido- dijo Kili jugando con su manga- se nos fue de las manos, no lo volveremos a hacer…

-Bien… aunque no es conmigo que deberían disculparse, si no con el Maestro Bolson- señaló a Bilbo que se dirigía hacia la cueva tras Gandalf- En el futuro como príncipes deberían pensar un poco más en las consecuencias de sus actos, esto es un asunto serio y deberían tomarlo como tal, las vidas de todos aquí están en riesgo…

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta caminando al lugar donde el resto habían partido, dejando a los dos príncipes sumidos en un profundo estupor.

 **...**

Bueno bueno bueno ya salieron los enanoooos wiiiiii cómo vamos?

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Las ubicaciones en este fanfic se basan en el mapa de Tolkien de la tierra media, estoy tratando de ser lo más fiel posible.

Chan chan channnn que dirá el letrero que Athelas colgó en la puerta de Bilbo?...


	4. Capítulo 3

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 3:

La chica podía sentir el hedor a muerte mucho antes de llegar a la cueva y prefirió quedarse afuera, no había arma o tesoro que valiera esa peste, Thorin salió a portando a Orcrist y Gandalf le entrego a Bilbo la pequeña Sting cuando cruzaron la entrada.

-Algo viene- grito Thorin, todos se prepararon, salvo la montaraz que sabía con claridad que se trataba de Radagast.

Los dos magos conversaron por algunos minutos, la chica sabía cuál era el tema, el nigromante de Dol Guldur y las arañas que venían de allí, un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su espina en pensar en los horribles seres de 8 patas.

Un fuerte aullido se sintió en el bosque.

-Lobos? Hay lobos aquí?- pregunto el hobbit en su inocencia.

-No eso no es un lobo- susurro asustado Bofur, al tiempo un gran Wargo negro aparecía por la montaña.

Athelas no perdió el tiempo esta vez, tenso el arco y clavo un par de flechas en el cráneo del animal que murió antes de alcanzarlos. En un ágil movimiento saco las cimitarras de su empuñadura mientras subía por el costado contrario de la montaña y saltaba sobre el Wargo que avanzaba hacia ella, de un tajo le cortó cuello, ante la mirada atónita de la compañía.

-Que?...-murmuro cohibida por la atención de los presentes, que parpadearon confusos, el rey fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Lobos Wargos, eso significa que una jauría de Orcos no está lejos de aquí-La compañía contuvo el aliento.

-A quien más de los tuyos le dijiste de tu búsqueda?- Incluso el mago había perdido la calma.

-A nadie…

-A quien le dijiste?-grito el hombre de gris de nuevo

-A nadie lo juro…en nombre de Durin que pasa?

-Te están cazando…

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí- murmuro el fornido Dwalin

-No podemos- gimió Ori – no tenemos ponis salieron desbocados…

-Voy a alejarlos- Radagast estaba determinado.

-Estos son Wargos de gundabad te sacaran ventaja- Le espeto Gandalf.

-Estas son liebres de Rhosgobel…. Quisiera ver que lo intenten…

Así el Pardo monto en su trineo y los Orcos empezaron a seguirlo, mientras la compañía trataba de escabullirse entre las formaciones rocosas de la planicie.

-Vamos- gruño el mago a la cabeza de la fila.

La montaraz eligió ir de ultima, al fin y al cabo aunque la compañía no lo supiera ella era la que tenía más experiencia cazando orcos, y yendo en esa posición podía verlos a todos y a lo que se les acercara.

Radagast hacia lo posible pero aun así, los orcos seguían demasiado cerca.

-Quédense juntos- Gandalf lucía preocupado.

-Muévanse- grito Thorin, al tiempo que todos se escondían tras una gran roca- Ori, NO- lo agarró del cuello del suéter- retrocede.

El trineo del pardo paso a gran velocidad cerca de ellos con los orcos aun atrás.

-Todos ustedes, rápido- ordeno el mago mientras la compañía corría…

-A donde nos llevas?- pregunto angustiado el rey, pero el hombre de la blanca barba no respondió, Athelas seguía atrás aun con las cimitarras afuera, sabía a ciencia cierta a donde iban, desde su primer día en esta tierra había recorrido este camino.

Se pegaron a una gran roca notando como un orco sobre un Wargo los asechaba, Thorin le hizo una seña al menor de sus sobrinos. Con toda la cautela que pudo Kili salió del escondite y soltó una flecha al Wargo y otra al Orco, al caer Dwalin, Bifur y el rey les dieron muerte pero, no pudieron evitar el aullido de dolor que atrajo la atención del resto de la jauría.

-Muévanse… corran- grito el mago cuando los aullidos de los wargos se sentían cada vez más cerca.

De nuevo apretaron el paso, pero la jauría parecía haberse dividido.

-Están allá- grito Gloin señalando al frente.

-Por este lado rápido- gruño el hombre de gris echando a correr a la derecha, pero parecía que venían de todas direcciones, Athelas guardo las cimitarras y tenso el arco.

-Vienen mas- gimió el menor de los príncipes.

-Kili dispárales- gruño su Tío con impotencia mientras trataba de pensar en un plan de acción, Gandalf encontró la piedra correcta y corrió hacia ella pero los demás no le siguieron.

-Estamos rodeados- grito angustiado el rubio príncipe mientras sacaba su espada, Athelas y Kili empezaron a disparar a todo lo que podían- Donde esta Gandalf?...

-Nos abandonó- gruño Dwalin, Ori le dio con una piedra a uno de los Wargos pero lo único que logro fue enfurecerlo más.

-No cedan terreno- el rey blandía a Orcrist con una mirada fiera.

-Por aquí TONTOS- grito el mago bajando de nuevo por el agujero entre las rocas.

-Vamos todos- apresuro Thorin, la montaraz corrió y de un ágil salto se paró en la piedra de entrada junto al rey aun lanzando flechas a los orcos, mientras los demás saltaban por el agujero.

Gandalf los iba contando conforme bajaban, el rey enano corto de un tajo a un wargo que ya estaba demasiado cerca- Kili corre- Cuando el príncipe paso por su lado el enano se volvió a ella- después de usted Maestro Rautaydin.

-Ni loco- bufo Athelas aun lanzando flechas por doquier- usted primero- el enano mascullo algo sobre humanos tercos y agarrándola como costal de papas salto con ella dentro del agujero.

Acababan de bajar cuando se escuchó el sonido de un cuerno, y rápidamente los orcos que se encontraban casi llegando a la entrada fueron abatidos, uno de ellos cayó dentro del agujero, el mago le apunto con el bastón, Thorin saco la flecha de su cuello.

-Elfos- gruño con desagrado.

Dwain exploro más allá la estrecha cueva- No veo donde lleva el camino, lo seguimos o no?-

-Lo seguimos por supuesto- dijo Bofur apresurándose tras el por el estrecho pasillo de piedra por el que aduras penas pasaba la luz.

-Creo que sería lo más prudente- murmuro el mago mirando a Bilbo, luego se volvió hacia Athelas y le guiño un ojo.

Anduvieron por un corto tiempo, y luego el hermoso paisaje se abrió hacia ellos, y como la primera vez que ella vino el hombre de gris hablo.

-El valle de Imlandris, en idioma común se le conoce con otro nombre…

-Rivendell- murmuro Bilbo extasiado con la majestuosidad del valle.

-Aquí yace la última casa acogedora al este del mar…- hablo orgulloso el mago.

Thorin se dirigió a Gandalf enfadado, la montaraz no presto atención empezó a descender ya más despreocupada sabiendo que en Rivendell estarían a salvo, al fin y al cabo esta ya era como su casa.

Al llegar a la entrada un elfo vestido de purpura y de cabello castaño oscuro los recibió.

-Mithrandir, Athelas- La chica sonrió un poco por primera vez en el viaje y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Lindir- Hablo el mago, atrás de ellos los enanos se pusieron alerta.

-Oímos que habían cruzado el valle- dijo suavemente Lindir en sindarín.

-Tengo que hablar con Lord Elrond- murmuro Gandalf ya en lengua conocida.

-Mi Señor Elrond no está aquí- susurro el elfo.

-No está aquí?, dónde está?- en eso un cuerno se escuchó y un escuadrón de elfos a caballo entro por el pasillo, los enanos cerraron el circulo metiendo a Bilbo en medio y poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Gandalf- hablo Elrond bajando de su caballo

-Lord Elrond- el mago se acercó y abrazo brevemente al elfo- Mi amigo, donde has estado?- pregunto en perfecto sindarín.

-Hemos estado cazando una jauría de Orcos que vino desde el sur- respondió el elfo en el mismo lenguaje- Dimos muerte a varios cerca del camino escondido- entrego su espada a Lindir- Es extraño que los orcos estén tan cerca de nuestras fronteras- dijo ya hablando en lengua común para que los enanos entendiesen – Algo o alguien debió atraerlos hacia aquí.

-Esos debimos ser nosotros- respondió el mago compartiendo una sonrisa culpable con la chica.

Thorin salió de entre los enanos para hacer frente a Elrond.

-Bienvenido Thorin hijo de Thrain- susurro con cortesía el Elfo.

-No creo que nos hayamos conocido-soltó con gruesa voz el rey.

-Tienes el porte de tu abuelo, conocí a Thror cuando reino bajo la montaña-

-A si? Él nunca lo menciono-murmuro el enano.

Elrond le soltó una larga frase en sindarín a lo que los enanos se pusieron en guardia pensando que era un insulto, Athelas rodó los ojos.

-Les ofreció comida y hospedaje-murmuro divertido el mago.

-En ese caso guíenos- dijeron alegres los demás de la compañía.

Elrond se dio la vuelta para recibir un pequeño abrazo por parte de Athelas- Estoy de vuelta- soltó la chica en sindarín haciendo un amago de sonrisa.

-jaja eso note, vi varias de tus flechas en los cuerpos de los orcos en el camino, igual bien sabes que está siempre será tu casa, aun tu habitación sigue siendo la misma- le señalo el elfo en el mismo dialecto- anda, ve a arreglarte para la cena- le sonrió, la chica amago una sonrisa de nuevo.

-Estel y Lady Gilraen están aquí? o Elemmírë?...-pregunto esperanzada.

-No, lo siento, Estel y Gilraen han ido a visitar a sus parientes en Eriador no creo que alcancen a volver para que se encuentren y Elemmírë ya la conoces siempre de cacería de Orcos y Trasgos, no hay quien tenga esa chica quieta mucho tiempo- La pelinegra bajo un poco la mirada ante la declaración de Elrond, pero recompuso un poco su ánimo y amago una sonrisa al elfo.

-Gracias mi Lord- lo abrazo de nuevo y se dio la vuelta para casi correr al lugar que se le había indicado.

Thorin tomo a Fili del brazo y lo llevo un poco aparte de los demás- No me agrada la cercanía de nuestro montaraz con los elfos, es muy sospechoso- susurro bajito- quiero que lo vigiles, no lo pierdas de vista.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y en la primera distracción de los elfos siguió a Athelas por el corredor que lo vio desaparecer.

La montaraz camino por el corredor suspirando feliz, pasando por su cascada favorita a la derecha y entro en su habitación, estaba justo como la había dejado, cerró la puerta tras ella mientras se quitaba la capa. Puso el arco sobre la mesa y soltó las correas del carcaj y las cimitarras poniéndolas en el mismo lugar, arrugo la nariz al sentir su propio olor, troll revuelto con wargo y orco.

-Necesito un baño con urgencia- Abrió la llave de gran tina tras el biombo y empezó a desvestirse mientras se llenaba, tomo un par de frascos con esencias y echo una parte, el agua empezó a hacer espuma luego de un rato. Soltó con suavidad las vendas que aplanaban su pecho con gran alivio.

Cuando la espuma estuvo a la altura deseada se metió en el agua disfrutando su tibieza mientras soltaba un suspiro, pasó allí algunos minutos mientras se lavaba el cabello y sacaba los horrendos olores de su cuerpo. Rato más tarde con el agua ya casi fría se decidió a salir notando con desgana que había dejado las toallas sobre su cama, abandono la tina con cautela temblando un poco por la brisa, tomo la toalla más grande dispuesta a enredarse en ella cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Maestro Rautaydin?- susurro el enano rubio con los ojos muy abiertos-Tu….

Athelas estaba aterrada, no iban ni en la mitad del viaje y ya había sido descubierta, con agilidad propia de un montaraz lanzo lo primero que encontró que termino siendo una bota al tiempo que se enredaba la toalla alrededor del torso, la bota golpeo la lanza de la estatua elfica de la entrada haciéndola caer y bloqueándole la salida al joven enano. De un salto tomo las cimitarras y barriendo el suelo de una patada mando el confundido príncipe sobre la cama, otro salto y estaba sentada a hojarcadas sobre el chico sosteniendo sus cimitarras sobre el cuello como si de tijeras se tratasen.

-No puedes decirle nada de esto a nadie…-La chica lo asesinaba con la mirada- que hacías recorriendo rivendell?, no tienes acceso a estas habitaciones… estas buscando una muerte temprana?... quien te envió aquí?...contesta…- siseo acercando más las cuchillas al cuello del príncipe.

-Ah… ahhh- balbuceaba Fili tratando de articular palabra- Tio Tho…Thorin dice que estas muy a.. a gusto con los elfos- trago saliva con dificultad- le preocupa que estés de su lado…

La chica se relajó un poco, era típico de Thorin, aun así no se movió.

-Eres… eres una chica… porque… como- El rubio se atragantaba con las palabras.

-No puedes decirle a nadie… júralo… sé que para los enanos su palabra es su honor… jura que no le dirás a nadie esto…- Gruño la chica- si no, sabes que sería muy sencillo acabar contigo aquí, es la habitación más aislada, junto a una ruidosa cascada, nadie te oirá gritar…

-Bien…bien…lo hare- gimió el príncipe a voz en cuello- pero tienes que explicarme el porqué de todo este teatro…

Athelas alzo la ceja ante la valentía del muchacho teniendo dos filosas cuchillas en su cuello.

-Bien- murmuro- ahora júralo…

-Lo juro no le diré a nadie que eres una chica- dijo el príncipe soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones, la montaraz se relajó y dejo las cuchillas de lado…

-Solo Gandalf, los habitantes de Rivendell y ahora tú lo saben, y debe permanecer así al menos hasta que se complete el cometido de la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble- murmuro ella- no creerías que tu tío dejaría a una mujer viajar con ustedes o si?...-

-Por supuesto que no, las mujeres en mi cultura son escasas y por eso deben ser protegidas, por lo mismo nunca veras una enana fuera en batalla…-El enano trago saliva nervioso- Oye no es que me queje, pero si alguien entra esta situación no se vería nada bien…

La montaraz se sonrojo hasta las orejas notando que seguía semidesnuda sentada sobre el y brinco como si quemara- Date la vuelta…-murmuro poniendo la mano sobre el nudo de la toalla, el chico soltó una risita burlona mientras se giraba aun acostado en la cama. Ella se dirigió al armario sacando ropa limpia.

-Por si no lo notaste creo que ya vi bastante cuando entre…-murmuro divertido el rubio logrando que la otra bota de la chica aterrizara en su costado- Ouch… tienes que ser tan violenta?...

-Callate…y espera a que me vista luego hablaremos…

/

Bilbo caminaba maravillado por Rivendell, poco después del almuerzo mientras la mayoría de los enanos se bañaban en una fuente inicio su recorrido, Elrond le había propuesto volver y quedarse algún día, suspiró con fuerza. La noche había caído sobre el valle, por el balcón que pasaba escucho las voces del elfo en jefe y Gandalf.

El pelinegro no estaba muy de acuerdo con el cometido de la compañía y el mago trataba de defenderlo a toda costa, el pequeño hobbit giro un poco la cabeza mirando hacia atrás encontrándose al imponente rey enano escuchando también la conversación.

Thorin se mostró bastante cohibido cuando los dos individuos empezaron a tocar el tema de la locura de su familia, el par que discutía siguió caminando hasta que ya no pudieron escucharlos más. Bilbo se volvió hacia el rey sintiéndose un poco mal por las duras palabras del elfo.

-Pues yo pienso que tú pareces bastante cuerdo- murmuro quedamente tratando de animarlo, el ojiazul soltó una pequeña risa.

-No estoy tan seguro Maestro Bolson, si bien ha de considerar que todos los de esta compañía están un poco locos- puso una mano en su hombro cambiando su expresión a la de siempre mientras miraba directamente al hobbit, intimidándolo un poco- incluso usted, recuerde que allá hay un dragón real…

Igual de imponente que siempre el rey enano dio la vuelta camino a reunirse con el resto de los suyos, aunque antes de girarse por completo el castaño noto de nuevo esa tristeza en sus ojos.

/

Los enanos hicieron una pequeña fogata en la terraza que conectaba varias de sus habitaciones asignadas. Como siempre alegres haciendo bromas, el imponente rey llego hasta ellos con una sonrisa al ver a Bombur caer.

-Hey Tio- Kili le saludo con la mano- y Fili? Pensé que estaba contigo…- murmuro algo preocupado por el paradero de su hermano mayor.

-No te preocupes… él está cumpliendo una tarea que le encomendé al llegar…se reunirá con nosotros cuando partamos…- Se sentó junto a su sobrino poniéndole una mano en la espalda para tranquilizarlo- Estará bien…

Eso espero, pensó Thorin con angustia recordando la conversación de Elrond con Gandalf, aun no sabía si había mandado a uno de sus herederos directo a la boca del wargo, o en este caso a la espada del elfo.

/

Athelas y Fili terminaron cenando en una de las terrazas más apartadas, ella no podía correr el riesgo que algún otro de la compañía se enterara de la verdad, más tarde en la misma terraza y con un pequeño fuego encendido por los elfos en servicio, conversaban.

-Y bien- murmuro el rubio- porque estas tan desesperada por acompañarnos al punto de hacerte pasar por chico?...

-Mi misión con ustedes es protegerlos, mantenerlos con vida hasta que tomen Erebor y el Maestro Escudo de Roble sea coronado rey…

-Y… quien te ha dado esa misión?...-inquirió curioso el chico

-Yo misma? El creador? Ya no estoy muy segura de eso, Gandalf, Lord Elrond y el resto de mis maestros solo me han prestado su apoyo durante los 8 años que llevo aquí…- la montaraz se encogió de hombros.

-8 años aquí? Y antes dónde estabas? Y tú misma porque?- quería respuestas, así hubiera jurado no decir nada, al menos debía enterarse de toda la historia.

-Eres muy curioso- siseó con algo de molestia.

-Ey tu dijiste que si yo no decía nada me dirías todo- el chico la picó con una rama divertido.

-No hagas eso- murmuró mirándolo mal- Bien… si hace 8 años llegue a la tierra media aun no estoy muy segura de cómo o porque. Antes estaba en otro lugar en el futuro creo, tampoco estoy muy segura de eso, y si yo misma porque conozco esta historia, se bien que ocurrirá y hay un par de hechos que deben ser cambiados para que la gente no muera y muchos otros no sufran la perdida…es todo? Feliz?...

-Eres una vidente? Oye no eres algo baja para ser humana?- soltó el rubio ganándose una mirada de ira.

-NO soy una vidente y en MI mundo muchos humanos tienen MI estatura y es normal- gruño Athelas recordando su primera conversación con Gandalf- Además cuanto me llevas 2 centímetros por mucho, no es algo de que jactarse…

El príncipe sonrió con suficiencia- Pero yo soy un Enano mi estatura es normal e incluso mayor a los enanos promedio…- la chica lo miro mal de nuevo.

-No supongo que estés aquí para preguntar por mi estatura…-gruño por lo bajo.

-No, de hecho estaba aquí porque mi Tío me ordeno que no te perdiera de vista…

-Porque desconfiaba, ahora que sabes que no quiero dañarlos si no todo lo contrario, no estoy muy segura de que sigues haciendo aquí…

-Importunándote con diversión- sonrió ampliamente - además has despertado mi curiosidad, por casualidad no tienes nada que venga contigo de tu mundo, seria increíble poder ver que hay más allá…

Athelas bufo rodando los ojos, mascullando sobre enanos curiosos se dio la vuelta indicándole al chico que la siguiera. Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de ella, donde rebusco en el armario la maleta que traía consigo al llegar a la tierra media, se la lanzo al enano sin vacilar.

-Es todo lo que traía puedes mirar lo que gustes, no hay mucho de todos modos- dijo viendo como los ojos del príncipe se iluminaban con la curiosidad de un niño.

El rubio abrió la maleta con dificultad, la montaraz rio por lo bajo recordando que en la tierra media no había cremalleras, con exasperación por la poca visión que le permitía la luz de las velas vacío su contenido sobre la cama bruscamente. Una carpeta con dibujos, una cartera con lápices de colores, algunos pasadores para el cabello, un paraguas, un pequeño álbum de fotos, una vieja bolsa de chocolates kisses casi vacía y un celular marca iphone con su respectivo cargador solar y audífonos, fue todo lo que apareció.

Aunque a ella realmente no le parecía una muestra futurista, el príncipe se veía extasiado, tomo la carpeta primero ojeando los dibujos en ella.

-Estos están geniales…tú los dibujaste?- la chica asintió, él se detuvo en uno en particular- estos dos en el dibujo se parecen mucho a Kili y a mí no crees?..

-No se parecen, son… al menos era lo que me imaginaba de ustedes cuando estaba allí…

-Así que realmente vienes de allí- aún se veía algo incrédulo, dejo los dibujos a un lado tomando el celular con desconfianza- que es esto?...

-Vaya eso estará difícil de explicar- suspiró tomando el aparato de las manos del chico para encenderlo- este aparato sirve en mi mundo para muchas cosas, todas las personas tienen uno y cada quien tiene un número, si quieres hablar con alguien marcas el numero aquí-le mostro la sección de teclado- y no importa que tan lejos este puedes hablar con el como si estuviera a tu lado. Claro está tienen que estar en el mismo mundo o no funcionara..- el chico miraba el pequeño invento entre maravillado y confundido- también sirve para tomar imágenes e imágenes en movimiento…sonríe- murmuro mientras sostenía el teléfono en el ángulo tipo selfie y luego se lo mostraba al rubio- capturas recuerdos de manera más eficaz que los retratos y más real…también sirve para escuchar música- con un amago de sonrisa busco una canción que sabía que impresionaría al muchacho pronto la habitación fue invadida por el melodioso sonido de song of a lonely mountain en versión moderna…

-Esa… esa es nuestra canción…la canción de la montaña... pero como, es magia?-el príncipe estaba abrumado.

-No, es ciencia, de las pocas cosas buenas que nos deja el futuro, dale gracias a Eru que ese día empaque el cargador solar o no podría mostrarte nada de esto- musito quedito la montaraz.

-Cargador solar?...

-Ha… es que para funcionar este aparato necesita de una energía que no disponemos en la tierra media, gracias a esto- dijo señalando al cable unido a un pequeño panel- puedo obtener esa energía poniéndolo al sol algunas horas al día, aunque estando aquí este invento no sirve de mucho..

-Como dices eso, esta cosa es maravillosa, no entiendo porque no la llevas contigo…

-Como montaraz estoy expuesta al clima y al agua cosas que este aparato no soportaría, no lo necesito estando aquí, no me ayuda mucho en nada así que lo dejo en Rivendell siempre que salgo…en fin complacido con la prueba?-

-Sí y mucho deberías traer esto contigo me gustaría mirarlo un poco más…

-No lo considero prudente, recuerda que sé que es lo que va a pasar… además como explicaríamos esto al resto de la compañía… ni siquiera se lo he mostrado a Lord Elrond o Gandalf, es mejor dejarlo aquí…te lo prestare después cuando pueda revelar mi identidad real a los demás…-

-Bien…bien- murmuro decepcionado entregándole el aparato a la chica, que ya empacaba todo de vuelta en la maleta, un poco cohibida por la triste mirada del chico le entrego la pequeña bolsa de chocolates kisses.

-Puedes comerte esos, pero llevan 8 años conmigo no estoy segura si ya se echaron a perder- El joven príncipe sonrió de nuevo sacando los dos pequeños dulces plateados de la bolsa dispuesto a comérselos- espera- gimió tomando los dulces de su mano y quitándoles la envoltura- ahora si…

Hacía mucho tiempo que Athelas no veía una mirada de asombro y alegría como la que expresaba el rubio en esos instantes.

-Esto esta delicioso.. qué es?- El rubio miro la bolsa extasiado aun por el sabor-besos?...besos?...ósea que tú..

La pelinegra rodo los ojos exasperada- Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración, solo es el nombre que les dio quien los fabrico, el sabor es chocolate pero este fabricante en particular los nombro así, hay muchos fabricantes en mi mundo así que hay muchos chocolates que tienen distintos nombres…-La chica tomo la maleta metiéndola de nuevo en el armario.

-Ah… igual su sabor es delicioso, crees que se pueden fabricar aquí?...

-No lo sé desconozco la receta, no estoy segura si tenemos materia prima- la chica soltó un bostezo- Creo que lo mejor es ir a dormir…mañana será un largo día…

-Oh si… tio Thorin dijo que saldríamos antes de que aparecieran las luces del alba…

-Bien que descanses y recuerda que lo juraste- murmuro la montaraz.

-Si si- gruño el chico saliendo por la puerta- que descanses…

 **...**

XD bien bien cómo vamos? ahora jajajaja espero les esté gustando :3

Capitulo dedicado a la persona que puso el primer Review en mi historia AngGtz, en capítulos posteriores se explicara que decía el letrero :3

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Elemmírë *"Joya de las Estrellas" en sindarín, chan chan chaannn quien sera ella?

Fili no sale enfocado en las escenas de rivendell en la película cosa que aproveche :3

Todos los objetos que aparecen irían en cualquier bolso de chica jajajaja y pues son cosas que creo no están en la tierra media en su mayoría.

Fili dice besos? Traducción de kisses recordemos que el hobbit fue escrito en inglés así que pues la traducción es algo obvia.

Para los que se pregunten el peinado de Athelas es tipo Thea Queen de arrow, un lado más largo que el otro, y mide 155 realmente no es tan bajita solo que al parecer en las películas los humanos y los elfos son muy altos (de acuerdo a los estándares de Tolkien los enanos miden entre 1,20 y 1,50, 1,60 a lo mucho por eso lo digo).


	5. Capítulo 4

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 4:

Como Thorin había ordenado, partieron en silencio cobijados por la oscuridad de una madrugada en la que aún no había amanecer, el mago los alcanzaría después. Para cuando las luces tocaron el valle la compañía ya iba lejos. Bilbo se volvió para admirar el paisaje mientras todos pasaban a su lado.

-Maestro Bolson le aconsejo que nos siga el paso- le dijo el rey sacándolo de su introspección.

Athelas iba como siempre de última, midiendo los peligros. Con cautela se acercó al hobbit que iba solo un poco delante de ella.

-Maestro Bolson puedo hablarle un segundo?- El hobbit camino a su lado asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Claro pero podrías por favor llamarme Bilbo? Esas formalidades de los enanos me tienen harto- lo último lo dijo quedito, la chica asintió…

-Bien Bilbo, debo hacerle una pequeña advertencia- el mediano la miro con curiosidad- solo por casualidad si llega a caer en una cueva con una criatura extraña de grandes ojos azules, le ruego por favor que no le diga su nombre real ni su raza, invéntese algo por favor…-

-Eh?...- el castaño la miro confundido- porque me dices esto es muy extraño…

-No puedo decirle por qué por el momento, pero por favor hágame caso, recuerde esto solo por si eso ocurre…

-Bien…Athelas recordare tu advertencia en el hipotético caso que una cosa así de extraña ocurra- el mediano le sonrió.

La chica hizo el amago de devolverle la sonrisa no lográndolo por completo.

La compañía siguió a buen paso su travesía, pasando por cascadas, y enormes llanuras, hasta llegar a la montaña de los truenos, la montaraz suspiro pesadamente entrando en modo de alerta cuando la lluvia empezó a caer y el camino a hacerse más estrecho.

Las montañas comenzaron a crujir y las rocas a caer, la pelinegra sabía que no podía hacer mucho para cambiar muchos hechos antes de llegar a Erebor, si lo hacía probablemente la historia empezaría a cambiar tanto que en cierto punto ya no podría predecir nada, originalmente todos llegaban vivos a la montaña solitaria así que dejaría que todo pasara lo más similar posible, tratando de apoyar los puntos débiles que se suscitaron en la historia.

Y tal como había pasado, los gigantes de piedra se levantaron y la compañía se dividió en dos. El gigante que llevaba a Bilbo, Bombur, Bofur Dwalin y Fili se estrelló contra la montaña y el resto del grupo corrió angustiado a ver si estaban con vida.

Thorin suspiro aliviado al ver que todos seguían de una pieza.

-Y Bilbo?... donde está el hobbit?- pregunto Bofur con un leve tono de angustia en la voz.

Y de la misma manera el pobre mediano se hallaba aferrándose como podía a un lado de la montaña. El rey bufo con fastidio y bajo valerosamente para ayudar a subir al castaño. Luego de casi caer por salvar al pequeño hobbit, Dwalin lo subió a él.

-Vamos muchacho sube- gruño el musculoso- Pensé que casi perdíamos a nuestro ladrón…

-Ha estado perdido desde que dejo su casa- dijo agriamente el rey- nunca debió haber venido, no tiene lugar entre nosotros.

Athelas miro al mediano con pesar, sabiendo que las palabras de Thorin le habían dolido más de lo que aparentaba.

Dwalin y Thorin se adelantaron encontrando una gruta, la entrada al reino de los trasgos pero solo la montaraz sabia esto.

-Busca atrás- ordeno el rey- las cuevas de las montañas raramente están desocupadas.

-No hay nada aquí- el enano calvo portaba la linterna inspeccionando la cueva.

-Bien vamos a hacer una fogata aquí- Gloin se froto las manos.

-NO, no hay fuego, no en este lugar-ordeno de nuevo Thorin-duerman un poco, empezaremos con el primer rayo del día.

-Íbamos a esperar en las montañas hasta que Gandalf se nos uniera- susurro Balin un poco preocupado.-Ese era el plan…

-Los planes cambian- murmuro el ojiazul- Bofur tu vigila primero…

Toda la compañía se acostó donde pudo y se dispusieron a conciliar el sueño, Athelas evaluó el terreno y eligió el rincón más alejado de la cueva.

-No se suponía que estabas aquí para protegernos?- reprocho en voz baja el rubio sentándose a su lado- no vi que hicieras nada para evitar lo que paso allá atrás…

-El tiempo es muy delicado su majestad- lo último lo dijo sarcásticamente ganándose una agria mirada del enano- sé que cosas puedo cambiar en que puedo meterme y en que no, y sabía exactamente que de esta situación salíamos todos con vida…

-Sí, con vida pero mojados y casi infartados del susto- gruño bajito.

-Oh disculpe usted su alteza- soltó venenosamente haciendo amago de una venia- hasta donde yo sabía no controlo el clima ni los gigantes de piedra, soy montaraz no valar…

Ambos callaron su pelea en susurros cuando vieron al hobbit levantarse de su lugar, empacar sus cosas y encaminarse a la salida, pasando por el frente de Bofur.

-A donde crees que vas?- susurro quedito el del sombrero.

-De regreso a Rivendell- el mediano parecía decidido.

-No, no, no puedes regresar ahora eh?, eres parte de la compañía eres uno de nosotros- aun en susurros el enano trataba de convencerlo.

-Pero no lo soy o sí?-murmuro el hobbit con tristeza-Thorin dijo que no debía venir y tenía razón, no soy un Tuk, soy un Bolson no se en que estaba pensando.- El mediano no noto que el rey estaba despierto y con una tremenda mirada de culpa en sus azules ojos-Nunca debí haber cruzado mi puerta…

-Extrañas tu hogar, lo entiendo…

-No, no entiendes, ninguno de ustedes entiende, son Enanos están acostumbrados a esta vida, a vivir viajando y a nunca pertenecer a ningún lugar…- al terminar de hablar el mediano noto que tan mal estaba lo que había dicho, al ver la triste mirada en los ojos de Bofur-Lo siento, no quise..

-No, tienes razón, no pertenecemos a ningún lugar-soltó Bofur con tristeza mirando a sus compañeros. El rey bajo la mirada con melancolía.-Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, de verdad- el del sombrero extraño se adelantó y puso una mano en el hombro del hobbit.

Bilbo se giró dispuesto a irse- Que es eso?- murmuro el enano notando el pequeño brillo en Sting. El mediano saco la espada con temor notando su brillo azul.

De inmediato el rey se puso alerta- Despierten todos, despierten- gritó pero fue tarde el piso se abrió bajo sus pies llevándose a todos con él.

Y de nuevo la montaraz había calculado el sitio correctamente, el único punto, ahora tenía la ventaja de bajar por el túnel preparada, tenso el arco y bajo, midiendo el tiempo Bilbo sería el único que quedaría en la entrada. Cayo grácilmente tras el notando que ya caminaba por el pasillo peleando con un pequeño trasgo, aun sin notarla sucedió lo esperado, ambos cayeron montaña abajo.

-Espero que recuerdes lo que te dije Bilbo…- murmuro la chica pegándose a la montaña y avanzando con sigilo para no ser notada.

Casi había alcanzado a los enanos, la cueva retumbaba mientras el rey Trasgo cantaba una horrorosa canción, una mano se posó en su hombro haciéndola brincar y casi soltando una flecha al dueño de esta.

-Gandalf no hagas eso- murmuro la chica tocándose el pecho donde el corazón latía desbocado- casi haces que te dispare…

-Confiaba en tu control…-murmuro el mago.

En ese momento uno de los trasgos encontró a Orcrist, y furioso por la espada que cortó miles gargantas de su pueblo el gigantesco rey trasgo ordeno matar a todos los enanos.

-Quédate detrás de mí y agáchate, cuando la onda pase prepárate a luchar- ordeno el hombre de gris, mientras una gigantesca onda azul emanaba de su cuerpo- Tomen sus armas, peleen. PELEEN-grito el mago.

Gandalf se adelantó cortando varios trasgos con su espada.

-Empuña el martillo de enemigos, La demoledora, brillante como la luz del día- gimió el rey Trasgo agazapándose en su trono.

La pelinegra se colgó el arco y saco las cimitarras de su empuñadura, tomo impulso y de una ágil voltereta cayo en medio de los enanos mientras cortaba el cuello a dos trasgos.

-Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?- murmuro Fili pegando su espalda a la suya.

-Oh lo siento su alteza mi tejido de punto requirió mi atención- gruño con sarcasmo cortando dos trasgos mas- estaba pensando en un maldito plan cuando me topé con Gandalf…

Nori le lanzo a Orcrist a Thorin, empuñándola con fuerza mando por el precipicio al rey trasgo. Los enanos se lanzaban las armas unos a otros hasta que todos los trasgos del puente del rey estuvieron muertos.

-Athelas cubre la espalda! los demás síganme corran- grito el mago corriendo por el puente seguido de los enanos, la montaraz corrió tras ellos aun cortando algunos trasgos que caían cerca.

Seguían corriendo pero más y más trasgos bajaban, Dwalin tomo un gran tronco y con los otros apoyándolo cargaron empujándolos por el precipicio. La compañía seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra las horrorosas criaturas, más adelante cortaron las cuerdas que sostenían una sección de puente para que las criaturas que bajaban por cuerdas se enredaran en él.

Y los arqueros llegaron, Kili tomo una escalera e imito a Dwalin cargando contra varios trasgos que venían por el pasillo empujándolos y luego usando la misma escalera como puente. Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un pequeño puente colgante logrando en la primera balanceada que media compañía pasara al otro lado, al volver varios trasgos subieron tras ellos, pelearon con fuerza haciendo tiempo para el regreso, todos saltaron y Fili corto la cuerda llegando apenas al otro lado.

La carrera seguía y parecía que las horribles criaturas nunca se acababan, Gandalf uso su magia para desprender una gran roca, todos empujaron logrado despejar un poco el camino, siguieron corriendo casi alcanzaban la salida pero en medio del puente que cruzaban apareció la horrible figura del rey trasgo.

-Pensaste que podías escapar de mí- pregunto el rey al tiempo que blandía su báculo tratando de golpear al hombre de gris- que harás ahora mago?

Gandalf le pico un ojo con el bastón, y acto seguido de un tajo con la espada le abrió el abdomen.

-Eso será suficiente- dijo el rey trasgo, a lo que el mago respondió cortándole también el cuello.

La horrible criatura se desplomo, su peso desestabilizo la plataforma donde se encontraban los enanos y la envió deslizándose montaña abajo.

Por suerte del destino, todos llegaron ilesos al suelo.

-Bueno eso no estuvo tan mal- Dijo alegremente Bofur. Athelas brinco cayendo al lado de Gandalf justo antes que el gordo cuerpo del rey trasgo les cayera encima.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- gruño Dwalin.

La chica guardo las cimitarras y tenso el arco mientras los enanos salían de los escombros.

-GANDALF- grito Kili al ver la avalancha de trasgos que se les venía encima.

-Son demasiados no podemos luchar con todos- El enano calvo y musculoso se veía preocupado.

-Solo una cosa nos salvara, la luz del día, vamos todos corran- apuro el mago.

Y de nuevo echaron a correr ya por fin viendo la luz al final de la tétrica caverna. Bajaron corriendo por la ladera y Gandalf los empezó a contar, faltaba uno.

-Donde esta Bilbo? Donde esta nuestro hobbit?- pregunto preocupado el mago, Athelas sabía exactamente que el mediano debía venir ya bajando aun con el anillo puesto.

-Maldito sea ese mediano, ahora está perdido?-gruño Dwalin- pensé que estaba con Dori…

-No me culpes- grito el refinado enano.

-Donde lo viste por última vez?- pregunto el hombre de gris

-Creo que lo vi escabullirse cuando nos atraparon- murmuro Nori.

-y que paso exactamente? Dime- exigió el mago.

-Te diré lo que paso, El Maestro Bolsón vio su oportunidad y la tomo, desde que salió solo ha pensado en su cama suave y su cálida hoguera. No veremos a nuestro hobbit de nuevo, se fue hace mucho tiempo- gruño el rey molesto.

La chica apretó un poco los ojos, de nuevo Thorin con sus palabras poco corteses, conto hasta cinco en su cabeza.

-No- y ahí estaba Bilbo-no se fue…- salió sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-Bilbo bolsón- se adelantó el hechicero- nunca me había alegrado tanto ver a alguien en mi vida…

-Bilbo te dábamos por perdido- Kili sonreía aliviado.

-Como pasaste a los trasgos?- como siempre curioso Fili

-Efectivamente, cómo?-Dwalin se veía aburrido.

Bilbo tomo aire y soltó una pequeña risa mientras guardaba algo en su bolsillo, Gandalf lo miro con sospecha. Athelas rogo a Eru que el hobbit hubiera recordado su consejo.

-Que importa?, ha regresado- dijo el mago con una sonrisa.

-Sí importa, yo quiero saber, porque regresaste?- el rey miro al mediano fijamente, este de nuevo se sintió intimidado por sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-Miren sé que dudaron de mí, sé que siempre lo han hecho. Y tienen razón a menudo pienso en Bolson Cerrado, extraño mis libros y mi sillón y mi jardín. Ahí es a donde yo pertenezco ese es mi hogar, y por eso regrese, porque ustedes no tienen uno, se los arrebataron, pero los ayudare a recuperarlo si puedo- el pequeño hobbit hablaba con seguridad, tanta que Thorin bajo la mirada con un sentimiento entre la admiración y la tristeza.

Los enanos lo miraban con nostalgia, en eso Athelas tenso el arco preparando una flecha, de nuevo conto hasta 5 y los aullidos se escucharon en la espesura.

-Parece que caímos de la sartén…-grito el rey

-Directo al fuego…corran- completo el mago

La chica corrió y trepo al último árbol del escarpe, vio desde allí como Bilbo mato sin querer a uno de los wargos, Ori y Thorin a los dos restantes, todo seguía según el plan. Los aullidos se sintieron de nuevo.

-Suban a los arboles todos ustedes- Grito el mago cuando noto que no había salida, todos corrieron, antes de subir Bifur mato otro de una pedrada, el hobbit fue el último cuando ya casi le pisaban los talones por detenerse a sacar a Sting del cráneo del wargo muerto momentos antes, Gandalf subió al mismo árbol que ella algunas ramas más arriba, la chica lo vio hablarle a una mariposa, bien águilas en camino.

La montaraz empezó a disparar, directo al cráneo cosa tal que no desperdiciara más de una flecha por wargo, se detuvo cuando vio venir al pálido orco sobre su montura. El rey enano se veía visiblemente consternado de ver al desagradable orco aún con vida.

-Lo hueles?, el olor del miedo?- dijo en lengua negra el orco-Recuerdo que tu padre apestaba a eso, Thorin hijo de Thrain- el blanco sujeto blandió su gran masa-ese es mío, maten a los demás…

Y los wargos atacaron, desestabilizando los árboles que comenzaban a caer unos sobre otros.

-Beban su sangre…-ordeno el orco.

Pronto los arboles cayeron salvo el ultimo, en el que ya se encontraba toda la compañía. La chica siguió apuntándole a todo lo que veía, pero la jauría era demasiado grande.

-Ya no tienes flechas- murmuro tras ella Fili al verla tocar desesperada el carcaj, la chica bufo colgándose el arco, olvidándose por un momento de lo que pasaría después, saco las cimitarras dispuesta a saltar sobre los wargos que amenazaban el árbol- A dónde vas?- gruño el rubio reteniéndola por el brazo- son demasiados…

La chica respiro recobrando un poco la conciencia, ver tan cerca a los orcos y recordar lo sucedido hace algunos años solía cegarla a puntos suicidas. En eso vieron pasar una bola de fuego desde arriba del árbol hasta el suelo sobre los wargos.

-Fili-grito Gandalf desde arriba lanzándole una piña encendida y otra a los orcos, los demás encendieron más piñas con la del rubio y pronto los wargos huían del fuego, los enanos celebraron, la pelinegra conto mentalmente de nuevo hasta 5 y el pino empezó a desprenderse del escarpe entre las risas de Azog.

Ori cayo, agarrándose del pie de Dori, este se resbalo y termino agarrado del bastón de Gandalf deslizándose de a pocos. El rey enano no soporto las burlas de su antiguo enemigo, se levantó imponente caminando sobre el árbol y en medio de las llamas blandiendo a Orcrist y llevándose consigo un pedazo del árbol como escudo.

El orco salto sobre el con todo y montura derribándolo, Thorin se puso de pie solo para ser derribado de nuevo por un potente golpe de la maza del orco, el wargo lo mordió y para ser soltado el rey lo golpeo con la espada, el animal lo mando volando sobre una roca.

-Tráeme su cabeza-ordeno el pálido a otro orco.

El horrible ser bajo de su wargo y puso la espada contra el cuello del enano que hacia lo que podía para alcanzar su espada.

-Ahhhhhhhhh- grito Bilbo mientras tacleaba al orco y lo apuñalaba en el pecho repetidas veces, se puso de pie entre Azog y Thorin blandiendo su espada torpemente, el rey tras él se desmayó.

-Y bien- murmuro Athelas divertida- vamos a dejar que maten al mediano que le salvo la vida a su rey?...- y entonces se puso de pie con sus armas en mano y corrió seguida de Kili, Fili y Dwalin.

-Mátenlo- gruño Azog refiriéndose a Bilbo, y los cuatro que corrían atacaron con fiereza.

El mediano se defendía como podía, mientras en el árbol Dori y Ori no soportaron más cayendo al vacío, que resultó ser el lomo de un águila.

-Llegaron los refuerzos- gruño la pelinegra cortando la cabeza de un orco.

Las águilas empezaron a llevarse a los orcos y soltarlos en el vacío, a dejar caer arboles sobre los wargos y cuando el peligro menguo un poco comenzaron a llevarse a la compañía.

La montaraz fue la última junto a Gandalf que por poco y le cae encima al brincar justo cuando el árbol se desplomaba.

Las Aguilas volaron y cruzaron la montaña en una gran formación rocosa los fueron depositando siendo Thorin el primero. Gandalf bajo corriendo seguido de la chica.

-Thorin, despierta- le puso una mano sobre los ojos y recito un pequeño conjuro, el rey abrió los ojos.

-El mediano?- susurro casi sin fuerza mientras Kili y Dwalin lo ayudaban a levantarse.

-Él está bien, Bilbo está aquí, está a salvo…

Thorin se removió de sus apoyos y se acercó de a poco a Bilbo.

-Tu, que estabas haciendo? Por poco consigues que te maten- se acercó un poco más-No te dije que serias una carga? Que no sobrevivirías en las tierras salvajes? – y más cerca- Que no tenías lugar entre nosotros?- el ojiazul respiraba con dificultad-Nunca… había estado tan equivocado en toda mi vida…- Y lo entonces envolvió al hobbit en un fuerte abrazo.

Athelas ahogo un gemidito de alegría mientras mostraba por primera vez en toda la travesía una sonrisa verdadera- es mi parte favorita…-chillo ganándose un bastonazo en la cabeza por parte del mago- Auch- murmuro sobándose el punto golpeado.

El mediano devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa, algunos minutos después el rey lo soltó revisándolo un poco.

-Siento haber dudado de ti…-su gruesa voz le puso al hobbit los pelos de punta.

-No, yo también habría dudado de mí, no soy un héroe, o un guerrero ni siquiera un ladrón…-esto último lo dijo mirando a Gandalf que le sonreía.

Thorin lo miro conmovido, las águilas empezaron a tomar vuelo, entonces la mirada del rey se perdió más allá del mediano.

-Es lo que creo que es?-susurro Bilbo siguiéndole el paso al ojiazul que subía por el risco.

-Erebor…-dijo solemnemente el mago tras ellos- La montaña solitaria, el último de los grandes reinos de los enanos de la tierra media.

-Nuestro hogar…-Thorin sonreía.

-Un cuervo, los pájaros vuelven a la montaña- dijo el médico sosteniendo su desvencijada corneta en su oreja.

-Eso Maestro Oin es un zorzal- corrigió el hombre de gris

-No importa-el rey le sonrió al mediano- lo tomaremos como una señal…un buen augurio…

-Tienes razón-dijo el mediano esperanzado- creo que lo peor ha quedado atrás…

La chica que se había quedado atrás de todos, bajo la cabeza sonriendo, pensando que tan tierna era la ingenuidad del hobbit.

-Sabía que te devolverían la sonrisa- le susurro el mago acercándose a ella.

-Pienso que sonriendo casi se ve linda- dijo Fili asegurándose primero que nadie más los oyera, Gandalf miro a la montaraz con sorpresa mientras esta le sacaba la lengua al príncipe en un gesto bastante infantil.

-Lo descubrió, larga historia, ha jurado no decir nada- gruño la chica empezando a bajar del risco.

-Es demasiado malgeniada- murmuro el rubio.

-Tiene sus razones- respondió el mago-aunque no siempre fue así…

Gandalf siguió a la chica por el camino de bajada, minutos después los enanos los alcanzaron.

 **...**

Bien bien bien bien, ok ni tanto espero que vayamos bien que opinan?

AngGtz siempre hay una primera vez para todo, me alegra que te gustara, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Escarpe es como un acantilado pero sobre tierra, similar a donde en la película las águilas los salvan.


	6. Capítulo 5

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 5:

Un par de colinas más allá, se escondían en la espesura del bosque, Thorin envió a Bilbo a revisar si los orcos los seguían. Mientras tanto aprovecho para jalar al mayor de sus sobrinos a un lado.

-No tuve tiempo de preguntar antes pero, algo que reportar sobre Rivendell? Es nuestro montaraz confiable?- susurró

-Nada fuera de lo normal, diría yo que 100% y demostrado…- dijo el rubio notando el alivio en la mirada de su tío.

El rey camino hacia la chica.

-Maestro Rautaydin- llamó- peleo usted realmente bien, realmente me alegro de haberlo incluido en nuestra compañía.

La chica asintió en agradecimiento- solo hago lo que me corresponde Maestro Escudo de Roble- el enano se dispuso a irse pero la chica lo tomo del brazo- espere por favor…

Thorin se volvió hacia ella viéndola buscar algo en su mochila, saco un paquete envuelto en tela verde y se lo entrego.

-Qué es esto?- susurro confundido

-Sabía usted que los hobbits come veces al día? No ha notado que Bilbo está un poco más delgado?- el ojiazul negó con la cabeza algo aterrado- Toda la compañía pudo comer muy bien esa noche en Bolson cerrado, pero no era que él nos esperara, eso es comida de un hobbit para una semana, créame nosotros patrullamos la comarca todo el tiempo, conozco bien las costumbres de los hobbits y le puedo asegurar que lo están matando de hambre…

-Yo… el no dijo nada no era nuestra intención realmente…

-Lo sé por eso le doy esto…-tomo una pieza del paquete- Lembas, es comida de viaje de los elfos con una mordida estas satisfecho para una comida completa, sé que no le gustan mucho los elfos pero no es una opción dejar morir del hambre a nuestro ladrón antes de llegar a la montaña no cree?

-Porque no se lo da usted mismo?...

La chica se encogió de hombros- Pensé que usted quería disculparse…

El ojiazul amago una sonrisa-Gracias- tomo el paquete y lo metió en su bolsa de viaje, en eso el hobbit regresaba de su expedición.

-Que tan cerca está la jauría?-pregunto el rey

-Muy cerca un par de leguas a lo mucho pero eso no es lo peor-dijo el mediano recuperando el aliento.

-Nos olieron los wargos?-pregunto Dwalin.

-No aun pero lo harán…

-Te vieron?-pregunto el mago-Te vieron…

-No no es eso…

-Que les dije yo? silencioso como un ratón…-murmuro el gris con orgullo, mientras toda la compañía asentía- un excelente ladrón…

-Podrían escucharme?- los enanos seguían alborotados- pueden por favor solo escucharme?-gimió el hobbit subiendo el tono de voz- Intento decirles que hay algo mas allá afuera…

-Qué forma tomo? Como un oso?- el mago se veía preocupado

-S.. si pero más grande.. mucho más grande…

-Sabias de esta bestia?- pregunto Bofur con angustia- yo digo que volvamos…

-Y que nos persiga una jauría de orcos?-inquirió Thorin con molestia, mientras la compañía se alborotaba.

-Hay una casa, no está lejos de aquí, donde podríamos refugiarnos…-aporto Gandalf.

-Casa de quién? Amigo o enemigo?- el rey enano se veía molesto.

-Ninguno, nos ayudara o nos matara…

-Que opción tenemos?...

-Ninguna….-susurro el mago

Y así la compañía echo a correr de nuevo, otra llanura, otra persecución, a lo lejos divisaron la casa, se apiñaron contra la puerta tratando de abrirla, exasperado el rey la abrió de un solo movimiento. Todos entraron el gran oso los seguía de cerca, tanto que casi los atrapa pero en un esfuerzo conjunto de todos lograron cerrar y trancar la puerta dejando la enorme bestia afuera.

-Qué es eso?- pregunto asustado Ori

-Ese es nuestro anfitrión –Respondió el mago- Se llama Beorn y es un cambia pieles, a veces es un oso negro enorme a veces es un hombre alto y fuerte, el oso es impredecible, pero con el hombre es posible razonar, sin embargo no le tiene demasiado afecto a los enanos.

-Se ha ido- susurro Ori pegado a la puerta

-Quítate de ahí-gruño Dori alejando a su hermanito de la puerta- no es natural nada de esto, es obvio está bajo un hechizo siniestro…

-No seas tonto-gruño el mago- Únicamente está bajo su propio encanto, muy bien ahora todos duerman un poco, estarán seguros aquí esta noche, o eso espero…

Habiendo dormido en el suelo tanto tiempo, la paja en el casa de Beorn era casi una cama cómoda, Bilbo de acostó cubriéndose con la cobija esperando a que todos estuvieran dormidos.

-Maestro bolsón- susurro una voz grave a su lado, cuando el hobbit se giró se encontró al rey enano acurrucado en sus propias mantas- lamento que no haya tenido tanta alimentación como la requiere, el maestro rautaydin me informo hace poco sobre las necesidades alimenticias de un hobbit, parece que no eh hecho otra cosa que equivocarme con usted…

-No se preocupe Maestro Escudo de Roble, no era su obligación…

-Me preocupo porque todos los miembros de mi compañía estén en forma para lo que viene, y si usted no está saludable podría no soportar lo que queda del viaje...-Thorin miro a otro lado entregándole el paquete de Lembas al mediano- por favor acepte esto… espero le ayude durante el viaje, y por favor la próxima vez no dude en comentarme lo que ocurre…- El enano se dio la vuelta para tratar de conciliar el sueño-Ah y mi nombre es Thorin…-susurro dejando al castaño sumido en estupor.

El mediano guardo el paquete en su equipaje, notando que ya todos los enanos estaban dormidos saco de su bolsillo el anillo para admirarlo, una figura cayó del techo a su lado casi haciéndolo gritar por la sorpresa.

-Athelas quieres matarme de un susto?- el hobbit respiraba rápidamente con una mano sobre su corazón.

-Así que tiene el anillo…-Murmuro seriamente la chica.

-Cual anillo?...

-No se haga el tonto Bilbo, sé que lo tiene por favor dígame que recordó mi advertencia…

-No sé bien como adivinaste lo que pasaría pero si, lo recordé, invente un nombre y una especie falsas cuando la criatura horrible me lo pregunto…

La pelinegra soltó un suspiro de alivio- bien eso nos da algo de tiempo extra- susurro más para sí misma que para el hobbit frente a ella- al final del viaje hablaremos de esa horrorosa joya, mientras tanto, le ruego el favor de que lo use lo menos posible- El mediano asintió con la cabeza no sabiendo muy bien porque- descanse, mañana será un día largo…

Dicho esto la montaraz se dio la vuelta buscando un sitio donde acomodarse y poder dormir, distraída como iba, pensando en el anillo, no noto que Dwalin sacaba uno de sus enormes pies mientras dormía y lo ponía en su camino, tropezó y fue a dar de bruces al suelo, claro si el suelo hubiera estado frente a ella.

-De nuevo, no es que me queje pero si alguien más despierta esto puede verse extraño- murmuro el rubio medio dormido debajo de ella. La pelinegra solo lo miro mal tratando de levantarse-Ouch… cuidado- el broche de hoja de Athelas se había trabado con uno de los cierres de las trenzas del mostacho del príncipe, y en el forcejeo de tratar de desenredarse no notaron que Kili ,que dormitaba junto a ellos, abría un ojo contemplando atónito y claramente malinterpretando la escena.

-Por el amor de Yavanna-gruño la chica cuando lograron soltarse, se levantó tratando de conservar toda la dignidad posible, mientras Fili le dirigía una risita burlona, para dirigirse a dormir a un rincón alejado.

A la mañana siguiente el menor de los príncipes fue el primero en despertarse para desayunar, seguido de la montaraz, el pelinegro la miraba fijamente y cuando abrió la boca para decirle algo varios enanos más llegaron incluyendo a los otros dos familiares del chico.

Unos minutos más tarde la compañía escuchaba Beorn contar su historia y hablar con el rey.

-Fili-susurro bajito el pelinegro- puedo hablarte un segundo?...- extrañado el rubio asintió y siguió a su hermano al granero donde habían dormido todos la noche anterior.

-Em…como preguntar esto… no hay algo que quieras decirme?...- murmuro tímidamente el más joven.

El mayor se rasco la cabeza contrariado- Decirte?... sobre qué?...

-Fili somos hermanos, por favor nos contábamos todo, en serio no hay algo que quieras decirme? Ahora tienes cosas que ocultarme?...-el pelinegro chantajeaba a su hermano poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-Ocultarte que?- murmuro temiendo que su hermano hubiera descubierto el género de Athelas- no estoy muy seguro de que estamos hablando…

-Fee… los vi anoche…-el rubio arrugo el entrecejo sin comprender- estaban al lado mío esperabas que no me diera cuenta?...

-Ver que? darte cuenta de que?...- la confusión del mayor crecía a cada segundo, Kili agito los brazos con impaciencia…

-El montaraz estaba sentado sobre ti….le estabas besando el cuello…no sé cuando empezaron a encontrarse pero por lo que parece hace bastante…solo digo que podría haberte ayudado, no sé si al menos hubiera sabido que salías con él o que te gustaba o algo, antes me contabas las cosas…

El rubio estallo en risas dejando a su hermano entre confundido y ofendido…

-Jajajaja… tú crees que el… y yo….jajaja-se agarró el estómago- hay no jajajajaja…. Es hilarante…. Jajajajaja- el pelinegro le golpeo el brazo con fuerza- ouch… oye eso porque fue…

-Por reírte… yo queriendo ayudarte con tu…. conquista?…. Consorte?...pareja?... yo que se… con eso que tienen y tu burlándote…- gruño ofendido pero el rubio volvió soltar la risa

-Jajajajaja pareja… jajajaj consorte jajajaja… - trato de contenerse al ver la agria mirada de su hermano- lo siento es que es muy jajajaja es muy divertido de solo pensarlo…Kee… él se tropezó y cayó sobre mí, el prendedor de su capa se atoro con este cierre- le mostro agarrando su mostacho- no hay nada entre nosotros fue un enredo y ya…

-Oh… entonces es una buena cosa que no alcanzara a decirle cuñado esta mañana- ambos soltaron la risa- creo que hubiera terminado de cabeza en el barril de la miel…

En eso la montaraz en cuestión vino hasta ellos, cosa que les causo aún más gracia a ambos…

-No preguntare- la chica rodo los ojos- su tío dice que se alisten, nos vamos ya Beorn nos ha prestado sus caballos…- y así como llego se fue.

-Kee, ten por seguro que si un día encuentro a mi único o única serás el primero en saberlo- despeino un poco a su hermano- espero que si tú lo encuentras también yo lo sepa primero…

El pelinegro le sonrió- eso no lo dudes…

Y entonces ambos se alistaron. Al salir cada uno tomo un caballo, había 15 por lo cual Bombur y Bofur compartieron uno. Y a todo galope avanzaron hacia la siguiente parada, el bosque negro.

Gandalf bajo primero revisando el rustico portal- Aquí yace nuestra vereda a través del bosque negro…

-No hay señal de los Orcos, la suerte esta de nuestro lado- el enano calvo se veía aliviado.

-Dejen ir a los ponis- dijo el mago viendo la figura de Beorn a la distancia- déjenlos regresar a su amo…

Nori empezó a quitar las monturas a los caballos mientras los demás se preparaban.

-No mi caballo- gruño Gandalf que había estado inspeccionando la entrada- lo necesito…

-Nos estas dejando?- cuestiono asustado el mediano.

-No haría esto si no tuviera que hacerlo…-Gandalf miro a la chica- tu experiencia será muy apreciada en estos momentos Athelas, confío en que los guiaras lo mejor posible…- la chica asintió algo consternada, sabiendo para donde se dirigiría el hombre de gris y a que trampa se dirigían ellos- Has cambiado Bilbo Bolson, no eres el mismo Hobbit que dejo la comarca…- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Te lo iba a decir, yo encontré algo en la cueva de los Trasgos…

-Que encontraste?...-miro de cerca la mano del mediano en su bolsillo- que encontraste?- repitió.

-Mi coraje…- el hombre de gris se veía algo decepcionado.

-Bien, porque lo necesitaras- Se dirigió a la compañía- Los esperare en el mirador frente a las pendientes de Erebor, cuiden el mapa y la llave, no entren a la montaña sin mí.-El mago se puso junto al caballo dispuesto a subirse- Este no es el antiguo bosque verde, el mismo aire está lleno de espejismos, buscara entrar en sus mentes y llevarlos por el mal camino .Confíen en nuestro montaraz conoce la zona y tratara de hacer lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo, y recuerden no pierdan el camino o no lo encontraran de nuevo.-y Gandalf salió a todo galope sobre su negro corcel.

Athelas se subió la máscara dunedain hasta el puente de la nariz esperando que eso lograra filtrar un poco el aire- Si tienen vendajes o bufandas úsenlos, trataremos de evitar los espejismos lo mejor que podamos- se dirigió a Fili tomando la cuerda que se había colgado- Tomare el extremo de adelante e iremos en fila, todos tómense de la cuerda no quiero que nadie se pierda, y por el amor de Eru nadie toque las telarañas, coma o beba nada de allí…

-Un montaraz con miedo a las arañitas vaya cosa- se burló el enano fornido, a lo que la chica se acercó a el disgustada.

-Las arañas que asechan el Bosque negro podrían comerse a Beorn de un mordisco, un solo dedo en una telaraña y vendrán en manada sobre nosotros -gruño la chica- así que si no quieren terminar en el menú de esas cosas mejor que traten de hacer caso a lo que digo …

De mal humor volvió al comienzo de la fila tomando la cuerda y jalándola para que los enanos se movieran.

-Muévanse tenemos que llegar a la montaña antes de que el sol se ponga el día de Durin, es nuestra única oportunidad de encontrar la puerta oculta- gruño Thorin.

Y empezaron a andar por el bosque, la chica ponía toda la atención que podía al camino, tratando de ignorar los sonidos que venían de todas partes del bosque.

-El camino desapareció- gimió Nori que no traía bufanda ni nada para tapar su nariz- estamos perdidos…

Athelas lo miro confundida, seguían en el camino- Maestro Nori reaccione por favor, es una ilusión, seguimos en el camino, nadie se suelte de la cuerda y sigan avanzando detrás de mí- grito de nuevo.

-Para dónde vamos?- pregunto Dori

-Estamos andando en círculos?- pregunto Ori

-Para Erebor y no, estamos avanzando derecho-gruño la chica-todos quédense en su lugar y sujeten la maldita cuerda…

-No estoy seguro de que avancemos porque ya perdimos el sol….-gimió Bofur

El hobbit confundido con las ilusiones miro hacia arriba- El sol… si el sol…tenemos que encontrar el sol- dijo soltando la cuerda y empezando a trepar el árbol.

-Bilbo regrese- rogó la pelinegra con terror al ver que el árbol tenía varias telarañas que el mediano no parecía notar, y entonces uno de sus grandes pies pisó de lleno una, todas las demás vibraron.

-No…- la montaraz sintió sus vellos ponerse de punta.

-Attercup….-sonó una espeluznante voz en el bosque junto a varios sonidos desagradables.

-No- gimió de nuevo poniéndose las manos en los oídos- no tengo miedo- se susurró a si misma, a su lado la mayoría de los enanos entraban en histeria colectiva - estaremos bien no tengo miedo, una mano se posó en su hombro-ahhhh…- ahogo el grito en su mano- que te pasa quieres matarme de un susto?...

El rubio tenia cara de preocupación- Me alarma un poco lo pálido que estas y tu cara de pánico, se supone que eres el experimentado aquí…

-No… yo estoy bien… no tengo miedo….estaremos bien…-dijo tratando de convencerse más a si misma que al príncipe delante de ella, pero sus temblorosas manos no ayudaron mucho.

Y entonces un nido de arañas se cernió sobre ellos.

Para cuando el hobbit bajo de la copa del árbol todos los enanos y la montaraz ya no estaban por ningún lado.

 **...**

Y ahora XD cómo vamos?

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Athelas usa una máscara del tipo de los dúnedain de Born of Hope.


	7. Capítulo 6

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 6:

El mediano, asustado como estaba, no noto que sus pies estaban enredados con telaraña en la rama en la que estaba parado y tropezó haciendo bastante ruido, en la caída alcanzo a agarrarse de una rama. Frente a él de la gran pared de tela de araña, surgió un artrópodo tal como el montaraz lo había descrito. Del susto el castaño soltó la rama cayendo en la trampa y quedando pegado al instante, el asqueroso animal bajo tras él y lo envolvió en un capullo.

Unos minutos más tarde el hobbit despertó, viendo a la araña sobre si, sin pensarlo mucho saco su pequeña espada apuñalando la criatura y enviándola árbol abajo. Se quitó como pudo los restos de la pegajosa membrana y se escondió tras un tronco mientras notaba como el resto de la compañía estaba en capullos que colgaban de las ramas.

Su mano fue a dar al anillo en su bolsillo.

-Lo siento Athelas, esta es una situación desesperada….

Y se lo puso desapareciendo al instante, y como cosa extraña empezó a escuchar las conversaciones de las arañas. Un par de ellas trataban de comerse a Bombur que se defendía como podía.

-Cómanselos a todos tendremos un festín- gruñían los artrópodos.

Bilbo lo pensó un instante y agarro un palo lanzándolo lo más lejos que pudo, atrayendo la atención de los animales en esa dirección. Pero una se quedó queriendo darle una probada al más gordito de la compañía. El hobbit no perdió el tiempo y la corto por atrás, cuando dolida se volvió hacia el dio dos golpes más.

-Donde esta? Maldícelo…..-gruño el artrópodo, el mediano se quitó el anillo.

-Aquí…-acto seguido apuñalo el cráneo del animal.

-Arggg Stign, Stinggg….-gimió la araña mientras caía al suelo y moría.

-Sting…Sting… es un buen nombre- murmuro el mediano mirando orgulloso su pequeña espada-Sting…- Acto seguido empezó a cortar todas las cuerdas de las que pendían los capullos.

Cuando estuvieron en el suelo cada uno abrió su capullo con agilidad.

-Donde esta Bilbo?...- pregunto el rey preocupado.

-Estoy aquí…-Grito el mediano.

En eso las arañas que se habían ido regresaron. Los enanos y el hobbit pelearon con valentía.

-Y el montaraz?- pregunto el rubio….-Alguien lo vio?- gruño mientras apuñalaba una araña en el apéndice. El artrópodo se inclinó hacia adelante al morir, haciendo tropezar hacia atrás al príncipe con un bulto en el suelo que temblaba. De inmediato supo de quien se trataba y con la daga corto hábilmente la telaraña sin hacerle daño a la chica.

-Athelas?... estas bien?...

La azul mirada de la chica estaba vacía, temblaba en posición fetal mientras cubría sus oídos. Fili la movió un poco pero ella no parecía reaccionar. Entre harto y preocupado la tomo por los hombros y la zarandeo con fuerza, los ojos de la montaraz enfocaron algún punto tras él, su mirada se llenó de terror y en un movimiento había clavado las dos cimitarras en la cabeza de una araña que se disponía a morder al príncipe. El artrópodo murió al instante, la pelinegra dejo caer los brazos a los costados respirando con dificultad.

-Eh… gracias creo…- murmuro el ojiazul echando un vistazo sobre su hombro a la criatura muerta, la chica se relajó un poco dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro del rubio, mentalmente conto hasta 5.

Y ahí estaba Legolas apuntándole con una flecha a Thorin, la patrulla de elfos los rodeo.

-No creas que no te matare Enano, sería un placer- gruño el príncipe elfo.

La pelinegra volvió a contar hasta 5.

-Ahhhhhh- y ahí estaba Kili siendo atacado por 4 arañas-Ayuda- gimió el menor, su hermano rubio se puso de pie desesperado.

-KILI- grito a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

La montaraz se relajó sabía que cierta elfa pelirroja salvaría a el príncipe más joven, además según recordaba las arañas se habían acabado en este tramo de la historia y eso le causo bastante alivio.

-Regístrenlos- gruño Legolas, y así empezaron a quitarles a todos las armas.

Como estaba predicho Tauriel trajo a Kili a unirse con el grupo, ella y Legolas intercambiaron algunas palabras en sindarín. Uno de los elfos le entrego al príncipe la espada de THorin, Orcrist.

-Esta es una espada elfica antigua, forjada por mis ancestros- murmuro en sindarín de nuevo mientras admiraba la espada- Donde conseguiste esto?- miro fijamente al rey enano.

-Me la dieron…-contesto Thorin con una mirada fiera.

-No solamente eres un ladrón, sino también un mentiroso- el elfo lo señalo con Orcrist.

-No es mentira- gruño Athelas en sindarín- Mi señor Elrond se la ha confiado…- Legolas se volvió a ella con una mirada confundida.

-No eres un enano- dijo apartando la capucha de la chica- que hace un dúnedain con un grupo de enanos?...

-No soy uno- susurro la montaraz aun en lenguaje elfico- solo fui entrenada por ellos pero no poseo su sangre…- El elfo miro confundido entre los ojos y las orejas de la chica.

-Eso ya lo veremos….llévenselos…

Y entonces fueron conducidos hacia el castillo.

-Thorin, donde esta Bilbo?- dijo casi inaudible Bofur.

El rey miro hacia atrás sin encontrar al hobbit.

-Cuando pensabas decirnos sobre tu aracnofobia?- reprocho el príncipe rubio en voz baja mientras caminaban.

-En una conversación casual su alteza- gruño la chica con sarcasmo- que bonito está el día, por cierto soy una chica vengo del futuro y tengo aracnofobia, muy normal no lo crees?

Fili rodo los ojos- No se puede hablar contigo… eres demasiado malgeniada…

-Entonces no lo hagas…-siseo la montaraz ya cuando llegaban a los calabozos.

Los elfos empezaron en encerrar a los enanos, el que iba detrás de Fili lo detuvo y le quito una daga que llevaba en el cinturón para luego empujarlo dentro de la pequeña cárcel. Kili vio la escena desde la puerta de su calabozo y se volvió hacia la elfa pelirroja.

-No vas a registrarme? Podría tener cualquier cosa en mis pantalones…

-O nada…- respondió Tauriel cerrando la celda. El joven príncipe la miro fijamente por entre los barrotes con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Tauriel porque te mira así el enano?- pregunto en sindarín un malgeniado Legolas.

-Quien sabe…-respondió ella en el mismo lenguaje- es alto…-susurro con ojos brillantes- para ser un enano…-recompuso su postura al ver la mirada del príncipe-no lo crees?..

-Más alto que algunos…-contesto amargamente- pero no menos feo…

Cuando la elfa abandono el recinto, Legolas echo a Kili una mirada asesina.

/

Thorin y Athelas fueron llevados por otro camino.

-Espera aquí- dijo a la chica el elfo guía, indicándole a Thorin que lo siguiera a ver al rey. Minutos más tarde los gritos indignados del enano se sintieron por todo el recinto, seguido de un par de guardias llevándoselo de vuelta a los calabozos. El príncipe elfo apareció por el corredor.

-Bien joven montaraz por aquí…

La pelinegra lo siguió sin decir palabra subiendo varias escaleras hasta llegar al trono, donde elegantemente esperaba su majestad el rey Tharanduil.

-Pero que tenemos aquí…- susurro poniéndose de pie y descendiendo- un niño dúnedain…pensé que los orcos habían acabado con su especie…

-Lamento corregirlo su alteza pero no soy un niño, ya pase la mayoría de edad para un humano y tampoco un dúnedain, fui entrenado por ellos pero no poseo su sangre como le explique al príncipe…

-Eres demasiado bajo para ser un humano adulto…-murmuro el rey, Athelas contuvo un gruñido de frustración- además tienes las características de los dúnedain, salvo esas curiosas orejas…-Tharanduil sonrió divertido- me dirás que haces con esos enanos ruidosos?...

La chica dudo un momento pero decidió decir parte de la verdad- Soy parte de su compañía, firme un contrato… mi señor Elrond me permitió venir con ellos…

-Contrato?-una sonrisa divertida surcaba los labios del rey- cómo te llamas muchacho…

-Soy Athelas Rautaydin, a su servicio…-hizo una venia cortes

\- Athelas? Curioso nombre para un muchachito…-Tharanduil miro a Legolas fijamente-Que he de hacer contigo… no pretendo enfrentarme a la ira de Elrond por encerrar uno de sus protegidos, pero tampoco puedo dejar ir esos sucios enanos…-el elegante rubio se tocó el mentón pensativo- bien, te dejare ir, pero solo a ti…

-Que?- la chica abrió los ojos, esa sí que no la vio venir, el solo pensar en regresar al bosque con esas arañas y sola le daba terror.

-Legolas, por favor dile a un guardia que escolte al dúnedain a la salida-El príncipe asintió.

-Su alteza si debo irme solo, puedo elegir salir por el rio?-el rey la miro sin comprender- vera, si me envía al bosque no llegare vivo a la salida, como le habrán informado hay demasiadas arañas y yo solo no podre contra ellas…

-Bien sal por el rio…- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera, la chica bajo las escaleras con rapidez escoltada por uno de los arqueros- hay algo muy extraño en ese humano…

Al llegar a la salida la chica se volvió a su escolta.

-Lo lamento mucho de verdad, no haría esto si no tuviera que- el joven elfo la miro confundido, y la montaraz lo noqueo de un golpe.-lo siento- volvió a murmurar la chica al elfo dormido en el piso, tomo las flechas de su carcaj y las puso en el suyo, acto seguido sentó al inconsciente en las escaleras y salió por la puerta del lago. Camino un poco hasta ubicar la salida de los barriles, se ocultó entre las rocas y esperó.

/

En los calabozos Thorin era encerrado en una de las celdas.

-Te ofreció un trato?- pregunto Balin desde su celda.

-Si lo hizo…Le dije que podía irse ish Kakhfe ai-d dur-rugnu, él y toda su familia- gruño el rey orgulloso mientras el de la barba blanca suspiraba

-Bueno eso es todo, un trato era nuestra única esperanza- El mayor de la compañía se sentó resignado.

-Nuestra única esperanza no- susurro Thorin pensando en Bilbo.

Más tarde Tauriel hacia la ronda en el calabozo cuando se detuvo frente a Kili que jugaba con una piedra.

-La roca en tu mano… que es?- inquirió curiosa.

-Es un talismán…-respondió el menor de los príncipes aparentando seriedad- un poderoso hechizo yace en él, si alguien que no sea un enano lee las runas en la piedra será maldecido por siempre…- soltó poniendo la roca en el camino de la mirada de la elfa. La pelirroja contrariada dio la vuelta para irse- O no- dijo el pelinegro tratando de retenerla-Depende de si creen en ese tipo de cosas, es solo un símbolo- sonrió y la elfa le devolvió la sonrisa- una runa de piedra, mi madre me la dio para que recordara mi promesa…

-Que promesa?...

-Que volvería con ella. Ella se preocupa, cree que soy insensato…

-Lo eres?- pregunto de nuevo la elfa.

-No…-susurró mientras arrojaba la piedra al aire de nuevo, con tan mala suerte que paso los barrotes, antes de que cayera calabozo abajo Tauriel la pisó y luego la recogió para admirarla. El joven enano parecía más ocupado admirando la elfa que preocupado por su roca-Parece que tienen una gran fiesta- murmuro con voz entrecortada.

-Es Mereth e-nGilith. El festín de la luz de las estrellas. Para los eldar, toda la luz es sagrada. Pero lo que más les gusta a los elfos del bosque es la luz de las estrellas…-recito la hermosa pelirroja mirando hacia arriba.

-Siempre pensé que era una luz fría, remota y lejana- Kili la miraba fijamente.

-Es memoria, preciosa y pura… como tu promesa- y entonces le devolvió la runa al enano que la tomo suavemente- He caminado por ahí a veces…-confeso con una sonrisa- Más allá del bosque y durante la noche, he visto al mundo menguar y el aire se llena de blanca luz interminable…

-Una vez vi una Luna de fuego…- el enano admiraba la belleza de la elfa que se volvió hacia él y se sentó en la escalera junto a la celda- Se levantó sobre el paso cerca de las Tierras Brunas. Enorme, era roja y dorada, llenaba el cielo. Escoltábamos algunos mercaderes de Ered Luin. Intercambiaban objetos de plata por pieles. Tomamos el camino verde hacia el sur manteniendo la montaña a nuestra izquierda. Y entonces apareció esa enorme luna de fuego iluminando nuestro camino, me gustaría poder mostrarte las cavernas…

Tan a gusto estaban en su conversación que no notaron que de lo alto el príncipe elfo los observaba con una agria mirada.

/

Bastante tiempo después los enanos se aburrían en sus celdas.

-Apuesto a que el sol está saliendo- gimió Bofur recostado en un rincón-Ya casi debe ser el alba…

-Nunca vamos a llegar a la montaña verdad?- Ori miraba tristemente pero el pequeño ventanuco de su celda.

-No metidos ahí no lo harán- el hobbit sonriente sostenía las llaves frente a los ojos del rey, el cual se pegó a los barrotes con la esperanza recuperada…

-Bilbo- grito Balin aliviado, rápidamente todos empezaron a hacer algarabía…

-Shhhhhh, Hay guardias cerca…-regaño el mediano mientras abría la celda de Thorin

Todos salieron y cerraron los barrotes para ganar algo de tiempo, Bilbo los condujo escaleras abajo hasta las bodegas donde los guardias dormían la borrachera.

-Por aquí- indico el mediano.

-No puedo creerlo estamos en las bodegas- gimió Kili frustrado.

-Se suponía que nos sacarías, no que nos llevarías más adentro- gruño Bofur.

-Se lo que hago- respondió suavemente el hobbit- por aquí por aquí…todos métanse en los barriles, rápido.

-Que estás loco? Nos encontraran-le espeto con furia Dwalin.

-No, no lo harán te lo prometo, por favor, por favor deben confiar en mi- los enanos debatieron entre ellos, a lo que el mediano le echo una mirada de súplica al rey.

-Hagan lo que dice- ordeno Thorin secamente.

Y entonces todos entraron en los barriles.

-Ahora que hacemos-Bofur saco la cabeza.

-Contengan la respiración….-Bilbo se dirigió a la palanca

-Que contenga la respiración? A que te refieres?- Bofur estaba asustado, pero el mediano ya había tirado de la palanca, la plataforma bajo y los barriles rodaron. Minutos más tarde el hobbit caía al agua junto a ellos agarrándose del barril de Nori.

-Bienvenido Maestro Bolsón- dijo el rey y entonces los barriles empezaron a flotar rio abajo.

El sonido de un cuerno se sintió en la espesura, los guardias de la salida cerraron la reja y los enanos quedaron atascados. Los elfos guardianes empuñaron sus espadas listos a atacarlos, pero una flecha negra voló hiriendo gravemente a uno de ellos. Así los orcos del escuadrón de Bolg iniciaron el ataque.

Eran demasiado y pronto acabaron con los pocos elfos que había, los enanos trataron de luchar pero tenían pocas armas, Kili miro la palanca de apertura con decisión, subió a los barriles llegando a la orilla, Dwalin le lanzo una espada y con esta le corto la cabeza a uno de los orcos, el otro fue asesinado por una daga voladora de Fili. Ya cuando había alcanzado la palanca Bolg disparo una flecha a su pierna y el enano cayó al suelo con un inmenso dolor.

-KILI- grito su hermano angustiado, mas orcos venían y sin armas no podían enfrentarlos.

Un orco asecho al pelinegro, y al minuto siguiente estaba muerto en el suelo, atravesado por una flecha elfica, así la hermosa pelirroja hizo su entrada. Asesinando todo aquel que quisiera acercarse al enano en el suelo.

-Mátenla, maten a la elfa-gruño Bolg en lengua negra, los orcos se lanzaron sobre ella, pero ninguno alcanzo a tocarla, varias flechas los asesinaron en el camino, Legolas con un escuadrón de elfos llegaba por la espesura.

Kili se armó de valor, y soportando el dolor agudo tiró de la palanca para liberar a los enanos. Acto seguido cayó al suelo, rodo hasta caer de nuevo en el barril, la flecha en su muslo se rompió con la acción.

-Tras ellos- ordeno Bolg a los orcos que se escondían en el bosque.

Una figura bajó desde un árbol cayendo de pie en el borde del barril de Bofur, haciendo alarde de su equilibrio.

-Me extrañaron?-la chica mientras disparaba flechas a los orcos que se cernían sobre ellos.

-Tarde de nuevo…-gruño el príncipe rubio- de donde salieron las flechas?..

-Del carcaj de un elfo guardián, Lord Elrond no me lo va a perdonar…- subió los hombros con una mirada de culpabilidad.

Los enanos iban quitando las armas a los orcos y atacando con ellas a los otros. Tauriel, Legolas y el resto del escuadrón de elfos los siguieron mientras asesinaban a los orcos que podían.

Una lanza se clavó en el barril de Bombur proyectándolo hacia afuera, como una avalancha, el enano gordito derribo varios orcos, para luego regresar al rio.

Pronto Legolas les dio alcance, saltando hacia el rio y apoyándose en las cabezas de Dwalin y Dori disparaba con habilidad. Salió del rio y volvió a entrar saltando de nuevo sobre la cabeza de varios enanos que iban en fila, asesino dos orcos más sin ver que uno lo atacaba por la espalda, Thorin lanzo el hacha quitándole la vida y salvando la del príncipe.

-Una agilidad envidiable…-murmuro Athelas con admiración.

Este dejo de seguirlos, viendo desde la roca en la que estaba como bastantes orcos seguían el camino de los enanos rio abajo. La montaraz siguió disparando hasta que perdieron de vista a la jauría.

Pronto llegaron muy cerca del lago, donde la corriente del rio ya no arrastraba los barriles.

-No hay nada detrás de nosotros?-pregunto el rey.

-Nada que yo pueda ver- respondió el más viejo del grupo.

-Creo que perdimos a los orcos- el enano del sombrero gracioso escupió algo de agua.

-No por mucho tiempo, perdimos la corriente- Thorin se veía preocupado- Diríjanse a la orilla.

Athelas aprovecho para saltar de barril en barril hasta llegar.

-Bien sigo seco…-soltó divertida.

-Eres el único y no es divertido…-le gruño el rubio.

-Ahora quien es el malgeniado…-la chica rodo los ojos.

Más allá Kili caía de rodillas por la herida.

-De pie- ordeno el rey.

-Kili está herido- El rubio prestaba apoyo a su hermanito- su pierna necesita ser vendada.

-Hay una jauría de orcos pisándonos los talones, hay que movernos- Thorin miraba hacia atrás.

-A dónde?- Balin no estaba convencido.

-A la montaña, estamos muy cerca…-El hobbit parecía extrañamente animado.

-Un lago yace entre nosotros y la montaña…-respondió el mayor no con mucha esperanza- No tenemos forma de cruzarlo…

-Entonces lo rodearemos…

-Los orcos nos alcanzarían, tan seguro como la luz del día…-soltó Dwalin- No tenemos armas para defendernos…

-Véndale la pierna rápido- rugió el rey a el mayor de sus sobrinos, tenemos dos minutos…

Una alta figura apareció apuntándole al inocente Ori con una flecha, Dawlin se interpuso con una rama que segundos más tarde portaba una flecha, Kili trato de arrojarle una roca obteniendo el mismo resultado.

...

Bien nuevo capítulo que tal?

Aprendiendo con Merlina:

Sting = Dardo preferí usar el nombre en inglés de la espada de Bilbo.


	8. Capítulo 7

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 7:

-Hazlo de nuevo y estas muerto-gruño Bard.

Athelas rodo los ojos, con un poco de agua limpio lo mejor posible la roca en la que había quedado sangre de Kili. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia el hombre que les apuntaba con el arco.

-Ellos son comerciantes de las montañas azules van a visitar a sus parientes en las colinas de hierro, hemos sido atacados por orcos en el camino, por eso es urgente entrar a la ciudad del lago sin ser detectados, ya que como vera no tenemos mucho tiempo para pedir permisos especiales, necesitamos comida, provisiones y armas, tal vez usted podría ayudarnos- dijo con firmeza.

-No eres un enano- murmuro Bard bajando el arco- que hace un montaraz con un grupo de enanos?-

-Como se lo he dicho son comerciantes y contrataron mis servicios para escoltarlos del peligro- la pelinegra saco dos monedas de oro de su bolsillo y se las enseño al hombre- estoy seguro que usted podría ayudarnos…

Bard miro las monedas atónito, lo pensó dos segundos aproximadamente y luego las tomó.

-Bien, ayúdenme a subir los barriles y tendrán lo que quieren- susurro empezando a arrastrar uno para subirlo a la barca.

La chica hizo un gesto de victoria a los enanos mientras se apresuraba a ayudar a subir los demás barriles.

-No me dirás que ese dinero también salió del carcaj del elfo…- le espeto contrariado Fili- Le pagaste demasiado…

-Número uno su alteza- gruño con sarcasmo contando con los dedos frente a la cara del príncipe- yo trabajaba antes de venir a este viaje y numero dos creo que es mi derecho elegir en que invertir mi dinero, por algo yo lo gane… - la chica se dio la vuelta y siguió arrastrando el barril hasta subirlo a la barca.

En poco tiempo todos los barriles y la compañía estaban en la barca y navegaban por el lago. Una gran formación de rocas apareció frente a ellos de entre la niebla.

-Cuidado- Grito asustado Bofur, pero el barquero hábilmente la esquivo.

-Que intentas hacer ahogarnos?- le espeto el rey contrariado.

-Nací y crecí en estas aguas Maestro enano, si quisiera ahogarlos no lo haría aquí- soltó simplemente el hombre mientras seguía conduciendo.

-Ya tuve suficiente de este insolente hombre del lago- susurro bajito Dwalin- digo que lo lancemos por la borda y acabemos con esto…

-Bard se llama Bard…- soltó el mediano abrazándose a sí mismo para conservar algo de calor.

-Como sabes eso- gruño Thorin.

-Le pregunte…- el hobbit le envió una mirada inocente al rey, este lo miro por algunos segundos y luego se giró confundido mientras le echaba una no muy amable mirada al barquero.

El enano rubio se sentó junto a la chica.

-Así que…-empezó no sabiendo muy bien que decir- dejaste mucha gente en tu mundo?...

-No…-amago una sonrisa melancólica- realmente estaba bastante sola, mis padres murieron hace muchos años…

-Lo siento mucho- susurro el príncipe dándose golpes mentales- pero, no solo familia, no tenías pareja allá?...

La chica soltó la risa.

-No he tenido lo que se llama suerte en ese ámbito, los hombres solían considerarme demasiado excéntrica como para molestarse conmigo, habiendo muchas mujeres verdaderamente hermosas en que fijarse yo solo era para ellos un problema…

-Hablas de eso como si tu no fueras bella…-murmuro quedamente el rubio, la chica rio de nuevo.

-Solo soy consciente de lo que soy y estoy bien con ello, además no es como si estuviera desesperada por enamorarme eso solo me traería problemas en este momento…

-Suena a que tienes miedo…

-Porque no habría de temerle, estoy segura que de ocurrir solo traería sufrimientos que no estoy segura de poder aguantar, quien podría no temer a esos sentimientos?...

-Yo no lo hago, y eso que muchos enanos mueren de pena moral por eso, nosotros tenemos un único, es decir solo nos enamoramos una vez en la vida, sea de nuestra raza o género o no, mala suerte si tu único no te corresponde puedes elegir vivir con el dolor o morir por el…

La chica lo miro fijamente.

-Por las barbas de Durin- gruño Gloin tras ellos, todos los enanos se pusieron de pie atónitos mientras admiraban la majestuosidad de la montaña solitaria que ya se veía mucho más cerca.

-Rápido todos a los barriles-apuro Bard secamente- de prisa, hay guardias más adelante…

El mediano y la chica se quedaron afuera.

-Que esperan?- gruño el barquero.

-Maestro Bard hay 13 barriles no cabemos todos- murmuro el mediano tratando de hacer entrar en razón al barquero.

-Yo puedo esconderme bajo las redes- la chica se subió la capota- son negras igual que mi capa y con mi tamaño no me notare.

-Bien y el hobbit es pequeño, que entre con un enano al barril, pero rápido- apuro el barquero, la chica puso una mirada traviesa.

-Yo creo que él podría entrar con Nori o Bofur, aunque estarían bastante apretados…- soltó apoyándose con fingida inocencia en el barril de Thorin.

El rey se puso de pie tomo al hobbit del antebrazo y lo jalo dentro. Athelas ahogo una risita mientras se metía bajo las redes.

Momentos más tarde los barriles estaban llenos de pescado y la barca iba rumbo al puesto de control de la ciudad del lago.

-Pss, Maestro Bard- susurro Athelas- puede hacer un giro por el borde de la ciudad antes de llegar al puesto de control?

-Para qué?...-el barquero estaba confundido

-Trepare el muro y los veré en su casa…

-Estás loco? te atraparan los guardias, además no sabes donde vivo- gruño el hombre, Athelas rodó los ojos recordando el paso desapercibido de los orcos por la ciudad en la historia original.

-No lo harán lo prometo, confié en mi los veré allá, déjeme abierta una ventana…

-Bien como gustes…- el barquero condujo por el borde y la chica trepo hábilmente por el muro subiendo al techo y perdiéndose de vista.

Más tarde luego de pasar un susto de muerte por el mal corazón de Alfrid, Bard saco a los enanos y le pago un pequeño soborno a un aldeano que los vio para que no dijera nada.

Caminaron un poco por la ciudad Bain vino corriendo a su encuentro.

-Papá, nuestra casa está siendo vigilada…

Algunos minutos después solo Bard y Bain pasaban por la puerta. El primero abrió la ventana y automáticamente una figura encapuchada se coló por ella.

-Bien te devuelvo el crédito, lo lograste…- el hombre le hizo una señal a su hijo para que dejara pasar a los enanos.

Uno por uno el resto de la empapada y medio congelada compañía subió las escaleras.

-Como llegaste aquí antes que nosotros?- gruño el rubio tiritando, la chica solo levanto los hombros en respuesta- la próxima voy contigo…

-No me haga reír su alteza, se llama sigilo y sutileza dos cosas que los enanos desconocen, además no creo que pueda seguirme el paso…- espeto sacándole la lengua en un gesto infantil, el príncipe le echo una mirada de odio- y tenga en cuenta que no me conviene terminar empapada, la última vez que me cambie de ropa en este viaje termine amenazando al curioso…- susurro bajito soltándole una mirada significativa.

-Tal vez no les queden de lo mejor, pero los mantendrán calientes- dijo Bard mientras su hija menor Tilda entregaba ropa y cobijas a la compañía, la pequeña le tendió una manta a la chica.

-Muchas gracias- La pelinegra la tomo y acto seguido se la entregó al menor de los príncipes, este la miro interrogante- estoy seco y sé que tu herida no esta tan bien como quieres aparentar, tómala, que pesques un resfriado solo empeoraría las cosas…- Kile le sonrió y tomo la manta envolviéndose en ella.

Más allá Thorin miraba por la ventana atónito- Una lanza de viento de los enanos-

-Parece que viste un fantasma- le susurro cerca el mediano casi haciendo saltar al rey.

-Si lo vio- Balin se acercó a ellos- La última vez que vimos un arma así la ciudad estaba en llamas, fue el día que vino el dragón.

Mientras el mayor de la compañía contaba la historia del ancestro de Bard, la chica se acercó a Sigrid que estaba atareada en la pequeña cocina.

-Puedo ayudar en algo?- la chica se volvió hacia ella sin comprender, pero luego le indico varias verduras que necesitaban ser cortadas y peladas. La chica empezó a pelar y cortar rápidamente y con gran habilidad termino en poco tiempo.

-Eres demasiado hábil en la cocina para ser hombre, la mayoría son muy torpes en menesteres caseros- le dijo bajito la ojiverde que le sacaba las escamas a varios pescados- también demasiado delicado…

Athelas sonrió a la observadora actitud de la castaña- Shhhh- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre su boca- solo el enano rubio lo sabe y debe continuar así…- soltó en un susurro lo más bajo que pudo.

Atrás de ellas los enanos discutían con Bard por las armas artesanales que les había entregado, al final decidieron tomar lo que había e irse, pero, el barquero se los impidió alegando los vigilantes, la compañía debía esperar a que cayera la noche.

El hombre salió de la casa por algún tiempo. Los enanos entre enojados y apurados decidieron partir antes de que regresara.

-Nos vamos ahora- gruño el rey a la compañía- tomen sus cosas.

-Pero es peligroso pueden terminar en la cárcel…-el joven Bain hacia lo que podía para evitar su partida, así se lo había encomendado su padre.

-Sabemos defendernos…-soltó Dwalin- ahora apártate si sabes lo que te conviene…-espeto al chico que se había atravesado en la puerta.

El muchacho miro a sus hermanas y se apartó de la puerta lentamente. Uno a uno los integrantes de la compañía fueron saliendo.

-Tu qué esperas?- cuestiono el rubio a la montaraz que seguía cómodamente sentada en una silla junto al fuego- si no nos vamos ya nos van a dejar…

-Yo me quedo…- respondió con simpleza

-Que?..-el príncipe puso mala cara- no digas tonterías… anda que nos dejan…-trato de halarla del antebrazo pero la chica se soltó.

-Ya te lo dije yo me quedo- lo miro a los ojos intensamente- confía en mí sé que regresaran pronto.

El rubio bufo molesto, se dio la vuelta dando zancadas y saliendo por la puerta mientras mascullaba algo de mujeres tercas.

Para cuando Bard regresó el atardecer ya surcaba el cielo.

-Papá trate de detenerlos- gimió Bain angustiado.

-Hace cuanto se fueron?-gruño el hombre mientras giraba a ver a la montaraz que ayudaba a Sigrid a poner la mesa- A dónde fueron?...

-No lo sé- soltó con sencillez- simplemente decidí no seguirlos en esa locura…- mintió hábilmente la pelinegra- pensara que abuso de su hospitalidad pero si no le molesta pasare la noche aquí y mañana partiré en la tarde…si gusta puedo pagar un poco más…

-No es necesario quédate lo que gustes…- dicho esto el barquero salió por la puerta como alma que lleva el Nazgul.

La mayor de los hermanos preparo las camas y a los dos menores para dormir, cuando se hubieron acostado, preparo una cama para la invitada.

-No es mucho pero espero que estés cómoda- susurro la ojiverde.

-Nada de eso, agradezco mucho su hospitalidad…- dicho esto ambas chicas se dispusieron a dormir, entrada la noche Bard regreso no de muy buen humor, la montaraz sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido así que eligió dormir y no preguntar.

Athelas se levantó temprano en la mañana, decidida a cocinar un delicioso desayuno a sus anfitriones para dar las gracias, pero Sigrid se le había adelantado.

-Buenos días…-susurro la pelinegra- necesitas ayuda?...

-Solo pon la mesa…- la castaña le sonrió- esto ya está listo…

El resto de la familia se levantó y desayunaron juntos en silencio, la montaraz ayudaba a lavar los platos y organizar la cocina cuando tocaron la puerta.

Bard abrió encontrándose a Bofur, atrás de el Oin y Fili sostenían a Kili- No…-gruñó- ya tuve suficiente con los enanos, lárguense- y trató de cerrar la puerta.

-No, no…no, por favor- rogó el enano del gracioso sombrero trancando la puerta- nadie nos ayudara, Kili está enfermo, muy enfermo…-murmuro mirando al pálido menor tras él.

Al barquero se le ablando el corazón y los dejo pasar. Sigrid y Athelas alistaron una de las camas para poder atender al enfermo. Bain trajo un cuenco con agua fría y un paño para la fiebre.

-Necesito agua caliente- ordeno Oin- vamos a limpiar esa herida lo mejor posible.

Sigrid puso una olla con agua en la estufa, el rubio se volvió hacia la montaraz que le recibía a Bard algunos paños, vendas y un juego de pantalón y camisa para el príncipe más joven.

-Sabias que esto iba a pasar?- le espeto lo más bajito que pudo, la chica lo ignoro llevando al enano medico las provisiones, tomó el paño sobre la frente de Kili lo metió en el cuenco y lo escurrió devolviéndolo a la frente del enfermo.

-Estarás bien… te vas a recuperar…- susurro revolviéndole el cabello de manera maternal, al volverse se topó de frente a Fili.

-Es verdad?- el rubio la miro impaciente- se recuperara?... que es lo que tiene?...-la chica suspiro jalando un poco al enano lejos del resto de los ocupantes de la casa.

-La flecha que le clavaron era una flecha de Mordor…-susurro bajito, el príncipe puso una mirada de terror- el veneno está en su sangre, pero estoy 95% segura que la ayuda viene en camino…si todo sigue como dice la historia, los cuatro legaran mañana a Erebor en perfectas condiciones…

-Qué hay de ese 5%?- soltó de vuelta el rubio, a lo que la chica mantuvo el silencio.

/

El resto de la compañía atravesó el lago, y caminaron con afán desde allí hasta la montaña, pasando por la desolada ciudad de Dale. Una vez en Erebor se dedicaron a buscar la pared donde debería estar la entrada.

-Algo?-Grito el rey.

-Nada aun- contesto el musculoso Dwalin.

-Si el mapa es preciso la puerta oculta yace directamente sobre nosotros- Thorin analizaba el mapa cuando se escuchó un grito.

-Por acá arriba- el mediano estaba sobre una alta colina de roca, el rey corrió hacia él.

-Tiene una mirada muy aguda Maestro Bolsón- le elogio el ojiazul mirándolo fijamente.

Entonces la compañía trepo con esfuerzo la estatua de Durin, llegando a la pared que el mapa prometía contenía la entrada.

Dejen que aquellos que dudaban de nosotros- la profunda voz de Thorin lleno el ambiente- se arrepientan este día, todos celebraron mientras terminaban de subir.

Pero la celebración duro poco, el atardecer se llevó la esperanza de encontrar el ojo de la cerradura, el mismo rey soltó la llave en el piso y regreso tras los demás que ya bajaban la estatua. Solo el pequeño hobbit se quedó allí, decepcionado por haber llegado tan lejos para nada, y entonces la luna salió y el zorzal golpeo la pared. El ojo de la cerradura apareció.

-Era la última luna de otoño, la última luz- susurró- REGRESEN, VUELVAN ERA LA LUZ DE LA LUNA LA ULTIMA LUZ… ESTA AQUÍ…

 **...**

Chan chan channnnnnnn XD

Que opinan? Bien, mal regular?

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Según he leído 1 moneda de oro equivale a 100 de plata así que lo que ofreció Athelas fue muchísimo más de lo que los enanos pagaron en la historia original.

En varias fuentes hablan del único amor (the one) de los enanos así que decidí usarlo aquí :3

Hay un problema de racord con el número de barriles en la película se supone que son 13 cada enano en uno y Bilbo sosteniéndose del barril de Nori, aunque el número varia después aparecen 14 ya que Bombur rompe uno y luego hay otro vacío en el que él se cuela y cuando se esconden para entrar a la ciudad del lago hay uno para cada uno incluyendo a Bilbo ósea hay 14 de nuevo, decidí arreglarlo tomando ventaja del error :3


	9. Capítulo 8

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 8:

El pequeño Hobbit empezó a buscar la llave desesperado, en uno de sus intentos la pateo accidentalmente, siendo atajada por Thorin que pisó la cuerda de la que estaba amarrada.

El rey tomó la llave con cuidado y la introdujo en el ojo de la cerradura, seguidamente hizo presión en la roca y esta cedió. Entraron con nostalgia reconociendo los pasillos de su viejo hogar.

Dentro del pasillo sobre la puerta secreta había una inscripción con una gran roca de luz tallada en el oro.

-Qué es eso?- pregunto curioso Bilbo.

-La piedra del Arca- le respondió Balin.

-La piedra del Arca- repitió el mediano- y que es eso?

-Eso Maestro ladrón es por lo que estás aquí…- el rey se veía melancólico.

El mayor de los enanos condujo al hobbit escaleras abajo.

-Quieren que yo encuentre una joya…-el castaño estaba confundido

-Una joya grande y blanca, si…- le respondió Balin.

-Eso es todo? Supongo que debe haber muchas joyas allá abajo…

-Hay solo una piedra del arca y lo sabrás cuando la veas…

-Bien…

-La verdad muchacho no sé qué encontraras allá abajo. No tienes que ir si no quieres. No es una deshonra dar la vuelta…

-No Balin, yo prometí que haría esto creo que debo intentarlo…-ante esa afirmación el peliblanco soltó una risita.

-Nunca deja de sorprenderme…

-El que?

-La valentía de los hobbits- el mediano le sonrió- ahora ve, con toda la suerte que puedas reunir…- el mediano empezó a bajar la escalera- Bilbo…si de hecho hay un dragón vivo allá abajo, no lo despiertes…

Entonces el mediano continúo descendiendo a su encuentro con el destino.

/

De vuelta en la casa de Bard, Kili gemía de dolor.

-Puedes hacer algo?- Fili estaba angustiado mientras tomaba la mano de su hermanito.

-Necesito, hierbas algo para bajar la fiebre…- Oin no se encontraba en mejor estado, trabajaba con lo que tenían pero no estaba dando resultado.

Atrás de ellos el barquero sacaba todos los frascos con hierbas que tenía en la casa.

-Tengo belladona, matricaria…-enumeraba el hombre

-No me sirven, no tienes hojas de reyes?...- pregunto el médico.

-No, es maleza. Se la damos de comer a los cerdos…

-Hey!…-Athelas puso mala cara al barquero aunque este no entendió su queja.

Bofur se ajustó el sombrero.

-Con que a los cerdos eh?...-se volvió hacia el enfermo- no te muevas…- y corrió por la puerta.

De repente un temblor sacudió la pequeña casa.

-Papa?- pregunto Sigrid

-Viene de la montaña- Bain miraba por la ventana.

-Tienes que dejarnos, toma a tus hijos y vete de aquí…-el enano rubio estaba preocupado por la humilde familia que los acogió.

-Y a dónde vamos? No tenemos a donde ir…- Bard tenía una mirada melancólica

-Vamos a morir papá?...-Pregunto inocentemente Tilda

-No cariño…

-Pero el dragón nos matara…

Entonces la mirada del barquero se tornó decidida, agarro con fuerza la última flecha negra que se encontraba colgada bajándola en un movimiento.

-No si yo lo mato primero…

Bard y Bain salieron con decisión de la casa buscando poder llegar a la lanza de viento de los enanos. Un rato después el chico regreso solo. Athelas cerró los ojos con nerviosismo sabiendo lo que venía, ruidos se escucharon en el techo y Sigrid pensando en su padre se asomó a la puerta, la montaraz saco las cimitarras y conto hasta 5.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grito la castaña tratando de cerrar la puerta para que el orco no entrase pero fallando en el intento. Otro más bajo rompiendo el techo.

-Largo de aquí basuras- escupió Athelas cortándole el cuello simultáneamente a los dos orcos. Pero más y más bajaban por el techo y entraban por puertas y ventanas- Métanse bajo la mesa- ordeno a los chicos de la casa.

El príncipe rubio tacleo un orco tratando de retenerlo contra la pared, mientras trataba de detenerlo giro la cabeza sobre su hombro al sentir una presencia tras él, allí otro orco se preparaba para apuñalarlo por la espalda, luego un fuerte empujón envió a Fili contra la pared contraria.

-Arggg- se quejó la chica mientras cortaba las cabezas de ambos orcos, uno de los cuales había alcanzado a apuñalarle el costado. El príncipe la miro asombrado, dándose cuenta de la luz que irradiaba la chica al pelear. La pelinegra se acercó corriendo a él cortando en un giro otros dos orcos que pretendían atacarlo- Quiere concentrarse su alteza?- gruño desesperada- no soy niñera de nadie y mucho menos herida…

El príncipe parpadeo confundido notando con terror que la chica sangraba por el profundo corte. Dos segundos después Tauriel entraba por la puerta y Legolas por el hueco del tejado, acabando con los orcos que quedaban aun en casa.

Al tratar de ayudar el príncipe más joven cayó al piso al lado de la pelirroja mientras el dolor lo hacia gritar.

-Los mataron a todos…-susurro Bain con admiración.

-Hay más…-dijo el príncipe elfo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta- Tauriel, vamos…

La elfa lo miro aterrorizada mientras veía a Kili sufrir en el piso.

-Lo estamos perdiendo…-le rogo Oin.

-Tauriel…- repitió el príncipe saliendo de la casa.

-Si salvas al príncipe Kili, yo apoyo al príncipe Legolas- Le gruño Athelas en sindarín.

-Es un trato- dijo la elfa agachándose junto al enano.

La montaraz corrió por la puerta y salto la baranda.

-Athelas a dónde vas?- gruño el rubio con rabia ya que no había entendido nada de lo que hablaron en idioma elfico, salvo claro los nombres.

Bofur entro por la puerta con la hierba en la mano.

-Athelas…- dijo al elfa quitándole la pequeña rama.-Athelas…

-Em creo que lo vi salir corriendo- soltó el enano con inocencia- que haces?...

-Voy a salvarlo…

/

Athelas siguió a Legolas que brincaba por los puentes ágilmente. Guardo las cimitarras y tenso el arco empezando a disparar al rededor del príncipe a los orcos que éste aún no había matado.

Pronto Bolg salió a su encuentro al final de la calle, confiado el príncipe elfo camino hacia él sacando a Orcrist de su funda, un par de orcos lo interceptaron pero momentos después tenían flechas en sus gargantas cortesía de la montaraz.

Así Legolas peleo fieramente contra el fornido orco, la chica le cubría la espalda matando cada orco que trataba de atacar al elfo, incluso clavándole un par de flechas a Bolg en el brazo cuando se dio la oportunidad.

Pronto el orco huyo luego de golpear al elfo con fuerza, este, al darse cuenta que le habían roto la nariz se giró con furia.

-Ta…- entorno los ojos con fuerza al darse cuenta que era Athelas y no Tauriel quien lo seguía.

-Hice un trato con ella…-susurro la montaraz dándole algo de consuelo- ella salvaba a Kili y yo lo apoyaba a usted…

-Bien- murmuro el elfo de mal humor al ver al Orco montar un wargo y huir- entonces vienes conmigo…

Dicho esto monto el blanco caballo, llevando a la pelinegra atrás. Ella aprovecho el momento para sacar el frasquito de metal y tomar una gota de agua, un dolor agudo punzo en su costado mientras rápidamente la herida se cerraba.

/

Mientras tanto en Erebor el hobbit se veía en problemas, aun con el uso del anillo no había conseguido no despertar al dragón y este no había creído ni media palabra de lo que decía, había acabado siendo perseguido tratando de agarrar la piedra del arca, aunque Smaug había advertido sobre la locura que esta traía sobre la línea de Durin.

Exhalando fuego y malhumorado el dragón persiguió al mediano que trato de esconderse subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, encontrándose de frente con el rey.

-Estas vivo…- soltó el ojiazul.

-No por mucho tiempo…- Bilbo corría por su vida.

-Hallaste la piedra del arca…- pregunto Thorin.

-El dragón viene…- el castaño señalaba hacia el lugar donde había visto a Smaug por última vez.

-La piedra del Arca!- gruño rey en voz alta, el mediano lo miro atónito mientras trataba de recuperar el aire- La encontraste?

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- el Hobbit trato de pasar por el lado de Thorin pero este interpuso su espada-Thorin?...Thorin…- susurro asustado al ver que este le ponía el filo de la espada casi en el pecho y caminaba despacio hacia el haciéndole retroceder.

Los ojos del rey pasaron de su característico azul a estar velados por la bruma oscura que le producía la cercanía de la piedra, el mediano vio al dragón aparecer y el rey giro a ver con angustia la potente figura de Smaug. En eso el resto de la compañía los alcanzo.

Y entonces el dragón de fuego se abalanzo sobre ellos con furia.

-Arderán- gruño al tiempo que exhalaba fuego llenando la cámara.

La compañía se salvó por poco, caminaban con sigilo por los pasillos siguiendo al rey al calabozo del oeste rogando que allí estuviera su oportunidad de salvarse.

Increíblemente lograron llegar sin ser vistos por el gigantesco dragón. Pero el lugar les robo la esperanza al ver que estaba lleno de cadáveres de enanos que habían huido ahí hace mucho tratando de salvarse.

-No…-murmuro el rey- no moriré así, acobardándome y clamando por aire…- se volvió hacia ellos- llegaremos a las forjas…-soltó decidido.

-Él nos vera tan seguro como la muerte…-le respondió Dwalin.

-No si nos separamos- contesto de nuevo el ojiazul.

-Thorin, nunca lo lograremos…- el enano más viejo trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Algunos de nosotros sí, lo guiaremos a las forjas, mataremos al dragón. Si esto ha de acabar en llamas entonces arderemos todos juntos…- Motivados por el discurso de su rey la compañía lo siguió.

Se dividieron en cuatro grupos distrayéndolo desde varios puntos para que no lograra alcanzar a ninguno, acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo.

El mediano iba con el rey y Balin en el mismo grupo, corrieron por un inmenso salón.

-Por aquí- dijo el de la barba blanca jalando al hobbit que miro con preocupación al rey que se adelantaba- Vamos-

-Thorin…- llamó, pero en ese momento Smaug hizo su aparición.

-Sigue a Balin- ordenó el enano.

-Thorin…- gimió el hobbit mientras era halado por el anciano y una ráfaga de fuego se dirigía directamente al rey. Este salto dentro de la cantera agarrándose de una de las poleas que colgaba sobre ella, empezó a descender siendo perseguido por el dragón que trataba de cenárselo. Desde la cima, el enano forzudo golpeo la polea que invirtió su recorrido llevando hacia arriba al ojiazul.

El dragón seguía tras él, mordió la polea halándola y desencajándola de la piedra haciendo que Thorin quedara parado sobre su boca, el gigantesco ser abrió la boca para tragarse al rey. Pero este salto tomándose de otra polea mientras Dwalin soltaba varios escombros que golpearon fuertemente a Smaug. Nori golpeo el interruptor y Thorin subió rápidamente seguido de una gran columna de fuego.

Corriendo alcanzaron las forjas, pero estaban heladas y no había en la montaña suficiente fuego para encenderlas. El rey se volvió con una sonrisa de suficiencia al dragón que los seguía.

-No pensé verte aventajado tan rápidamente, te has vuelto lento y gordo en tu vejez, babosa- Smaug lo miro colérico- cúbranse…-les grito a los demás, cada uno se puso tras una columna, entre ellos el fuego pasaba alcanzando las calderas.

/

En la ciudad del lago, Bofur, Oin y Fili subieron a Kili a la mesa de la casa de Bard, este convulsionaba del dolor. Mas allá Tauriel deshojaba rápidamente la rama de hojas del rey en un cuenco con agua caliente que sostenía Tilda.

-Sosténganlo- ordeno la elfa mientras revisaba la herida, los ojos del príncipe se tronaron blancuzcos.

La peliroja empezó a rezar en sindarín mientras amasaba las hierbas entre sus manos, seguidamente las puso sobre la herida del príncipe que soltó un sonoro grito. Tauriel siguió rezando mientras sostenía la sustancia sobre la herida, Sigrid, Tilda y Bain se acercaron para ayudar a contener los espasmos del arquero. Poco a poco el enano fue calmándose y recuperando la vista, lo que sus ojos enfocaron primero fue a la elfa, con asombro noto como la silueta de ella irradiaba luz mientras rezaba.

Poco después ya sin el veneno en su sangre el príncipe más joven descansaba, la elfa le vendo lo que quedaba de la herida. El enano la miro fijamente.

-Tauriel…

-Quédate acostado…- ordeno la pelirroja

-No puedes ser ella…-susurro incrédulo, la elfa levanto la mirada- Ella está lejos, ella está muy muy lejos de mí. Ella camina en la luz de las estrellas de otro mundo. Solamente fue un sueño- el enano entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella- Crees que pudo haberme amado?

Tauriel se quedó sin que decir, mirando fijamente al enano.

/

Y gracias al fuego del dragón las calderas de Erebor ardían. Furioso Smaug rompió las rejas entrando en la forja, los enanos trataron de aplacarlo de varias formas. Bilbo le soltó agua, Bifur y Gloin desde arriba le dejaron caer pesadas cargas de oro y el resto de la compañía le lanzaba los explosivos de Balin, pero nada parecía dar resultado, solo agrandaba la furia del malvado ser.

Thorin abrió los canales que fueron llenados rápidamente con el oro fundido en las calderas, lanzo una carretilla y monto sobre ella llegando a la galería de los reyes para tenderle una trampa.

Smaug siguió a Bilbo que corría guiándolo hacia el mismo lugar.

-Crees que puedes engañarme jinete de barril?- gruño el dragon- has venido de la ciudad del lago, es una sórdida argucia maquinada por esos sucios enanos y esos miserables hombres del lago vendedores de barcazas. Esos cobardes llorones con sus arcos largos y flechas negras. Tal vez es hora de que les haga una visita- Smaug se incorporó andando pesadamente hacia la salida.

-No…-susurro el mediano- Espera, esto no es su culpa, no puedes ir a la ciudad del lago…

-Te preocupan no?- el dragón sonrió maliciosamente- bien entonces puedes verlos morir…- de nuevo se dispuso a salir.

-Aquí- grito Thorin desde lo alto de una formación rocosa-Lombriz tonta, estoy recobrando lo que robaste…

-Tú… tú no me quitaras nada, Enano. Derrumbe a tus viejos guerreros. Yo infundo terror en los corazones de los hombres. Yo soy el rey bajo la montaña…

-Este no es tu reino, estas son tierras y oro enano. Y cobraremos venganza- acto seguido jalo la cadena gritando en Khuzdul para que el resto rompieran las cadenas tras él.

Una gigantesca estatua de oro de Durin se revelo, embobando por un momento al dragón, poco después varios chorros del dorado líquido hirviendo la derritieron logrando hundir a Smaug dentro de él.

-Venganza- gruño el dragón- venganza… yo te mostrare venganza.

Smaug salió y alzo el vuelo girando en el aire para desprenderse de lo que quedaba de oro.

-Yo soy fuego, yo soy muerte…-gruño

Más atrás el mediano se lamentaba- que hemos hecho?

…..

Y ahoraaaaaaaaaa cómo vamos? TToTT saben un comentario sea positivo o negativo siempre es bastante apreciado... estoy bastante tentada a dejar esto hasta aquí :( millones de gracias a AngGtz, gotenka,himeko sohma y ConsBastony su follow y sus reviews han sido un apoyo para mi :)

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Bard dice que las hojas de reyes son maleza que se le da de comer a los cerdos, hojas de reyes que se llaman Athelas en sindarín por esto la chica no estaba muy feliz con la declaración. Por lo mismo Bofur se confundió cuando Tauriel llamo a la planta por su nombre y dijo que él había salido.


	10. Capítulo 9

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 9:

La campana de alerta de la ciudad del lago sonaba sin césar.

-No queda tiempo- apuro Tauriel ayudando a Tilda a ponerse el abrigo- tenemos que irnos…

-No nos iremos- le respondió Bain- no sin nuestro padre…

-Si se quedan tus hermanas morirán, es lo que tu padre querría?...-cuestionó la elfa.

-Y qué hay de Athelas…- le espeto el príncipe rubio a lo que la pelirroja lo miro sin comprender- el montaraz que habla tu lengua, se fue hace mucho y no ha regresado…

-Esta con mi señor Legolas, estará bien te lo aseguro- soltó, Fili puso una amarga mirada.

Los cuatro enanos, la elfa y los tres chicos subieron a la barca y navegaron por los canales tratando de salir de la ciudad. Un poco más allá vieron a Bard disparándole al dragón que escupía fuego por los aires, le había dado varias veces pero lastimosamente sus flechas no lo atravesaban. Bain se armó de valor y tomo un gancho de pesca bajando de la barca. Los enanos trataron de atajarlo, pero por más que quisieron no podían seguirlo.

Una enorme flecha negra cruzo el cielo dando de lleno en el agujero de la escama faltante del dragón, momentos más tarde la enorme bestia empujaba lo que quedaba de la torre de la campana hacia el agua

/

Desde Erebor los enanos miraban a la ciudad con arrepentimiento de haber mandado a la bestia sobre la gente. Vieron como Smaug voló muy alto mientras gemía, y luego cayó. Al notar que estaba muerto celebraron, todos menos el rey que seguía con una mirada pérdida en la entrada de su montaña.

Los cuervos regresaban. Thorin bajo corriendo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la puerta sin importarle lo que ocurría tras él.

/

Muchos sobrevivientes llegaron a la orilla, en barcas o nadando, entre ellos la barca de la familia de Bard, todos estaban ilesos. Sigrid y Tilda buscaban desesperadas a su padre. Fili, Bofur y Oin empujaban la barca de vuelta al agua, era hora de partir rumbo a Erebor.

-Tauriel…- se acercó Kili a la elfa.

-Kili vamos…- lo llamo su hermano

-Nos vamos…- grito el enano médico.

-Esa es tu gente debes irte…- la pelirroja lucía resignada.

-Ven conmigo, yo sé cómo me siento y no me asusta, tú me haces sentir vivo…

-No puedo…-dijo la elfa con tristeza.

-Tauriel… _Amralime…_

-No sé lo que eso significa- soltó en un suspiro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo creo que si- el príncipe enano sonreía, Tauriel se volvió hacia él, pero de un momento a otro su cara se tornó muy seria.

-Mi señor Legolas- murmuro en sindarín al príncipe elfo tras ellos, a su lado se encontraba Athelas.

-Despídete del enano, te necesitan en otro lugar- respondió el príncipe en el mismo idioma.

Kili hizo el amago de irse pero se volvió hacia ella, dándole su piedra runa- consérvala, como una promesa…- le cerró la mano en torno a la roca y acto seguido se volvió para ayudar al resto de los enanos.

-Puedes venir con nosotros si gustas- le ofreció Legolas a la montaraz.

-Tengo un deber con la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble, lo siento no puedo ir con ustedes- la montaraz reviso sus bolsillos encontrando una nota- pero podría hacerme el favor de hacer llegar esto a Rivendell, es de carácter muy urgente…

-Me encargare que hoy mismo llegue a su destino, gracias por su ayuda- respondió el príncipe.

-A usted…

Dicho esto la chica corrió y haciendo una pirueta aterrizo limpiamente en la barca. Kili aun miraba embobado a Tauriel que le devolvía la misma mirada. Athelas tomo un remo y empezó a remar con ánimo.

-Y como siempre…tarde- gruño el rubio con furia, la chica siguió remando ignorándolo por completo- me escuchaste?... o ese elfo estirado te dejo sordo también….- el príncipe estaba muy alterado y ni el mismo sabía por qué.

-Estaba cazando los orcos que nos atacaron… si mal no recuerdo era mi trabajo mantenerlos a salvo y cumplí con eso…-le devolvió la pelinegra. Los tres restantes remaban en silencio con algo de temor y confusión por la pelea.

-Si hubieras echo tu trabajo te hubieras quedado con nosotros cuando tuvimos que curar a Kili, pero decidiste saltar por el tejado detrás de ese estúpido elfo…- la ira invadía al mayor de los hijos de Dís.

-Hice un trato con Tauriel- casi grito la chica- ella salvaba a Kili y yo apoyaba a Legolas…y valió la pena tu hermano esta con vida…- señalo al pelinegro que levanto las manos como pidiendo no ser incluido en la pelea.

-Ahora lo llamas por su nombre… hablas su lengua… porque demonios estas con nosotros, pareces más cómodo con ese idiota come hojas...- escupió el príncipe iracundo- Oh Legolas llévame en tu caballo… oh Legolas admiro tu agilidad…- siseo tratando de imitarla. La barca ya casi alcanzaba la orilla de la fuerza que ambos en su furia ponían al remar.

-Qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza idiota?…-gruño la chica colérica.

-Y tú me lo preguntas?... te fuiste con ese imbécil que casi nos hace matar por encerrarnos, estando herido, regresaste tarde y además le diste una nota…-la pelea casi estaba llegando a los gritos.

-Era para alguien en Rivendell y Legolas no nos encerró lo hizo su padre, y en mi defensa me curo bastante rápido…- grito de vuelta la montaraz.

-También tienes alguien en Rivendell, claro porque no lo imaginé?, además defiendes al elfo idiota, que hiciste para que te soltara en el bosque negro?… te acostaste con él?- soltó sin medir lo que decía, la chica se volteó hacia él con una mirada indignada.

Una fuerte cachetada resonó más allá de montaña, acto seguido Athelas bajo de la barca de un salto caminando rápidamente y con furia hacia Erebor.

Fili se tocó la mejilla con la mirada perdida, luego bajo de la barca tratando de correr tras la chica, pero su hermano lo alcanzo y lo atajó por el antebrazo.

-Deberías dejar que se calme hermano…-le paso un brazo por los hombros a manera de consuelo- la verdad creo que se te paso un poquitín la mano…-susurró

El rubio suspiro con fuerza y echó a andar hacia la montaña junto a Kili.

Atrás de ellos Bofur y Oin aún seguían en la barca.

-Que acaba de pasar?...- pregunto incrédulo el del sombrero gracioso, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-No estoy muy seguro- respondió el médico

La montaraz entro a la montaña y subió las escaleras prácticamente corriendo, pasó por el lado del hobbit ignorándolo dirigiéndose con velocidad hacia la entrada secreta, realmente necesitaba un rato a solas.

Los cuatro restantes entraron algunos minutos después.

-Hola- grito Bofur, su voz hizo eco en las altas paredes- Bombur? Bifur? Alguien?...

Todos entraron presurosos bajando las escaleras hacia los grandes salones, antes de alcanzarlos la voz del mediano los detuvo.

-Esperen, esperen…-gritaba desesperado

-Es Bilbo…-sonrió Oin

-Está vivo…- Bofur se alegro

-Deténganse, paren, tenemos que irnos de aquí…- el pequeño hobbit estaba muy angustiado-Todo el mundo tiene que irse de aquí…

-Acabamos de llegar aquí…-replico el del sombrero.

-Trate de razonar con el pero no escucha…

-De que hablas hombre…-El medico lucia más confundido que si no llevara su corneta auditiva.

-Thorin, Thorin, el lleva días allá, no come no quiere dormir. No está en si para nada, creo que es este palacio, hay una enfermedad…

-Qué tipo de enfermedad?-Pregunto Kili, pero su hermano mayor corrió escaleras abajo.

Todos bajaron para ver al rey regocijarse del oro de su montaña, tomo un rubí y se lo lanzo al rubio.

-Bienvenidos hijos de mi hermana al reino de Erebor- alzo los brazos, los cuatro enanos amagaron una sonrisa al ver el estado del ojiazul.

Bilbo miro a Fili recordando algo.

-Saben que paso con Athelas?- pregunto inocentemente - llego corriendo y parecía bastante enojado… y Fili que te paso en la mejilla? está muy roja…

Los tres enanos restantes bajaron a encontrarse con los demás antes que el rubio notara la risita burlona en sus rostros.

-A donde fue el?- pregunto casi con miedo el príncipe al mediano.

-Creo que lo vi subir la escalera de la entrada secreta…- El castaño apunto varios pisos más arriba, el rubio dio la vuelta subiendo la escalera- pero ya te advertí que no se veía de buen humor…

La pelinegra histérica como estaba llego rápidamente a la salida, al menos el día era bello. Suspiro con fuerza mientras daba golpes a la dura roca de la montaña.

-Estúpidos enanos… estúpidos hijos de Durin… y estúpido Fili con sus estúpidos reclamos y estúpidas suposiciones falsas, arrrg-gruño quitándose la capa y el grueso peto masculino de cuero y arrojándolos al piso. La fría brisa sobre su piel calmo un poco sus ánimos, se sentó dándole la espalda a la puerta, para así poder admirar el bello paisaje. Suspiro de nuevo, rebusco en el único bolsillo del peto y saco una bolsita de cuero, adentro el celular envuelto en la vieja bolsa de kisses.

-Esto es por un bien mayor…-susurro dándose ánimos para seguir con la gran batalla que se aproximaba- valdrá la pena a la larga- prendió el aparato buscando con desesperación una canción.

 _Oh misty eye of the Mountain below,_ _  
_ _Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls,_ _  
_ _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke,_ _  
_ _Keep watching over Durin's sons._

Aunque sabía que su voz podía no ser la mejor, cantar siempre la relajaba, así que empezó a seguir la música. Permitió que algunas lágrimas de frustración salieran de sus ojos, solo un momento de debilidad antes de volver a su misión. Esa canción era de sus favoritas, le recordaba porque estaba peleando.

 _If this is to end in fire,_ _  
_ _Then we shall all burn together,_ _  
_ _Watch the flames climb higher,_ _  
_ _Into the night._ _  
_ _Calling out father oh,_ _  
_ _Stand by and we will,_ _  
_ _Watch the flames burn on and on,_ _  
_ _The mountainside,_

 _And if we should die tonight,_ _  
_ _We should all die together._ _  
_ _Raise a glass of wine,_ _  
_ _For the last time._ _  
_ _Calling out father oh,_ _  
_ _Prepare as we will,_ _  
_ _Watch the flames burn on and on,_ _  
_ _The mountainside._

 _Desolation comes upon the sky._ _  
_ _Now I see fire,_ _  
_ _Inside the mountain._ _  
_ _I see fire,_ _Burning the trees._ _  
_ _And I see fire,_ _Hollowing souls._ _  
_ _I see fire,_ _Blood in the breeze._ _  
_ _And I'll hope that you'll remember me._

Tan metida estaba en la letra de la canción que no noto un par de ojos azules que la observaban. El príncipe rubio escuchaba atento mientras detallaba algo que no había visto en ella, en su espalda un enorme tatuaje, un ángel con ocho alas sosteniendo un mapa de la tierra media, en cada ala un nombre, Fili, Kili, Thorin, Bilbo, Tauriel, Aragorn, Arwen, Elemmírë. No sabia que significaba pero se sentía increíblemente bien que su nombre estuviera incluido y no el del estúpido príncipe elfo.

 _Oh should my people fall then,_ _  
_ _Surely I'll do the same._ _  
_ _Confined in mountain halls,_ _  
_ _We got too close to the flame._

 _Calling out father oh,_ _  
_ _Hold fast and we will,_ _  
_ _Watch the flames burn on and on,_ _  
_ _The mountainside._

 _Desolation comes upon the sky._

 _Now I see fire,_ _Inside the mountain._ _  
_ _I see fire,_ _Burning the trees._ _  
_ _And I see fire,_ _Hollowing souls._ _  
_ _I see fire,_ _Blood in the breeze._ _  
_ _And I'll hope that you'll remember me._

Fili no estaba muy seguro pero esa canción definitivamente hablaba de ellos, de los enanos, luego tal vez le preguntaría a la chica acerca de eso.

-Fili- su tío lo llamo desde el pasillo, para no ser descubierto bajo con todo el sigilo que pudo la escalera encontrándose con el rey- porque tú y el montaraz no están buscando la piedra del arca?...- el rubio se rasco la cabeza tratando de buscar una excusa convincente.

-Emm… Athelas está algo mareado por la barca, yo iré a buscarla el bajara más tarde cuando se sienta mejor….- El rey lo miro contrariado pero se dio la vuelta indicándole a su sobrino que lo siguiera.

El príncipe dio una última mirada a las escaleras que daban a la salida, más tarde hablaría con ella y se disculparía por lo sucedido.

 _And if the night is burning,_ _  
_ _I will cover my eyes,_ _  
_ _For if the dark returns,_ _  
_ _Then my brothers will die._ _  
_ _And as the sky is falling down,_ _  
_ _It crashed into this lonely town._ _  
_ _And with that shadow upon the ground,_ _  
_ _I hear my people screaming out._

 _I see fire,_ _Inside the mountains._ _  
_ _I see fire,_ _Burning the trees._ _  
_ _I see fire,_ _Hollowing souls._ _  
_ _I see fire,_ _Blood in the breeze._

 _I see fire,_ _(Oh you know I saw a city burning.)_ _  
_ _I see fire._ _(Feel the heat upon my skin.)_ _  
_ _Fire._ _And I see fire, ohhhh oh ohhhh._ _  
_ _Fire._

 _And I see fire burn on and on,_ _  
_ _The mountainside._

Para cuando la canción acabo la montaraz se había calmado, limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y se puso de nuevo la ropa, había trabajo que hacer y sentada allí no iba a completarlo. Apago el aparato devolviéndolo al plástico de kisses y posteriormente a la bolsa de cuero. Lo guardo en el bolsillo y bajo las escaleras con decisión.

Toda la compañía buscaba la piedra salvo claro el hobbit, la montaraz se dirigió con sigilo al balcón que daba a la entrada, trepo la columna y cayo junto a Bilbo haciéndolo brincar y casi soltar el objeto en sus manos.

-De nuevo?... es un pasatiempo asustar a los demás o algo así?...- el mediano se puso la palma en el pecho y trato de ocultar la piedra tras él.

-Sé que la tiene…

-Tener que…

-De nuevo Bilbo- murmuro masajeándose la cien- no se haga el tonto, en este momento tiene en sus manos los dos objetos que más odio en toda la tierra media… el anillo… que como le he dicho de eso hablaremos más tarde, y la piedra del arca…

-Shhhhhhhh- susurro tratando de acallar a la chica- nadie más sabe que la tengo y aun no sé si debo dársela o no a Thorin…

-No debe, haga caso a las palabras de Smaug, el dragón sabía que la enfermedad no venia del oro si no de la cercanía de esa cosa…si no me cree pregúntele a Balin, el conoce al rey mejor que yo…

-Si pero, el la desea y la necesita, no sería yo un traidor?...

\- No, yo consideraría que sería un acto muy grande de valentía el tratar de salvarlo de sí mismo…- La montaraz apretó las manos del hobbit que rodeaban la roca- o, acaso no ha visto la bruma en sus ojos?... no es el mismo enano que conoció en la comarca… pero es su decisión yo solo aconsejo… y no se preocupe no le diré a nadie que la tiene…

Dicho esto la montaraz desapareció por donde había llegado dejando al mediano pensativo, cosa que no duro mucho pues fue llamado por Thorin. En la sala del trono también estaban Dwalin y Balin.

-Está aquí en estos salones, lo se…- murmuraba el rey al hueco sobre el trono.

-Hemos buscado y buscado…-gruño el musculoso

-No lo suficiente- el ojiazul se apoyó en el trono con furia.

-Thorin todos queremos ver la joya de vuelta…-el mayor trataba de razonar con él.

-Sin embargo aún no la han encontrado- la locura en su mirada se hacía cada vez más visible.

-Dudas de la lealtad de alguien aquí?- susurraba sencillamente Bail tratando de calmar los animos. El rey se dio la vuelta bajando los escalones- La piedra del Arca es el legado de nuestro pueblo.

-Es la joya del rey-gruño Thorin-No soy el rey?- grito fuertemente- Sepan esto, si alguien encuentra la piedra y la oculta de mí, voy a vengarme- dicho esto se dio la vuelta para salir tras el trono.

Entonces el pequeño hobbit se puso pálido.

…..

Y ahoooooraaaaa como vamooooos?

Gracias por el nuevo follow mESTEFANIAb y por los reviews a mis 5 queridos lectores

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

La canción de Athelas es I see Fire de Ed Sheeran :3 el ending de la desolación de smaug.


	11. Capítulo 10

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 10:

Al ver la actitud del rey el hobbit tomo el consejo dado por la montaraz y fue a ver a Balin. Ahora la chica preparaba su siguiente paso, para esto debía estar pendiente del rey y de Dwalin. Su plan se puso en marcha cuando vio salir al mediano de su reunión con el enano mayor y confundido fue a sentarse en el pasillo.

Con melancolía el castaño saco algo de su bolsillo y lo admiro.

-Qué es eso?-gruño el iracundo rey- en tu mano…

-No…no es nada…-susurro intimidado el mediano cerrando la mano. Atrás de ellos, por el pasillo por el que el rey había llegado, Athelas monto guardia esperando interceptar al enano musculoso.

-Muéstrame- pidió Thorin bajando un poco la voz, el mediano lo miro incrédulo a los ojos, sonrió un poco y abrió la mano revelando la pequeña bellota.

-La recogí en el jardín de Beorn- Bilbo lo miraba a los ojos, el rey bajo la mirada sintiéndose tremendamente culpable.

-La trajiste durante todo este camino?- el ojiazul lo miro fijamente, sintiendo admiración por el pequeño.

-La voy a plantar en mi jardín en Bolsón cerrado- soltó tímidamente.

-Es un premio pobre para llevarte a la comarca- la bruma en los ojos azules se fue disipando de a pocos, miraba al mediano con mucha intensidad y un amago de sonrisa en el rostro.

-Un día crecerá, y cuando lo vea voy a recordar. Recordare todo lo que paso, lo bueno, lo malo y la suerte que tuve de volver a casa- Bilbo sonrió sinceramente contagiando al rey frente a él, sus ojos muy fijos en los del otro, parecía el mismo Thorin de antes de llegar a la montaña.

El rey dio un paso hacia el tomando su mejilla sin dejar de sonreír, y puso su frente contra la del hobbit.

-T..Thorin…-el mediano sentía su cara arder- que haces?…

-Un gesto fraternal…-lo miro fijamente a los ojos- no dejan de sorprenderme los hobbits…-la profunda voz del rey erizo completamente al menor.

-Thorin yo….

-THORIN...-resonó la fuerte voz de Dwalin que venía rabioso por el pasillo- Sobrevivientes de la ciudad del lago, están invadiendo Dale. Hay cientos de ellos.

Automáticamente el rey se separó del pequeño, y poco a poco la bruma volvió a sus ojos y la sonrisa abandono su rostro.

-Llama a todos a la entrada…. A la entrada ahora-Ordeno con voz fuerte, Bilbo lo vio irse con melancolía.

-Lo siento- Athelas llegaba tras el- trate de hacer lo posible por detener a Dwalin pero es demasiado terco…lamento que interrumpiera…

-I..i.. interrumpir… no.. no interrumpió nada – Bilbo se rasco la mejilla confundido, la montaraz levanto una ceja con incredulidad- por un momento vi al viejo Thorin en sus ojos… tal vez está volviendo en si…

El castaño se encamino también hacia la puerta, la pelinegra se golpeó la frente y lo siguió susurrando cosas de enanos locos y hobbits despistados.

Así por orden de Thorin la compañía apilo roca tras roca, hasta sellar la entrada principal a la montaña. No hubo quien pudiera lograr que el rey entrara en razón, ni sus primos ni sus sobrinos. No importo que tanto le dijeron sobre las necesidades que pasaba la gente de la ciudad del lago, el ojiazul estaba llevado por la locura.

Athelas no tenía tiempo de detenerse a pensar en los caprichos Thorin, viendo cómo iba, el mediano tomaría la decisión correcta y ella le seguiría. Lo que inundaba sus pensamientos era el maquinar un plan para diezmar el ejército de Azog de manera más sencilla y evitar tantas muertes. Una idea cruzo veloz por su mente, para ello necesitaría la ayuda del mago gris que no aparecería hasta mañana, y del mayor de los enanos, así que decidida se encamino a el lugar que este había adoptado como oficina.

-Ey debo hablarte…- el rubio la tomo del brazo justo antes de cruzar la puerta, la chica se soltó contrariada.

-Lo siento, no es buen momento es urgente que hable con Balin- gruñó tratando de seguir su camino, pero el enano se le atravesó.

-Solo tomara un minuto…- gimió en un puchero, la pelinegra se pellizco el brazo desviando la mirada.

-No tengo un minuto, lo siento- paso por el lado del príncipe- hablaremos cuando haya terminado esta locura…

Cerro la puerta de la oficina del peliblanco apoyándose en ella soltando un inmenso suspiro, un minuto más y habría caído, se palmeo las mejillas tratando de concentrarse.

-Dicen que los suspiros son el aire que te sobra, cuando alguien te falta- susurró suspicaz el mayor mirándola fijamente. La chica abrió y cerró la boca varias veces pero no salía ningún sonido.

-Yo, yo no….- balbuceó dándose golpes mentales, concentración, si eso era lo que requería este momento crítico- Yo, no vine por eso…- otro golpe mental ni se entendía realmente que estaba diciendo, Balin soltó una ligera risita ante la confusión de la chica.

-Y entonces a que has venido?- Su pregunta ayudo a Athelas a recordar el motivo por el que venia en primer lugar.

-Sería posible que me ayudara, o me enseñara como hacer esos destellos con llamas?- el peliblanco abrió los ojos con sorpresa indicándole a la chica que se sentara a su lado.

-Pregunta uno: como sabes que yo se preparar eso?, Pregunta dos: para que los quieres?- la chica bajo la mirada ante las preguntas del mayor.

-Realmente aun no puedo responderle eso- tomo la mano del peliblanco agrandando sus enormes ojos azulgrisaseo en un puchero de preocupación- pero le puedo jurar que es por un bien común… por favor podría?...

-La misma estrategia de Kili y Fili, hasta del mismo Thorin cuando eran pequeños- gruño con alegría- bien te ayudare cuantos necesitas?...

-Diez, pero del tamaño más grande que podamos fabricar…

-Lo más grande que los hemos fabricado es de 20 litros, y en la forja tenemos los insumos, pero el problema de esos es que no tenemos catapulta, y estallan al contacto, si los lanzas probablemente no llegaran lejos y te afectaran también a ti…

-Eso no es un problema ya lo tengo presupuestado…- contesto ella, Balin la miro interrogante pero desistió de preguntar de nuevo.

-Bien entonces vamos a la forja, los pondremos en la carretilla y los llevaras a la entrada ya si quieres sacarlos será problema tuyo si?- el mayor la miro con una ceja levantada, la chica asintió agradecida- supongo que no debo decirle nada de esto al rey, probablemente el preguntaría más que yo…

-De ser posible sería lo mejor….-respondió la pelinegra a lo que el anciano se encogió de hombros.

Balin abrió la puerta y Fili terminó en el piso. La montaraz se golpeó la frente con impaciencia.

-Em… ahora si podemos hablar?...-murmuro tímidamente mientras se levantaba.

-Aun no, pero si quieres ayudar, sin decirle a nadie que estamos haciendo, eres bienvenido, pero callado…- Athelas caminó tras Balin por el pasillo. El rubio se apresuro a seguirlos.

Una hora más tarde los diez contenedores de cerámica estaban en el balcón de la entrada, la montaraz los bajaba uno por uno del otro lado con ayuda de una cuerda. Cuando todos estuvieron allí, tomo la carretilla e hizo lo mismo, luego se dispuso a bajar por sí misma.

-A dónde vas?- Fili la tomo del brazo generándole una sensación deja vu.

-Los pondré donde los necesito… luego volveré y traeré la carreta lo prometo…

-Iré contigo…

-No, tu tío notara tu ausencia pero no la mía… volveré lo más pronto que pueda- dicho esto tomo una pala y bajo por la cuerda.

Dos horas más tarde Athelas estaba de vuelta, puso la carreta en su lugar y se encamino al sitio donde tomaban la cena. Como lo había presupuestado Thorin seguía recorriendo su tesoro, Bilbo había dicho que no había querido comer demasiado y claramente no había mentido.

Después de cenar la montaraz se sentó junto al hobbit.

-Y bien habló con Balin?- el mediano asintió- después de lo que hizo el rey allá en la entrada puede creer que con esa cosa cerca puede curarse de su locura?- y Bilbo negó aun en mutismo, no estaba muy feliz y no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, el único consuelo es que al menos no estaba solo- bien lo mejor será que descanse por esta noche…- la pelinegra le sonrió mientras se levantaba revolviéndole el pelo.

A la mañana siguiente la montaraz fue la primera en despertar, había dormido lejos de los demás, estaba tratando de alejarse de un sujeto en particular. Acudió con prontitud a la entrada notando lo que ya sabía, el ejército de Tharanduil ya estaba en Dale. Los demás despertaron por rondas y empezaron a tomar el desayuno y a sacar las armas de las bodegas.

-Vengan…-ordeno el rey haciéndolos subir al balcón que daba a la entrada, allí notaron a los elfos y a Bard que venía a todo galope en un blanco corcel. El barquero detuvo su marcha frente a la entrada.

-Salve Thorin hijo de Train, nos alegra verlos con vida en tal situación…- el hombre se mostró cortes.

-Porque han venido a la entrada del rey bajo la montaña armados para la guerra?- dijo el rey sin dejar su posición.

-Porque el rey bajo la montaña se ha recluido ahí? Como un ladrón en su guarida- el barquero tanteo el terreno, realmente quería evitar una guerra.

-Tal vez porque estoy sospechando que me robaran…-la locura del ojiazul se hacía presente.

-Mi señor, no hemos venido a robarle, sin embargo si a negociar justamente, no hablara conmigo?- Bardo estaba tenso, el rey cabeceo de manera afirmativa y bajo para hablar con él a través de un agujero en las rocas.

Atrás de ellos Bilbo miraba incrédulo como el enano se perdía cada minuto más en su locura de avaricia y poder. Athelas se masajeo la cien mascullando con ira sobre la terca línea de Durin.

-No dará resultado…-susurró la chica.

-Eh?...-respondió el mediano sin comprender.

-Bard no lo va a convencer ni porque le haya dado su palabra, estoy seguro, en esa locura que lleva el rey es capaz de hacerse matar por ese estúpido oro, y de paso de hacernos matar a todos…- la chica suspiro, aunque sabía que así debían ser las cosas.

Al ver que el barquero se iba furioso el hobbit se dio cuenta que la montaraz tenía razón.

-Tratare de razonar con el…- subió las escaleras decidido- que estás haciendo?- le pregunto angustiado a Thorin- Tú no puedes ir a la guerra.

-Esto no te concierne…-susurro el ojiazul sin mirarlo.

-Discúlpame, pero en caso de que no lo notaras hay un ejército de elfos allí afuera, si mencionar a cientos de pescadores furiosos. Nos superan en número…

-No por mucho tiempo…

-Qué significa eso?...

-Significa Maestro Bolsón, que nunca debes subestimar a los enanos- empezó a descender por las escaleras- Hemos reclamado Erebor, ahora, la defenderemos.

Bilbo miro atónito al resto de la compañía que tenían miradas igual de preocupadas que él, la montaraz solo subió los hombros articulando un: se lo dije, de manera silenciosa.

Athelas se dio la vuelta entrando por uno de los pasillos, contó hasta 5, un estruendo se escuchó, afuera la caída de la enorme estatua de Durin acababa de derrumbar el puente de la entrada. Lo que venía, los enanos preparándose con sus armaduras para la batalla y ella no tenía muchas ganas de ver eso, así que devolvió sus pasos al balcón de la entrada sentándose con calma a esperar.

En algunos niveles más abajo el mediano caminaba confundido.

-Maestro Bolsón…- lo llamó el rey desde la armería- venga aquí…- el castaño camino hacia el-Necesitaras esto…-susurró el ojiazul con voz profunda mientras le mostraba la camisa de mithril- póntelo…-ordenó, sin vacilar el mediano se quitó la chaqueta, el chaleco y la corbata- esta cota esta echa de acero de plata, mithril, fue creado por mis antepasados- el rey lo miraba a través de esta, Bilbo metió los brazos y luego la cabeza ajustándose la prenda- no hay espada que lo traspase…

El pequeño hobbit vio cohibido como los demás de la compañía lo miraban fijamente, uno que otro con una risilla traviesa en sus rostros.

-Me veo absurdo, no soy un guerrero soy un hobbit…

-Es un regalo, un símbolo de nuestra amistad- el rey miro a la compañía y luego de vuelta al mediano- los verdaderos amigos son difíciles de encontrar, he sido ciego- dijo tomándolo de la cota y llevándolo a un rincón más apartado- Pero ahora soy capaz de ver, me han traicionado…

-Traicionado?- preguntó el castaño con algo de nerviosismo en la voz.

-La piedra del Arca- la bruma en los ojos del rey se hacía más densa, su voz temblaba- uno de ellos la ha tomado…- el mediano suspiro aliviado mirando a la compañía- uno de ellos es falso…

-Thorin…-rogó el menor- la tarea esta completada, ganaste la montaña, no es eso suficiente?...

-Traicionado por mi propia gente…

-Tú, hiciste una promesa a las personas de la ciudad del lago. Es ese tesoro más valioso que tu honor? Nuestro honor, Thorin yo también estuve allí di mi palabra por ti…

-Por lo que estoy agradecido- amagó una sonrisa, y no pudo contener acariciar la mejilla del pequeño con toda la suavidad que la locura le permitió- fue noble hacerlo, pero el tesoro de esta montaña no le pertenece a la gente de la ciudad del lago. Este oro…- hizo una pausa respirando pesadamente- es nuestro, y solo nuestro- dio dos pasos atrás- por mi vida que no compartiré ni una sola moneda, ni una sola parte…

La compañía ya ataviada con sus armaduras empezó a pasar entre ellos, y a Bilbo le pareció oír a Smaug en las palabras del rey.

Y entonces el mediano lo decidió, iba a recuperar al viejo Thorin, esperó a que la compañía fuera a descansar y corrió al balcón de la entrada.

-Buena decisión…- el pobre hobbit brinco ahogando un grito en su mano, calmó sus latidos mientras veía que se trataba de la montaraz.

-Vas a matarme un día de estos, es seguro…- la chica sonrió, mientras el castaño recuperaba el aire- vendrás conmigo?...

-Sí, necesito hablar con Gandalf…- contestó cuando ambos empezaron a bajar por la cuerda

-Tu sabes que puede que él no esté allí no?...

-Solo confió en mi instinto…-levanto los hombros con resignación.

Llegaron a la ciudad en poco tiempo, gracias a la chica pasaron rápidamente desapercibidos, el mediano entro veloz en la tienda. Athelas espero afuera algunos minutos a que el mago saliera, este paso por su lado hablando con el hobbit.

-Descan..

-Gandalf..- interrumpió la pelinegra.

-Oh, ya se me hacía raro no verte por aquí, pensé que tu misión había terminado- el mago subió las cejas dando a entender el mensaje oculto.

-No aun, debo hablar contigo sobre un asunto delicado…- Athelas miro al mago y este pareció comprender.

-Ey tu…- llamo a Alfrid que pasaba por allí- encuentra una cama para este hobbit, y mucha comida caliente se lo ha ganado…- tomo al hombre por el brazo- vigílalo bien…si trata de huir avísame- susurró.

La montaraz alcanzo a Bilbo- se lo que planea, ni se le ocurra irse sin mí, regresaremos juntos a la montaña una vez haya hablado con Gandalf, trato?...

-Trato…-acordó el mediano y se giró para seguir al desagradable hombre. La chica se volvió al mago.

-Así que vienen los orcos…

-Bien por fin alguien que me cree…- soltó el gris con algo de decepción.

-Sabes que lo sabía desde antes no? Aun la historia sigue su curso, ha tenido variaciones muy ligeras, mañana miles de orcos y trasgos vendrán a estas montañas, pero tengo un plan…

-Bien te escucho… aunque si lo sabias desde antes debiste advertirme…

-Consecuencias de cambiar la historia bien lo sabes, tuve que tener cautela…

La montaraz explico su plan con lujo de detalles, el mago alzaba las cejas con sorpresa por momentos.

-Entonces espero que funcione, ya todo está listo… recuerda tu parte…

-Si si lo haré…

La chica se dio la vuelta, pero freno en seco dubitativa.

-Pienso que después de mañana podré contarte todo lo que viene después, y hablaremos de la cosa esa que encontró Bilbo en la cueva…- Athelas se señaló el dedo y el mago comprendió, asintió con la cabeza, y entonces la chica camino hasta perderse entre las casas.

Encontró rápidamente al hobbit y sabiendo claramente que Alfrid era un mediocre en todo lo que se le encomendaba fue fácil salir. Zigzaguearon por la ciudad en el mejor sigilo que pudieron, afortunadamente el mago no los vio. Subieron la cuerda y ya estaban por fin en Erebor de nuevo, ambos decidieron descansar lo que les quedaba de noche ya que les esperaba un pesado día.

…

Bueno jaja y esto cómo va?

El plan de Athelas está en marcha chan chan chaaaan

Creo que haré una fiesta tengo nuevo Follower :3 SifherIsh graciassssss *o* y a todos los que me dejaron reviews por ser tan bonitos y animarme :3

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Juntar sus frentes es de hecho un gesto fraternal entre enanos, se ve que Dwalin y Balin se saludan así, y antes de salir a batalla Thorin hace el mismo gesto a Kili.

Destellos con llamas son esos explosivos que hizo Balin para lanzarle a Smaug

20 litros es más o menos el tamaño de un botellón de agua de los más grandes (al menos en mi país)


	12. Capítulo 11

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 11:

A la mañana siguiente de nuevo toda la compañía fue citada por el rey en la entrada, un numeroso ejército de elfos y hombres se encontraba delante de la montaña, Tharanduil y Bard a la cabeza. Thorin disparo una flecha demasiado cerca a las patas del alce que llevaba a lomos al rey elfo.

-La siguiente la pondré entre tus ojos…- gruño iracundo.

Los enanos tras el hicieron algarabía, pero un escuadrón de aproximadamente 400 elfos preparo sus flechas hacia la montaña, la compañía se escondió tras los muros. Tharanduil hizo un gesto y los elfos bajaron las armas en perfecta coordinación.

-Vinimos a decirte que el pago de tu deuda ha sido ofrecido y aceptado…- el rey elfo hablaba con suavidad.

-Cual pago?...no les he dado nada…- la bruma en los ojos de Thorin se hacía más oscura- no tienen nada…

Bard saco la piedra del bolsillo interno de su gabardina.

-Tenemos esto…- y la levanto en alto.

-Tienen la piedra del Arca… Ladrones- soltó Kili al tiempo que su tío bajaba el arco.

-Cómo es que tienen la reliquia de nuestra casa?- Dwalin no se veía de buen humor- Esa piedra le pertenece al Rey…

-El rey puede tenerla- Bardo la lanzo en el aire y la atrapo de nuevo guardándosela en el bolsillo- con buena voluntad. Pero primero debe honrar su palabra.

-Nos creen unos tontos, es un señuelo- susurró con voz profunda el ojiazul-Una mentira sucia, la piedra del Arca esta en esta montaña. Es un truco- les grito con fuerza a sus contendientes.

Athelas se paró junto a Bilbo, sabiendo bien lo que venía.

-No es un truco, la piedra es real- el hobbit se veía nervioso, Thorin bajo la mirada como no queriendo creer lo que escuchaba- yo se las di…

-Tú…- aun lo miraba con incredulidad, la bruma en sus ojos revoloteaba enfurecida.

-La tome como mi parte del tesoro…- los enanos no estaban seguros de que pensar.

-Me robaste…- aún se resistía a la verdad.

-Robarte? No, no tal vez sea un saqueador pero me considero honesto…- el castaño cerro los ojos, sus rodillas temblaban- Estoy dispuesto a ceder lo que me corresponde…

-Ceder lo que te corresponde?- y entonces la locura lo invadió- Lo que te corresponde, no te corresponde nada de mi propiedad, miserable rata…

El mediano suspiró un poco dolido- Tenía la intención de dártela- soltó con la voz entrecortada- Muchas veces trate de hacerlo, pero…

-Pero, qué? Ladrón…

-Has cambiado Thorin. El enano que conocí en Bolsón cerrado nunca habría faltado a su palabra, nunca habría dudado de la lealtad de su gente…

-No me hables a mí de lealtad, Arrójenlo por la muralla- ordenó, Bilbo lo miro incrédulo, pero ninguno de la compañía se movió- No me oyeron?- grito tomando a Fili por el brazo tratando de obligarlo, pero el príncipe se soltó bruscamente- Lo haré yo mismo- gruño tomando al hobbit de los hombros y poniéndolo contra la dura piedra- Maldito seas- el resto de la compañía forcejeo con el rey tratando de liberar al pequeño- Maldito sea el mago que te metió en esta compañía.

-Si no te gusta mi saqueador- Profunda y fuerte la voz de Gandalf se escuchó por todo el lugar, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- Entonces por favor no lo lastimes, regrésamelo- Thorin se detuvo absorto en el mago- no pareces una figura muy esplendida como rey bajo la montaña o sí? Thorin hijo de Thrain…

El ojiazul aflojo el agarre y el mediano pudo volver a tocar el suelo, Fili y Bofur lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-Vete- le susurró el enano del sombrero gracioso, a lo que el hobbit tomo la cuerda y empezó a descender presuroso.

-Nunca más haré tratos con magos, o ratas de la comarca…

-O montaraces- gruño Athelas enfadada- yo me largo también…-se dio la vuelta para seguir al hobbit, pero se detuvo- vine aquí siguiendo un rey, un enano preocupado por su gente, no a alguien que es capaz de sacrificar a todos los que le importan incluido su _Ghivashel_ por un puñado de sucias monedas…-Thorin la miro atónito por su irreverencia- cuidado su alteza, la cola de dragón se ve bajo su capa…

Dicho esto tomo la cuerda, el rubio se acercó a ella.

-No te vayas…

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí- miro al príncipe fijamente- escúchame bien, si te atreves a subir tras tu tío a esa maldita colina- señalo el lugar donde Azog seguro ya estaba- la ira de sauron dará risa comparada con la mía…

Entonces bajo por la cuerda dejando arriba a un confundido Fili.

-Habrá negociación?- pregunto el barquero atrayendo la atención del rey- El regreso de la piedra del Arca por lo que se nos prometió?- el ojiazul miro hacia la colina de la izquierda- Danos tu respuesta, eliges paz o guerra?...

Un cuervo se posó junto a Thorin- escogeré la guerra- y entonces los enanos de las colinas de hierro aparecieron en el horizonte, armados y listos para la batalla.

-Pie de hierro…-susurro el mago, en la montaña los enanos celebraban su llegada.

-Gandalf tenemos que movernos… recuerda el plan…- la chica llegaba junto a él.

El mago asintió y ambos junto al hobbit se pararon en el puente de entrada a la ciudad, viendo como elfos y enanos se organizaban frente a frente para pelear.

Dain, el primo de Thorin y el rey elfo se dirigieron varias palabras ofensivas entre sí, el mago miro a la chica con premura. Esta contó hasta 5, y entonces los gusanos cometierra abrieron huecos en la montaña.

-Ya?- pregunto el gris la chica negó, la voz de Azog resonó acompañada de un cuerno de batalla, tropas de orcos empezaron a salir por el agujero.

-Espera…- el corazón de la montaraz palpitaba con fuerza, más tropas salían- AHORA…- gritó.

-Las tropas del infierno están sobre nosotros- gritaba Dain- a pelear hijos de Durin…

El mago abrió los brazos y con concentración lanzo 5 flamas una sobre cada túnel. Y como la chica había presupuestado gigantescas explosiones le siguieron matando los orcos cercanos y sepultando la mitad de las tropas que seguían aun dentro del agujero.

-Sii…- la chica brinco con alegría, se volvió al mago- corre ahora las de atrás… - Athelas se volvió a la montaña haciéndole un gesto de vitoria a Fili y Balin que le sonreían.

Los enanos hicieron una pared de escudos y los elfos saltaron por encima, ambos ejércitos increíblemente sincronizados en batalla, se encargaban con facilidad de las tropas que quedaban.

/

En Erebor la compañía miraba atónita la batalla.

-Así que eso estaba planeando ese chico…- murmuro Balin a Fili con una sonrisa- tiene buena cabeza… me alegra haber ayudado…- el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió al resto.

-Voy a bajar la muralla- gruñó aguerrido- Quien viene conmigo?

-Siiii- grito Dwalin tomando su hacha- vamos todos…

-Todos quietos- ordeno el rey

-No haremos nada?- pregunto Dori.

-Dije todos quietos- grito Thorin enfadado mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Así los 12 enanos miraron la batalla con impotencia y preocupación.

/

El mago, la montaraz y el hobbit, zigzaguearon por la ciudad llegando con presteza al otro lado, las tropas estaban saliendo de los agujeros- AHORA… ya vienen las bestias guerreras- grito de nuevo, el mago se concentró y las flamas inundaron el cielo, tal como había pasado atrás los túneles se derrumbaron llevándose parte del ejercito orco.

-Aún son muchos- susurró la montaraz preocupada, un cuerno de batalla se escuchó de nuevo y las tropas se cernieron sobre la ciudad.

-Al menos no tienen catapultas, nos diste una gran ventaja…- el mago corría mientras sacaba su espada, la montaraz se paró el borde y disparo hasta terminar sus flechas y las de reserva, acto seguido saco las cimitarras.

-Gandalf la última- susurró la chica- crees posible hacer que tu fuego llegue hasta allí?- señaló el gigantesco estandarte con el que Azog daba órdenes a su ejército-puse el ultimo ahí arriba…

-Con solo mi magia no- el mago saco uno de sus famosos fuegos artificiales- así si…- lo encendió y acto seguido lo dirigió con el bastón, el cohete se estrelló directo en la torre logrando hacer estallar la última vasija. Aun así la chica vio que el pálido orco se levantó ileso y bastante enojado por no poder dar las ordenes de manera correcta, aun así le quedaba el cuerno de batalla.

-Em, puedo preguntar, cuando planeaste todo eso?- el mediano junto a ella sostenía a Sting sudando nervioso.

-Respuestas al final de esta locura…- sonrió la chica halándolo por la chaqueta y echando a correr junto al mago. Los tres se toparon con los humanos que habían regresado a proteger la ciudad.

-Bien no queda de otra a pelear…-gruño la montaraz, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a los orcos.

En un giro corto las cabezas de cuatro orcos que venían directamente a ella, manteniendo un ojo siempre sobre el mediano, que también peleaba con valentía. Los hombres y e incluso las mujeres y ancianos de Dale se unieron a la batalla. Aun el ejército orco era bastante grande. El mago peleaba con el bastón y la espada, en un momento en un puente que conectaba dos torres, los tres se vieron rodeados.

-Y ahora…- murmuro el castaño en medio de los otros dos que le daban la espalda.

-Ahora pelear si quieres seguir con vida mi querido Bilbo Bolsón- soltó con diversión el gris.

-No les temo basuras- escupió la montaraz subiendo la guardia.

Y los orcos se cernieron sobre ellos, eran demasiados para solo ellos tres, de pronto un cuerno de batalla se escuchó y uno a uno las bestias empezaron a caer con flechas en los cuellos y cráneos.

-Tocan a mi _Mellon_ y están muertos- a caballo una rubia, la viva imagen de Celebrian, con furia centelleante en sus ojos violetas.

\- Elemmírë…- grito Athelas, la hermosa elfa bajo del caballo en una pirueta cayendo limpiamente junto a la chica, que la recibió en un abrazo- viniste….

Tras ella una gran cuadrilla de elfos con Elrond a la cabeza, acababa con los orcos, tras él, una cuadrilla más, comandada por Elladan y Elrohir, y una tercera comandada por Lindir un poco rezagada.

-Nunca podría desamparar a mi _Mellon_ en batalla- la rubia corto la cabeza de 6 orcos de un solo tajo- además sabes cómo me gusta acabar con esta escoria…- soltó con una sádica sonrisa- no te iba a dejar toda la diversión…

-Y trajiste a los gemelos, a mi Lord y a Lindir contigo…

-Conoces a mi padre, no me hubiera perdonado venir a apoyarte sola…- la rubia sonrió mientras pegaba su espalda contra la de Athelas- como en los viejos tiempos…

Y ambas en perfecta coordinación empezaron a acabar con los orcos a su alrededor. El cuerno de Azog se hizo escuchar de nuevo, enanos y elfos se apostaban a los pies de la montaña, eran muchos más de los que la montaraz recordaba, y el ejército orco que los acechaba era mucho menor también, aun así debían pelear con fiereza si querían ganar.

Bombur toco la tuba desde la muralla, y una enorme campana dorada derrumbo la pila de rocas. Y entonces por la gran puerta de Erebor los 13 enanos salían comandados por Thorin corriendo con valentía y vitoreando gritos de guerra.

-Hey Bilbo- grito Athelas- parece que reacciono por fin…

El mediano miro esperanzado a la montaña.

-Los enanos, se están reuniendo…- dijo al mago con alegría.

-Se están reuniendo con su rey…- Gandalf sonrió, los cuatro siguieron acabando con los pocos orcos que había a su alrededor.

La ciudad ya estaba prácticamente limpia de bestias cuando Bilbo miro a la montaña.

-Gandalf…- llamó pero la montaraz vino también- es Thorin…- señalo con orgullo, la chica se puso pálida.

-Y Dwalin, Fili y Kili ha llevado a sus mejores guerreros…- soltó el mago con emoción.

-A hacer que?- pregunto el mediano.

-A cortar la cabeza de la serpiente- respondió el gris a lo que Athelas sintió que su estómago se revolvía.

-No, no no no, enanos estúpidos- grito con impotencia- maldita sea se lo advertí es tan difícil escuchar?…

-Athelas estas bien?...- pregunto la elfa preocupada.

A caballo llegaba Legolas con Tauriel. La chica se palmeo la frente pensando en que hacer.

-Legolas, Legolas hoja verde- el mago se adelantó.

-Hay un segundo ejército, Bolg lidera una fuerza de orcos desde Gundabad, están casi sobre nosotros- explico el príncipe.

\- Su plan desde el principio, Azog disminuye nuestras fuerzas y luego Bolg viene del norte…-susurro Gandalf preocupado.

-El norte y donde está el norte?- el mediano palidecía ante las caras de preocupación de los presentes.

-Ravenhill- musitó el mago.

-Ravenhill, pero Thorin está ahí y Fili y Kili y Dwalin…- Bilbo trago saliva con preocupación, Tauriel miro asustada a la montaña.

-Elemmírë nos vamos- La elfa sonrió y ambas montaron al caballo, saliendo con rapidez.

-Iré a avisarle a Thorin…- el pequeño hobbit reunió toda la valentía que pudo.

-No seas ridículo.. jamás llegarías- le reprocho el gris.

-Porque no?...-

-Porque te venían venir y te matarían…

-No, no lo harán, no dejare que me vean…

-No está en discusión, no te lo permitiré…- espeto el mago.

-No te estaba pidiendo autorización Gandalf- se dio la vuelta y corrió mientras se ponía el anillo.

Para cuando el mediano llego, Fili y Kili ya habían ido a hacer exploración como lo había indicado su tío.

-Thorin…- El hobbit jadeaba por la carrera.

-Bilbo…- sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza.

-Tienen que irse ahora, Azog tiene otro ejército que viene desde el norte, esta torre estará completamente rodeada y no habrá salida…

-Estando tan cerca, ese maldito Orco está ahí, hay que ir por el…-gruño el musculoso.

-No, eso es lo que él quiere, quiere atraernos ahí, es una trampa…- El rey puso cara de pánico- Busca a Fili y Kili diles que vuelvan- le indicó al calvo.

-Thorin estás seguro de esto?...

-Hazlo, viviremos para luchar otro día…- Thorin se dio la vuelta para seguir al mediano y entonces tambores empezaron a sonar. Ambos frenaron en seco, se dieron la vuelta notando que en tercer piso de la torre unas luces retumbaban.

Con terror los dos enanos y el hobbit vieron la horrible figura de Azog arrastrando al mayor de los hijos de Dís. Thorin corrió a la baranda.

-Oh no- susurró Bilbo con pánico en la mirada.

-Este morirá primero, luego el hermano- gruño levantando a Fili y sosteniéndolo en el vacío- Luego tú, Escudo de Roble, tú morirás de último.

-Corran- gritó el rubio angustiado, entonces el Orco lo apuñalo en la espalda con la daga enterrada en su muñón. El rey contuvo el aire, los ojos del mediano se llenaron de lágrimas y Dwalin apartó la mirada dolido.

-Aquí termina tu sucio linaje- dicho esto el pálido soltó al príncipe en el vacío.

…..…

Uhhhhh chan chan chaaaaan que opinan cómo va?

Awwwww no tienen ni idea cuento me animan sus comentarioooos escribiré como posesa :3 los quierooooo

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Ghivashel significa tesoro de tesoros en khuzdul que es la lengua enana.

Mellon significa amigo o amiga en sindarin.

No sé si todos saben pero Celebrian es hija de Galadriel y Celeborn, y es la esposa de Elrond.


	13. Capítulo 12

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 12:

Elemmírë y Athelas llegaron un poco antes que el mediano, procediendo a esconderse en el segundo piso de la torre, así pues escucharon al Orco apuñalar al rubio, la montaraz contuvo el aliento.

-Lista?- le pregunto a la elfa, esta asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba una mano y con la otra se agarraba de la columna.

-Aquí termina tu sucio linaje- dicho esto el pálido soltó al príncipe en el vacío.

Con sincronización perfecta la pelinegra saltó atrapando el cuerpo de Fili en el aire y trayéndolo con ella cuando la elfa la jaló, rodó amortiguándole la caída con su cuerpo. Afortunadamente Azog y los otros Orcos estaban muy ocupados siguiendo a Thorin y Kili para preocuparse de si el cuerpo del moribundo rubio había o no tocado el suelo. La chica busco suavemente su rostro.

-Fili… maldita sea enano terco háblame…- susurró dándole palmadas en la cara

-Haré guardia no vaya y sea que esos feos se atrevan a volver- Elemmírë se levantó sacando sus armas y dándoles la espalda.

-Athelas…-la voz del príncipe se apagaba- lo siento… yo quería decirte algo…no quiero irme sin que lo sepas…

-Nada, tú te callas y no vas a ningún lado, solo abres la maldita boca- la montaraz abrió el frasco metálico y dejo caer un par de gotas en la boca del rubio- traga..-ordenó con desesperación.

El rubio trago, un dolor fuerte y punzante se situó en su espalda-Arrrrggggg- gimió sin poder contenerse, luego su cuerpo se desgonzo.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos angustiada.- maldita sea, maldita sea funciona por favor, por Eru, Fili no me hagas esto…- su mirada se llenó de lágrimas mientras abrazaba con fuerza al príncipe tratando de contener un sollozo.

-No me quejo, pero si alguien viene esta situación no se vería nada bien…- susurró el rubio en su oído, la montaraz lo soltó para verlo completamente recuperado y con su característica risita traviesa en el rostro, su mirada mostró alivio, pero luego lo golpeo con fuerza en el hombro- ouch… tienes que ser tan violenta?…

-Idiota, ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso- la chica se puso de pie ofuscada frotándose con fuerza los ojos para borrar las lagrimas- no oyes cuando te hablan, eres demasiado curioso, además un suicida en potencia y haces bromas en situaciones críticas…

-Aun así te preocupaste por mí…- el rubio levanto las cejas y la chica lo golpeo de nuevo- Ouch…

-En tus jodidos sueños idiota…- la montaraz se dio la vuelta- muévete, no pretendo dejarte aquí para que trates de suicidarte de nuevo…- Athelas se dirigió a la elfa- _Mellon_ tenemos que encontrar a Kili…

-Bien… creo que lo vi correr iracundo contra los Orcos pensando que habían matado al hermano- La rubia tenía un oído bastante bueno- alguien está gritando su nombre- prestó atención- es una mujer…

-Debe ser Tauriel, hay que correr…- El pánico se apodero del cuerpo de la pelinegra, Estë se lo había advertido, el agua no podría revivir a nadie- por favor guíanos…- rogó, la elfa echó a correr.

-La mujer está gritando…- gruñó mientras corrían, los tres apretaron el paso. Athelas rezaba a todos los dioses conocidos que se le permitiera llegar a tiempo- Acaba de gritar de nuevo, algo como un sollozo…

Los tres encontraron el pasillo justo cuando Bolg soltaba el cuerpo de Kili, el orco se dirigió a la pelirroja.

-Yo ayudo a la elfa y me encargo de esa maldita escoria- gruño Elemmírë saltando por el peñasco cuando vio al par caer.

La montaraz y el enano corrieron hacia el cuerpo en el piso.

-Kili, hermano quédate conmigo…- le rogó el rubio.

-Tauriel…Tauriel necesita ayuda…- dijo con la voz apagada.

-Ella estará bien ya alguien fue a ayudarla, tu abre la boca- un par de gotas de agua pasaron por la garganta del arquero.

-AAAAAAAAAAAArrrrggggg- gruño el pelinegro con fuerza.

-Es normal que eso pase?- el mayor acariciaba la frente de su hermanito.

-Sí, es doloroso mientras la herida se cierra, también lo sentiste tú no?- dijo la chica mirándolo, el enano asintió. El menor suspiro y abrió los ojos incorporándose de a pocos con ayuda de su hermano.

-Pensé que estabas muerto…- abrazó con fuerza al rubio.

-Ja, yo también lo pensé…- le devolvió el abrazo.

-Dos menos, falta uno…- soltó la chica.

/

Legolas había estado ayudando a Thorin a matar varios Orcos desde una alta torre, sintió como esta se removía por una bestia gigante que trataba de derrumbarla. Esto lo hizo ver más allá donde Tauriel caía ladera abajo quedando en un borde sin poder levantarse. Aterrado vio como Bolg la asechaba, mando la mano al carcaj pero las flechas se habían terminado. Saco a Orcrist y con agilidad salto sobre la bestia que trataba de derrumbar la torre enterrando la espada en su espalda e impulsándola para que se fuera contra esta con fuerza, logrando derrumbarla, haciendo un puente para que pudiera alcanzar al Orco. Pero cuando empezó a cruzarlo notó otra figura peleando con el horrible ser, poniéndose frente a la pelirroja para protegerla.

-Aléjate de ella basura- gruñía Elemmírë, peleando hábilmente a dos espadas, en poco tiempo logro impulsar al Orco al puente donde Legolas esperaba.

Pronto la lucha se intensifico, Bolg estaba en clara desventaja contra dos de los elfos mejor entrenados de la tierra media, la rubia corto uno de sus brazos, mientras el príncipe enterraba a Orcrist en su espalda. El Orco gruño de dolor pero siguió tratando de atacarlos.

Legolas miro hacia arriba viendo a Thorin desarmado ser acorralado contra el hielo de la cascada por un Orco. El príncipe miro la espada con resignación, dos segundos más tarde estaba enterrada en el pecho del orco que cayo, no sin que el rey tomara la espada primero.

Y entonces saco sus cimitarras y empezó a luchar de nuevo contra Bolg, que ya lucia grandes cortes en sus piernas cortesía de la bella elfa. Un tajo, dos más, y al tiempo uno de cada lado, la chica enterraba sus espadas en el pecho del Orco mientras Legolas cortaba su cuello. El peso de la bestia muerta al caer hizo que el improvisado puente se derrumbara, ambos corrieron a la orilla.

-Buena pelea…- la elfa sonrió con sadismo al ver el cuerpo del orco ser aplastado por lo que quedaba de la torre. El príncipe la miro intrigado notando la sencilla tiara en su cabeza. Ambos subieron la ladera.

-Tauriel?- preguntó el elfo en voz alta al no encontrarla.

-Debe haber subido preocupada por el enano…- murmuró la rubia, a lo que ambos empezaron a trepar por la montaña.

/

Sus heridas dolían pero eso importaba poco, escaló la montaña con esfuerzo, tenía que verlo, aunque fuera una última vez. Mentalmente pidió perdón a Legolas por haberlo dejado allí, pero la elfa rubia que la había defendido estaba con él, así que no se sentía tan culpable. No se esperaba lo que vio al llegar.

-Estas vivo- gimió abalanzándose al enano que acababa de ponerse de pie y haciéndolo caer hacia atrás por el impulso. Sin poder evitarlo tomo su rostro besando con anhelo sus labios, solo para comprobar que no era un sueño.

El enano pelinegro estaba en las nubes, devolvió el beso como pudo abrazando a la elfa con alegría.

-Creo que voy a ponerme en peligro de muerte más seguido, si así es como me reciben- dijo el enano soltando la risa, la elfa le dio un golpe en el hombro-ouch…

-No me cabe ninguna duda que ustedes dos son hermanos- murmuro Athelas rodando los ojos, Fili solo subió los hombros.

-Ya no debo preguntar quién es su único- picó el rubio a su hermano mientras ambos soltaban la risa.

La elfa se puso de pie colorada como su cabello y ayudo al enano a incorporarse. Segundos más tarde Elemmírë y Legolas llegaban por la colina.

/

El pequeño hobbit había luchado lo mejor que podía, de echo había acabado con varios orcos solo a pedradas, pero entonces Bolg había entrado dándole un golpe con su maza dejándolo inconsciente. Para cuando despertó las águilas surcaban el cielo, los refuerzos habían llegado por fin.

-Las águilas están llegando…- el mediano se sentía aún bastante adormilado, se paró presuroso viendo como Thorin sobre la cascada de hielo miraba su reino. Y entonces se desplomaba. Angustiado acudió a él.

-Bilbo…-soltó añorante el ojiazul.

-No te muevas, no te muevas quédate quieto- el hobbit ahogo un gemido cuando encontró la profunda herida en el torso del enano.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, quisiera partir sabiendo que al menos tengo tu amistad… - Thorin agonizaba.

-No vas a ninguna parte- le respondió el mediano en negación- vas a vivir…

-Quiero retirar mis palabras y mis actos en aquella puerta, hiciste lo que un verdadero amigo haría, perdóname, estaba demasiado ciego para ver- y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo el rey acaricio torpemente la mejilla del hobbit- lo lamento tanto…haberte echo correr todos esos peligros- como pudo trato de acercar la cara del otro un poco más a la suya.

-No, yo me alegro de haber corrido todos esos peligros Thorin- susurro mirándolo fijamente, mientras tomaba su mano- cada uno de ellos- se acercó un poco más al contrario, ya prácticamente podía sentir la respiración de este contra sus labios- es mucho más de lo que cualquier Bolsón merece…

Thorin sonrió-Hasta siempre…

-Ejem…- tosió la montaraz tras ellos, Bilbo se sonrojo hasta las orejas notando que allí estaban Fili, Kili, Tauriel, Elemmírë y hasta Legolas- de verdad no saben cuánto odio interrumpir el romántico momento, pero no puedo permitir que el maestro Escudo de Roble se muera. Solo lo curo y pueden seguir donde se quedaron- los hermanos ahogaron una risita, la chica se agacho junto a ellos destapando el frasquito y echando las dos últimas gotas en la boca del rey.

-Arrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggg- el dolor de las heridas cerrándose ataco por sorpresa a Thorin.

-Que le hiciste?- preguntó angustiado el hobbit viéndolo sufrir.

-Es normal solo observe- indicó la chica mostrando como la herida en la frente del ojiazul se cerraba- es solo el dolor de la curación…

-Estará bien?- susurró, la chica le sonrió poniéndose de pie y apurando a los otros para moverse.

-Puede comprobarlo por usted mismo…- le echo una picara mirada sobre el hombro mientras caminaba.

El mediano veía al grupo desaparecer por una esquina, Thorin se incorporó.

-Mis sobrinos están vivos- una hermosa sonrisa surcaba su rostro, el hobbit le sonrió y pronto se vio enterrado en un apretado abrazo-después de todo lo que pasamos, de que por poco estuve muerto, siento que tengo mucho que agradecer por que estuviste ahí conmigo, incluso cuando la locura me invadió trataste de salvarme de mi mismo...-soltó acariciándole un poco la cabeza- Bilbo… yo podría hacerte un jardín en Erebor…- el mediano lo miro sin comprender- podrías plantar tu bellota ahí y así tal vez podrías quedarte aquí…-Thorin aflojo un poco el agarre solo para poder pegar su frente con la del menor, soltó un sonoro suspiro acercándose un poco más al notar que este no tenía intención de escapar- quédate conmigo…- susurró.

El corazón del mediano galopaba sin control, lo miro con adoración a los ojos.

-No puedo quedarme Thorin, soy solo un hobbit...

-No no eres solo un hobbit eres héroe en esta travesía y yo me encargare de que se sepa. La compañía te adora al igual que mis sobrinos y apuesto a que mi hermana y mi primo te querrán mucho también, eres parte de nuestra familia… así que por favor- tomo las manos del hobbit- quédate…- hizo un adorable puchero como con el que convencía a Balin en su niñez.

-Quien podría decirle que no a esos ojos?- suspiró Bilbo- bien me quedare, pero con una condición…

/

Frente a la montaña y en la ciudad la guerra había terminado, los orcos habían sido duramente derrotados, una victoria asombrosa con miles de muertes menos que la historia conocida. El diverso grupo bajo de Ravenhill sin ningún miembro faltante.

Athelas se adelantó un poco a los demás, le urgía una charla con el mago. Lo encontró en Dale fumando su pipa fuera de la carpa principal.

-Gandalf- la chica subió la mano llamándolo con una sonrisa.

-Athelas…- el gris corrió hacia ella- Por Eru estas bien?-la revisó un poco- y los demás?...

-Estoy perfectamente, ningún caído que reportar más que Orcos, llegamos a tiempo…

-Gracias a los valar…

-Si bueno, recuerdas que teníamos una muy larga conversación pendiente? Podemos hablar ahora?...- cuestionó nerviosa.

-Pero claro…- el mago caminó hasta sentarse en la escalera de un pórtico haciendo una seña a la chica para que se sentara junto a él.

-Bien mucho ha pasado desde, e imagino que, por mi llegada- dijo la chica poniéndose cómoda junto a el- aunque estamos cambiando la historia para bien no sé qué tanto daño habremos hecho y eso me asusta…- el mago la miro incitándola a continuar- ok, primero Elemmírë no existía en la línea temporal que yo conocía, allí Lord Elrond solo tuvo 3 hijos, no sé qué otras personas habrán aparecido o desaparecido a causa de mi llegada. Segundo, ahora hemos recuperado Erebor y cambiado el destino trágico que tenía la línea de Durin los hechos están empezando a cambiar y ya es para mí cada vez menos posible predecir que podrá pasar, pero hay cosas que no creo que vayan a cambiar y necesito decírtelo todo ya que algunas de estas cosas estarían por suceder en bastantes años y no sé si me alcance la vida para evitarlas- la montaraz suspiró pesadamente.

-Prosigue…- incito el de la barba blanca.

-En fin en tercer punto el mediano tiene el anillo único- Gandalf casi brinco de su puesto- sí, yo sabía que lo encontraría, se lo quito a Gollum en la cueva de los trasgos. En la historia original en unos 60 años él le heredaría su casa y sus pertenencias a Frodo su sobrino incluyendo ese maldito anillo, el pobre chico tendría que llevarlo a Mordor para destruirlo y la experiencia acabara con su alma y su sonrisa, y tú te sentirías culpable el resto de la vida –El gris trato de hablar- espera hay más, si no me equivoco el concilio blanco fue a sacarte de Dol Guldur, el nigromante resulto ser Sauron y fue expulsado a Mordor por la Dama Galadriel – el mago asintió- Saruman dijo que se hará cargo de el pero no será así de ningún modo, en el tiempo que Frodo viajará a mordor, se desatara la terrible guerra del anillo, y el mago blanco los traicionara poniéndose de lado de Sauron.

-Eso es imposible el sería incapaz…

-Gandalf, tienes que creerme, además no fue el quien más presiono en Rivendell para convencerte de no ayudar a la compañía de los enanos para retomar Erebor? Se dejara tentar por Sauron y creara mutaciones de Orcos con Trasgos para la guerra…- El mago suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente ante el exceso de información- pero Frodo lograría con ayuda de Sam otro hobbit que le acompañaba, destruir el único, el problema allí radica que los tres anillos de los elfos también perderán su poder, y sabes las consecuencias de eso…

-Si…- Gandalf resoplaba con una mirada perdida, no parecía el mismo.

-Los tres anillos de los elfos fueron creados en secreto, Sauron nunca los corrompió ni se enteró de su existencia hasta mucho después, por eso el único no tiene poder sobre los tres…estoy en lo correcto?- el mago asintió- Bien entonces aquí lo que procede es, hacer una reunión secreta, Saruman no debe enterarse por ningún motivo que sabemos, ha y él tiene esas esferas extrañas que poseen gente y lo dejan ver más allá para enterarse de cosas, así que debemos andar con cuidado. Propongo Erebor para la reunión y pronto aprovechando que tenemos aquí a Radagast, Tharanduil, Elrond, Thorin y por supuesto Bilbo y tú. Supongo que deberías hablar con el hobbit primero y explicarle el peligro que representa ese espantoso anillo…

-Por Yavanna -Susurró el mago con decepción- que futuro nos espera…

-No, escucha es por eso que vine aquí, vamos a arreglar todo esto…- la chica le puso una mano en el hombro dándole animo- Hay que averiguar cómo desligar los tres del único… destruir el único y ya si Sauron trata de venir en unos años ya no tendrá fuerza suficiente ni con Saruman de su lado, aprovecharemos el momento ya que sus tropas fueron diezmadas… - la chica lo miro y sonrió ampliamente como no lo había hecho desde su llegada a rivendell la primera vez- no podemos perder la esperanza, porque nosotros- dijo señalando a su alrededor- somos la esperanza de esta tierra…

Gandalf soltó una carcajada limpia- Sabia que tu sonrisa regresaría… - la chica rió con el mago.

-Estuve pensando y él no hubiera querido que me amargara de esa manera…- suspiró profundamente- no pude cambiar su destino, como lo decía la historia conocida, con él no me sirvió el regalo de Estë porque solo cierra heridas y el murió instantáneamente…- la chica bajo la mirada y sonrió ampliamente de nuevo- pero el deseo de mi señor Arathorn será respetado… honrare su memoria…

/

El resto del grupo termino de bajar y entro en la carpa, allí Thorin se topó con Tharanduil, Bard y Elrond. El enano suspiró con resignación.

-Bien, el rey bajo la montaña negociará ahora?...- pregunto el rey elfo rubio con altivez.

….

Uhhhh que pasará :3 cómo vamos?

Amo con locura sus comentarios jajajaja de veras me animan mucho

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Estë es la valar de la curación

Todos los hechos aquí narrados están fuertemente documentados en los escritos de Tolkien, el Simarilion, el hobbit, LOTR y los apéndices y cuentos varios escritos por él. Personajes extras gracias a Peter Jackson y pues los nuevos si son míos XD.


	14. Capítulo 13

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 13:

-Bien, el rey bajo la montaña negociará ahora?...- pregunto el rey elfo rubio con altivez.

-No…

Tharanduil y Bard pusieron mala cara.

-Simplemente les entregare lo que prometí y lo que piden- a su lado el hobbit sonrió- a cambio solo pido que se deshagan de esa maldita roca, donde sea lo más lejos de mi posible… y hablar con el rey Tharanduil sobre la posibilidad de tener un embajador, más bien embajadora del bosque negro viviendo en Erebor…

El rey enano señalo con la mirada a la elfa pelirroja, que hablaba tomada de la mano del menor de sus sobrinos fuera de la carpa. El elfo rodo los ojos pero asintió, complacido de que el enano por fin entrara en razón.

-También he pensado en firmar acuerdos de paz y comercio, por si un enemigo como este vuelve a atacar, además debemos reconstruir Erebor y Dale y para eso los insumos alimentarios son necesarios…

Tanto Tharanduil como Bard estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Me asombra y asusta verte de tan buen carácter y tanta cortesía hacia nosotros...- le soltó el rey elfo al enano- no estarás planeando nada no?...

-No, he de decir que el príncipe Legolas y Tauriel nos apoyaron bastante desde el bosque negro hasta aquí... al igual que los humanos... simplemente la locura de la roca no me dejaba verlo... esa es de las muchas razones por la cual quiero esa cosa lejos de mi...

-Me alegra ver que las cosas se resuelven…- el mago entraba a la carpa seguido de Athelas- es lo mejor para la situación que viene que todos estemos unidos…

-Situación?- Elrond que se hallaba un poco apartado se acercó.

-Thorin hay posibilidad de poder hablar de esto con los presentes en la sala de reuniones de Erebor?… es un asunto muy delicado que debemos tratar con la mayor cautela, porque podría afectar a toda la tierra media…- Le pregunto el gris al ojiazul.

-Bien, tendré la sala lista para esta noche si les parece…- dicho esto tomo al mediano del antebrazo dispuesto a llevarlo con él.

-Podría prestarme al hobbit por algunos minutos?- el rey lo miro sin comprender- juro que no lo demorare mucho…

Thorin miro a Bilbo y este le asintió, el primero sonrió y lo soltó.

Athelas lo alcanzo en el camino- Maestro Escudo de Roble?...espere por favor…- el ojiazul se volvió hacia ella- sería posible que yo hablara con usted y la compañía antes de la reunión que planea Gandalf?...

-Que pasa que todo el mundo esta tan misterioso?- murmuró el enano confundido- bien ven conmigo, hay problema si Kili lleva a la elfa?... parece bastante encariñado…- la chica negó con la cabeza.

-De echo todo el que quiera puede venir, pero necesito que la compañía este presente…

El rey asintió y siguió caminando, tras ellos, Fili, Kili y Tauriel los siguieron.

/

De vuelta en la carpa, Bard salió para ver en qué estado se encontraba su gente, y Gandalf se llevó a Bilbo para conversar con él y explicarle sobre el peligro del anillo que portaba.

-Así que, no conocía a la menor de tus hijos, parece una poderosa guerrera, aunque es la viva imagen de su madre…- Soltó Tharanduil entregándole una copa de vino a Elrond.

-Oh si, Elemmírë disfruta mucho la batalla, pero sobre todas las cosas acabar con orcos, de mis hijos creo que ha sido la única que no ha podido superar su rencor contra esas bestias, no la culpo- El elfo pelinegro se veía melancólico- ella fue la única que no pudo conocer a su madre por culpa de ellos…Celebrian partió a Aman luego de dar a luz…

-Lo siento mucho- el rubio suspiró- aunque realmente es una historia verdaderamente muy familiar, mi esposa murió en Gundabad protegiendo a Legolas que acababa de nacer… tal vez por eso él tampoco puede perdonar esa escoria…

-Sí, realmente ya no sé qué hacer con ella, estoy preocupado todo el tiempo, no logro mantenerla en Rivendell más de tres días seguidos, a veces regresa con heridas graves o se escapa sin escolta- Elrond miro a Tharanduil pensativo- antes al menos Athelas iba con ella, pero ahora ya no será posible, veo muy probable que ella se quede viviendo en Erebor…

-Ella?- El rubio abrió los ojos- así que eso era lo que me parecía raro… es una niña…

-Jajaja, si aunque ella está por confesarles eso a todos probablemente esta tarde o noche, solo mantuvo el secreto para escoltar a los enanos… será una chica pero al igual que mi hija de débil no tiene nada…

Tharanduil sonrió.

-También estoy preocupado por mi hijo- soltó de repente- estaba bastante encariñado con Tauriel, como sabrás su unión hubiera sido imposible, ahora lo es más porque ella entrego su corazón al príncipe enano pelinegro… desde que murió su madre realmente, no he sabido si estoy haciendo lo correcto…

-Entiendo- Elrond choco su copa con la de Tharanduil, el rubio elfo abrió los ojos ante una idea que acaba de surcar su cabeza.

\- Y si… hacemos una alianza?…

-Que quieres decir?...

El rubio solo sonrió.

/

Un poco más tarde el pequeño Hobbit regresaba a Erebor con una cara bastante pálida, entrando en el pequeño salón donde la compañía y allegados se habían reunido para escuchar al montaraz.

-Bien…- la chica empezó tomando aire con nerviosismo- la verdad tengo algo que debo confesar, como puede que les cause terror, puede que alguno ya se haya dado cuenta, pero siento que con todo lo que pasamos juntos, merecen saberlo…

Trago saliva con dificultad, la mirada de todos los presentes se clavaba en ella, a su lado Fili la miraba con curiosidad, como preguntándose si sería capaz de decirlo.

-Hay un solo enano en este recinto que lo sabía, por un desafortunado accidente, y lo amenace de muerte para que no lo dijera - la pelinegra sonrió un poco mirando de reojo al rubio y quedándose callada por un segundo.

-Y bien?- murmuro Dwalin impaciente.

La chica movió un poco las rodillas y las manos a su lado, pasando saliva y tomando aire, soltó el broche de la pesada capa de cuero que cayó al piso, mandíbulas cayeron, ojos se abrieron y algunos boquearon por aire o se marearon. Bajo esta, ya no llevaba el peto masculino, sino un corpiño de cuero similar al de Tauriel pero sin mangas.

-Si… soy una chica…y, yo planee junto a Balin y Fili lo de los destellos con llamas que cerraron los túneles de los orcos…

-Un momento… sé que yo ayude en eso, pero no me dijiste, como sabias donde ponerlos?- El mayor de los enanos fue el primero en reaccionar, la chica paso saliva de nuevo.

-Yo, no nací en la tierra media, o puede que sí pero no se llama así de dónde vengo- la chica miro a al príncipe mayor con nerviosismo y este la apoyo con la mirada para que continuara- al parecer es el futuro… no estoy muy segura de la conexión entre el mundo de dónde vengo y este… solo sé que allí estas historias se cuentan como cuentos ficticios, no como realidad, por eso nunca pensé que pudiera terminar aquí…

El rey se levantó de su asiento poniendo las manos sobre la mesa- No entiendo… no entiendo muchas cosas… aunque esto de manera extraña aclara muchas otras, porque no nos advertiste? Porque dejaste que tantas cosas malas pasaran en el camino? Porque nos ayudaste?... como llegaste aquí?...

-Ya no me cabe duda de donde viene la curiosidad excesiva- susurró Athelas a Fili que solo subió los hombros con una sonrisa- El tiempo es muy delicado, realmente tenía miedo de cambiar el trayecto aun sabiendo lo que pasaría porque en la historia original al menos a Erebor todos llegaban vivos, y así mismo deje que ocurriera… en cuanto a lo de Azog yo advertí que no subieran a esa colina…- miro al rubio con ira, este se tensó pasando saliva asustado- solo que el enano terco al que se lo dije parece que esta sordo… afortunadamente tenía un plan de reserva y pudimos cambiar la historia para bien… esta vez, con el apoyo de las cuadrillas de Rivendell y los extras de los túneles explotando pudimos evitar millones de muertes que sucedieron originalmente. Ahora en cuanto a cómo llegue aquí, ni yo misma estoy muy segura, crucé un túnel bajo una montaña este se vino abajo, una roca me golpeo y cuando me desperté estaba aquí… deseando realmente que no fuera un sueño…

-Entonces nos puedes decir que males vendrán, que cosas podemos hacer para ganar guerras?...-Esta vez era Dain el que hablaba, aunque no había viajado con ella, estuvo interesado en participar en la reunión.

-Me temo que al cambiar el destino pronto ya no podre predecir qué sucederá, supongo que no todo cambiara pero no podría decir a ciencia cierta que será…

El rey la miro fijamente- Quiero saber dos cosas más, como nos curaste allá arriba? Y quien era el enano que sabía toda esta locura?...

-Mientras estaba inconsciente por el golpe soñé con Estë, ella me dio un regalo, dijo que era para ayudar a mi tarea encomendada por el creador- la chica saco la pequeña botella de su bolsillo- me dijo que pusiera agua en ella, una sola gota podía curar todas las heridas, hasta las más graves. Pero, no podría revivir a nadie, razón por la cual tuve que arreglármelas para evitar que este enano terco se estrellara contra el suelo…- señaló al rubio con el pulgar- ha si, él era el que sabía todo, y también al que le advertí que no subieran allá…

Thorin lo miro enfadado, el solo levanto las manos en señal de rendición, haciendo pucheros a la pelinegra por meterlo en problemas.

-Era eso lo que quería decir…espero puedan perdonarme…- soltó la pelinegra recogiendo la capa del suelo y encaminándose a la salida.

-No…- la chica se detuvo ante la dura respuesta del rey enano- no puedo perdonar algo que no necesita perdón…-El rey camino dos zancadas y la alcanzo abrazándola y elevándola un poco en el aire- gracias a ti estamos vivos… y eso es mucho más de lo que podríamos esperar según nos cuentas. Para nosotros eres ahora una más de la familia de Erebor…

Los enanos festejaron y varios alcanzaron a la chica para abrazarla también.

Alguien toco la puerta. Toda la estancia callo.

Kili, que era el más cercano abrió, uno de los guardias de Dain entro presuroso.

-Hay una hobbit en la entrada su majestad- dijo de manera solemne.

-Una hobbit?- preguntó el rey mirando al mediano, este solo alzo los hombros.

-Sí, dice que busca a Bilbo Bolsón, trae un bebé con ella…

Thorin se puso pálido y miró al hobbit indignado, este arrugo el ceño tratando de pensar en quien podría ser. El resto estaban sumidos en un profundo estupor.

/

Elemmírë limpiaba sus armas distraída, esperaba que a su _Mellon_ le hubiera ido bien con la confesión a la compañía, Lindir llego a su lado.

-Lord Elrond pide su presencia en la carpa principal mi señora…- Dijo el elfo solemnemente.

-Que desea?...- la chica estaba confusa- ya vamos a partir?...

-No lo sé, no me lo dijo solo me envió por usted…

-Bien…-La rubia lo siguió, el elfo abrió la carpa dejándola pasar, una vez adentro la cerro custodiando la entrada desde afuera.

La elfa arrugo el ceño al ver a los ocupantes, su padre, el rey Tharanduil y el hijo de este que había luchado junto a ella contra Bolg en la montaña. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien, los dos mayores le sonrieron.

-Elemmírë- dijo su padre tendiéndole una copa de vino, la chica noto que los otros tres tenían una, así que la acepto- Quiero presentarte al rey Tharanduil y a su hijo el príncipe Legolas, creo que fueron compañeros en batalla así que han de conocerse…

La elfa hizo una reverencia- Es un placer su alteza…- murmuró con cortesía.

-El placer es nuestro Lady Elemmírë… una hermosa y hábil guerrera… digna hija de su padre- soltó Tharanduil con su habitual elegancia.

-Yo quería hacer un brindis, por los elfos herederos de la tierra media, y lo orgullosos que estamos de ellos- Elrond alzo su copa y los otros tres la chocaron en el centro, los dos menores algo confundidos por la extraña actitud de sus progenitores. Los cuatro bebieron el vino de un sorbo…

-Este vino, sabe un poco extraño- Legolas rompió el silencio analizando la copa ya vacía en su mano. La elfa degusto un poco el que quedaba en la boca dándose cuenta que el príncipe tenía razón.

-Bien el motivo por el cual nos hemos reunido aquí- susurró Tharanduil tratando de llevar la atención de los jóvenes fuera del misterioso sabor del vino- creemos que sería una buena idea para nuestras líneas de sangre y así mismo para nuestros reinos si ustedes dos… se casaran…

-QUE?-gruñó la rubia olvidándose de toda la cortesía- ni siquiera nos conocemos, que es esta… la segunda vez que nos vemos?...

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella padre… es simplemente una locura… sabes además que no mandamos sobre los sentimientos… esta unión podría traer solo amargura a nuestra vida…- el príncipe elfo hablaba un poco más cordial que la chica junto a él, pero aun así su voz tenía un fuerte toque de enfado.

-Calma es solo una idea… no es forzoso el compromiso, pero pensamos que al menos podrían acceder a conocerse un poco… pasar algún tiempo entrenando o patrullando juntos, tal vez tengan más en común de lo que creen…- El pelinegro trataba de conciliar con suavidad, conociendo el carácter explosivo de su hija.

-Me niego…- espetó la elfa muy enfadada- compromételo con Arwen, ella es la heredera y la femenina de la familia… yo tengo bastantes Orcos que cazar para estar de niñera del príncipe…

Legolas la miro indignado- No es como si quisiera pasar tiempo contigo, hay mejores guerreras y más bellas a las que de verdad me alegraría acompañar…

-Es todo me largo de aquí…- gritó la rubia dándose la vuelta para salir, pero su padre le cerró el paso.

-Supusimos que se negarían… he de decirte que si se alejan uno del otro más de diez metros durante los próximos seis meses ambos van a desmayarse por algunos minutos- Elrond trataba de decirlo suavemente, viendo como el fuego se prendía en los ojos de su hija.

-Que hiciste que?...- la rubia estaba iracunda.

-El vino…por eso el extraño sabor… magia del agua- susurró para si Legolas.

-Es un truco… no tengo porque creerte esa mentira…- la elfa dio grandes zancadas fuera de la carpa casi llevándose a Lindir por delante, unos segundos después tanto ella como el príncipe caían desmayados al suelo.

…

Buenooooo, capítulo de revelaciones, como vamossss?

Adoro con locura sus comentarios ya lo dije no?, puede que hasta el próximo martes pueda actualizar de nuevo porfavor sean pacientes hago lo que puedo con el trabajo :3... los quieeeeeeroooooo gracias por leeer...

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Bueno ya saben los datos entregados por Athelas a Gandalf son comprobables en LOTR

Elrond puede hacer magia del agua gracias a que tiene uno de los tres anillos de los elfos, el de zafiro.


	15. Capítulo 14

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 14:

Alterado por los acontecimientos el rey tomó al mediano del hombro y lo llevo al pasillo.

-Eres casado?- gruñó tratando de contenerse.

-No…- respondió el castaño algo intimidado por la fija mirada- pero no entiendo a qué viene la pregunta…

-A qué viene…- el rey bufo con ira- a que hay una hobbit con un bebé buscándote en la entrada…

-No entiendo muy bien la conexión de una cosa con la otra…- Bilbo subió un poco la voz- tampoco entiendo porque estas tan enfadado…

El rey gruñó por lo bajo tratando de pensar con toda la claridad que su iracunda mente le permitía- quiere decir que tienes un hijo fuera del matrimonio?...

El hobbit lo miro sin comprender, para luego soltar una sonora carcajada, cosa que solo logro caldear más los ánimos del ojiazul.

-De que demonios te ríes?...- bramó mientras acorralaba al mediano contra la pared poniendo una mano a cada lado para impedirle escapar, este dejo de reír y trago saliva nervioso.

-De tus conjeturas… sea quien sea es imposible que sea hijo mío…

-Quieres decir que….-comenzó el enano.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…mis hijos ya me habían contado al respecto en sus cartas, pero no pensé que las cosas estuvieran tan avanzadas…-habló una enana de largo y espeso cabello negro, con rasgos muy similares a los del rey y algo de suave barba sobre su mandíbula - no pensé verte acosando hobbits en pleno pasillo hermano…

-Dis- soltó el enano alejándose del hobbit- no pensé que llegarían tan pronto…

-Ya ves, lo que el amor de una madre y hermana preocupada hace por ver a su querida familia- la enana se acercó y ambos se abrazaron- así que este debe ser el famoso Bilbo Bolson que se metió ente tú y Azog cuando quería cortarte la cabeza- dijo a su hermano volviéndose para fijar su seria mirada en el mediano, con ojos idénticos a los de Thorin, incluso un poco más intimidantes- eres adorable, bienvenido a la familia….- la enana jalo al hobbit en un abrazo tan apretado que el pobre dejo de respirar por un momento.

-Dis… creo que queremos que viva…- concilio Thorin haciendo que su hermana soltara al pequeño que ya tenía la cara azul.

-Buena elección…- le soltó suavemente la enana- ya se lo dijiste?...

-Ehhh…hay una hobbit en la puerta que busca a Bilbo, debemos irnos- el rey tomo el antebrazo del mediano que aun jadeaba por aire.

-Thorin….-grito su hermana- no huyas cobarde….

Pero el rey ya no la escuchaba corría por el pasillo llevando con él al hobbit prácticamente a rastras. La princesa suspiró con resignación su hermano nunca iba a cambiar, abrió la puerta del salón con fuerza y tuvo que hacerse a un lado, una avalancha de enanos que estaban apoyados cayó al suelo frente a ella.

-Mamá?- gimió Fili desde lo alto de la pila- como llegaste aquí tan rápido?…

-Mamaaaaa- Kili se sacudió de los demás que trataban de levantarse y corrió a abrazarla, el rubio le siguió.

-Me alegra ver que los dos están vivos y completos…- sonrió la enana.

Los demás enanos se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia respetuosa a la princesa antes de volver al salón. Los tres restantes entraron tras ellos encontrando a Balin tomando té con Dori y a la elfa con la montaraz en la esquina contraria conversando un poco entre ellas.

-Así que Tauriel y Athelas supongo?- pregunto Dis adelantándose imponente- Soy Dis princesa de Erebor, y la madre de los dos chiquillos que tiemblan ahí atrás…-señalo divertida con el pulgar.

Ambas chicas hicieron una reverencia formal.

-Es un placer conocerla- susurró la pelirroja.

-Lo es también para mí, me he enterado que son bravas guerreras en batalla y han ayudado mucho a la compañía, aunque suponía que usted era un chico…- soltó mirando a la pelinegra.

-Lo lamento mucho, hasta hace poco pude revelar la verdad, es una historia bastante larga aunque resumiendo usted misma sabe que su hermano nunca permitiría una mujer en la compañía- la enana asintió- no era intencional yo solo quería cambiar un poco el destino de lo que iba a pasar…

-Y qué era eso que requería de tanto misterio?...

-Los tres herederos de la línea de Durin iban a morir…- Dis abrió los ojos contrariada pero dejo a la chica continuar- lo sé porque no nací aquí, vengo si se puede decir del futuro aún no sé muy bien como…

-Bueno…- la princesa cruzo los brazos y a la montaraz le pareció estar viendo a Thorin- es una buena cosa que pudieron evitarlo…

-He de decir que no gracias a su hijo mayor- tras su madre Fili le hacía señas de que se callara, la pelinegra puso una sonrisa sádica viendo oportunidad de vengarse del susto dado por el rubio- parece tener un grave problema auditivo, no escucha cuando se le hace una advertencia, teniendo en cuenta que él era el único que tenía conocimiento de mi origen y aun así hizo caso omiso a lo que le dije…- el príncipe trato de huir con todo el sigilo posible.

-Fili- ordeno su madre y el chico se congelo- detente ahí… tu y yo vamos a tener una agradable conversación…

La expresión de enojo de la princesa paralizo a todo el salón, Kili corrió a esconderse tras Tauriel.

/

Al ritmo que llevaban alcanzaron el recibidor con rapidez.

Allí Junto al agujero de la entrada, que estaba siendo reparado por varios enanos y hombres, estaba una hobbit , grandes ojos azules adornaban su rosto y una espesa y larga cabellera castaña caía por su espalda.

-Rowan?- pregunto el mediano recuperándose de la carrera.

-Tío Bilbo- la chica sonrió ampliamente-por fin logre encontrarte…

-No te veía desde hace años…Como…. Porque… quién es?.. Tus padres?- el hobbit no podía articular ninguna frase completa señalando al pequeño en brazos de sus sobrina, la mirada de la castaña se entristeció un poco.

-Es mi hermanito… se llama Frodo, tiene diez meses de nacido…- la chica trago con dificultad por el nudo de emociones en su garganta- mis padres están muertos tío…

-Qué?- el hobbit se tocó la frente tratando de asimilar lo acontecido, a su lado Thorin, que había permanecido en silencio, le puso una mano en el hombro a manera de apoyo.

-Hace seis meses, mi madre dijo que el sol era bueno para los hobbit bebés, así que salimos los cuatro- la voz de la chica se quebró y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir- nos alejamos demasiado de la comarca y cuando queríamos volver una jauría de orcos nos atacó… mi padre me entrego a Frodo y me lanzo como pudo sobre un árbol… vi cómo los mataron y pisotearon…

La castaña estallo en llanto y el hobbit la abrazo paternalmente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Tuve que vender la casa y las pocas pertenencias valiosas que teníamos para pagar el funeral, así que me mude con Frodo a Bolsón cerrado como lo decía tu cartel, pensé que regresarías pronto, pero no fue así…- gimió suavemente- estaba desesperada no estoy segura de como criar un niño, no tengo un empleo aun, ni dinero para mantenerlo, y no iba a vender tus cosas era un abuso de confianza, entonces pregunte a donde habías ido, empaque lo poco que nos quedaba y lo que creí era más importante para ti, el resto está en cajas aun en la comarca…las preguntas me trajeron aquí…lo siento mucho tío pero no teníamos a quien más recurrir- la chica se limpió las lágrimas como pudo- Los Gamyi nos ayudaron pero no podíamos abusar de su bondad apenas si pueden mantenerse ellos mismos y la señora Campanilla está embarazada, el resto nos dio la espalda, solo representamos gastos…

-Shhhh- dijo el hobbit frotándole la espalda- yo me asegurare que estén bien no importa que pase, no los voy a desamparar… consideren que los he adoptado a los dos- echo una mirada culpable a Thorin.

-Cualquier familiar de Bilbo es bienvenido en mi reino…- soltó el rey conmovido tocando el hombro de la jovencita- desde ahora son parte de mi familia también y como tal cuidare de ustedes…

El hobbit sonrió agradecido- Rowan te presento a Thorin Escudo de Roble… es el rey de Erebor…

La chica hizo una profunda reverencia algo intimidada por el título- Es un honor su alteza, y le agradezco infinitamente su hospitalidad…

-Nada de eso, yo mismo he experimentado lo que esos malditos orcos pueden hacer, nunca más tendrán que temer, aquí estaremos para ustedes…

La chica sonrió aunque bajo la mirada dirigiéndose al hobbit- Les dije a los Gamyi que podían mudarse a bolsón cerrado en nuestra ausencia, ellos tampoco están en una buena situación y mi madre siempre decía que el señor Hamfast y tú eran buenos amigos así que pensé que era la mejor opción para evitar a los Sacovilla Bolson…

-Has hecho bien- Bilbo le puso una mano en la espalda para encaminarla al salón- vamos quiero que conozcan a la compañía…- los tres volvieron a paso lento, Thorin arrugó el entrecejo al notar que la chica cojeaba.

-Señorita Rowan podría sostener a Frodo?- pregunto el rey, la chica sonrió y accedió pasándole el pequeño, unos ojos tan azules como los de ella, el pequeño alzo la manita agarrando la nariz de Thorin, acto seguido soltó una carcajada…

-Parece que le agrada su alteza…- Rowan intercambio una sonrisa con su Tío.

-Thorin es bueno con los niños, después de todo ayudo a criar a sus sobrinos- Soltó el hobbit despreocupado mientras abría la puerta del gran salón, del otro lado como siempre había un gran alboroto.

-No es justo ella no puede apostar ya sabe lo que pasara…-gritaba Fili atajado por Kili.

-Claro que puedo dije que desde aquí no podía predecir nada y que mucho podía haber cambiado… solo tiene miedo de perder su alteza- gruñía Athelas de vuelta siendo atajada por Tauriel- cobarde…

-Cobarde quién?...- gruñó ofuscado el rubio.

Los demás habían hecho una fila frente a Gloin que apilaba monedas en la mesa frente a él. El mediano se palmeo la frente frustrado.

-Ejem…- tosió con fuerza el rey atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes- si pudieran organizarse solo por un momento quiero presentarles a alguien…

La compañía se volvió, el hobbit empujo un poco a Rowan que dio un ligero paso al frente.

-Ella es Rowan, es sobrina de Bilbo, y este es Frodo- murmuró suavemente enseñando un poco la cara del pequeño- su hermanito, sus padres murieron en un ataque orco y ahora nuestro saqueador los ha adoptado, lo que quiere decir que son parte de nuestra familia de Erebor, así que por favor denles la bienvenida…- el ojiazul los miro, Frodo soltó otra tierna carcajada.

La compañía estallo en risas y se adelantó a saludar a la chica que sonrió ampliamente haciendo una reverencia apenada.

-Muchas gracias a todos… son…- la castaña se tocó la cabeza algo mareada-… realmente amables…

Dicho esto se tambaleo con la mirada perdida y su cuerpo se desgonzo, Ori que era el más cercano alcanzo a atraparla antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

-Rowan?- gimió Bilbo corriendo a su lado.

-Me lo temía…-susurró el rey- Oin?...

El medico se abrió paso entre la concurrencia golpeándolos a todos con su corneta para que le espacio a la chica para respirar.

-Bien he de revisarla… Princesa Dis, Tauriel y Athelas podrían asistirme?- las tres se acercaron presurosas ante la petición del médico- a los demás los quiero del otro lado del salón o fuera, como sea el que mire cualquiera de ellas tres tiene derecho a golpearlo…

Las tres sonrieron con sadismo a lo que los hombres restantes optaron por ir a conocer a Frodo, que jugaba con Thorin del otro lado del salón, para no arriesgar su pellejo.

Lo que Oin encontró no fue nada lindo, al subir la amplia falda un feo corte cruzaba el muslo derecho de la chica, varios moretones y cortes menores cubrían su torso y brazos.

-Thorin…- la princesa se acercó a su hermano- revisen a Frodo tal vez tenga heridas similares a las de ella…- el rey y el mediano revisaron al pequeño pero no encontraron nada.

Athelas corrió por el salón tomando la jarra de agua caliente de Dori.

-Solo usare un poco…-sonrió culpable al enano mientras llenaba la botellita metálica- muchas gracias…

Volvió junto al médico que había encontrado otros dos cortes no tan profundos en la espalda.

-Maestro Oin podemos usar esto… sanara pronto…

-Creo que vas a hacer que mi trabajo se vuelva obsoleto…- El medico seguía buscando más heridas.

-No es así- le sonrió la montaraz- esto solo cura heridas, nada de enfermedades o cosas así… siempre te necesitaremos con nosotros…- el enano le devolvió la sonrisa.

Athelas abrió la botellita echando dos gotas de agua en la boca de la hobbit. Esta soltó un gemido de dolor aun inconsciente. Poco a poco la chica recobro la conciencia y sus heridas fueron cerrándose. Se sentó mientras Tauriel le ayudaba a acomodarse la ropa.

-Quieres explicarme de donde salieron todas esas heridas?- El mediano se acercaba presuroso.

-Lo siento, el camino hasta aquí como deben saber no es nada fácil, y eso que fuimos escoltados por elfos de dos ciudades y por hombres del lago… los orcos nos atacaron un par de veces- la chica se puso de pie ya sin dificultad- no podía dejar que nada le pasara a Frodo…

Bilbo a atrajo en un abrazo conmovido por la valentía de su sobrina, ambos fueron apretados cálidamente por la princesa.

-Ya no tendrán que pasar por más problemas… aquí estamos todos para ustedes- hablo la enana.

Athelas camino hacia la chimenea mirando el fuego ensimismada.

-Otra vez haces eso...-susurró el rubio llegando a su lado

-Hacer que?- respondió simplemente.

-Preocuparte... porque esa cara?...- le puso una mano en el hombro a manera de apoyo.

-Las cosas siguen cambiando, Elemmírë no existía en la linea temporal original creo que las cosas cambiaron solo por mi llegada, ahora llega Rowan

ella tampoco existía solo estaba Frodo y debería nacer en veinte años...

-Bueno pero no son cosas malas, no te preocupes tanto...

-Claro que lo son, ya no puedo predecir nada de lo que pasara, el futuro es incierto y ahora o se que hacer para cuidarlos a todos...

El chico le sonrió enternecido- ya nos has cuidado demasiado, ahora deberías dejar que hagamos lo mismo por ti...

/

Los hombres en Dale ya empezaban a ocupar las casas necesarias y a evaluar la reconstrucción. Los elfos de Rivendell fueron recibidos en la montaña al igual que el ejército de Dain, allí varias habitaciones se preparaban, aun así por el desastre de Smaug y el desgaste del tiempo, no eran suficientes y varios tuvieron que compartir mientras la montaña era restaurada.

En la habitación con Athelas dormirían Tauriel, Dis, Rowan y un catre extra que sería ocupado por Elemmírë. La hobbit había dado un paseo con su tío para conocer la biblioteca de Erebor, la princesa daba órdenes en el gran salón a diestra y siniestra coordinando las habitaciones y la alimentación. Tauriel estaba desaparecida, la pelinegra creía saber exactamente con quien.

-Es inaudito- gritó la elfa rubia pasando por la puerta y desmayándose en el acto.

La montaraz corrió a levantarla del suelo preocupada.

-Elemmírë?- le dio suaves palmaditas en la cara hasta que la chica abrió los ojos- _Mellon_ estas bien? que paso?...- cuestiono la montaraz.

Tras ella Legolas entro por la puerta sobándose la cabeza.

-Quieres dejar de correr? No disfruto mucho el golpearme contra el piso gracias…

-Largo- gruñó la rubia sacando al príncipe y cerrando la puerta, bufó indignada volviéndose a la pelinegra que la miraba confundida.

-Mi padre… tiene la loca idea de casarme con ese estirado hijo del rey Tharanduil…- dijo señalando la puerta.

-El príncipe Legolas?... y eso porque?...

-No sé qué se le metió en la cabeza, pero tuvo el descaro de tender una trampa junto al rey, nos hicieron tomar un vino… y ahora pasa eso que ya viste cada vez que nos alejamos más de diez metros…

-Qué?... pero mi Lord Elrond porque haría algo así?...

-No lo sé… está loco dice que se preocupa y no sé qué más… y esto será por seis meses… lo peor es que no hay nada que se pueda hacer para disolverlo solo esperar…

La montaraz abrazo a su amiga a modo de consuelo.

….

Yeeeeeeei bueno y ahora como vamos :3 tenemos nuevos seguidooooressss oh si hagamos otra fiestaaaa

:3 NATASHAMAY y Ruki-visualchappy mil gracias por leer y a Sunako1993 por su favorito

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

El carácter de Dis es descrito como fuerte, una enana de armas tomar y a la que el propio Thorin teme.

Rowan es un nombre hobbit que está entre los propuestos por Tolkien, es un arbolito muy bonito con un fruto pequeñito como arándano, dulce y rojo. Las flores son muy bonitas por eso elegí ese nombre.


	16. Capítulo 15

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 15:

El salón estaba dispuesto y poco a poco todos los implicados fueron llegando, la compañía completa, Tharanduil e hijo, Elrond y familia, Bard, Dain, Dis, Rowan,Tauriel, Radagast y Gandalf.

El hobbit se ubicó en medio de la larga mesa, entre el mago gris y la montaraz. Las puertas se cerraron con la advertencia de Thorin a los guardias de no dejar pasar ni acercarse a nadie.

-Forasteros de tierras lejanas y nativos de la región. Habéis sido convocados para atajar la amenaza de Mordor. La Tierra Media se encontrara en el futuro al borde de la destrucción. Nadie podrá escapar a ella. Debéis uniros o pereceréis. Toda raza se enfrentara a este destino, a ésta maldición. Muéstranos el Anillo, Bilbo- apuro el gris al mediano, este saco el objeto de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesa, automáticamente la pelinegra puso una campana de cristal sobre el, para evitar que nadie osara tocarlo.

-Es lo que creo que es?- murmuró con desconfianza Elrond- el anillo único?...

-Si…-soltó el mago en un suspiró- al parecer Bilbo lo encontró en la cueva de los trasgos… se ha convocado a esta reunión para decidir qué haremos con el…

-Tal vez me equivoque…- Bardo se ponía de pie del lado derecho de la mesa- pero si ese es el anillo único, no podríamos usarlo en contra de Sauron?...

-El anillo solo responde ante Sauron mi querido amigo- respondió Thranduil- solo tiene un señor y siempre busca la forma de regresar a él, nadie más puede controlarlo solo representa destrucción y calamidad para la tierra media…

-Lo único que procede aquí es destruirlo…- Elrond se puso de pie también- y la única manera es devolverlo a los fuegos del monte del destino, debe ser devuelto al corazón de Mordor… podríamos aprovechar ahora que sus fuerzas han sido debilitadas por la pérdida de la pasada batalla…tenemos la ventaja...

-Ahí tenemos un problema mi señor Elrond- dijo Athelas con cortesía- al destruir el único los tres perderían su poder y sabemos que eso sería bastante malo para la tierra media en estos momentos, primero debemos desligar los tres del único, y aun no estoy segura de como…

-Tal vez Saruman…- comenzó Radagast.

-Lamento informarle Maestro Radagast que el mago blanco nos traicionara si es que no lo ha hecho ya, si no me equivoco en Dol Guldur dijo déjenme a Sauron a mí, no mi señor Elrond?- el Elfo asintió con la cabeza- se dejara tentar… y no podemos permitirnos confiar en el… debemos encontrar otra solución para desligar los tres del único…

-Recuerdo que leí un pergamino en Lothlórien escrito por Celebrimbor, hablaba sobre un ritual para esto pero, requería los tres, el único, hilos de Mithril y agua consagrada por un Valar, además de ser realizado allí mismo…- Elrond se masajeaba la cien con impaciencia.

-De ser así propongo un solo viaje…- dijo con propiedad la montaraz- primero a Lothlórien y luego a Mordor…

-Es una misión peligrosa para quien decida llevar el anillo a su destino…- el mago estaba preocupado- no creo que puedas con eso tu sola…

-Claro que no Gandalf-la chica lo miro fijamente- no tocare esa cosa, soy humana se sabe que cedemos más fácil a las tentaciones…

-Entonces yo lo hare- Elemmírë se levantó de su asiento.

-No, no lo harás los elfos tampoco podemos resistirnos mucho tiempo al único…- su padre la jalo del hombro haciéndola sentarse de nuevo.

-Yo iré, es por el bien de la tierra media…- Fili levantó la mano.

-Claro que no- soltaron Thorin y Dis al tiempo, pero el primero continúo- esa cosa tiene un efecto peor que el de la piedra del arca, y si recordamos bien no fue lindo de ver…

-Parece que solo queda una opción- dijo el mediano poniéndose de pie- yo lo encontré, yo me hare responsable…

-Por supuesto que no…- el rey enano saltó de su sitio- no voy a dejar que te arriesgues de esa manera…

-Lamento decirle Maestro Escudo de Roble que no nos queda otra opción, el corazón de los hobbits es el único suficientemente puro para resistirse por suficiente tiempo a la maldad del anillo…- espeto Athelas con toda la cordialidad que pudo.

-En ese caso acompañare a mi Tío…- Rowan se levantó de su silla- siempre dos hobbits serán mejor que uno, además quiero una tierra buena en la que mi hermanito pueda crecer…

-Yo iré, los protegeré al igual que en el viaje hasta aquí- sonrió la montaraz.

-Y yo, si hay matanzas de orcos cuenten conmigo- salto la elfa rubia.

-Supongo que eso último me obliga a ir a mí- el príncipe elfo se puso de pie de mala gana.

Bard y la compañía de enanos se pusieron de pie ofreciéndose a sí mismos.

-Maestro Bard tiene una ciudad que reconstruir, al igual que ustedes- dijo la pelinegra dirigiéndose a los enanos- sobre todo ustedes tres- dijo mirando al rey y sus sobrinos- no podemos arriesgarlos de nuevo ya estuvieron a punto de morir demasiadas veces y son la esperanza de este reino…

-En ese caso yo iré en representación de Kili- la elfa pelirroja se puso de pie.

-Entonces cuenten conmigo…-Gandalf se levantó.

-Yo iré con ustedes hasta Lothlórien allí partirán solo los 7, serán la comunidad del anillo- sonrió Elrond teniendo una sensación de deja vu en su cabeza- será mejor que partamos mañana en la mañana, entre más pronto mejor…

-Lo que se ha dicho en esta reunión no puede salir de estas paredes- gruñó el mago- lo último que queremos es esbirros de Sauron tras nuestros pasos…

Los asistentes asintieron y empezaron a levantarse pasando por el lado de los miembros de la comunidad para desearles suerte.

-Me sorprende que no te opusieras a que fuera…- dijo la elfa rubia a su padre.

-Si te dijera que no, igual te escaparías, ahora al menos sé que vas con el príncipe Legolas eso me tranquiliza un poco, además que los acompañare parte del camino…- respondió el pelinegro- y Athelas también ira…

Un poco más allá la mencionada era abordada por Fili.

-Crees que te voy a dejar ir sola detrás de este elfo estirado de nuevo?- le gruñó el rubio con furia.

-Perdón? Voy a escoltar a Bilbo y Rowan, si no escucho bien su alteza yo me ofrecí primero, el príncipe Legolas solo viene porque está ligado a Elemmírë por magia de mi Lord Elrond, y no tiene opción…así que si me disculpa iré a alistar mis cosas, este será un largo viaje…

Trato de volverse pero el enano la detuvo.

-Yo iré contigo… te dije que te protegeríamos…

-Ya le dije que no, es el príncipe heredero y ya se decidió que se queda aquí… con permiso…

La montaraz salió por la puerta pasando por el lado de Thorin que sostenía a Frodo mientras hablaba con Bilbo.

-Iré contigo…-El rey se veía melancólico

-No Thorin ya lo hablamos, te confío a Frodo en mi ausencia pero no puedo dejar que Erebor arriesgue su rey de nuevo y por una cosa peligrosa que yo encontré, debes quedarte y reconstruir el reino, volveré pronto…

El ojiazul sostuvo al pequeño en un brazo mientras con el otro rodeaba al mediano atrayéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

En la esquina más alejada del salón Kili tomaba las manos de Tauriel viéndola a los ojos con dulzura.

-Estas segura de esto _Ghivashel_?- la elfa asintió- yo siento que debo acompañarte, es demasiado peligroso, no sabría qué hacer si algo te sucediera…

La pelirroja le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y sonrió- Estaremos bien debemos aprovechar que las fuerzas de Sauron están débiles… volveré lo prometo- pegó su frente contra la del príncipe- _Amralime_ …

- _Amralime_ \- respondió el príncipe dándole otro beso.

/

Tauriel caminaba por el pasillo dispuesta a irse a dormir.

-Pssss- la elfa se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Athelas que sacaba la cabeza por la puerta de un pequeño salón- puedes venir un segundo?- susurró bajito, a lo que la pelirroja la siguió, allí se encontraban los miembros de la comunidad.

-Ahora que logre reunirlos a todos…-empezó la montaraz cerrando la puerta y hablando bajito- quería proponerles salir un poco antes del amanecer…

-Y porque no lo sugeriste durante la reunión?- preguntó el príncipe elfo.

-Porque no quiero que los enanos se enteren, Tauriel y Bilbo estarán de acuerdo conmigo, me da la impresión de que o mañana decidirán venir con nosotros, o nos seguirán- la elfa y el hobbit asintieron con miradas de melancolía- así que si salimos antes podemos evitar que nos sigan poniéndose en el riesgo que les queremos evitar…

-Estoy de acuerdo- se adelantó la peliroja- antes del amanecer es lo mejor…

-Yo también -dijo el hobbit- y en el mejor sigilo que podamos si es posible…

-Bien apoyo a mi _Mellon,_ salgamos más temprano- habló la rubia.

-Lo que decida mi Tío…- Rowan se puso de pie.

-Si- dijo el mago- creo que ya he metido en muchos líos a la línea de Durin es lo mejor.

-Y de nuevo no tengo opción así que antes del amanecer será…- rodó los ojos el príncipe elfo.

-Le avisare a mi padre- Elemmírë salió por la puerta.

El resto decidieron ir a descansar lo mejor que pudieran antes del gran viaje.

/

Para el amanecer la comunidad del anillo más las cuadrillas de Rivendell ya se encontraban cruzando el bosque negro.

-Paremos aquí…- Legolas que iba a la cabeza los hizo detener en la puerta del Reino del Bosque–Pediré que nos escolten hasta la salida…

Todos se detuvieron, el príncipe se dispuso a irse pero se detuvo girándose a ver a la rubia.

-Si no me acompañas volverá a suceder…- susurró con molestia, la elfa rodó los ojos y lo siguió.

Athelas aprovecho para sacar dos panes de Lembas para dárselos a los hobbits, al hacerlo noto en su equipaje un delgado libro que no recordaba haber empacado.

-Costumbres de cortejo enano- leyó confundida la portada escrita en lengua común, pasó varias páginas cuando una nota cayó de una de ellas.

 _Sé que saldrán antes del amanecer y los apoyo, mi familia es muy cabeza dura para entender que el riesgo extra es innecesario, por favor cuídalos y cuídate. Si es posible durante el viaje Tauriel, Bilbo, Rowan y tú lean este libro, creo que les será de utilidad cuando estén aquí en casa. Los esperaremos de vuelta en una pieza._

 _Con cariño, Dis._

-Qué es eso?...- pregunto el hobbit señalando el libro.

-La princesa Dis lo puso en mi equipaje al parecer mientras dormíamos- le enseño la portada- dice en esta nota- enseño el pequeño papel-que nos será de utilidad cuando estemos de vuelta así que pide que nosotros cuatro lo leamos…- señalo a los implicados.

-Bien- el hobbit se volvió viendo que los rubios elfos volvían con una cuadrilla de guardias- lo leeremos en las noches cuando acampemos…

La chica sonrió y guardo de nuevo el texto en su equipaje.

/

Thorin dormía profundamente en la improvisada habitación real, la pasada noche había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño por la preocupación.

-TIOOOOOOOOO- los príncipes entraban a trompicones por la puerta, el enano brinco de la cama tomando a Orcrist listo a atacar a lo que viniera, Frodo, desde la pequeña cuna construida por Bofur, soltó el llanto.

-Por la barba de Durin que rayos les pasa a los dos?- gruñó el rey mandándoles una iracunda mirada mientras tomaba al pequeño Hobbit y lo acunaba en sus brazos para que se calmara.

-Se fueron…- Fili trataba de recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera.

-Qué?..- el rey lo miro sin comprender- se suponía que saldrían después del desayuno… ya buscaron bien en el palacio?...

-Si…- Kili se veía bastante triste- además al llegar a la entrada por segunda vez nos topamos con mamá, ella nos dijo que salieron antes del amanecer… sin despedirse…

-Apuesto a que se de quien fue la idea- el rubio apretó los puños- de alguna manera debió descubrir que los seguiríamos, está obsesionada con protegernos…

El rey logro que Frodo se durmiera de nuevo, miro a sus sobrinos fijamente y una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro.

/

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando alcanzaron la casa de Beorn, el enorme cambia pieles había regresado de la batalla justo después de que esta se dio por finalizada.

-Me alegra ver que todos están vivos…- murmuró en su forma humana abriéndoles la puerta- supongo que necesitan donde pasar la noche, así que son bienvenidos…

Beorn cerró las puertas del jardín luego de que todos entraran, los orcos habían sido ahuyentados pero la precaución no estaba de más.

Mientras los elfos ayudaban al cambia pieles en la preparación de la cena para la comunidad, Athelas se acomodó en el granero.

-Bien- susurró la pelinegra sacando el libro- capitulo uno, comportamiento enano para con su único…-Tauriel y los dos hobbits se sentaron a su lado para escuchar mejor la lectura- como sabrán los enanos se enamoran una sola vez en la vida, dado que las mujeres enanas son escasas es común ver que se enamoren entre ellos o incluso de machos o hembras de otras razas, comúnmente las antropomórficas…

-Eso quiere decir hobbits, elfos o humanos no es así?- pregunto curiosa Rowan- me pregunto porque la princesa querría que leyéramos esto…

-Bueno en el caso de Tauriel es lógico- respondió Bilbo- lo que no entiendo es porque nosotros tres también…

La elfa se palmeo la frente con una sonrisa- Creo que incluyo a Rowan porque también vivirá en Erebor y debe prepararse por si acaso, en el caso de ustedes dos en cambio es obvio por qué…-Los dos restantes la miraron sin comprender, a lo que la peliroja suspiró- olvídenlo, continua por favor con la lectura…

-Bien..- la montaraz levanto los hombros- Un enano reconoce a su único porque ven una luz que irradia alrededor de este, cuando esto pasa no hay vuelta atrás. Su comportamiento para con este ser cambia radicalmente, se vuelven posesivos y celosos, quieren protegerlos a toda costa al igual que ser el centro de su atención. Los enanos serían capaces de dar la vida por su único y al encontrarlo nunca serán capaces de amar de nuevo a otro, por lo cual es considerada la raza más fiel de la tierra media, debido a esto los enanos pueden encontrar gusto o atracción por diferentes seres, pero si su único aparece en el camino nunca mas tendrán ojos para nadie mas ni siquiera en estado de ebriedad...

- _Mellon_ \- llamo Elemmírë- la cena está servida, vengan a comer…

-Bueno mañana continuamos para eso tenemos bastantes días, y el libro no es muy largo- la montaraz se levantó seguida de los tres restantes.

…

Bueno bueno bueno XD cuéntenme cómo vamos que tal bien? mal?

Aprendiendo con Merlina:

Celebrimbor es el elfo creador de los anillos, todos salvo el único.


	17. Capítulo 16

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 16:

A la mañana siguiente partieron luego de desayunar, el cambia pieles les empaco viandas para el viaje. Hicieron su ruta bordeando en río Anduin para asegurar su llegada Lothlórien, aun así les quedaban al menos dos días de recorrido para llegar. La noche caía sobre la tierra media cuando el grupo alcanzaba los campos Gladden.

-Deberíamos acampar pronto…- dijo Elemmírë al príncipe junto a ella- los hobbits se ven cansados…

-No…-respondió Legolas- el terreno es pantanoso y por si no lo notaste estamos demasiado cerca de Dol Guldur, lo mejor será pasar el río, al menos ahí tendremos el agua de por medio…

-Pero no hay orcos allí, por si se te olvida los matamos en la batalla…- la rubia se detuvo para encararlo.

-Tu que sabes? no sabemos nada de lo que hay ahí, solo estoy buscando mantenernos a salvo…- Una vena de ira se enmarcaba en la frente del elfo que ya prácticamente gritaba.

-Mantenernos a salvo? Lo que quieres es tomar el control, no haces si no dar órdenes todo el día, acampen, corran, levántense, si no vienes conmigo pasara de nuevo…- imitó la elfa las palabras que le había dicho el rubio en el bosque- me tienes harta…

-Y crees que yo estoy feliz de haber tenido que venir obligado a esto por tu maldita culpa?...

-Mi culpa? Si mal no recuerdo esta magia…- espetó señalándolos a ambos- la hicieron nuestros padres…

-Sí, tu culpa…- gritó exasperado el elfo- porque te ofreciste a venir y si yo no venía iba a terminar de nuevo en el suelo…

-Igual ahí vas a terminar- gruñó la rubia saltando sobre él haciéndole perder el equilibrio, empezó a tratar de golpearlo a lo que el príncipe se defendía como podía.

-Estás loca- Legolas giró la cabeza esquivando un golpe y atrapo el siguiente con la mano, cuando la elfa mando el siguiente, con agilidad el rubio atrapó el otro puño y rodó dejando la chica bajo el- Argggggg….

-Qué demonios?...- cortó al frase al ver que varias flechas se enterraban en la tierra a su alrededor y el príncipe se desmayaba sobre ella.

- _Mellon_ estamos bajo ataque…- gritó Athelas poniéndose frente a los hobbits, los elfos restantes se pusieron en guardia.

Un pequeño escuadrón de no más de diez orcos cabalgaba hacia ellos sobre wargos feroces, la elfa se hizo a un lado mirando al rubio y notando con terror que tenía 4 flechas de mordor en la espalda. Puso con cuidado el cuerpo del príncipe en el piso, se dio la vuelta con una mirada de furia y sacando sus espadas cargo con rabia contra los orcos.

\- Elemmírë no seas imprudente regresa….- gimió Elrond con desesperación- Athelas cúbrela…

La montaraz asintió empezando a dar de baja algunos con sus flechas. Ningún Orco alcanzo a llegar al grupo, la iracunda elfa acabo con todos sin un solo rasguño.

-Padre el príncipe está herido- Elrond se giró a ver en la dirección que señalaba su hija encontrando el cuerpo de Legolas en el piso. Corrió a él poniendo sus dedos en la yugular notando como su pulso se desvanecía.

-Elladan trae mis hierbas medicinales, Elohir ayúdame a sacar las flechas de su espalda, Athelas agua por favor, Elemmírë ven aquí…- todos corrieron a hacer lo mandado, el elfo mayor acomodo al príncipe de lado apoyando la cabeza de este sobre el regazo de su hija- Lindir ve con Gandalf y conduce a los demás a través del puente del rió y establezcan ahí un campamento, no podemos arriesgarnos a otro ataque…

-Si mi Lord…- el elfo apuró a los dos hobbits y al resto de la tropa, Tauriel sin embargo se negó a moverse.

-Disculpe Lord Elrond, tal vez puedo ayudar en algo?... después de todo él es el príncipe de mi reino…- la peliroja se veía melancólica.

-Sería mejor que ayudaras a Lindir, te prometo que el estará bien…- respondió el pelinegro mientras el rubio gemía por la extracción de las flechas- protege a los hobbits…

Tauriel asintió y dándole una última mirada al príncipe siguió al grupo. Elrond termino de extraer las flechas con toda la suavidad que pudo, en la espalda del príncipe las heridas supuraban sangre contaminada y negruzca. Acto seguido tomo varias hojas de reyes poniéndolas en los cortes mientras rezaba en quenya.

-Arrrrggggggg- gimió el rubio arqueándose por el dolor, sus ojos se abrieron poniéndose en blanco.

\- Elemmírë sujétalo…- soltó uno de sus hermanos mientras sostenía las hierbas sobre dos de las heridas que unos minutos después estaban purificadas.

-Athelas ahora el agua…- ordenó Elrond, la pelinegra asintió destapando el frasquito y dejando caer dos gotas en la boca del elfo.

-Que fue eso?- las lesiones se cerraron rápidamente y el príncipe abrió los ojos ya normalizados. El elfo mayor se puso de pie apurando a sus hijos y a la montaraz para que alcanzaran al grupo. Elemmírë desvió la mirada algo acongojada.

-Supongo que me protegiste…-la elfa suspiró con resignación- así que lo… siento…- Legolas se puso de pie.

-Y los orcos?- oteó el campo pero lo único que encontró fueron cuerpos degollados.

-Los maté…- la chica se puso de pie y empezó a caminar siguiendo la luz de la fogata que ya se veía a lo lejos.

-Tu sola?- había un deje de admiración en su voz, trotó tras ella para no ser dejado atrás.

-Acaso lo dudas?...- inquirió con molestia- que me haya disculpado y este agradecida no quiere decir que sea débil…

-Lo se….- suspiró quedamente echándole una curiosa mirada.

Ambos cruzaron el puente llegando al campamento donde dos elfos y el hobbit ya cocinaban la cena.

-Mi señor Legolas…- Tauriel se levantó de su sitio y avanzo hacia él- se encuentra bien?...

-Lo estoy, es bien sabido que no hay mejores cuidados médicos que los de Lord Elrond en toda la tierra media….- la miró intensamente complacido de que aun la elfa se preocupara por él.

-Es un alivio, lamento mucho el no haberlo protegido, realmente ese ataque me cogió desprevenida…- la peliroja bajo la mirada compungida.

-No es tu culpa…- el príncipe le sonrió cálidamente- fue mi decisión hacer lo que hice…

Elemmírë observo el intercambio con un deje de molestia, rodó los ojos y caminó hasta el otro lado del campamento, donde se sentó a limpiar sus armas.

Luego de la cena Tauriel, Bilbo y Rowan se acercaron de nuevo a la montaraz sentándose alrededor de ella.

-Bien continuaremos donde nos quedamos…-dijo ésta abriendo el libro- capitulo dos, las trenzas. Como habrán podido notar la mayoría de los enanos portan su pelo trenzado, las trenzas básicas se hacen al cumplir la mayoría de edad para dar a conocer que ya están en edad de casarse o empezar a cortejar a alguien de su elección, normalmente son cuatro y portan broches hechos por ellos mismos….o heredados por su línea familiar…

-Eso quiere decir que Kili aún no está en edad de casarse?- preguntó la elfa a lo que la montaraz no pudo ocultar una pícara sonrisa.

-No suponía que tuvieras afán por el matrimonio…- respondió bromeando la hobbit.

-No…no es lo que quería decir…..- se puso colorada como su cabello- solo… se me hizo curioso por qué aún no tiene trenzas…

-Niñas no molesten a Tauriel- regañó paternalmente el hobbit- Kili tendrá sus trenzas este año… escuche algo así de Thorin cuando hablaba con Dis… - tomó el libro con cuidado de las manos de la montaraz- yo continuare. Estos broches tienen un significado especial en el cortejo, cuando un enano decide cortejar a alguien, debe tejer en el cabello del que le interesa, dos trenzas del lado izquierdo de su cabeza y terminarlas con dos de sus broches. Aun con esto el objeto de su cortejo puede tener más trenzas echas por otros enanos que se interesen en él, esto significara que se está decidiendo aun. Si su cortejo tiene el resultado deseado solo se conservaran sus dos trenzas y en cambio se dará el siguiente paso, para proponer matrimonio trenzaran dos más del lado derecho de la cabeza de su cortejado y entregara los dos broches restantes. El cortejado para aceptar la propuesta deberá elaborar y entregar de cuatro a seis broches (incluso más dependiendo de si el enano usa trenzas en su barba o mostacho) poniendo una piedra preciosa en uno, que corresponderá a la trenza izquierda más larga por ser la más cercana a su corazón….

-Que romántico…- suspiró Rowan con emoción- porque los hobbits no tenemos nada parecido?...

El mayor se encogió de hombros- no lo sé, pero esta tradición me parece muy bella… nosotros solo hacemos lo del anillo… y a veces concursos de bebida o baile…-sonrió culpable.

-Apuesto a que se quién será la primera en tener sus trenzas de compromiso….- picó la montaraz haciendo sonrojar de nuevo a la elfa.

-No de nuevo…- tomó el libro de manos del hobbit- ahora sigo yo- murmuró enfurruñada- durante la ceremonia matrimonial se tejeran una última trenza el uno al otro terminándola con un broche echo por ellos mismos

-Tauriel debe aprender a hacer joyas pronto…- soltó sin poder contenerse Bilbo.

-No tú también….- la elfa se puso de pie con el sonrojo hasta las orejas-Muchos enanos deshacen sus trenzas al enviudar, es su manera de mostrar su dolor. Es todo fin del capítulo, a dormir…

Entre bromas todos fueron acomodándose para descansar. Un poco más allá la elfa rubia subió a una alta rama en un árbol cercano, ella tomaría el primer turno de guardia.

Como siempre el más alejado del grupo era Gandalf, midiendo el perímetro para poder vigilarlos a todos, oteando al horizonte en busca de peligro, el mago dormía poco, tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien.

Llegada la media noche Legolas subió a la rama- Cambio de guardia…-susurró desperezándose un poco.

-Bien…- la rubia se estiró esquivando la mirada del príncipe.

-Algo ocurre?...-el elfo la miro fijamente.

-No es nada…-dudó- para mi _Mellon_ los enanos son muy importantes, por eso no me agradaría que Tauriel le rompiera el corazón a Kili porque hay algo entre ustedes dos…. ya que eso pondría triste también a Athelas…- le devolvió la mirada con sus fríos ojos violetas, esta vez Legolas la evito.

-No tienes de que preocuparte…-susurró con amargura- ella no me ve de esa manera me lo ha dejado claro… el enano ganó su corazón…

Elemmírë trago grueso dándose cuenta que había tocado una fibra sensible por no medir sus palabras, pero recompuso su fría postura- Ok- soltó bajando de la rama y yendo a acomodarse cerca a su familia, evitando todo el tiempo el contacto con la mirada del elfo.

Antes del amanecer la montaraz se levantó de su sitio por pura costumbre.

-Puede ir a descansar ahora si lo desea- dijo desde abajo al príncipe en la rama- encenderé el fuego para preparar el desayuno así que estaré alerta…

El elfo se estiro un poco y bajo de un salto.

-Gracias…- acto seguido se recostó para tomar una siesta.

Athelas recogió algo de leña y encendió de nuevo la fogata, dejo listos los ingredientes para el desayuno y puso a hervir agua del rió en una olla grande para purificarla poniendo allí algunos huevos, miro al cielo con algo de melancolía extrañando un poco cierta molesta presencia.

-Necesitas ayuda?- la chica casi saltó de su sitio- jajajajaja- el hobbit se agarró el estómago de la risa- por fin logre vengarme de uno de tus tantos sustos….

-No es gracioso….

-Lo es tanto como cuando me lo hacías a mí- respiró un poco- bien puedo ayudar?...

-Aún no he comenzado, puedes cortar las verduras?- preguntó la pelinegra a lo que el hobbit asintió poniéndose en la tarea mientras la montaraz rebanaba trozos de carne y quitaba la cascara a los huevos.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?...- la chica lo miró con interés- desde que me entere que venias del futuro, o bueno que sabias lo que iba a pasar sentí que mucho de lo que dijiste durante el viaje encajaba, ahora, puedes decirme que pasaba en la historia original?... que ocurría conmigo?...

-Estas seguro que quieres saber? No es precisamente un cuento de hadas, después de todo por eso vine aquí para cambiarlo….

-Sí, sí quiero- levantó los hombros cuando la pelinegra lo miro acusadora- que puedo decir soy curioso…

La chica meditó un segundo y suspiró-Ok… pero recuerda que tú lo pediste… -tomó aire y empezó- después de la muerte del rey estabas realmente inconsolable y deprimido, en su funeral las lágrimas nunca dejaron tu rostro, hasta donde se supo luego de eso también te volvías más huraño, nunca te casaste y a menudo confundías a Merry y Pippin, dos hobbits traviesos que serían amigos de Frodo, con los príncipes difuntos de Erebor, pagarías con tu alma el portar el anillo por tantos años. Rowan no existiría aun así los padres de Frodo morirían en un accidente, en unos veinte años. Tú lo adoptarías y como parte de tu herencia quedaría ese horrible anillo, él se vería forzado a llevarlo a mordor pagando así con su corazón, razón por la cual Gandalf y tu cargarían con la culpa lo que les quedara de vida, finalmente parten junto a el a Aman para sanarse… es todo lo que se…

El mediano soltó un hondo suspiro y la abrazo con fuerza- Gracias…

La chica le devolvió el abrazo un poco confundida- De que?...

-Por habernos salvado de ese horrible destino…

-No logre hacer todo Bilbo, aun así los padres de Rowan y Frodo están muertos, y tú debes llevar ese feo anillo a Mordor… además ya no puedo predecir que nos asecha todo está cambiando…

-Pero aun así muchas cosas buenas están pasando y es gracias a ti, ahora lo que se venga lo enfrentaremos todos juntos…- el hobbit le sonrió- no debió ser lindo pasar por eso sola…

La chica se encogió de hombros y devolvió la sonrisa, ambos volvieron a su quehacer. Mientras el resto del campamento despertaba el amanecer los alcanzo por completo, algunos se acercaron para ayudar con el desayuno.

Gandalf miro al horizonte sintiéndose extrañamente observado. Arrugo el entrecejo con sospecha tratando de ver más allá o de sentir algo fuera de lo común, pero luego suspiró con pesadez dándose la vuelta para sonreírle a Rowan que le tendía un plato de guisado…

Lo que el mago no sabía es que sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto, un par de ojos negros y afilados los vigilaban desde la lejanía… del otro lado del rió, otro grupo también asechaba sus pasos…

/

Buenoooo chan chan chan que tal ya comenzó a moverse todo de nuevooooo que emoción XD

Gracias a los que me han dejado sus comentarios de verdad lo valoro mucho

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

La curación que Elrond le hizo a Legolas es como la de Kili, salvo que aquí lograron cerrar las heridas.

Espero les guste el libro de los enanos es adaptación de varias cosas que he leído sobre el tema.


	18. Capítulo 17

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 17:

Pronto avanzaban de nuevo, a pasos agigantados la comunidad bordeaba el rio, afortunadamente aparte del ataque Orco sucedido anteriormente, no tuvieron muchos más contratiempos.

Para el atardecer ya se veían las doradas hojas de los altos y hermosos Mellyrn.

-Podríamos detenernos a descansar…- dijo la montaraz al mediano- o podríamos hacer un último esfuerzo y llegar de una vez…

-Sería mejor que continuáramos…- dijo el mago tras ellos- no queremos arriesgarnos a otro ataque y ahí estaremos seguros…

La luna brillaba ya en el firmamento cuando por fin lograron internarse en el bosque, caminaban a paso firme siguiendo a Elrond que era quien conocía el camino. Momentos más tarde como salidos de la nada un escuadrón de elfos los rodeó.

-Mi Lord Elrond- se adelantó Haldir haciendo una leve venía con la cabeza- Lady Elemmírë, Lord Elladan, Lord Elohir, Príncipe Legolas, Gandalf…- se detuvo en Athelas con curiosidad- dunedain?... hobbits?...- volvió la mirada a Elrond confundido- a que debo el honor de su extraña visita?...

-Debemos hablar con Lady Galadriel de un asunto delicado… es posible?...- apuró el pelinegro con afán.

-Por supuesto, síganme…- La tropa de elfos los guió con Haldir a la cabeza, pasando por bellos bosques cubiertos de doradas hojas, el invierno de fuera no aprecia penetrar el mágico bosque- ahí lo tienen-dijo mostrando con orgullo la fortaleza- Caras Galadhon, el corazón del dominio elfo en la tierra…

-Esto es precioso- susurró Rowan tomando aire con una mirada soñadora, mientras se adentraban por caminos de piedra entre las grandes raíces de Mallorn.

La pelinegra abrió y cerró los puños con nerviosismo, temía a la Dama Galadriel porque sabía lo que sus poderes mentales podían recordarle, o descubrir, ocho años evitando Lothlorien y ahora estaba aquí. La presencia de la Noldor se sentía en todo el bosque y lograba intimidarla con fuerza.

-Bilbo….- el hobbit escuchaba una melodiosa voz llamándolo- bienvenido Bilbo Bolson… el que porta el anillo maldito - confundido miraba a su alrededor, pero sus compañeros no parecían escucharla.

-Estas cambiando la historia…- escuchó la montaraz en su cabeza- dunedain… viajera del tiempo…juegas con fuerzas que no conoces… cuidado…Athelas Rautaydin… desconoces tu linaje…- esta apretó los puños con fuerza y tragó grueso, mientras eran conducidos por una escalera de caracol que subía alrededor del más grueso y saludable Mallorn cuyo tronco brillaba como seda gris.

Un gigantesco Flet se alzaba en la copa, como un gran salón de trono lleno de luz, allí unas escaleras más arriba y en dos asientos apoyados en el tronco estaban Celeborn y Galadriel. El primero se levantó tendiéndole la mano a su esposa para ayudarla a incorporarse, ambos descendieron a encontrarse con la comunidad.

Elemmírë olvidó toda la cortesía y corrió a abrazar a sus abuelos que sonrieron complacidos.

-Mírë…- susurró la dama en el abrazo mientras Celeborn le revolvía los cabellos a la más joven- cada día te pareces más a tu madre….- había amor y melancolía en los ojos de la pareja, cuando la rubia se hizo a un lado sus hermanos también se acercaron a saludar.

-No estas lastimada esta vez o sí?- preguntó su abuelo a la rubia, que negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Elrond se pasó una mano por la frente, estaba seguro que los dos rubios estaban ayudando a echar a perder a su hija menor, podían ser el elfo más sabio y la más poderosa, pero con su nieta eran abuelos legítimos y consentidores como con ningún otro, el elfo lo atribuía al claro parecido con Celebrian. Galadriel lo miro a los ojos ofuscada a lo que el pelinegro tragó grueso.

-Que has hecho?- le dijo mentalmente- magia del agua?... te dejaste llevar por la preocupación y los deseos del rey Tharanduil… ese no es tu estilo…- el elfo subió los hombros con una mirada culpable, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño.

Gandalf se adelantó a saludar también, dándole un abrazo a Celeborn, la montaraz dio un par de pasos atrás topándose con el borde mientras rehuía la mirada de la dama. Los ojos de esta se enfocaron en Bilbo y de ahí Rowan, Tauriel y Legolas.

-Así que desligar los tres del único…- susurró Galadriel mirando a Bilbo a los ojos de nuevo- de quien podría ser esa idea?...- buscó la mirada de la montaraz pero esta seguía evitándola nerviosa.

-Haldir- llamó el alto rubio- pide que preparen el pabellón de invitados y las habitaciones familiares, esto nos puede tomar tiempo, así que lo mejor es que pasen aquí la noche… bienvenidos, en la mañana cuando hayan descansado comenzaremos….

La pelinegra soltó un largo suspiro y se dio la vuelta para descender tras Haldir- de que tienes miedo…- volvió la voz de la dama en su cabeza. Elrond y familia fueron conducidos a las habitaciones familiares, el resto al pabellón de invitados.

/

Celeborn se internó en la inmensa biblioteca en busca del pergamino del ritual, encontrándolo bajo llave en la sección prohibida, lo abrió con suavidad.

 _En una luna de invierno sobre el espejo de la Dama, los tres anillos de los reyes elfos deben ser atados por un enano de sangre real al único con hilos de Mithril. Los portadores deben entonces ponerse sus anillos, aquel cuyo nombre en sí mismo exorciza el mal, que no es hombre ni elfo, no es Noldor, Sindar o Pheredhil, no es Numenor o Edain pero aun así es todos ellos, debe bañar los hilos en su sangre con agua consagrada por un Valar. Solo entonces los portadores de los tres podrán cortar los hilos con una daga elfica y con ellos se romperá el destino que los une al anillo maldito._

Ahora el problema era encontrar aquel de la profecía, y que el pergamino fue escrito en tiempos en que los enanos y elfos tenían amistad, en este momento traer un enano de sangre real podría suponer un problema, además que un hilo de Mithril solo podía ser cortado con una daga del mismo material, el alto elfo se masajeo la cien con impaciencia, debía hablar con el mago pronto.

/

La montaraz sacó el menudo libro de su equipaje entregándoselo a Rowan- Hoy empiezas tu…- esta le sonrió y se sentó sobre la mullida cama, a los lados Tauriel y Bilbo, Athelas tras ella.

-Capitulo tres: regalos de cortejo…- comenzó la hobbit- de acuerdo a sus ingresos un enano puede dar varios detalles a su cortejado, pero el más importante será entregado antes de pedir trenzar su cabello. Este regalo varía según los gustos del enano y del cortejado en cuestión, pueden ser sencillos y significativos o enormes como los regalos dados entre la realeza, que normalmente son costosas joyas, doradas carrozas o piezas de armamento de Mithril, aunque aún así estos pueden variar.

-Con la cantidad de oro que hay en Erebor apuesto a que cierta elfa va a tener una armadura completa….-Tauriel rodó los ojos al comentario burlón de la montaraz.

-Capitulo cuatro…- prosiguió la castaña- prohibiciones… no hay muchas restricciones reales en las relaciones de cortejo, no se exige castidad al momento de casarse, pero no está bien visto tener hijos fuera del matrimonio. La infidelidad es penada por ley, pero nunca se ha visto esto entre los enanos, por el caso del único explicado en el capítulo uno.

-Este libro es realmente corto- murmuró el hobbit- ya solo nos quedan tres páginas, y el resto son ilustraciones de trenzas, broches y romance…

-Entonces de ser posible terminemos esta noche….- la elfa se estiró un poco sacándose el sueño.

-Bien…- continúo Rowan- Capitulo cinco: ceremonia matrimonial y previos. Cuando sus broches de compromiso son aceptados y trenzados el enano debe pedir la mano de su cortejado y ahora pareja al que esté a cargo de él. Su padre, madre, hermano mayor o familiares adoptivos, en caso de hobbits al patriarcado o matriarcado familiar.

-Jajajaja si, la Tatarabuela Adamanta Bolson es la matriarca… es una mujer dura de roer…

-Creo que yo solo la he visto un par de veces…- soltó pensativa la castaña- en fin… prosigamos… la ceremonia matrimonial puede oficiarse por un mago, un alto elfo, o un rey. Tiene ligeras diferencias con los matrimonios humanos, pero al igual que estos hay fiesta y banquete con los invitados después. Se oficia en el lugar de preferencia de la pareja y con los invitados que estos deseen, en caso de matrimonios reales todo el pueblo enano está invitado a participar de la ceremonia.

-Todo el pueblo?...- preguntó la montaraz asombrada- pero son un muchísimos… aunque bueno Erebor es muy grande supongo que es posible…

-Debe ser en el salón de los reyes…- apuntó el hobbit- estuve ahí es dorado, bello y gigantesco, muy de costumbres enanas…prosigue querida…

-Capitulo seis: enamorar a un enano- la hobbit paso a la última página conteniendo un bostezo- no hay normas o leyes que digan exactamente que les gusta a todos los enanos, pero hay algunos puntos en común. Los detalles como comida y bebida caseras suelen ser muy apreciados, los enanos son artesanos así que las cosas hechas a mano les gustan bastante. Fuera de eso son admiradores de la valentía, el honor, la lealtad y de los bravos guerreros. Un grupo pequeño como los escribanos, bibliotecarios, médicos o poseedores de casas de té, aprecian más los regalos un poco más intelectuales o románticos… y es el fin…- murmuró la castaña cerrando el libro y devolviéndoselo a la montaraz que lo guardó en su equipaje de nuevo.

-Corto pero ilustrativo…-susurró Tauriel encaminándose a su cama.

El resto imito a la elfa, acomodándose para descansar.

/

Había dado vueltas en la cómoda cama por más de una hora sin poder conciliar el sueño, el ambiente no se lo permitía, se levantó con sigilo y opto por dar un pequeño paseo alrededor.

Se sentó en una de las grandes raíces de Mellonr y admiro la belleza de la ciudad. Había visto tres caminos en los ojos de la dama esa noche, su cómodo hogar en la comarca, el camino en el que podría haber muerte y destrucción para llevar el anillo a mordor y por ultimo Erebor y su refugio cálido en los brazos del rey, era impresionante la forma en la que extrañaba al ojiazul, casi quiso huir de vuelta al recordarlo, solo se mantuvo en pie cuando recordó que por segunda vez en este año la tierra media contaba con él, sus amigos sus familiares, todos contaban con él. Así que por ellos lo haría, seria fuerte para poder volver a su nuevo hogar en Erebor y evitarle a su pequeño Frodo el tener que llevar esa pesada carga.

Regreso a la cama un poco más tranquilo sin notar que alguien más faltaba en el pabellón de invitados.

/

No tenía idea alguna de cómo había terminado en ese punto pero sus piernas se negaban a funcionar, estaba agazapada en un rincón del jardín de Galadriel. En el centro del mismo, sobre un pedestal estaba el espejo de la Dama.

-Así que por fin te encontré- susurró calmadamente Galadriel entrando por las escaleras de piedra, la montaraz bajó la mirada de nuevo- a que le temes tanto?...- se acercó a ella a pasos calmados, la chica trato de alejarse pero la gruesa pared la retuvo, la elfa tomo su barbilla y la obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

La pelinegra entro en un pequeño trance, frente a ella por un segundo su pequeño estudio en su tierra y su tiempo, luego muerte y desolación en mordor, para concluir con un par de picaros ojos azules de largas pestañas rubias. Reaccionó horrorizada cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-No puedes huir y estar asustada de lo que sientes toda la vida…- la Dama le acarició la cabeza de manera maternal- ven acá…- la tomó de la mano y la hizo incorporarse lentamente jalándola hacia el pilar central- sabes qué es eso?-Susurró señalando el broche que la chica portaba cerrando la capa- es un broche de Lothlorien fue forjado por elfos artesanos en estas tierras…

-Eso es imposible….- soltó con incredulidad a lo que la elfa sonrió.

-No lo es, te lo he dicho, desconoces tu linaje…- la jaló un poco más para dejarla frente al espejo- ahora vamos a averiguar si mis sospechas son ciertas… mira aquí tu reflejo… pero no toques el agua…

Athelas dudó pero hizo lo pedido, el agua se distorsiono por un segundo mostrando imágenes de un hombre ojiazul y pelinegro con una corona besándose con una elfa pelinegra, ella la reconoció inmediatamente, Arwen, esta portaba un collar que la montaraz recordaba haber visto aunque no sabía bien dónde. Incrédula siguió las imágenes, el broche del hombre y el collar pasaron a manos de su primogénito, de este a su hijo y así por siete generaciones más, entonces la montaraz vio a su tatarabuelo, el collar fue enterrado con esté, así que de ahí lo recordaba. El broche siguió pasando y entonces se vio a ella misma de nuevo con él en la capa.

Confundida levanto la mirada de la palangana- Quien… quien es el rey de la primera imagen?...

La elfa sonrió- es alguien a quien has protegido por ocho años y que le faltan muchos más para tener la imagen que has visto…. alguien a quien tu señor te confió antes de morir…

-Estel…- soltó- no puedo creer que yo… y el… y de Arwen…

-Eso no es lo que importa ahora Athelas Rautaydin… que también serias mi descendiente…- dijo la dama con suavidad como temiendo herirla- lo que importa es que te asegures que él y mi nieta estarán juntos con eso existirás, y contigo la bella historia que has reparado para todos nosotros…

-Esto es… difícil de asimilar para mí…- suspiró tomándose la cabeza y alejándose del pilar- no sé si tengo la fuerza para lograr todo esto que se me ha encomendado…

-Claro que la tienes…- sonrió la dama- tienes el corazón de hierro del rey Elessar… eso es lo que tu apellido significa… puedes con esto y más…- la pelinegra amago una sonrisa aunque aún su mirada se encontraba perdida- ven te llevare de vuelta a el pabellón, mañana será un largo día debes dormir…

Así la montaraz se dejó conducir por la elfa, pellizcándose por momentos para asimilar que no era un sueño la locura que estaba ocurriendo.

/

Ya en la mañana Elemmírë pasó a buscar a Athelas, Rowan y Tauriel para conducirlas a los baños termales en la falda del río Celebrant. Legolas las siguió hasta un punto determinado donde evitar el desmayo pero aun así no pasar por pervertido. Elrond condujo al resto al sector masculino.

Una gigantesca piscina de piedra rodeada de flores, arbustos y estatuas elficas apareció ante sus ojos, el vapor flotaba en el aire. Antes de entrar en una larga mesa había esencias y productos de baño, toallas y varios cestos para poner la ropa.

-La ultima en entrar es un orco…- gritó la elfa rubia quitándose la ropa y corriendo seguida de las otras chicas.

-Ey no es justo- dijo Rowan entre risas- llegue ultima porque ustedes están entrenadas…

Todas soltaron la risa y con esto Athelas se relajó un poco, dispusieron algún tiempo para lavar el sudor del viaje de sus respectivos cabellos y cuerpos. La calidez del agua las abrazaba con suavidad y cada una tomo asiento en los escalones internos de la piscina echando la cabeza hacia atrás para relajarse mejor.

El sonido de pisadas y algunas ramas quebrándose alerto a la rubia.

-Hay alguien acercándose- susurró suave a sus compañeras- y no suena como un elfo…

-Yo no oigo nada- Rowan se puso la mano en el oído- será mi tío?...

-No…- la elfa agudizo el oído- los pasos de los hobbits son más suaves porque no usan zapatos… a menos que…Señor Hoja verde?- gritó con algo de rabia- no estará buscando morir joven por andar espiando señoritas mientras se bañan…

-No hay nada allí que quiera ver señorita gruñona….- se escuchó lejana la voz del elfo- estoy en el límite de nueve metros y medio, solo para evitar que se ahogue en los termales si se desmaya…

-Ya quisieras tu elfo estirado- gruñó la rubia.

-Te oí…- respondió el príncipe.

-Esa era la maldita idea….- gritó de vuelta dispuesta a decirle un par de verdades pero la peliroja la jaló del brazo.

-Si no era mi señor Legolas y no es un hobbit…entonces?- Tauriel abrió los ojos con angustia- Orcos?...o arañas?...

-Imposible…-suspiró la elfa- no podrían haber llegado tan cerca… o sí?...

Miro expectante a su amiga pelinegra, la cual subió los hombros saliendo presurosa del agua, se enrollo en una gran toalla y tomo sus cimitarras.

-Donde se oyen?- la elfa señalo los arbustos más cercanos al río- bien…- se encamino hacia el lugar…

- _Mellon_ espera- gimió preocupada la rubia saliendo del agua e igual enrollándose en una toalla, las dos restantes le siguieron imitando sus pasos- no puedes ir sola… es peligroso…

Pero la montaraz ya no escuchaba, tras ella Tauriel y Elemmírë tensaron sus arcos, Rowan un poco más allá sostenía nerviosa una de las espadas de la rubia elfa. La pelinegra se acercó más a los arbustos escuchando respiraciones pesadas tratando de pasar desapercibidas.

Decidida se introdujo entre los matorrales, momentos después un gruñido de dolor se escuchaba por toda la ciudad elfica.

/

Hey heyyyyyy y ahoraaaaaa que talllll? un saludo muy especial a mESTEFANIAb y ConsBastony por estar tan pendientes de la actualización lo aprecio

muchisisisimo, es probable que no pueda escribir hasta el jueves de la próxima semana así que porfavor tengan paciencia :3 hago lo que puedo

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

El Celebrant es el Río por el que en la película de LOTR salen de Lothlorien y marca el límite sur de la ciudad elfica.

Mellyrn es el plural para los Mallorn los arboles de hojas doradas originarios de tierras imperecederas y que solo crecen en Lothlorien.

Noldor es la raza de Galadriel, ella es la última descendiente de esta raza que vive en la tierra media, el resto se marcharon a Aman.

Sindar es la raza de Celeborn, Tharanduil y Legolas

Pheredhil es la raza de Elrond y descendencia.

Mírë el apodo cariñoso de Celeborn y Galadriel para Elemmírë significa joya.

Elessar, Estel, Aragorn y Trancos todos son el mismo sujeto XD en caso de que el no se casara con Arwen, Athelas no existiría y no habría historia :3.

Adamanta es un nombre que está entre los elegidos por Tolkien para mujeres hobbit, significa extremadamente duro.


	19. Capítulo 18

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 18:

-Aaaaaaaaaarggggggggg- retumbó por todo Lothlorien.

- _Mellon?_ -gimió Elemmírë a punto de soltar la flecha al no ver salir a su amiga del arbusto.

-No puedo creer la desfachatez de estos sujetos- gritaba Athelas a todo pulmón mientras salía jalando a Fili del mostacho y a Kili de una oreja- seguirnos es una cosa… pero espiarnos en el baño?... es enserio?... de nuevo con esas mañas su alteza?- escupió iracunda al príncipe rubio mientras Ori salía tímidamente tras ellos. Arrastró a los príncipes hasta botarlos en el suelo frente a las dos elfas, Tauriel subió una ceja visiblemente enfadada a lo que Kili trago saliva con dificultad.

-Maldita sea- gimió el rubio sobándose el área del bigote- tienes que ser tan violenta?...eso dolió…

-Pues te lo merecías- gruñó la montaraz dándole un pequeño puntapié en el costado, cosa que el príncipe no sintió pues la chica estaba descalza- por el amor de Yavanna- la pelinegra se masajeó la cien- tienen 20 segundos para decirme que hacen aquí si no quieren ganarse una golpiza…

Envalentonados los tres chicos callaron, mirándose entre ellos como prometiendo lealtad.

-Kili…-siseó Tauriel a lo que el joven príncipe se tensó- les hicieron una pregunta… no vas a responder?...- la elfa le acarició la mejilla haciéndolo suspirar, Fili lo pateó logrando que reaccionara soltándose y negando varias veces con la cabeza.

-Oh, así que sus altezas reales no quieren hablar…- sonrió sádicamente la montaraz- bien, por fortuna no son los únicos aquí…-miró fijamente a Ori cuyos ojos se llenaron de pánico, se acercó a Rowan y le susurró un par de palabras al oído, la chica se sonrojó pero asintió con la cabeza.

El escribano la vio venir, tragó con fuerza cuando se agacho junto a él tomándole la mano con dulzura- Ori... por favor- el pobre se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Ori no….-gruñó el rubio a lo que Athelas le cubrió la boca desde atrás.

-Si no va a decirme lo que quiero oír su alteza… mejor no diga nada…- susurró con suavidad en su oído, el príncipe de pronto había olvidado como respirar de manera correcta.

-Por favor…- volvió a pedir suavemente la hobbit esta vez acariciándole la mejilla.

-E..el rey…-balbuceó azorado el escribano- estaba preocupado… por eso vinimos…

Rowan sonrió encantadora- y que hacían aquí?...

-Era…era…-tartamudeó- el lugar más… mas… sencillo para escabullirnos…no…no… no hay casi guardia…

-Y solo ustedes tres?...- se acercó un poco más al enano que ya parecía tomate maduro.

-THORIN ESCUDO DE ROBLE VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE- el grito furioso de Bilbo acudió a sus oídos.

-Eso responde la pregunta…- soltó divertida la rubia.

-Gracias- la castaña le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al tímido escribano que termino inconsciente en el piso.

-Genial… mataron a Ori- gimió Kili con pesar mirando a su amigo.

-No lo mató, solo esta inconsciente…- la elfa rubia tenía una sonrisa burlona.

-Igual que ustedes dos…- soltó Athelas.

Los enanos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar al duro golpe dado por la montaraz en sus nucas, se sumieron rápidamente en la inconciencia.

/

-Fili….- el enano abrió los ojos con pesadez viendo el rostro de su hermano- despierta… estas bien?...

-Si…- el príncipe trato de sobarse la nuca pero noto en seguida que estaba atado a un poste- que ocurrió…

-Athelas nos golpeó…al parecer no solo a nosotros- hizo un gesto hacia su lado haciéndolo girar, allí aun dormidos, Ori, Nori, Dwalin y Thorin- sí que tiene fuerza esa chica… aunque creo que al tío lo golpeo Bilbo, jajaja un hobbit enfadado es peligroso…

-Y nos amarraron aquí porque?...

-No lo sé…- Kili miro al frente donde estaba la comunidad conversando con varios elfos- desde que desperté han estado ahí hablando, creo que dormimos como dos horas…a juzgar por el sol…

Más allá Celeborn mostraba a todos el pergamino de la profecía.

-Los hilos y la daga de Mithril son nuestro mayor problema- dijo solemnemente la dama- ya tenemos aquí tres enanos de sangre real…

-Pero y aquel de la profecía?...- El alto elfo miró a su esposa con curiosidad.

-Ya está entre nosotros…- Galadriel suspiró con fuerza- volviendo al Mithril, tenemos la mina muy cerca, pero sabemos cuan peligroso es adentrarse allí…

-Yo iré…- dijo la montaraz- soy sigilosa y me muevo rápido, puedo entrar y tomarlo rápidamente…

-No es tan simple…- soltó una voz de barítono mas allá, toda la comunidad se giró a ver al rey enano y a su comitiva ya todos bien despiertos- a menos que encuentres barras ya talladas debes extraerlo de la montaña y que yo sepa no tienes habilidades de minería…

-Entonces toda la comunidad ira…- Elemmírë se dirigió al rey- la extracción será más rápida entre varios…

-Una humana, dos hobbits, tres elfos y un mago?- la voz de Thorin sonaba a burla- deben llevar enanos con ustedes de lo contrario pueden tardar años, más aun luchando contra orcos…

-Ninguno de ustedes en realidad ha trabajado en una mina…- susurró Bilbo aun indignado retando al rey- va a dar lo mismo que vayan o que no…

-No… nosotros llevamos la minería en la sangre, en la raza, así como no hay hobbit que no pueda cultivar, la minería, herrería o joyería son labores sencillas para un enano…- decía el ojiazul tratando de convencerlo.

-Es un riesgo… me niego a esto- gruñó Athelas cruzando los brazos contrariada.

-Quieras o no deben llevarnos…- le espetó Fili- si no lo hacen veremos la forma de seguirlos al igual que hicimos hasta aquí…

La chica rodó los ojos contrariada, topándose con la mirada curiosa de la dama, esta le sonrió.-Así que era…- le dijo mentalmente a lo que la pelinegra cerro los ojos con fuerza se cubrió los oídos y negó con la cabeza.

- _Mellon_ estas bien?- Elemmírë la miró curiosa, la montaraz solo amagó una sonrisa culpable.

-Lo queramos o no por el gran riesgo que representa a la línea real de Erebor los necesitamos…- habló Gandalf con sutileza- debemos ir por el material y regresar aquí lo más pronto posible…

Dicho esto la Dama ordenó que los enanos fueran liberados.

-Saldremos luego de almorzar- dijo de nuevo el mago- prepárense…

-Gandalf- la montaraz se acercó a el- tal vez sería mejor que tú no vinieras…- la chica agrando sus tristes ojos como la primera vez que se habían encontrado.

-Oh no pequeña…- respondió el gris- no te permitiré influir en mi destino, lo que ha de pasarme que sea lo mejor para todos…

-Pero Gandalf allá hay…-Athelas le agarro la túnica con melancolía.

-Se lo que hay… y que sea lo que el creador elija para mi…

La chica bajó la mirada y asintió con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazando por salir.

Un par de horas más tarde la comunidad más 6 enanos partían hacia las minas de Moria. Alcanzaron rápidamente la puerta principal, aun brillaba el sol de mediodía.

Rowan codeo a Tauriel con aire burlesco- viste el nuevo look de Kili?- susurró señalando al enano pelinegro que conversaba con su tío un poco más atrás- lindas trenzas no?- la elfa se sonrojo cruzando los brazos indignada. Como si hubiera sido llamado el príncipe miro fijamente a la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo, esta, aun enfadada, giró el rostro dignamente evitándolo.

Más allá Fili alcanzaba a la montaraz que iba a la cabeza.

-Estas más malgeniada que de costumbre…- picó el rubio.

-Aparte del hecho de que ustedes no deberían estar aquí, entrar a una mina llena de orcos, trasgos, trolls y alguna otra cosa malvada no es que me alegre demasiado…- la chica lo miró tratando de parecer enfadada pero el príncipe solo vio tristeza en sus ojos.

-No es eso… - murmuró preocupado- seguro estas enfadada, pero hay algo más ahí que no me estas diciendo…

La chica se detuvo por un segundo, tomó aire y luego siguió caminando- Vamos a perder a Gandalf el gris…

-Qué?- estaba horrorizado- tenemos que advertirle…

-Ya lo hice…- pasó saliva tratando de evitar las lágrimas- al igual que tu… no quiso escucharme, dijo que lo que el creador le depare será lo mejor para todos…

-Pero seguro puedes salvarlo con el agua…

-En este caso no habrá nada que el agua pueda salvar…

Más atrás Thorin terminaba la conversación con su sobrino para alcanzar al hobbit.

-Bilbo- tomó su hombro deteniéndolo, el castaño rehuyó el contacto soltándose- vamos no puedes estar enfadado conmigo siempre, ya te desquitaste ese golpe aun me duele…

-No pienso hablar con usted Maestro Escudo de Roble…- giró la cabeza dignamente y siguió caminando.

-Vamos…- el enano lo alcanzó- perdóname quieres?... estaba preocupado…

-Frodo?...

-Lo deje con el resto de la compañía….- el hobbit abrió los ojos horrorizado, el rey soltó una risilla- ya ya… bromeo se quedó con Dis ella es buena con los niños, el estará perfectamente…- el mediano suspiró aliviado.

-No juegues con eso…

-No juego, Frodo también es muy importante para mí, pero Dis se encargara, al igual que de la reconstrucción del palacio, para cuando regresemos estará todo listo… incluido el jardín que te prometí…

El rey lo miro intensamente, el mediano paso saliva tratando de no ceder ante sus penetrantes ojos azules, súbitamente recordó las palabras del libro y un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de su rostro.

-Estén atentos- gruñó el mago cuando pasaron al recibidor por el arco de piedra- desde este punto estamos en territorio enemigo, podemos encontrar cualquier cosa… sobre todo, hay que tratar de hacer el menor ruido posible…

-Tenemos que cruzar, las minas están del otro lado del palacio…- murmuró quedamente Athelas cuando llegaron al puente de Khazad-dûm, la chica camino con melancolía alternando la mirada entre el vacío y el mago gris que la seguía de cerca.

Subieron las peligrosas escaleras con todo el sigilo posible, afortunadamente estaban mejor conservadas ya que no habían pasado tantos años. Así mismo cruzaron el enorme salón de la ciudad enana, siempre alerta a cualquier amenaza, para cuando alcanzaron la escalera de la mina no había aun rastro de ningún ser oscuro.

-He aquí la mina del metal más costoso de toda la tierra media… un antiguo hogar de mi pueblo… fundado por Durin I…-susurró el rey con melancolía.

El resto observaron anonadados como las paredes eran cubiertas del duro y precioso metal, los 6 enanos sacaron martillos y cinceles de diamante de su equipaje.

-Sé que Erebor tiene muchas riquezas pero eso es absurdo y ostentoso…- soltó Elemmírë arrugando la nariz.

-De hecho no lo es señorita gruñona…- explico el rubio elfo a su lado- no puedes recolectar Mithril más que con herramientas del mismo material, en caso de no tener, el diamante es lo único suficientemente duro como para poder extraerlo sin quebrarse….- Legolas puso una mirada altiva a lo que la elfa le mostró la lengua en un gesto infantil.

Ubicando rápidamente un punto de quiebre sencillo los enanos empezaron a trabajar, el resto permaneció a su alrededor alerta a cualquier movimiento enemigo. Poco a poco cada una de las cubetas se iban llenando de trozos del precioso material.

Thorin no mentía, los enanos aun si nunca habían trabajado en la montaña tenían talento natural para la minería, las cubetas rebosaban y había una pila pequeña en el medio, ya tenían mucho más de lo que necesitaban.

-Creo que hasta aquí, esto es más del necesario, solo por las dudas pongan lo que puedan cargar en su equipaje…- ordeno el rey, el resto obedecieron, los enanos taparon las cubetas amarrándolas cada uno a su espalda.

Y de nuevo en silencio partieron rumbo a la salida, un poco más lento ya que todos iban cargados. Aun los orcos, trasgos y trolls no daban señales de vida, alcanzaron el gran salón rápidamente.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- de repente algo cayó sobre el hobbit y empezó a tratar de ahogarlo-Dámelo…. Dame mi precioso, ladrooooon…. – gritaba Gollum que ya tenía a Bilbo en el suelo.

De un fuerte puñetazo Thorin mando la horrible criatura a estrellarse contra una columna y se situó frente al mediano por si se le ocurría regresar. Unos tambores sonaron con fuerza y flamas se empezaron a ver por los pasillos, gemidos guturales zumbaron profundo. Gollum asustado se levantó y huyo por uno de los corredores laterales. De todos lados trasgos mercenarios empezaron a salir y rodearlos. El grupo se juntó mientras Rowan en el centro ayudaba a Bilbo a ponerse de pie.

-Y ahora que….- pregunto Dwalin con el hacha en alto.

Athelas rezo a todos los valares una y otra vez. El fuego empezó a iluminar de a poco la sala, las criaturas huyeron asustadas.

-No….- gimió- ya no hay nada que hacer….Gandalf- gritó- es un Balrog…- el mago asintió.

-Le haré frente…-gruño aguerrida Elemmírë.

-No _Mellon_ , ninguno de nosotros puede vencerlo…lo único que podemos hacer es…

-Correr- gritó el mago y todos huyeron hacia la salida.

De nuevo en medio de la carrera llegaron a las peligrosas escaleras de piedra.

-Debes guiarlos a la salida Athelas- le indicó el mago- el puente está muy cerca…

-No, no voy a permitirlo esta vez…- gruño la montaraz, pero el alto hombre le tomo la mano.

-Guíalos, si algo me ocurre entrégale esto al rey Tharanduil- tras ellos de grandes cuernos latigo flameante y gigantesca figura se alzó el horroroso Balrog- corre…

-Pero…

-Corre…estaré bien- dicho esto la montaraz cruzó, el mago se quedó en medio.

-Gandalf…- gimió horrorizado Bilbo que era llevado prácticamente alzado por el rey.

-Tu no pasaras…- gritó con fuerza el gris-Soy siervo del Fuego Secreto, administrador de la llama de Anor! ¡Tú Fuego Oscuro es en vano! ¡Llama de Udûn!-el maiar blandió su cetro desplegando todo su poder, el Balrog se prendió en fuego avanzando por el puente, dio una estocada al mago pero este desvió su ataque- ¡Vuelve a la Sombra!- la criatura soltó un par de latigazos que no dieron en el blanco- ¡NO... PASARAS!- Gandalf golpeo con fuerza el puente, cuando el ser avanzo hacia el piso se desmorono bajo sus pies enviándolo directo al abismo, el mago suspiró volviéndose.

-No…- la montaraz trato de regresar por el puente pero Fili la atajo echándosela al hombro- déjame…..- gruñó- Gandalf cuidado con el látigo…- gritó con fuerza, pero era tarde el mago ya había sido atrapado de un pie y arrastrado por el despeñadero.

-Huyan idiotas….- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer.

-No….Gandalf…- gritó el hobbit llevado por el dolor, de a pocos los elfos y enanos llevaron al resto de la comunidad fuera del horroroso lugar.

/

Bien gracias a todos aquellos que aun leen esta historia espero les esté gustando :3, por favor dejen comment realmente eso me anima a seguir.

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Lothlorien queda en frente de las minas de moria si recuerdan es súper cerquita en la película.

El Mithril es un material escaso duro y costoso que solo se encuentra en moria.


	20. Capítulo 19

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 19:

Las luces del atardecer del día siguiente ya se veían en el horizonte, abajo en la salida de Moria todo era desolación.

-Gandalf….- seguía gritando la montaraz mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por sus ojos- déjame- le espetaba a Fili que la mantenía presa en un abrazo impidiendo que corriera de vuelta a la mina- esta solo allá…. tendrá que luchar solo contra esa cosa….déjame….por favor….- el enano la abrazo con más fuerza haciéndola recostar la cabeza contra su hombro, tratando así de calmarla.

Mas allá el paraje no era diferente, Bilbo lloraba contra el pecho del rey que intentaba ocultar sus propias lágrimas- gracias a él los conocí, gracias a él estoy aquí con ustedes… -gemía el hobbit.

Tauriel abrazaba a Rowan y ambas sollozaban. Kili consolaba al escribano sin notar su propio llanto, cerca Nori y Dwalin miraban al horizonte tratando sin conseguirlo del todo, de fingir dureza.

-Ahhhhhhhh- Elemmírë furiosa daba golpes certeros a una roca.

-No sabía que tu tuvieras sentimientos…- le espetó Legolas tratando de distraerla, pero arrepintiéndose en el momento en el que la rubia se volvió hacia él con sus violáceos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Cállate…- soltó con furia y tristeza- lo conocía de toda la vida, siempre estuvo cerca, era amigo de la familia…. no tienes idea…

-Si es así no creo que le alegrara que te hicieras esto….- tomó las manos de la elfa que estaban llenas de sangre y cortadas. Se miraron un par de segundos a los ojos, un espelúznate aullido inundó el aire- Debemos movernos…- gritó el príncipe a los demás- al caer la noche esto estará lleno de orcos, hay que regresar a Lothlorien…

-Bilbo?- Thorin apuró al hobbit- vamos debemos irnos- el mediano volteó la mirada con melancolía hacia la puerta de la mina- si morimos aquí en una emboscada el sacrifico de Gandalf será en vano…- el castaño suspiró con fuerza y asintió, echando a andar tras los demás. Fili optó por echarse la chica al hombro de nuevo, solo por si esta trataba de regresar.

Para cuando la noche cayó, la comunidad había logrado regresar al bosque, varios elfos de guardia los recibieron, conduciéndolos de nuevo hacia los jardines de la dama, donde esta y su esposo esperaban.

-Veo doce aquí, pero trece salieron de Lothlorien… díganme donde esta Gandalf?...- preguntó preocupado Celeborn. A su lado Galadriel investigó en los ojos tristes y esquivos de los presentes.

-Gandalf el gris- murmuró con amargura- Ha caído en la sombra…

-Se lo llevo un ser hecho de fuego y sombra… un Balrog de Morgoth…-soltó Legolas melancólico.

-No debes echarte la culpa de esto…- la dama tomo a Athelas del mentón obligándole a mirarla- fue su elección, ahora completen la misión - se dirigió al resto- Aún hay esperanza, mientras la comunidad permanezca fiel. No dejen que sus corazones se inquieten. Vayan a comer algo y a descansar ahora, están agotados de tanto esfuerzo y sufrimiento.

-Rey Thorin- soltó Celebron de nuevo- Haldir les recibirá el Mithril, sería posible que guiara a nuestros herreros en su adecuado manejo?...

Thorin asintió siguiendo al elfo junto con los enanos.

/

Una hermosa canción resonaba por todo el bosque. Después de la cena y habiendo dejado a los elfos herreros trabajando en la daga y los hilos, se dispusieron a descansar.

-Un lamento por Gandalf…-susurró Legolas poniendo atención a la canción.

-Que dice de el?- preguntó Bilbo con curiosidad.

-No tengo corazón para decírtelo…-el príncipe bajó la mirada aún algo triste.

Más allá Tauriel peinaba su cabello sentada en la raíz de un poderoso Mallorn.

- _Ghivashel…-_ susurró Kili llegando a su lado, la elfa lo ignoró- por favor perdóname… sé que no estás de acuerdo con que este aquí, pero realmente me preocupaba que estuvieras bien…

-Soy capaz de cuidarme yo sola muchas gracias, lo echo por más años de los que has estado vivo….

-Lo se…-el enano bajo la cabeza cohibido-eres una increíble guerrera, la verdad vine más por mí que por ti…- la peliroja lo miro curiosa- no iba a resistir tanto tiempo alejado de ti…- se rascó tímidamente la mejilla, el gesto de la elfa se suavizó y mostro una sonrisa conmovida.

-Después de lo que paso con Gandalf me di cuenta que no vale la pena estar enojada…-lo abrazó un poco pegando su frente con la suya- que hare si algo me pasa o te pasa, y los últimos momentos los pase enojada contigo?...

El pelinegro sonrió y beso sus labios con dulzura- _Amralime_ ….- susurró separándose un poco- sabes _Ghivashel?_ yo vine también porque quería preguntarte algo…- Tauriel sintió como las manos del príncipe temblaban un poco- aunque no creo que sepas que significa…pero, me dejarías trenzar tu cabello?...a ambos lados?...

La elfa se sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas y se quedó sin habla, así que esa era la finalidad del bendito libro que les había enviado la princesa Dis.

-Si se lo que significa…- a esto el sonrojado fue Kili, abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, preguntándose de donde la elfa conocía tal información- tu madre nos envió un libro sobre cortejo enano, lo leímos de camino a aquí…- respondió leyéndole la mente.

El príncipe la miro angustiado, dándose cuenta de los alcances de su madre.

-Y bien….-titubeó suspirando tratando de tomar algo de valor- entonces si conoces el significado que respondes?…

-Tengo una pregunta… porque a ambos lados?... no se supone que debe ser primero el izquierdo… que es el cortejo?... el derecho no es ya sabes… para compromiso?...

-Si pero, como sabes nosotros pasamos hace mucho del cortejo…- soltó una risa tímida.

-Si aceptara aun así no podría responder aun, no se fabricar broches… y estamos muy lejos de Erebor para pedirle instrucción a Balin…- Tauriel sonrió de vuelta tomándolo de las manos.

-No importa… podrás responder cuando regresemos…igual no podemos casarnos en el camino a Mordor…- el enano pego su frente contra la de ella de nuevo- entonces?...

-Si…puedes trenzar mi cabello…- el príncipe soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras alegremente le daba otro beso.

/

Athelas con la mano en el bolsillo jugueteaba con aquello que el mago le había encomendado, oteaba el horizonte con melancolía, a su lado pasó Legolas con una botella de vino.

-Príncipe Legolas…- llamó antes que el elfo se fuera- podría hablar con usted un minuto?...

-Tu siempre tan formal… tu amiga debería aprender de tus modales…- susurró divertido caminando hacia uno de los jardines haciéndole un gesto a la chica para que lo siguiera- y bien?- preguntó al llegar, mientras ponía la botella recostada en una raíz.

-Sería posible que le enviara una misiva urgente a su padre?...- la chica movió los pies con nerviosismo.

-Para qué?...- el elfo se veía confundido.

-Afortunadamente el bosque negro está muy cerca, debo entregarle algo y debe ser antes del atardecer de mañana…- la chica dio un paso al frente acercándose al elfo.

-Porque tanto misterio y urgencia?...- Legolas contuvo una sonrisa traviesa dándose cuenta que dos pares de ojos los observaban.

-Es un encargo de Gandalf… no puedo decírselo aun… lo siento…- con ganas de molestar a los dos curiosos el elfo tomo las manos de la chica acercándolas a sus labios en un amague de beso, Athelas se sonrojó con fuerza.

-Confiare en ti… te aseguro que el estará aquí para la hora que lo requieres…- sonrió encantador tomándole el rostro- sé que solo quieres cuidarnos a todos…-se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Pri…príncipe Legolas que…..- balbuceo la chica confundida tratando de alejarse.

-Athelas…-rugió Fili saliendo de un arbusto cercano, andando y metiéndose bruscamente entre ellos- Bilbo quiere hablar contigo…vamos…- la tomó de la mano y se la llevo a rastras mientras la chica soltaba injurias, sin notar la risita burlona del elfo tras ellos.

-Y tú vas a seguir ahí escondida?...- soltó el rubio a la copa del Mallorn más cercano- o pensaste que no te había notado?...

Elemmírë bajo de la rama cayendo limpiamente junto al príncipe, para luego poner una mirada de desagrado.

-Primero Tauriel, ahora mi _Mellon_ … eres un maldito conquistador o qué?...-gruñó enojada.

-Tal vez los soy- susurró juguetonamente caminando hacia ella, la elfa retrocedió hasta que su cuerpo dio con el árbol- la pregunta aquí es…- puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de la rubia- porque te importa tanto?...

-Athelas es mi amiga, no quiero que termine cayendo por un idiota que no la va a tomar enserio…

-Que palabras tan fuertes… creo que no tienes modales…- se burló el príncipe- y no conoces a tu amiga, deberías darte cuenta que no importa lo que yo haga… ella ya cayó como tú dices por alguien más… aunque ella misma lo siga negando…-La rubia lo miró indignada- si no me crees pregúntaselo tu misma…- Legolas tomo las manos de la elfa de nuevo notando que las heridas se habían ido.

-Aun así tu actitud es completamente inmoral…- gruñó con desespero empujándolo un poco para escapar- eres un idiota…

-Y a mí me alegra que ya no estés herida…- dijo un poco alto para que la chica lo escuchara-al menos sé que me escuchas…

-Idiota…-volvió a mascullar la rubia perdiéndose entre los árboles. Suspirando divertido el elfo la siguió manteniendo la distancia en nueve metros.

/

-Oiga su alteza ahora qué demonios le pasa?...-gruñó Athelas soltándose del agarre del enano- no creí ni por un segundo esa maldita mentira de que Bilbo me requiere...

-Me descuido por dos segundos y ya estas corriendo detrás de ese elfo estirado- el rubio se volvió hacia ella con una indignada mirada- y yo que pretendía disculparme por lo que dije en el lago…

-Qué?... pues aún me debe una disculpa por eso… no fue nada lindo de escuchar, aunque si lo que piensa es eso, que voy por ahí acostándome con cualquiera pues bueno saberlo, me voy- la chica se dio la vuelta tratando de irse, pero el príncipe la retuvo del brazo.

-No… no es así, no pienso eso…-susurró suavemente, la pelinegra se volvió hacia el- quería disculparme desde Erebor, pero estabas ocupada y luego vino la guerra y luego casi me muero- la chica lo miro indignada- bien eso fue mi culpa, también lo siento por eso y por lo que dije, la rabia hablo por mí, no medí lo que decía… lo siento

Athelas suspiró y suavizo el gesto- Bien, me alegra oírlo. Y no tengo porque darle explicaciones pero solo le pedía al príncipe Legolas que llamara a su padre, debe estar presente en el ritual de mañana, fue la última voluntad de Gandalf y pretendo cumplirla… y aun no estoy feliz porque ustedes están aquí, pero al final para el ritual eran necesarios, eso no quiere decir que pretenda dejar que vengan a Mordor…

-En caso de que no lo notes la terquedad de los enanos es legendaria, podría apostarte lo que quisieras que al final vamos a terminar yendo todos a Mordor. Lo lamento pero no podrás estar a solas con tu queridísimo príncipe elfo estirado...-murmuró lo último en un gesto de desagrado a lo que la chica soltó una risilla.

-Es bastante divertido el hecho de que aun pienses que me gusta el príncipe Legolas…

-A no?- el rubio se mostró confundido- como a cada rato te veo con él, yo supuse…- la montaraz soltó la risa de nuevo.

-Vamos a ver..- dijo enumerando con los dedos- la primera vez que lo vi fue en el bosque negro, y fue decisión del rey Tharanduil el que me dejaran libre, la segunda vez me fui con él para asegurar que Tauriel se quedara con Kili y lo curara… ha claro y la tercera vez esta… déjeme decirle su alteza- susurró bajando el tono- si quisiera enredarme con un elfo ya lo hubiera hecho, recuerde que viví 8 años en Rivendell…- giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a irse a descansar.

-Si él no te gusta entonces quién?...- la chica frenó sus pasos ante la pregunta del enano, apretó los puños en los costados y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-N..nadie…-titubeó- porque tendría que gustarme alguien… ya te he dicho lo que pienso acerca de esos sentimientos, en este momento son menos que necesarios…

La montaraz apuró el paso dejando solo al príncipe, sabía que era una mentirosa pero eso era lo mejor para todos en este momento.

/

Con la salida del alba también arribaron a Lothlorien los elfos del bosque negro, con el rey en persona a la cabeza.

-Tharanduil…- saludo Celeborn haciendo una venia respetuosa- que te trae a nuestros dominios?…

-Mi hijo me ha mandado un comunicado urgente…- respondió el sindar correspondiendo la venia- al parecer tiene que ver con la última voluntad de Gandalf…

-Siendo así, será mejor que le preguntes tú mismo… Haldir te guiara…- susurró indicando- y déjame decirte que mi esposa y yo no estamos muy contentos con el experimento que hicieron Elrond y tú con sus hijos…

Tharanduil levanto los hombros con simpleza para luego seguir al elfo guardián hasta dar con su primogénito.

-Legolas…- saludó dándole un abrazo para saludarlo- espero que sea realmente importante, cabalgamos toda la noche para poder llegar aquí a tiempo…

-Yo también lo espero…- soltó el príncipe confundiendo a su padre- no fui yo quien te mando llamar…- el príncipe señalo a Athelas que hablaba con Elemmírë unos metros más allá, el rey se dirigió a ella.

-Señorita Rautaydin?...- la elfa rubia se hizo a un lado permitiendo que los dos conversaran.

-Su majestad…- saludó cortésmente la montaraz mientras hacia una venia-me alegra que haya conseguido llegar a tiempo…

-Sí, tengo realmente mucha curiosidad por la urgencia de su llamada…

-Lamento mucho hacerle correr, aun sabiendo que había regresado hace poco al bosque pero era necesario…- la chica saco de su bolsillo aquello que le había sido encomendado.

-Como sabrá perdimos a Gandalf en las minas de Moria- Athelas bajo la mirada aun algo abatida- el me entrego algo antes de encarar al Barlog que se lo llevo…- abrió la mano- me hizo prometer que se lo entregaría a usted…

-El anillo de rubí de los reyes elfos… pero cómo?- pocas veces se veía a Tharanduil asombrado, y esta era una de esas raras ocasiones.

-No lo sé, él lo custodiaba supongo… ahora estará en manos de un rey elfo…- la pelinegra entrego el anillo al rey que lo contemplo asombrado- dicen que tienen poderes para proteger del mal el territorio y renacer la tierra, supongo que con esto el bosque negro podría renacer…

-Gracias…- soltó conmovido el elfo tomando la mano de la chica- esto pude ayudar mucho a mi gente…

-No me las de a mí, esto fue voluntad de Gandalf…- sonrió sinceramente- ahora la urgencia si fue mía…esta noche se realizara el ritual para desligar los tres del único y para eso necesitamos a todos los portadores… ahora usted es uno…

El rey le devolvió la sonrisa- bien que debo hacer?...

/

Heeeey y ahora cómo estamos? cómo vamos?, por favor digan algoooooo ToT, gracias a los que aún me tienen paciencia y leen constantemente este aburrido fic :3.

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Los tres anillos de los reyes elfos estaban en manos de: Galadriel el de viento y Diamante, Elrond el de agua y Zafiro, y Gandalf tenía en su poder el tercero de fuego y rubí, siempre me pareció que el mago siendo un maiar y ya transformándose en el blanco no lo necesitaba así que por eso decidí que el anillo iría a un verdadero rey elfo. Gracias a los anillos Rivendell y Lothlorien siempre estuvieron protegidos del mal y eran constantemente purificados.


	21. Capítulo 20

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 20:

-En una luna de invierno sobre el espejo de la Dama, los tres anillos de los reyes elfos deben ser atados por un enano de sangre real al único con hilos de Mithril. Los portadores deben entonces ponerse sus anillos, aquel cuyo nombre en sí mismo exorciza el mal, que no es hombre ni elfo, no es Noldor, Sindar o Pheredhil, no es Numenor o Edain pero aun así es todos ellos, debe bañar los hilos en su sangre con agua consagrada por un Valar. Solo entonces los portadores de los tres podrán cortar los hilos con una daga elfica y con ellos se romperá el destino que los une al anillo maldito.- recitó Celeborn solemnemente.

En el jardín de Galadriel se congregó la comunidad en la que ya se auto incluían los enanos, más el soberano de Rivendell y sus hijos, y los soberanos de Lothlorien.

Alrededor del espejo Galadriel, Elrond ,Tharanduil y Bilbo frente a ellos, dos pasos más allá Athelas y Thorin.

-Bien es hora de dar inicio- susurró suavemente la dama. Los tres reyes elfos y el hobbit se quitaron sus anillos y se los entregaron al rey enano.

-Debes resistir la tentación Thorin…- le dijo el mediano al entregarle el único- creo en ti…

El enano le sonrió aun cuando empezaba a oír la voz del anillo en su cabeza, se acercó al espejo y con cuidado uno por uno ato con los hilos de Mithril cada anillo al único. De nuevo los elfos se acercaron poniéndose cada uno su anillo correspondiente, Bilbo intentó ponerse el único pero el rey se negaba a soltarlo.

-Thorin…-susurró con suavidad- Thorin entrégamelo…-El ojiazul lo miro reacio y el castaño vio la sombra negra de nuevo en sus ojos- Thorin… por favor… soy yo… entrégamelo…-Las manos del rey temblaron y el mediano noto como peleaba contra sí mismo- vamos acabemos con esto, luego regresaremos los dos juntos a Erebor, a ver a la compañía, a tu primo a tu hermana… y a Frodo…- la expresión del rey se suavizó mientras ponía con dificultad el único en manos del hobbit.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio y el ritual continuó, por precaución el rey opto por mantener distancia. Bilbo se puso el único y desapareció, aunque aún el hilo de Mithril se veía colgando en el aire.

-Así que ese era el truco…- dijo quedamente Kili a su hermano junto a él.

-Athelas, es tu turno…- susurró la dama, la chica parecía inquieta pero avanzó. Cortó ligeramente la palma de su mano izquierda, acto seguido derramo sobre su mano un poco de agua de la botella de Ëste y baño los hilos que tintinearon al contacto. La montaraz regreso a su lugar, entonces Galadriel tomo la daga y cortó su hilo, pasándosela a Elrond y luego a Tharanduil que hicieron lo mismo. Los tres anillos brillaron intensamente mientras un doloroso aullido se escuchaba del único. El hobbit algo mareado apareció mientras guardaba el anillo, el rey corrió a él.

-Lo logramos Bilbo…- el mediano sonrió débilmente, para luego desvanecerse en la inconciencia.

/

-El rey Tharanduil ha regresado al bosque negro…-susurró a su amiga- ha dicho que si llegamos a necesitar lo que sea se lo hagamos saber…

-Bien…-murmuró la montaraz mirando de reojo hacia la cama donde dormitaba el hobbit, el rey enano luchaba contra el sueño en un taburete junto a él, sosteniendo una de sus manos.

-No es tu culpa…- la elfa le puso una mano en el hombro- nada de esto lo es, los que estamos aquí vinimos por nuestra voluntad…

-Yo podría haber realizado su parte en el ritual, no sabía lo que iba a suceder…

- _Mellon_ \- la rubia la tomo por ambos hombros y la miro fijamente- nadie lo sabía, ni mis abuelos y eso que conocieron al creador de los anillos, no es tu culpa…

-Lleva casi un día inconsciente…- Athelas desvió la mirada preocupada, Rowan dormitaba en un sillón junto a la puerta.

-Lo sé, pero mi padre se encuentra a su cuidado, sabemos que no hay mejor medicina en toda la tierra media, solo podemos esperar lo mejor…

La pelinegra suspiró con fuerza y asintió con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y salió, necesitaba algo de aire para pensar con claridad.

/

El hobbit despertó aun sintiéndose bastante exhausto, se incorporó despacio sentándose en la cama.

-Deberías quedarte acostado- la voz profunda de Thorin junto a él le erizo los vellos de la nuca, con suavidad el rey hizo que se recostara de nuevo- como te sientes?...

-Algo cansado, y bastante confundido…- el mediano tenía la mirada perdida

-Es normal, Elrond ha dicho que usaste mucha energía…- el rey le sonrió mientras le besaba la frente- Rowan estuvo todo este rato junto a ti, estaba exhausta y le pedí a Ori que la acomodara en el sillón cerca de la entrada para que pudiera dormir… le prometí despertarla cuanto tú lo hicieras…

-Creo que no es prudente hacerlo aun- murmuró con calma el castaño- Thorin es muy tarde?...

-No, en un par de horas cenaremos, porque?...- el enano lo miro confuso.

-Podrías llamar a Lord Elrond?... tengo una consulta que hacerle…- la mirada del menor aún se perdía en el techo.

-Te sientes mal?... de inmediato lo hare…- el ojiazul se levantó presuroso alertando a Ori que hacia guardia en la puerta para que corriera llamar al elfo.

Unos minutos más tarde el pelinegro aprecia en la habitación.

-Bilbo, que bueno es verte despierto cómo te sientes?...- susurró con calma el elfo.

-Lord Elrond, podría hablar con usted en privado unos minutos?...- soltó quedamente.

-Qué?... no yo no me muevo de aquí…- bufó contrariado Thorin.

-Por favor, te prometo que te lo contare, solo serán unos minutos…- rogó con el poco animo que le quedaba.

-Bien…- gruñó el enano dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, la cerró tras el no sin antes enviarle una cruda mirada de advertencia al alto elfo.

-Que sucede?...- El pelinegro ignoro al ojiazul dirigiéndose al enfermo.

-Pues, algo ocurre, desde el momento en que abrí los ojos…- susurró incorporándose de nuevo.

-Te sientes mal?... dolor de cabeza?... nauseas?- Elrond se acercó poniéndole una mano en la frente para medir su temperatura.

-No, solo que… no puedo ver nada…

/

Desolación, guerras, hobbiton era esclavizada por Saruman, los elfos eran torturados por horribles mutaciones, los enanos eran sitiados y masacrados por toda clase de dragones, los humanos cedían al poder del único, el ojo estaba cerca, Sauron en persona abriendo camino a su señor Melkor aparecía, llevando a rastras el cuerpo sin vida de la menor de sus nietos….

-Ahhh- Galadriel se sentó contrariada, las visiones y los sueños se habían hecho recurrentes luego de escuchar el desgarrador grito del anillo, se levantó de la cama huyendo con prisa hacia su jardín, encontrándose a la montaraz en el mismo rincón de hacia algunas noches-Athelas…- la chica levanto la mirada a la llamada de la dama.

-Lady Galadriel…- se levantó de su sitio haciendo una respetuosa reverencia- lamento invadir su espacio ya me iba…

-Espera…- la detuvo la dama- debo hablarte…- la chica retrocedió- deben partir lo más pronto posible…

-Qué?... pero Bilbo aún no se recupera… no podemos llevárnoslo en ese estado…- la chica la miraba consternada.

-Si no parten ahora perderemos la ventaja…- como pocas veces ocurrió, en los ojos de la dama se leía claramente la angustia.

-Porque?...

-El anillo único ha enviado una advertencia a sus tierras de origen, incluso si Sauron no tiene su fuerza completa, incluso si Saruman aún no está del todo convencido… si no es destruido con la mayor prontitud, el mal más atroz podría venir sobre nosotros… y tu bien sabes que nuestros héroes salvadores de esa guerra no son más que pequeños niños en este momento… el mal está en desventaja pero también nosotros, deben partir…

La chica apretó los puños con impotencia- Bien, lo hare así deba llevar el anillo yo misma…

-Sabes que solo los hobbits pueden resistirse, no nos serviría de nada que cayeras en la maldición… toma la comunidad y llévala contigo, protégelos y guíalos, pediré que hagan los preparativos y les empaquen provisiones y armamento…- Galadriel le paso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja- Gandalf creía en ti, honra su memoria…

Athelas asintió con decisión saliendo del jardín a buscar el resto de sus compañeros.

/

-Qué pasó?...- pregunto confundida la pelinegra al ver a todos fuera de la habitación del hobbit y la puerta cerrada.

-No lo sé, Bilbo pidió hablar con el Elrond en privado- gruño Thorin furioso caminando frente a la puerta cual león enjaulado.

-Eso quiere decir que está despierto?...- pregunto con cuidado la montaraz.

-Así es, pero está muy raro…- el rey se veía mas ofendido a cada segundo.

-Esto, no puede ser bueno…-suspiró Athelas para sí.

-Que sucede _Mellon_?...- la rubia elfa noto el comportamiento vacilante de su amiga.

-Lady Galadriel dice que debemos irnos, si no perderemos la ventaja, puede estallar una guerra que acabe con todo en la tierra media….

-No creo que eso sea posible- Elrond salía de la habitación con cara de preocupación- Bilbo ha perdido la vista…

-Qué?...- fue el gemido que se escuchó al unísono de todos los presentes.

-No sé qué ocurre nada de lo que hice para restablecer su vista funciono, no hay heridas, no lo comprendo…

-Tal vez yo pueda averiguar algo- la voz melodiosa y calmada de la Dama de Lothlorien los alcanzó, frenando al rey enano en su intento por escabullirse a la habitación del mediano.

Galadriel entro a pasos lentos en la habitación, posando sus suaves manos sobre los ojos del hobbit y entrando de inmediato en un pequeño trance, sus ojos se llenaron de luz. Al soltarlo la Dama trastabillo siendo agarrada por Elrond y Elemmirë antes de que cayera al suelo.

-El anillo ha puesto sobre él una maldición…- la antigua elfa trataba de recuperarse.

-Entonces yo llevare el anillo, para que mi tío pueda recuperarse…- Rowan entró a trompicones.

-No, debe ser él, él debe destruirlo o su vista jamás regresara…- murmuró la Dama sumiendo al grupo en un profundo estupor.

/

Con una gran carga de Lembas en las barcas, la comunidad, a la que los tercos enanos se habían unido casi a la fuerza, esperaba frente al río para despedirse a los ocupantes de Lothlorien.

Una fila de elfos llego frente a ellos cada uno con una pieza de tejido verde en sus manos. Se posicionaron frente a cada miembro.

-Nunca antes hemos entregado a forasteros los atuendos de nuestra gente, espero que estas capas los protejan y oculten de los ojos enemigos- dijo solemnemente Celeborn mientras apuntaba la capa de Athelas con su viejo broche heredado, el resto de la comunidad obtuvo un nuevo broche.

-Esto debes entregarlo a su legítimo dueño, sabes bien quien es…- el alto elfo le entregó varias cosas a la pelinegra. Una vaina hecha especialmente para Andúril, adornada con flores y hojas entretejidas de oro y plata y por numerosas gemas dispuestas como runas élficas en las que se leía el nombre y el linaje de la espada.- La hoja que sale de esta vaina no tendrá manchas ni se quebrará, aun en la derrota.- Además también le fue entregado un colgante con una piedra de color verde claro, montada en un broche de plata que imitaba a un águila con las alas extendidas- Este es el mismo que portas ahí…-susurró Galadriel enganchando un broche de hoja nuevo a la vaina- Recuerda tu misión debes existir… apoya a Elessar…

-Si mi señora…- respondió cortés.

-Legolas, Tauriel, Athelas y Kili para ustedes este es mi regalo…- les fueron entregados arcos a los cuatro- son arcos de los Galadhim digno de la destreza de la gente del bosque- la Dama avanzó-Fili, Rowan estas son dagas de Noldorin, ya han servido antes en la guerra…- le acaricio la cabeza a la hobbit- no temas pequeña Rowan Bolson encontraras tu coraje…toma esto también, solo tu sabrás a quien entregarlo- le dio una cajita de madera con una G y avanzó de nuevo- Para el noble Ori esta cuerda elfica que esta trenzada con hithlain…- el escribano la tomo haciendo una profunda reverencia- para los duros guerreros enanos cinturones de plata- le tendió uno a Dwalin y uno a Nori- Que puedo darle a un rey enano que todo lo tiene?...-Galadriel se volvió a Thorin.

-Tal vez haya algo…- el rey le hizo un gesto y ella se agacho un poco, el enano le susurró al oído.

-Cuenta con eso…- la rubia sonrió y avanzo hacia Bilbo- ya que has perdido la luz de tus ojos, te entrego la luz de Eärendil nuestra más preciada estrella, que ella los ilumine en los lugares oscuros cuando las demás luces se apaguen…-por ultimo su preciada nieta- a ti no sé qué darte mi hermosa Mírë, es más tengo que pedirte que regreses con bien moriría de dolor si te perdiéramos…

-Estaré bien…- la menor la abrazó con fuerza, Galadriel, un poco melancólica se quitó el collar que llevaba, de plata pura con una hermosa estrella en preciosas joyas violetas- este era de tu madre, espero que te cuide en tu camino…- Celeborn avanzó y también abrazó a su nieta.

-Cada legua hacia el sur aumentara el peligro, por el rio tienen la opción de adelantar al enemigo hasta los altos de Rauros…- comentó el elfo mientras le entregaba a Athelas una daga tallada.

- _Namarie…-_ susurró la dama cuando empezaron a abordar las barcazas.

-Estoy bien Thorin, bájame- rogó el mediano.

-No, te subiré a la barca, y siempre que vayamos a pie iras en mi espalda- gruñó molesto el rey.

-No estoy mal de los pies solo de los ojos…- el castaño pataleaba inútilmente ante la fuerza del enano.

-Eso no me importa, es decisión tomada y punto…- regañó, a lo que el hobbit puso un infantil puchero cruzando los brazos.

Seis barcazas surcaron el rio, a la cabeza Legolas con Rowan y Ori, Tauriel y Kili en la siguiente seguidos de Elemmirë y Athelas, Bilbo, Fili y Thorin después, Dwalin y Nori cubriendo la espalda. Echaron a remar con ánimo, sin saber que eran fuertemente vigilados…

/

Pido disculpas a ConsBastony que ya había leídos este capítulo y dejado un review tuve que editarlo de urgencia :( así que tuve que borrarlo y re subirlo...

Heeeey como vaaaan, estoy tratando de mantener el ritmo de un capitulo semanal mínimo de 2.500 palabras aunque el trabajo me tiene ahorcada :3 lo hago por ustedes gracias por leeeeeerrr se les quiereeeeeee….

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Trate de replicar la escena de los regalos de Galadriel, mirando más o menos según el carácter de cada uno que recibiría :3.

Andúril llamada también Narsil fue la espada usad apara derrotar a SAuron y que despues fue entregada por Elrond a Aragorn.

Namarie es como hasta luego :3.


	22. Capítulo 21

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 21:

Un tramo más adelante la comunidad dejó el Celebrant cuando este se unía al gran caudal del Anduin. Para cuando cayó la noche ya iban a la mitad del trayecto hacia la catarata de Rauros.

-Paremos aquí, hay que descansar para retomar fuerzas…- exclamó Athelas echando a remar hacia la orilla derecha, las demás barcazas le siguieron.

-Iré por leña…- Tauriel se encaminó hacia el bosque seguida de Kili.

-Saco algunos panes de Lembas?...-inquirió Rowan- creo que no hemos traído mucho más…

-Creo que sería mejor que pesquemos un poco…-respondió Elëmmire- guardemos las Lembas para terrenos en los que sea más difícil conseguir alimento…

-Bien yo ayudare con la pesca…- Nori siguió a la rubia elfa de vuelta al río.

-Entonces yo haré guardia…- ágilmente Legolas subió a un árbol cercano oteando el horizonte en busca de posibles amenazas.

-Thorin te digo que me bajes…- el hobbit gruñía sobre la espalda del enano.

-Rowan podrías extender las mantas de tu tío?...- la castaña obedeció al rey, este bajó al mediano sentándolo con toda la delicadeza que pudo sobre la improvisada cama.

-Escúchame bien…-gruñó Bilbo poniéndose de pie- me pude cuidar muy bien solo e incluso te salve un par de veces camino a la montaña, no permitiré que me trates como un invalido o peor como una damisela en apuros porque no lo soy…

-No lo hago…- Thorin ahogó una ligera risita- pero estoy aquí, le estás hablando a un árbol…

El mediano inflo los mofletes ofendido y se sentó cruzándose de brazos.

-No es mi culpa no poder ver, y aun así te informo que puedo valerme por mi mismo…- masculló bajito.

Ori, Dwalin y Fili jalaron las barcas hasta que estuvieron bien adentro de la orilla, cosa que la corriente del rio no se las llevase, el enano musculoso se acercó a Bilbo.

-Mediano podrías prestarle a Sting a tu sobrina por un rato?...- el de los tatuajes se agacho junto al hobbit que aun gruñía por lo bajo.

-Si claro, pero para qué?...- con dificultad saco la pequeña espada de su funda pasándosela al enano, pero casi picándole un ojo en el proceso.

-Está claro que la chica necesita aprender a defenderse aunque sea lo básico y cualquier arma aquí es demasiado grande o pesada para ella, la daga que le dio la dama es demasiado pequeña así que Sting sería la mejor opción…- explicó Dwalin.

-Bien, pero si la lastiman se las verán conmigo…- inflo los mofletes de nuevo cosa que causo el efecto contrario a su amenaza.

-Bien, bien…- respondió el musculoso tratando de no reírse del gesto, se levantó llevando la espada consigo para dirigirse a donde Rowan y Ori esperaban.

La montaraz empezó a reunir varias rocas.

-Necesitas ayuda?...- Fili apareció tras ella casi haciéndola soltar la carga que llevaba, ofuscada se giró con toda la calma que pudo.

-Sí, eso creo estoy reuniendo rocas para el fuego…- a esto el enano la miro sin comprender.

-Rocas?... yo estaba seguro que las fogatas se encendían con madera…- se rascó la cabeza confundido.

-En mi mundo ponemos el fuego en el centro de un circulo de roca… para evitar incendios forestales…- murmuró la chica pasando junto al rubio y poniendo las rocas cerca de donde Thorin trataba de convencer a Bilbo de que lo perdonara.

-Fores…que?- inquirió el príncipe.

-Forestales… es decir que el fuego se extienda al bosque sin control, también puede ser peligroso si se quema el campamento…- suspiró la chica acomodando las rocas en círculo, notando que aún le faltaban varias para lograr el tamaño deseado.

-Aun no entiendo muy bien ya que nunca he visto un fuego extenderse salvo que venga de un dragón…- el príncipe se agachó a su lado sonriendo- pero aquí tienes…- puso varias rocas junto a la chica para que esta pudiera terminar el círculo.

-Está claro que hay demasiada diferencia entre nuestras épocas aun…- contestó Athelas mientras se levantaba al ver que Kili y Tauriel venían cargados de leña- aquí…- alzó la mano indicando el circulo y ambos soltaron allí su carga, en ese momento algo en la cabeza de la elfa tintineo llamando su atención-Tauriel?...- pregunto asombrada llevándose ambas manos sobre la boca.

-Qué pasa?...- la silvana se volvió hacia ella algo confundida por la reacción de la chica que oscilaba la mirada entre ella y el príncipe pelinegro.

-Trenzas…- susurró quedito, entonces la peliroja entendió mientras su rostro se teñía de carmín- a ambos lados…waaaaaaaaa….- aunque intentó ahogar el grito de emoción en sus manos no lo logró atrayendo la atención de todos en la comunidad- te felicitooooo…-gimió abrazándola con emoción.

-Qué pasa?... estamos bajo ataque?- Elëmmire llego corriendo seguida de los demás, Rowan al detallar a la Silvana también gritó abrazándola y dándole sus felicitaciones- me he perdido de algo?...- la rubia se rascó la nuca algo confundida, Fili alterno la mirada entre la peliroja y su hermano con cara de asombro.

-Siempre pensé que yo sería el primero en comprometerse…- abrazó a su hermano riendo-nah es mentira, siempre supe que irías primero nadadith… me alegro mucho por ti…

-Gracias nadad…- sonrió feliz el menor devolviendo el abrazo- ella es mi único, cuando acepto me hizo muy feliz…

-Comprometerse?... Cómo?... Cuando?... es enserio?...- la elfa de los ojos violeta no cabía aun del asombro.

-Cuando un enano encuentra a su único es para toda la vida…- el rey se levantó de su sitio junto al hobbit- solo nos enamoramos una vez, si nuestro único nos corresponde como es el caso de Kili y Tauriel es hora de comprometerse- el ojiazul suspiró dando una mirada de soslayo al mediano que seguía sentado en el piso.

Thorin seguido de Dwalin, Nori y Ori abrazaron al arquero felicitándolo. Habiendo comprendido la situación, Elëmmire echó una ojeada a la copa del árbol más alto, donde el príncipe elfo estaba acurrucado con la mirada abatida. Abrazó a la elfa rápidamente dándole sus buenos deseos para el futuro.

-Maestro Nori?...podría terminar la pesca sin mí?... hay un asunto delicado que debo tratar…- preguntó quedito la rubia a lo que el ladrón asintió.

-Le pediré al príncipe Fili que me ayude…- le sonrió el enano, dicho esto la rubia se dio la vuelta trepando hábilmente al árbol.

Al verla subir el elfo recompuso su postura.

-Está bien señor conquistador?- trató de usar un tono de burla, pero su preocupación se notó por encima.

-Estoy bien señorita gruñona- intentó en sarcasmo el rubio, pero tampoco lo logró- porque no habría de estarlo?...- le dio la espalda oteando el horizonte.

-Ambos sabemos porque…

-No era nada que no me esperara…- un sonoro suspiro salió de su boca- ella ya lo había elegido desde mucho antes yo te lo dije… no era como si albergara alguna esperanza…

-Lo siento…- susurró la elfa no sabiendo muy bien que decir.

-Gracias…- Legolas le sonrió amargamente- así es la vida supongo… más la nuestra que es muy larga…a veces demasiado…

Elëmmire suspiró y se sentó junto a él haciéndole compañía en silencio durante un buen rato.

Abajo Nori, Fili y Kili traían una gran carga de pescado, mientras estos le sacaban las escamas para ponerlos a asar en la hoguera, Tauriel, Athelas y Thorin prepararon sopa con algunas setas y vegetales.

Entrada la noche los tres que entrenaban y los dos que vigilaban volvieron para cenar.

-Abre la boca…- ordenó Thorin al mediano tratando de alimentarlo con una cuchara.

-O me dejas comer solo o te voy a echar la sopa por encima…-gruñó Bilbo quitándole sus platos de comida al rey no sin dificultad- al menos esto lo puedo hacer…- le sacó la lengua infantilmente a lo que el otro sonrió.

-Bien como gustes…- respondió este sirviéndose su propio plato.

-Yo haré guardia esta noche…- la montaraz se desperezó de a poco mientras recogía los trastes de su comida.

-Como somos tantos creo que lo mejor sería que vigiláramos por grupos o al menos por parejas, tengo una mala sensación de que algo ocurre allá afuera…- le respondió el príncipe elfo- tal vez yo…

-Yo vigilare con ella…- apresuró el príncipe enano mayor interrumpiendo al elfo, que le echo una mirada divertido.

-Bien, nos rotaremos cada noche para que todos descansen…- ordenó la pelinegra no muy contenta de que el rubio enano se ofreciera- saldremos al amanecer así que duerman bien…

La comunidad se acomodó alrededor del fuego. Un poco más tarde cuando ya todos dormían, Athelas guardó los platos respectivos en su equipaje, de este un pequeño libro resbalo y cayó al suelo.

-Qué es esto?...-pregunto confundido Fili- Costumbres de cortejo enano…- la chica palideció, él soltó una risilla.

-No es lo que estás pensando te lo aseguro…-gruñó con molestia mientras le quitaba el libro, sacaba algo de sus páginas y lo devolvía a su lugar, pasó por su lado apoyando la espalda en una gran roca frente al rió.

-Entonces que es?...- el enano frente a ella puso una mano sobre la roca haciéndola sentir acorralada.

-Tu madre lo puso en mi equipaje…- la chica trató en vano de echarse para atrás cuando el rubio avanzo un poco hacia ella cerrando el espacio.

-No te creo…- susurró cada vez más cerca, las rodillas de la pelinegra temblaron y un fuerte sonrojo acudió a su rostro.

-P…pues no me creas….- balbuceó con toda la cordura que pudo reunir empujando un poco al muchacho hacia atrás- La princesa Dis lo metió entre mi equipaje ahí con esta nota…-le puso el pequeño trozo de papel en la cara y se hizo a un lado saliendo de la prisión.

El príncipe leyó atento la nota, la montaraz le daba la espalda poniendo una mano en su pecho tratando de calmar el galope de su corazón. Se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente que eso no debía ser, tenían mayores problemas en este momento no podía agregar uno más.

-No puedo creer los alcances de mi madre…- susurró devolviéndole el papel- está loca…

-No entiendo muy bien lo que pasa por su cabeza…- miró el río pensativa- ella cree que me quedare en Erebor…

-Y porque no lo harías?...- el rubio puso una mueca de horror ante la posibilidad de que al terminar la misión, la chica se fuera lejos.

-Debo cuidar de alguien en Rivendell… me fue encomendada su seguridad desde que llegue aquí…- Athelas hizo un gesto como señalando el mundo a su alrededor.

-Pero no puedes irte….- puso un adorable puchero agrandando sus ojos con tristeza.

-Fue la última voluntad de mi señor, no puedo decepcionarlo…- la chica giró la mirada algo compungida.

-Es el?... es por quien te volviste así?... Gandalf dijo que no siempre fuiste como eres ahora…- curiosidad innata como siempre por parte del príncipe enano, Athelas suspiró.

-Sera mejor que nos sentemos…-la chica se sentó apoyando la espalda en la roca, el enano hizo lo mismo junto a ella- debo empezar desde el comienzo…- suspiró de nuevo.

-Y bien…-murmuró el príncipe a su lado.

-Ya, ya… no seas impaciente…- tomó aire con fuerza- llegué a la tierra media en el año 2933 de la tercera edad del sol topándome con Gandalf y bastante confundida, le explique que quería cambiar los acontecimientos y lo que había ocurrido por lo cual él me llevo a Rivendell para buscar instrucción y entrenamiento para lo que venía, allí Lord Elrond tomó la decisión de enviarme al campamento dunedain para hacer de mí una montaraz capacitada. En el campamento conocí a mi señor Arathorn el capitán…

-Y te enamoraste de él…- concluyó el enano a lo que la chica ahogó una risita burlona.

-Claro que no, que cosas dices, mi señor era mucho mayor que yo, además era como un padre para mí y estaba casado con Lady Gilraen, a ella también la tengo en muy alta estima…- giró la mirada de nuevo al río sonriendo- fue como tener a una familia de nuevo, además estaba Estel el pequeño hijo de dos años de mis señores que prácticamente se convirtió en mi hermanito…

-No comprendo aun…- Fili se rascó la nuca confuso.

-Déjame terminar…-regañó- yo sabía lo que iba a pasar, conocía de cabo a rabo la historia de la tierra media, y me prometí a mí misma impedir todo lo malo que pasaría. Pero no pude, al finalizar ese año orcos invadieron nuestro campamento, mi señor me hizo prometer que tomaría a su esposa y su hijo y los llevaría a Rivendell sanos y salvos, además debía proteger a Estel hasta que hiciera cumplir su destino… él nos abrió camino poniéndose de escudo frente a nosotros mientras peleaba con valentía, entonces una flecha atravesó su ojo y murió de manera instantánea, el agua de mi botella no sirvió…- el príncipe le puso una mano el hombro al notar su nostalgia- me trataba como a una hija, sin saber que no estábamos tan lejos como pensábamos…- sonrió con ironía- es mi antepasado la Dama Galadriel me lo mostro en el espejo…

Ahora fue turno del rubio para suspirar- Así que es por Estel…

-Sí, solo tiene 10 años y ya es la esperanza de los hombres de estas tierras… debe ser protegido y entrenado y permanecer en Rivendell con su madre hasta que al menos tenga veinte años… antes de eso no puedo alejarme de él… y ahora que sé que soy una dunedain real, mi responsabilidad es mayor, ya lo deje todo este año, y probablemente será otro más mientras llegamos a Mordor y de vuelta… aunque quisiera no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme en Erebor y ser egoísta…

-Eso es entendible- el príncipe bajo la mirada bastante compungido- pensé que me dirías que te ibas de vuelta a tu época…

-jajaja, eso nunca, no sabes cuantas veces desee estar aquí, y aun si quisiera irme no puedo, el creador me trajo aquí y no creo que sea un asunto reversible…- sonrió la chica- la verdad amo esta tierra y sus habitantes mucho más que a los sabores y comodidades tecnológicas de dónde vengo…

-Aun si no tenemos chocolate ni esa cosa que suena y hace retratos?...- el enano sonrió de nuevo.

-Celular…-corrigió- y sí, todo eso importa un comino, la comida se puede aprender a hacer en ensayo y error, y en experiencia de mi época los avances tecnológicos solo han acabado con lo realmente bello de este mundo…

-Como que?...- realmente estaba disfrutando de la conversación.

-Especies de árboles, de animales, de plantas han sido extinguidas por el paso del hombre, además de esa hermosa luz que se ven en el firmamento…- subió la mirada extasiada- eso no se ve en mi mundo, hay mucha contaminación lumínica así que cubre la hermosa luz de las estrellas e incluso de la luna a veces…

-Y qué pasa con los enanos?...- el príncipe se recostó mirando al cielo.

-No hay…- el rubio la miró con horror- no sé qué ocurrió realmente en la historia, pero no hay, enanos, elfos, hobbits, magos, ninguna criatura además de animales o humanos ha sido vista. Además no hay registros de ellos en la historia del mundo, salvo en libros de fantasía… al menos no hay orcos ni trasgos ni nada parecido tampoco- la pelinegra apoyó el codo en la rodilla doblada y la mejilla en la mano.

-Entonces como conoces tan bien nuestra historia?...-la miró fijamente.

-Eres muy curioso- esta vez su tono era más de diversión que de regaño- jajaja eso estará divertido de explicar- tomó aire de nuevo- hay un escritor en mi época, se le conoce como Tolkien, que es su apellido, el escribió el Hobbit, que era el libro sobre la aventura de Bilbo Bolson camino a Erebor con trece enanos y un mago. También escribió el señor de los anillos que hablaba de Frodo Bolson llevando el único a ser destruido y Aragorn el valiente heredero al trono de los hombres. Escribió muchas otras historias, y catalogó los idiomas de todas las razas. Luego de esto se hicieron películas…

-Películas?... que es eso?...- la montaraz suspiró, había anticipado que preguntaría.

-Son como obras de Teatro, se contratan actores y se toman las imágenes con un aparato llamado cámara así como la del celular que te enseñe, luego se proyectan…

-Entonces tu leíste los libros y viste esas películas?… es parecido lo que viste a esto? Soy parecido al Fili que viste allí?...- el príncipe atropellaba las preguntas.

-Si lo hice, muchas veces… viste mis dibujos no?- el chico asintió- yo era una ferviente admiradora de la literatura de Tolkien…- le devolvió la mirada intensamente- esto es mil veces más hermoso que la tierra media que imaginé, y tu si te pareces… algo…aunque el Fili de la película era más guapo he de decir…- mintió con ganas de molestarlo.

-Oyeeeee….- gruñó, pero su rostro recompuso una mirada perspicaz- mas?... ósea que consideras que yo?...- la chica se ruborizo con fuerza al haber caído en su propio juego.

-Ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase…-advirtió con furia- en fin…-murmuró tratando de cambiar de tema aunque el príncipe no perdió la sonrisa burlona- no sé cómo Tolkien supo de todo esto, o cual es la conexión real entre ambos mundos… solo sé que amo estar aquí y si estuviera en mis manos no regresaría… aunque haya cosas que extrañe a veces o cosas que me gustaría mostrarles…

-Como que?...- la pelinegra soltó la risa a la pregunta del rubio.

-Las películas por ejemplo, y hay mucha comida deliciosa que no existe aquí, pensare en preparar algún día algo de lo que había allá para que lo prueben… y a veces no hay nada que desee más que un auto o un avión…

-Eso se come?- entonces la chica estallo en carcajadas imaginando al enano tratando de comerse un avión.

-No… son medios de transporte… un auto es como una carroza pero no necesita caballos para moverse y es muy veloz…- respiró un poco para ahogar la risa- un avión sí que nos ahorraría problemas, es como una carroza pero vuela, tiene forma de pájaro y muchas personas caben dentro, ahí puedes darle la vuelta al mundo en solo un día…- el príncipe abrió los ojos.

-Hubiéramos llegado más rápido y sin contratiempos a Erebor…- soltó a lo que la chica sonrió sinceramente.

La montaraz se puso de pie de un salto al escuchar un chapoteo en el río.

-Qué pasa?...- el rubio se puso en guardia junto a ella.

-Es Gollum…- la criatura flotaba agarrada de un pedazo de tronco- es lo que atacó a Bilbo en Moria…

-Podría darle fin desde aquí con uno de mis cuchillos…- comentó el muchacho como si fuera algo sin importancia.

-No, realmente no es fuerte, no representa gran peligro y puede que lo necesitemos más adelante- la chica se relajó y se sentó de nuevo.

El resto de la noche pasó entre conversaciones banales y algunas muchas preguntas sobre el mundo futuro. Los días cada día se ponían más fríos con el invierno que asechaba, y la chica se preguntó si realmente podrían llegar todos vivos a mordor a este paso….

/

Agradezco infinitamente a los únicos tres lectores que me ponen comentarios, si no fuera por ustedes les aseguro que ya hubiera abandonado esta historia (aun lo sigo considerando es triste pero bueno) gracias a los que leen por seguir leyendo XD.

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Nadadith hermano menor en Khuzdul

Nadad hermano en Khuzdul


	23. Capítulo 22

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 22:

La madrugada llegó y ya Fili luchaba contra el sueño.

-Hey despierta…-le gruñó Athelas zarandeándolo un poco cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos.

-No es mi culpa… te quedaste callada hace una hora…si me aburro me duermo…- se recostó contra ella dispuesto a dormir de nuevo.

-Bien, hablemos de algo, tengo curiosidad de ver qué tan observador eres…- la chica se levantó casi haciéndolo caer, desperezándose se levantó tras ella.

-Qué piensas que pasa allí?...- la chica señalo al lugar donde Thorin dormía acurrucando al hobbit contra sí.

-Tío Thorin duerme con Bilbo…- dijo simplemente a lo que la chica le echo una mirada significativa- oh no pensaras que?...- el enano abrió los ojos ante el descubrimiento- no, es imposible …

-Apostaría lo que quieras a que Bilbo es el único del rey…- el príncipe se rascó la barbilla poniendo una mirada ladina ante esa afirmación.

-Bien, apuesta realizada…-el rubio le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato- el que pierda tendrá que obedecer durante 24 horas al ganador…

-Como gustes…- la montaraz le dio la mano agitándola con fuerza- solo no llores cuando pierdas…- el ojiazul la miro mal.

Un poco más allá Dwalin despertaba pateando levemente a Nori para que se levantara.

-Buenos días…- gruñó el musculoso a los vigilantes que se miraban con recelo.

-Buenos días Maestro Dwalin… Maestro Nori- sonrió la pelinegra- han descansado correctamente?...- el par asintió con la cabeza.

-Pueden ir a descansar aún es temprano…Dwalin y yo entrenaremos y haremos la vigilancia matutina…- les sonrió el ladrón, no tuvieron que decírselos dos veces Fili casi corrió a acurrucarse entre su tío y su hermano, la montaraz se acomodó entre Rowan y su elfa amiga. Ambos se durmieron de manera casi instantánea.

Algunas horas más tarde la montaraz despertó, notando que ya todos, a excepción de Fili que seguía en el quinto sueño, estaban despiertos y realizando sus tareas, la pequeña hobbit de nuevo en una lección de lucha con el enano musculoso.

-Oh Athelas buenos días…- saludó Tauriel que ayudaba al Nori a servir algunos platos de guisado- ya que estas despierta podrías llevarle esto al Maestro Ori?... -la elfa le entrego un plato y señalo al enano que dibujaba sentado en una roca cercana al par que luchaban.

La chica se estiro un poco y tomo el plato caminando lentamente hacia Ori, la mañana estaba especialmente fría, debían salir pronto del río antes de que se congelara y fuera más difícil de cruzar.

-Maestro Ori- el enano saltó de su sitio, tratando sin éxito de cubrir el dibujo. Un hermoso retrato de Rowan empuñando con valentía a Sting.

-Di…disculpa… no te escuche llegar…- cerró el libro azorado y tomo el plato que la chica le tendía- gracias…-la montaraz le sonrió.

-No hay de que… y no se preocupe no diré nada…- se dio la vuelta para volver- sus dibujos son muy buenos, tal vez alguna vez conversemos de eso, yo también amo dibujar…- dejando al enano nervioso por haberlo pillado in fraganti Athelas regresó a tomar su propio desayuno, Fili despertó desperezándose de a poco.

Thorin le tendió a Bilbo su cuenco con suavidad, notando como el mediano ya había dominado mucho mejor el resto de sus sentidos.

-Que molestia…-gruñó el hobbit apartándose el cabello de la cara.

-No te preocupes, cuando destruyamos el único recuperaras tu vista…- consoló el rey.

-No hablo de eso- de un manotón agitó de nuevo su castaña melena- desde que salí de la comarca no he cortado mi cabello y ya estorba y me pica… quiero cortarlo es una molestia…

-No lo cortes es barbárico…-gruñó Kili que comía su desayuno junto a la elfa pelirroja.

-Tal vez podría trenzarlo para ti…- soltó Thorin sin pensar, su sobrino menor y su prometida se quedaron con la cuchara a medio camino, Nori soltó los trastes que llevaba, Athelas se tropezó con sus pies y Fili se atragantó con la comida empezando a toser bruscamente.

-Que?...- el mediano repitió para saber si había escuchado de manera correcta, al notar la reacción de todos a su alrededor el ojiazul se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-No, quiero decir, si… no quería… no era con…. olvídenlo iré a ayudar a Dwalin…- con la cara ardiendo el rey enano alcanzo al musculoso regañándose a sí mismo.

-Que acaba de pasar?- soltó el rubio recuperando el aire.

La montaraz movió los labios en un mudo gesto de "te voy a ganar esa apuesta", el respondió de igual manera "ya lo veremos".

Poco después, y con el tiempo apremiando recogieron el campamento y se embarcaron de nuevo por el Anduin, su corriente aumentaba a medida que se acercaban a Nen Hithoel y esto les ayudo a tomar algo de velocidad.

-Es impresionante…- soltó Elëmmire al pasar por las inmensas estatuas en Argonath, solo un pie de estas era mucho más grande que su barca. Athelas sonrió complacida, era de las cosas que realmente anhelaba ver de la tierra media, más increíbles aun de lo que las había imaginado.

Después de una dura jornada de remado constante llegaron por fin al lago.

-Y ahora hacia dónde?...- gruñó Dwalin desde la última barcaza.

-Izquierda creo…-contestó Legolas- supongo que buscaremos Morannon caminando derecho por Emyn Muil.

-Lamento contradecirlo príncipe Legolas…- la montaraz alzo la voz- pero no podemos entrar por Morannon hay mucha custodia allí nos matarían antes de acercarnos…

-Entonces por dónde?... no conozco otra entrada…- el elfo no estaba muy feliz de que le contradijeran.

-Cirith Ungol…- soló simplemente la chica, apretando los puños al recuerdo de quien esperaba en la gruta- conozco un camino un poco más seguro donde podemos colarnos, siempre y cuando no hayan cambiado tantas cosas podríamos ir por ahí, en ese caso es más seguro bajar por Anorien atravesar Cair Andros e Ithilien para llegar a la entrada secreta en las montañas occidentales de Mordor… además el invierno apremia y será más sencillo buscar alimento por esa ruta…

-Y como bajamos de aquí?... según se a la derecha solo hay acantilados…- esta vez era Nori que analizaba un mapa de la tierra media.

-De nuevo, si las cosas no han cambiado demasiado esta la escalinata norte, que es la ruta de los porteadores, sortea las cataratas y nos lleva directo a Anorien…- la chica le sonrió al enano.

-Bien está decidido a la derecha será…- soltó el rey metiendo con fuerza el remo en el agua.

-Aunque…- espetó Athelas algo contrariada- en la historia original que ocurre en muchos años, los esbirros de Saruman atacan a la comunidad que acampa a la derecha, matan a uno de sus miembros y secuestran a dos de los hobbits… a la derecha estamos más cerca de Isengard… así que eso me preocupa bastante…- y con esta declaración doce rostros preocupados buscaban que hacer.

-Y si acampamos a la izquierda… y mañana cruzamos?... al menos tendremos el lago entre nosotros si quieren atacar…- sugirió Rowan alzando la mano.

-Es un inteligente aporte…- le sonrió Bilbo- estoy de acuerdo con mi sobrina y se supone que nosotros somos los más vulnerables...

El resto estuvo de acuerdo así que se dirigieron a la izquierda del lago para pasar la noche.

-Señor conquistador le corresponde ayudarme con la pesca…- le espetó la hija menor de Elrond al príncipe- ayer deje solos a los enanos con todo el trabajo por consolarlo a usted…

-Oh me halaga…- se puso una mano en el pecho fingiendo estar conmovido a lo que la rubia lo miro mal- bien bien ayudaré…

-Haré el guisado- Rowan saco la gran olla, pero Tauriel se adelantó.

-Yo haré eso, el rey Thorin me ayudará…- le quitó la olla empujándola levemente- tu ve a tu lección con Dwalin y Nori, es importante que puedas defenderte si estamos bajo ataque…

-Estoy de acuerdo…- el ojiazul se levantó de su ya designado sitio junto a Bilbo- Ori, trae rocas para poner alrededor como hemos hecho estos días, Fili y Kili ustedes vayan por leña, Athelas podrías vigilar? Aun con la advertencia hay que ser cautelosos por si las cosas cambian...- estaba en su sangre la voz de mando, tan normal fue para todos que corrieron a hacer sus tareas automáticamente sin rechistar.

La montaraz siguió a los príncipes algunos metros y eligió un árbol alto para subir, desde allí podía verlos a todos. Vio enternecida como la pequeña Hobbit ponía todo su empeño en aprender como blandir la espada correctamente. Más allá Elëmmire salpicaba agua a Legolas y en poco tiempo una pequeña guerra de agua comenzaba. Sus ojos volvieron raudos a Rowan cuando noto el brillo azul de la espada. Aterrada oteó el bosque encontrando un orco arquero a punto de dispararle una flecha a un distraído Fili, que bromeaba con su hermano algunos metros más allá, no había tiempo de nada.

Brinco lo más lejos que pudo, realmente lo más lejos que había llegado en su vida, cayendo limpiamente frente al príncipe rubio que le daba la espalda. Las flechas volaron el orco cayó muerto atravesado en el cráneo por el proyectil de la pelinegra.

-Fili…Kili… corran.. a…avisen a los demás que deben irse… los orcos están aquí…- gruñó con dificultad sin mirarlos tensando el arco de nuevo y disparando a la horda que se cernía alertada por sus flechas. Kili hizo lo pedido corriendo al campamento, pero el rubio se quedó en su sitio desenvainando sus espadas gemelas- ni… ni se te ocurra ponerte en riesgo… sácalos de aquí… yo hare tiempo…

-Crees que te voy a dejar aquí sola?... estas loca…- gruñó mientras ella con habilidad daba de baja varios orcos con el arco, la jaló un poco del brazo- Athelas que…- cortó en seco la oración dándose cuenta de la flecha negra incrustada en el pecho de la chica.

-No había tiempo… no…no pretendía dejar que te hicieran daño…- sonrió para darle ánimos pero una gota de sangre resbalo de sus labios aterrando al enano. En un esfuerzo sobre humano tenso el arco de nuevo y disparo unas cuantas flechas más, acto seguido sus rodillas cedieron, aun así trato de ponerse frente al príncipe que no salía de su shock- Que esperas, corre… los detendré aquí…- gruñó tratando de levantarse de nuevo.

Entonces una lluvia de flechas inundo el aire, tres arqueros tras ellos, un enano y dos elfos. Tres enanos y una elfa avanzaron con sus armas en alto. El enano rubio parpadeo por dos segundos y la ira lo inundó, sin escuchar los ruegos de la pelinegra corrió a ciegas contra los orcos. Athelas gimió impotente y con esfuerzo se puso de pie, apuntando a cualquier orco que osara acercarse al príncipe, alegrándose de no ver la marca de la mano blanca en ellos, eran comunes y más fáciles de derrotar, cuando ya quedaban solo unos pocos su vista se nublo, la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo rápidamente.

- _Mellon_?- Elëmmire y Fili corrieron a ella, la elfa palideció al notar la flecha, el príncipe atrapó a la chica antes de que cayera al suelo- tenemos que sacar esa cosa…- puso sus manos con cuidado sobre el proyectil, tratando por todos los medios de recordar las enseñanzas de su padre- se fuerte _Mellon_ no nos abandones…

-Mirë… si no vuelvo a casa… tienes que cuidar a Estel por mi…-la voz de la chica se apagaba- cuando tenga veinte preséntale a Arwen…

-Shhhh- el enano la acuno con angustia mientras los demás se reunían a su alrededor- vas a regresar…

-Arrrrgggg- la elfa completó la extracción y la sangre empezó a brotar a borbotones- todos están bien…

-Todos ilesos… niña terca…- gimió Thorin sintiéndose culpable, después de todo él le había encargado la vigilancia.

- _Mellon_ el agua…- la elfa rebusco en los bolsillos de la capa de cuero sin resultado- donde pusiste la botella?...

-Bota…sueño…-sus parpados se hacían pesados y sentía como algunas personas lejanas la llamaban.

-No… no te duermas…- Fili tenía la voz quebrada, su hermano y su tío pusieron las manos en sus hombros para apoyarlo.

/

-Que paso?.. Rowan?...- el mediano se puso de pie confundido.

-Pasar?... nada pasa tío Bilbo…-era la peor mentirosa de la comarca.

-Rowan…- advirtió el hobbit- tu voz esta aguda como aquella vez que rompiste mi maceta favorita y aseguraste que había sido un gato…

-No… no es así- la chica se quedaba sin argumentos, pero noto con alivio que Sting apagaba su color azul.

-Porque no escucho a los demás?… hay mucho silencio aquí y dudo que estén todos dormidos…- el mediano golpeo impaciente el piso con el pie- y bien?...

-Em… como que hubo un ataque de orcos…- la chica susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

-Ataque de Orcos?- Bilbo se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin saber qué hacer.

-No es como si Kili hubiera venido corriendo se hubiera llevado a los demás y me hubieran dado un mapa… haciéndome prometer que si no regresaban en media hora, te llevara en la barca del otro lado del lago…- la chica cerró los ojos esperando el regaño.

-Queeeeee?- gritó a todo lo que daba- quien?...cómo? apuesto a que fue Thorin…- el mediano camino un poco de un lado a otro, la chica se sorprendió por lo bien que conocía su tío las reacciones del rey, y lo mucho que se empeñaba este en protegerle, tal vez la princesa Dis tenía una razón clara por la cual deseaba que el hobbit también leyera el libro.

-Lo bueno es que Sting ya se ha apagado…

-Eso quiere decir que ya no hay orcos o trasgos cerca… entonces…porque aún no han regresado?...

/

Elëmmire dio con el frasco justo cuando los ojos de la montaraz se cerraban, lo abrió con rapidez y dejo caer varias gotas en la boca de la chica. Pero no hubo gemido de dolor.

-Athelas?...- Fili la abrazo con fuerza, sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas- por favor…no puedes irte…

La elfa se negaba a dejar a su amiga, Legolas se agacho junto a ella pasándole un brazo por los hombros a manera reconfortante.

/

Bueno cada capítulo pierdo lectores que me dejan comentarios TToTT, es un poco triste, aun así dos chicas siguen fieles y si están leyendo y comentando seguiré por ellas… gracias…

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Nen Hithoel es el lago que esta después de pasar Argonath y antes de las cataratas de Rauros.

Argonath si recuerdan bien en LOTR es donde están las estatuas de piedra gigantes de los reyes Isidur y Anárion.

Morannon es el nombre de la puerta de Mordor.

Emyn Muil es el espacio montañoso seco y rocoso en donde Frodo y Sam capturaron a Gollum.

Cirith Ungol o la gruta de la araña fue el paso por donde Gollum condujo a Frodo y Sam para entrar a Mordor.

La marca de la mano blanca es la marca que Saruman puso a sus inmundas mutaciones Orco-Trasgo los Uruk-hai.


	24. Capítulo 23

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 23:

Elëmmire dio con el frasco justo cuando los ojos de la montaraz se cerraban, lo abrió con rapidez y dejo caer varias gotas en la boca de la chica. Pero no hubo gemido de dolor.

-Athelas?...- Fili la abrazo con fuerza, sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas- por favor…no puedes irte…

La elfa se negaba a dejar a su amiga, Legolas se agachó junto a ella pasándole un brazo por los hombros a manera reconfortante.

-Oye… no es que me queje, pero esto ya se ve raro…- gimió suavemente en el oído del príncipe, este la soltó mirándola sin creer aun que estuviera viva, la herida en el pecho estaba totalmente cerrada y la chica le sonreía.

-Tonta….- gruñó abrazándola de nuevo- no me asustes así, casi me muero…

-Me la debías…- la chica le devolvió el abrazo- por no escuchar mi advertencia sobre Rivenhill…- le saco la lengua al soltarlo, la elfa se le echó encima abrazándola con toda su fuerza- _Mellon_ no respiro…

De los brazos de la elfa paso a los del rey y su sobrino menor que la dejaron sin respiración de nuevo.

-Donde están los hobbits?...-logró articular cuando la soltaron, el rey abrió los ojos.

-Bilbo, debe estar preocupado… regresemos…- ordenó mientras se dirigía hacia al campamento, los demás le siguieron.

-Oh ahí están, vivos, completos e ilesos….- gritó emocionada Rowan- no había de que preocuparse tío Bilbo…

-Me alegro…-susurro el hobbit aun golpeando el suelo con el pie- aunque no me alegro de que se fueran sin avisarme… y además con eso de que me llevaran si algo les pasaba…Thorin?...- el enano bajo la cabeza como niño regañado, y se acercó al mediano para pedirle perdón.

-Al parecer contra las predicciones sería mejor que cruzáramos de una vez el rio…- Athelas habló alto para que todos le escucharan- ya que es más temprano en la historia, los orcos no venían de Isengard ni estaban modificados deduzco por la dirección en la que los vi venir que hicieron el camino desde Morannon… lo que me extraña es que no mandaran Nazgul aun…

-Tal vez Sauron no tiene fuerza suficiente para enviarles…- le respondió Legolas- según supe el concilio blanco les derroto hace poco en Dol Guldur así que al menos por eso podríamos estar tranquilos…

-Bien entonces embarquemos de nuevo y crucemos…- gruñó Dwalin recogiendo sus cosas- es tarde y por el frio que está haciendo el lago puede estar medio congelado para mañana será más difícil cruzarlo…

La comunidad se embarcó de nuevo y remaron los pocos metros del lago, los últimos rayos del día desaparecían en el horizonte cuando bajaron del otro lado. Kili dijo algo en el oído a su hermano, este se acercó presuroso a la montaraz.

-Eh…- se rasco la cabeza sin mirar directamente a la chica, esta lo miro confundida por su actitud- deberías… ya sabes…- hizo un par de señas que su interlocutora no entendió.

-Qué?...- el príncipe se sonrojó con fuerza- si no hablas en lengua común no voy a entender… esas señas son enanas? Nunca pude entender a Bifur...- el muchacho gruñó algunas palabras en khudzul por lo bajo.

-Ciérrate la capa o amarra eso…- ordenó sin mirarla mientras señalaba el corsé que la pelinegra usaba bajo la pesada capa de cuero, esta siguió con la mirada el lugar que indicaba notando con vergüenza que la flecha había rasgado la cuerda con la que lo unía al frente y su pecho estaba prácticamente a la vista. Se dio la vuelta cerrándose la capa con rapidez.

-Pervertido…- gimió indignada mientras amarraba la prenda con una cinta extraída de su bolsa.

-Qué?... pervertido yo?... yo no soy el que ando enseñando todo por ahí…-espetó, la chica se volvió a él indignada.

-Primero que todo su alteza… la cuerda se rompió porque cierto enano despreocupado bromeaba en un bosque lleno de orcos y no me quedo de otra que meterme para que no lo mataran- contó con los dedos frente a su cara, el rubio puso un amargo gesto al recuerdo- segundo, por algo se dio cuenta, estaba mirando donde no debía y no es la primera vez que ocurre, quiere que le recuerde?... cuando entro a mi habitación en Rivendell o a los baños de Lothlorien?...

-Esos fueron accidentes, y aqui no fui yo el que se dio cuenta…- espetó de vuelta.

-No me lo creo…P-e-r-v-e-r-t-i-d-o…- canturreó la montaraz picándolo con diversión.

-Exhibicionista…- gimió tratando de defenderse.

-Fili, Athelas dejen ya de discutir…- la fuerte voz de barítono del rey enano sonó a reproche- vengan a cenar de una vez…

Ambos se miraron mal y se mostraron la lengua de forma bastante infantil, se sentaron en costados opuestos de la fogata.

-Bien y quienes serán los siguientes en vigilar esta noche?...- preguntó Tauriel mientras terminaba de pasar los platos.

-De ser posible puedo repetir vigilancia?...- la montaraz se removía nerviosa, la mayoría de la comunidad volteo a ella con un gesto preocupado- la verdad no creo que pueda dormir de todos modos, no estoy cómoda con tanta cercanía con Isengard..

-Yo cuidare que no se mate…- la rubia elfa levantó la mano.

-Oye…- gimió Athelas haciendo un puchero, a lo que Elëmmire respondió encogiéndose de hombros, el resto soltaron la risa.

-Bien te la encargo…- el rey le dio un golpecito en el hombro a la rubia, la montaraz intensifico el puchero.

Un día demasiado largo y cansado por los acontecimientos, los demás se acomodaron cerca a la fogata pero bastante juntos para guardar calor, el frio cada vez se hacía más intenso. Las dos amigas subieron a un árbol cercano, afortunadamente Sting había quedado a la vista y el buen oído de la elfa les seria de mucha ayuda.

-Tu y yo tenemos un tema pendiente…- regañó la rubia en sindarin cuando ambas estaban sentadas en la rama.

-Ah sí?...- su amiga la miró sin comprender contestando en el mismo dialecto.

-Cuando pensabas contarme que estas enamorada del príncipe heredero de Erebor?…- soltó de sopetón haciendo que Athelas casi se cayera de la rama.

-Qué?...- tragó grueso- eso no… eso no es así… no es verdad…- balbuceó azorada mientras el rubor cubría su rostro.

-Vamos, estaba allí en Rivenhill cuando él casi se muere y estaba allí ayer, no creo que tu arriesgues la vida así de fácil por alguien que no te importe…- los ojos violetas de su interlocutora la escrutaban intensamente- menos aun sabiendo que debes cuidar de Estel, además están todo el tiempo discutiendo o hablando, buscan la atención del otro, está claro para todos que el sentimiento entre ustedes es mutuo…

-No es así _Mellon_ …- suspiró mirando el cielo de nuevo- es algo que simplemente no puede ser, es mejor no pensar en ello…

-Porque?...- contrariada miró a la comunidad en la que todos dormían profundamente.

-Él se merece algo mejor…- sus ojos fueron al rubio acomodado entre su hermano y su tío.

-Eres la mejor chica que conozco…- le puso una mano en el hombro a lo que la montaraz sonrió melancólica.

-Y tú la mejor amiga... -su sonrisa se borró- pero tú sabes bien que mi promesa me mantiene atada al destino de Estel, no puedo abandonarle… además él es un príncipe necesita una chica que sepa de modales de protocolo, que pueda estar a su lado apoyarlo y amarlo tanto como el merece… yo no puedo ser ella soy una simple montaraz, pero espero que la encuentre y sea increíblemente feliz…

-Así que sacrificaras tu felicidad, aun sin saber si el destino sigue igual…- la rubia la miró con algo de tristeza.

-Estel es la esperanza de esta tierra, lo sigue siendo aun con los cambios, simplemente no me arriesgaré a que algo le pase… menos por un capricho egoísta…- gimió con suavidad, la elfa la abrazó.

-Dudo mucho que sea un capricho, en ocho años nunca te vi actuar así…- suspiró contra el hombro de su amiga- espero que el destino te traiga muchas cosas buenas, se podría decir que con esto ya lo has dado todo por salvar esta tierra…

La montaraz sonrió débilmente. El resto de la noche paso sin inconveniente alguno, de nuevo como la madrugada anterior, el ladrón cabeza de estrella y el musculoso calvo se levantaron al amanecer dándoles a las chicas un pequeño periodo de tiempo para descansar.

Más tarde y luego de que todos estuvieron de pie, tomaron un pequeño desayuno y echaron a andar tras la montaraz, que traía un mapa de la ruta de los porteadores, bajaron con el mayor cuidado posible bordeando Rauros. La catarata empezaba a congelarse, el invierno ya caía de lleno sobre la tierra media.

Para el final del día ya nevaba fuertemente, encontraron una cueva en la que cabían todos con comodidad en la falda de la montaña.

-Ya regreso, vi algo interesante en el camino…- la montaraz salió de la cueva con uno de los cuencos vacíos que llevaban para la comida.

Los demás prepararon las mantas y el fuego, Rowan había recogido unas setas por el camino para hacer sopa, eso más un poco de carne seca seria la cena.

-Rowan, Bilbo…- llamó el rey sacando dos pares de botas de su equipaje- sé que los hobbits no usan calzado pero el invierno está muy frio y puede empeorar, sé que los elfos y los enanos somos más resistentes a él, por lo cual no deberían exponerse a un resfriado caminando por la nieve desprotegidos, tomen…- la castaña tomo su par notando con alegría que estaba forrado por dentro de un suave y acogedor material cuando se las calzo. El ojiazul ayudaba al hobbit mayor a ponerse las suyas.

-Gracias Thorin…- el mediano sonrió- pensaste en todo…- azorado el enano se sonrojó con fuerza.

-No fue nada, ya hacia frio cuando salimos de Erebor y Dis menciono que ustedes estaban descalzos…- se rasco la mejilla volteando la mirada a la entrada de la cueva por donde llegaba Athelas feliz con el gran cuenco lleno de cerezas.

- _Mellon_ esas son?...- la elfa no terminó la oración, la pelinegra asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Sí, las encontré en un árbol que aún no deshojaba del todo… las comeremos de postre…- le lanzo una picara mirada a su amiga y luego las puso cerca a la entrada.

Una fuerte ventisca soplaba, incluso colándose un poco en la cueva, la montaraz se quitó la capa de Lothlorien que llevaba sobre la de cuero y la colgó en la entrada cubriéndola para frenar un poco la entrada del frío. Cenaron tranquilamente, al término Elëmmire se levantó tomando las cerezas y poniéndolas cerca del grupo. La elfa tomo una con todo y tallo y se la metió a la boca.

-No sabía que los elfos se comieran las frutas con todo y tallo…- Kili estaba sorprendido.

-No lo comemos…y es solo con las cerezas- Legolas a su lado se sonrojó incómodo- es un… como llamarlo un juego?...

-Es un juego comerse los tallos?...- Fili giró la cabeza contrariado al ver que Athelas hizo lo mismo que su amiga.

-No…- el príncipe elfo no sabía dónde poner la mirada mientras las dos amigas se reían, Tauriel se sumó igualmente metiendo toda la cereza en su boca- emmm, como decirlo sin que suene mal… bueno ejem…- se aclaró la garganta- entre los elfos se dice que el que pueda hacer un nudo con el tallo de una cereza dentro de su boca y sin usar las manos…significa que…bueno ya saben…-pocas veces el rubio sudaba tanto- será un buen compañero de cama…

-Y eso a que se debe…- susurró Kili confundido, el elfo se palmeo la frente desesperado, Rowan se acercó al grupo que reía, jalando a Bilbo con ella.

-Pues tu entiendes…- suspiró pesadamente- no es sencillo atar un tallo solo con la lengua, requiere muchas habilidades bucales…-enfatizó la última palabra a lo que los príncipes enanos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas. Nori junto a ellos soltó la risa levantándose para unirse a la algarabía.

-Como pueden hacerlo tan sencillo?...-gimió Rowan aun enredada con el tallo.

-Años de práctica…- sonrió Elëmmire sacando de su boca el tercer tallo amarrado, Tauriel rió con ganas.

\- Tienes que masticarlo primero para que sea más sencillo de doblar…- Bilbo logró de manera sencilla el reto.

-Tú también tío?…- la hobbit puso un puchero cuando vio que Athelas sacaba el segundo y Nori lo amarraba rápidamente también. Atrás de ellos Fili comenzó a darse cabezazos contra la pared.

-Dóblalo contra la lengua, luego lo muerdes sin ir a romperlo ahí de nuevo con la lengua le das la vuelta y lo anudas…- explico la elfa pelirroja a la castaña que aun luchaba con su tallo, mas allá Kili gruñó de angustia.

-Miren esto…- la rubia saco de su boca el tallo anudado alrededor de la semilla. Legolas se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos luchando contra el sonrojo.

-Woooowww….- la mediana estaba impresionada- ya logre hacer el nudo…- gimió con alegría- como hiciste eso?...

-Cuando tengas el nudo empujas la semilla dentro…- explico simplemente la montaraz mostrando el truco también ella, pronto el resto del grupo pudo copiarlo. Thorin dio un par de zancadas hacia la entrada de la cueva enterrando su cara en la nieve ya acumulada afuera. Ori se removía incomodo en su lugar.

-Tomare estas para los demás…ustedes ya comieron muchas…-regañó Dwalin con el rostro sonrojado, tomando el cuenco y ofreciéndole a los alejados del grupo que exhalaron alivio.

Gracias al musculoso reino de nuevo la paz, camuflados por la capa de Lothlorien de la entrada, se decidió que esa noche no habría guardia, así, se acomodaron en el fondo de la cueva tras el fuego bastante juntos unos de otros para pasar mejor el frío.

/

-No han regresado aun?...-gruñó con ira al orco que vigilaba la puerta.

-No aun…- respondió este en lengua negra.

-Al parecer fallaron en su misión, es hora del plan B… - miró la esfera negra frente a sus ojos sin poder ocultar una sádica sonrisa.

/

Cuatro comentarios en el capítulo anterior, llorare de felicidad gracias a todos ToT, espero sigan leyendo estoy tratando de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo… tuve que cambiar la clasificación por obvias razones, algunas insinuaciones en este capítulo lo ameritaban, no quiero que me borren el fic por estar mal clasificado…. En fin los quierooooooo gracias por comentar….

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Para los que no recuerden Rivenhill es el lugar donde Azog mato a la línea de Durin.


	25. Capítulo 24

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 24:

El frio se hizo más fuerte en la madrugada, aun así en la cueva solo los hobbits y la humana lo sentían. Afortunadamente para ellos, algunos rayos de sol calentaron un poco el terreno al amanecer.

Athelas se despertó primero, abriendo los ojos despacio, un fuerte olor a vainilla inundo sus fosas nasales. Para su sorpresa no podía ver nada, no recordaba estar tan apretujada al dormirse, aunque si se sentía agradablemente cálida. Se despegó un poco del cuerpo frente a ella notando con terror cabello rubio mientras subía la mirada, barba del mismo color, claramente no se trataba de Elëmmire ni de Legolas. Trato de levantarse pero entonces cayo en cuenta que el príncipe la tenía enjaulada en sus brazos y piernas, se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas.

-Di..disculpe…su alteza?...- susurró quedito mientras picaba la mejilla del enano- despierte…

-Mmmm…déjame dormir…- el rubio apretó el abrazo metiendo la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro logrando que el rostro de la chica pasara de rosa a rojo tomate.

-Nada de eso… suélteme y lo dejo dormir lo que quiera….-gruñó aun tratando de bajar la voz para no despertar al resto. Las cuentas del bigote del príncipe rozaron frías contra su cuello haciéndole contener el aliento.

-No quiero…-murmuró apretándola más contra él, sus cálidos labios dieron con la piel de la chica poniendo un beso de mariposa.

-Ahhh…-la pelinegra no logró contener el gemido- por Eru que está haciendo su alteza… suélteme de una buena vez esta broma ya llego muy lejos…-gruñó de nuevo tratando de zafarse, el príncipe soltó una risita traviesa subiendo hasta su oreja tratando de morder la terminación puntiaguda- A no eso sí que no….- la chica se cubrió con las manos aún más sonrojada si se podía- con la punta de mis orejas no…- el rubio la soltó mirándola curioso por la reacción.

-Ustedes dos no dejan dormir…- Dwalin se levantó más allá llevando a Nori consigo- así que mejor vamos a entrenar…- masculló con molestia casi arrastrando al otro.

-Porque no?...-preguntó el rubio tratando de que la chica bajara las manos.

-Porque no…y aun no entiendo porque estás aquí….-gruñó desesperada- me acosté entre Rowan y Elëmmire…

-Estabas temblando de frío… desde el punto donde estaba podía escuchar tus dientes castañear…- soltó con simpleza- y pues Rowan se pegó a la espalda de Bilbo y yo me metí en el espacio, deberías agradecerme que no despertaras con un resfriado…- la chica inflo las mejillas con mal humor, aunque el enano encontró el gesto adorable.

-Pervertido…-masculló por fin logrando levantarse, el príncipe soltó una risita.

-Al menos un beso de agradecimiento?...-susurró con fingiendo indignación.

-ja, ja muy gracioso…- gruñó de vuelta la chica mientras preparaba el fuego.

Más tarde como todas las mañanas, tomaron el desayuno, recogieron las cosas y echaron a andar, los hobbits agradecieron el calzado dado por el rey enano ya que aun con el sol el suelo está cubierto de blanca nieve. Un día de camino y ya habían alcanzado Anórien. A las afueras del feudo en una pequeña casa abandonada y medio derruida decidieron descansar.

-Iré por algunas provisiones…- la montaraz tomo camino mientras los otros se dividían las tareas, como todas las noches la hobbit fue a practicar con Dwalin y Nori. Los príncipes enanos reunieron la leña y Ori las piedras, mientras Tauriel y Elëmmire pescaban un poco en el río, Legolas ayudo a Thorin a poner las ollas para la cena.

Athelas volvió cargada de paquetes, tomates, champiñones, patatas, queso, jamón, algo de pan y carne seca para el camino. Dividiendo la carga en el equipaje de todos, tomaron lo necesario para esa noche. Aún era temprano cuando cenaron así que Rowan continuó su entrenamiento.

-Creo que sería prudente que el resto entrenáramos un poco también, después de todo vamos a mordor…- susurró la rubia elfa mirando a la hobbit.

-Apoyo la moción…- el príncipe elfo junto a ella sonrió con suficiencia- es temprano.. que tal un pequeño torneo?... elije tu equipo yo elijo el mío… los que pierdan preparan el desayuno de mañana….

-Hecho…- Elëmmire oteó el paisaje- soy chica así que elijo primero…

-Bien…- gruñó en respuesta Legolas.

-Quiero a Athelas, Tauriel y Nori…-pensó un segundo- y al rey Thorin…

-No…- soltó este tras ellos hablando bajito para que el hobbit no escuchara- yo estoy cuidándolo a él…a mí no me metan en sus líos…

-Bien, entonces le daré una oportunidad a Rowan que ha entrenado duro…- soltó como si nada la elfa- pero todo se vale…

-Ok, mi equipo quedo bastante fuerte, Dwalin, Fili, Kili y Ori… me gustaría vino para acompañar el desayuno…- una sonrisa pedante apareció en su rostro.

-Eso ya lo veremos… no menosprecies mi equipo…- se dio la vuelta para avisar a sus compañeros que estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Bueno tu y yo duelo de piedra papel o tijera a un asalto…- el príncipe tomó a la elfa del hombro- el vencedor decide quien se enfrenta con quien…

-Ok, pero espero sea equilibrado y que no elijas al más débil por miedo a perder principito…- siseó la rubia.

Al tiempo contaron hasta tres, Elëmmire saco roca y Legolas papel.

-No tengo miedo ya lo veras…- el elfo se volvió a su equipo que ya lo esperaban en un pequeño círculo.

-Definitivamente Elëmmire es mía le daré una lección de humildad…-gruñó con molestia el elfo- ustedes elijan a quien quieran…

-Bien, yo iré contra Nori entreno con él seguido además creo que es el más fuerte…- soltó Dwalin.

-Lo dudó yo prefiero enfrentarme a quien sea menos a Athelas esa mujer da miedo… recuerda Dwalin que un golpe de ella te dejo inconsciente….aunque Tauriel también me asusta a veces, tal vez puedo ir contra Rowan?...- Kili se frotaba las manos con impaciencia.

-No hermano… creo que sería prudente enviar a Ori contra Rowan… es el más benevolente de nosotros y ella no está muy bien entrenada, igual la vencerá con facilidad…- Fili evaluaba con cuidado las probabilidades.

-Entonces… iré contra Athelas?...- el príncipe más joven abría los ojos con terror.

-Por los tipos de armas que usas sería mejor que enfrentaras a Tauriel… arco y espada, ella usa arco y cuchillo… podrías predecir más fácil sus movimientos, por lo mismo Fili iría mejor contra Athelas, ella usa la cimitarras dobles y arco y el las espadas gemelas…- Legolas explico con cuidado, ambos príncipes enanos tragaron seco- igual esperaría que dejemos los arcos por ahora… el combate será cuerpo a cuerpo… de acuerdo…- el resto del equipo asintió- bien aquí vamos…

-Ya decidieron?...- la elfa esperaba frene a su grupo.

-Sí, pero dejaremos los proyectiles por ahora, podrían hacer más daño del que necesitamos para el viaje… solo batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, de acuerdo?- a esto la rubia se volvió hacia su equipo que asistió.

-De acuerdo… y bien?….- cruzó los brazos y golpeo el piso con el pie.

-Dwalin se enfrentara a Nori, Ori a Rowan, Kili a Tauriel, Fili a Athelas y yo te venceré a ti…

-Demasiada suficiencia en esas palabras, eso quiero verlo…- soltó Elëmmire. Dwalin se acomodó en un extremo y Nori en el otro frente a él.

-Bien yo seré el juez…- Thorin entró en el campo metiéndose en medio- no se maten, ni se hieran de muerte, el contendiente que logre poner la espalda de su contrincante en el suelo por más de 5 segundos será el ganador…listos?- ambos enanos asintieron en posición- peleen…- el rey salió del campo cuando ambos se enfrentaron duramente en el centro.

Aunque el ladrón utilizó todo tipo de tácticas la gran figura y la fuerza del musculoso lo pusieron en jake, sin poder utilizar sus eficientes técnicas de asesino, poco después se encontraba en el suelo con Dwalin sobre él sonriendo con picardía.

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5…..- el juez tomó la mano de su primo- Dwalin gana la primera contienda… segundo encuentro Rowan versus Ori…

-Vamos Rowan ya sabes si te acorrala él es muy tímido úsalo en su contra…- le dijo la rubia mientras le masajeaba los hombros y le daba un leve empujón, la castaña se posiciono poniendo su mejor cara de fiereza, aunque resultaba bastante tierna.

-Listos?...- le rey de nuevo en posición- peleen…-ambos iniciaron el combare aunque claramente el enano había desistido de usar toda su fuerza.

-Thorin…-gruñó el mediano desde su posición- más te vale que no hieran a mi sobrina o ya verás…

Ori quería terminar pronto con la contienda, de un certero golpe Sting salió volando para clavarse cerca de los que observaban, desarmada y con las manos en alto la hobbit camino hacia él con una sonrisa ladina.

-No quieres hacerme daño verdad…- puso un adorable puchero el enano retrocedió de a poco con la cara muy colorada- tienes miedo?...- la castaña lo alcanzó tomando de a pocos las manos sus sobre la espada.

-Ori reacciona…- Kili desesperado hacia maromas para llamar la atención de su amigo- no caigas en su trampa…- rogó

Pero el escribano no escuchaba, sus fuertes latidos acallaban todo ruido a su alrededor. Trato de huir tropezando hacia atrás con una pequeña roca.

-Estas bien?...- la hobbit se acercó a él acariciándole la mejilla, asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza sin notar que detrás de Rowan el rey parecía estar contando, la chica se inclinó y puso un pequeño beso en su mejilla, automáticamente el enano se desmayó.

-Y la ganadora es Rowan….- el rey levantó a la chica en su hombro con orgullo- siguiente combate Kili contra Tauriel… por favor Dwalin y Nori saquen a Ori del campo…

- _Ghivashel_ esto no será personal verdad?...- el enano se posicionó hablando con suavidad a su prometida- no importa quien gane estaremos bien?...- la pelirroja sonrió con calidez asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se posicionaba también.

-Listos?...- ambos asintieron- peleen…- entonces la expresión de la elfa cambio a una tres veces más fiera, digna ex general del ejército de Tharanduil, el príncipe más joven trago seco.

Kili cargo contra Tauriel quien en un ágil movimiento lo esquivo, un golpe luego dos y ella seguía esquivando con agilidad.

-Tu madre dice que eres insensato…- soltó con diversión parando un golpe más para luego girar con gracia sobre sus talones- derrochas demasiada energía…- contuvo una estocada mientras le guiñaba el ojo de manera coqueta- después buscaremos en que enfocar esa energía de manera más productiva…- se mordió con suavidad el labio inferior, el acto agarro al príncipe desprevenido, dejando espacio para que ella de un barrido lo mandara al suelo posicionándose sobre él.

-1..2..- contaba el rey tras ellos, la elfa tomo las manos del enano sosteniéndolas junto a su cabeza para que no escapara, soplo con suavidad sobre sus labios mientras removía un poco la cadera haciendo gruñir al sujeto bajo ella- 3…4…5….- el rey tomó la mano de la pelirroja dándole a Kili un respiro- Tauriel gana… siguiente combate Athelas versus Fili…

La pelinegra trago saliva mirándose las manos notando que temblaban, trato de respirar con profundidad y avanzo con determinación al campo, el príncipe rubio frente a ella estaba posicionado y listo. Saco ágilmente las cimitarras tomando posición.

-Listos?...- un brillo travieso se veía en los azules ojos del príncipe, ambos asintieron- peleen…

Ninguno se movió en el acto evaluando al contrincante, Athelas soltó el broche de la capa de Lothlorien lanzándosela a su equipo, el rubio sonrió con suficiencia e hizo lo mismo, caminaron un poco en círculos frente a frente aun con la mirada fija en el otro. Fili ataco pero su golpe fue deflactado con agilidad, la pelinegra trato de aprovechar la abertura pero de la misma manera su golpe fue bloqueado. Saltaron hacia atrás corriendo de nuevo contra el otro, aun así ningún ataque era efectivo en ninguno de los dos.

-Son muy buenos…- susurró Rowan con admiración.

-Oh si…- murmuró Dwalin a su lado- mira como bloquean, anticipan el movimiento de su oponente, la manera de pelear de ella va más contigo es más ágil aunque él es más estable…- frente a ellos las chispas volaban, los contendientes habían saltado hacia atrás de nuevo, con una sonrisa sarcástica la montaraz se desabrocho la capa de cuero y el carcaj.

-Esto me estorba…- se los lanzo a la hobbit que los atrapo en el aire yéndose casi al piso con ellos, con asombro se dio cuenta que pesaban un montón. El enano devolvió la sonrisa quitándose el abrigo y el peto de cuero lanzándoselos a su hermano.

-Así que nos pusimos serios eh?...- le guiñó con descaro a lo que la chica puso los ojos en blanco.

Con mucha más agilidad Athelas atacó, aunque el primer golpe fue bloqueado el segundo por poco entra, el príncipe gruñó con impaciencia por la proximidad empujando a la chica algo lejos corrió hacia ella, lo que le dio la ventaja dio una voltereta en el aire cayendo tras él, para barrer el suelo con una fuerte patada enviando al piso al enano. Pero al tratar de inmovilizarlo este rodo lejos tratando de incorporarse.

-Aun no preciosa…- dijo con diversión haciendo que la montaraz se sonrojara por el apelativo.

-Deje de bromear su alteza…- bramó corriendo hacia él, el rubio la imitó, pero el choque en la mitad fue tan fuerte que las cuatro armas volaron lejos de sus manos.

-Y ahora qué?, puedes hacer algo sin tus queridas cimitarras?...- Fili se cruzó de brazos sonriendo divertido.

-Pruébame…- le gruñó de vuelta la chica lanzando un poderoso golpe a su mejilla que empujo lejos al enano.

-Oh qué más quisiera…- de manera descarada seguía tonteando con ella al recuperarse del impacto.

-Ya le dije que deje sus bromas…- Athelas se debatía entre el sonrojo y la ira profunda, atacó al príncipe con todo lo que tenía.

-Este combate será de Fili…- atrás de ellos Elëmmire evaluaba la pelea.

-Porque lo dices? yo la veo pelear muy bien...- Rowan aun miraba asombrada a los contendientes con sus grandes ojos.

-Es inercia, fruto de años de entrenamiento, pero está muy desconcentrada sus movimientos son más potentes que eficaces, ella no suele fallar de esa manera…- la rubia se frotó la barbilla pensativa.

-Eso es porque Fili es muy bueno también no?...- Tauriel del lado contrario también evaluaba.

-No, él tiene la ventaja y lo sabe, aprendió a distraerla…- suspiró- hubiera sido mejor para nosotros que peleara en contra de cualquier otro…

Aun cuando las palabras de su amiga eran ciertas la pelinegra atacaba con fiereza, ágiles patadas y fuertes puños, el enano resistía como podía tratando de atacarla de vuelta, acercándose de a pocos a ella.

-Te atrape…- logró su cometido, poniendo con fuerza sus brazos alrededor de la chica, dejando los de esta atrapados, la montaraz gruñó iracunda tratando de soltarse al notar que el enano se agachaba acostándola de a poco en el piso.

-Déjame…- trató de propinarle un rodillazo en los bajos, pero el príncipe fue más ágil atrapando su pierna entre las de él.

-Oh no creo que quieras herirme ahí o sí?... puede ser malo para ti a la larga…- sonrió muy cerca de su rostro, la chica empezó a proferir maldiciones en sindarin, cerca de ellos el rey contaba.

-La victoria es de Fili…- Thorin trato de subir el brazo de su sobrino pero este seguía atrapado bajo el cuerpo de la chica- oh ya no la molestes más…- lo jaló con fuerza para que la soltara, la pobre montaraz por fin volvió a respirar tranquila.

-Lo siento _Mellon_ ….- la rubia abrazó a su amiga.

-No te preocupes no es grave, vamos a ver si puedo o no darle al principito una lección… deséenme suerte…- se dió la vuelta entrando al campo sacando sus espadas dobles de las fundas.

-Siguiente combate Elëmmire versus Legolas….listos?- el príncipe tomó posición con sus cimitarras a mano y ambos asintieron- peleen…

Agilidad y elegancia serían las palabras que describirían el combate cuando los dos elfos se encontraron en el centro, ambos con exactitud paraban los golpes del otro y atacaban, sin flanco descubierto, las hojas tintineaban al contacto, se movían con soltura y de manera flexible esquivaban.

-Va a caer señorita gruñona…- espetó el elfo tratando de ponerla furiosa para distraerla, la chica sonrió con diversión. Bloqueó una espada con una mano atacando con la otra

-En sus sueños, no caeré en ese truco barato príncipe estirado- deflactando su ataque saltó hacia atrás con agilidad.

No había movimientos en falso todo previsto pensado y anticipado, nada de energía excesiva derrochada, parecía que podían leer la mente del contrincante.

-Es como si danzaran…- la pequeña hobbit estaba maravillada con las habilidades de sus compañeros.

-Yo creo que ella hace un buen complemento con mi señor…- soltó Tauriel.

-Si no se odiaran a muerte tal vez…-Athelas veía el combate con cierto deje de envidia- ni yo he tenido combates de practica así con ella… y eso que peleamos juntas desde hace mucho…

-Parece que lo hubieran ensayado… están muy bien coordinados…- Dwalin evaluaba la pelea.

-Eso nos servirá bastante para el lugar a donde vamos creo yo…- juntó al musculoso el rey se frotaba la barbilla- lo que creo es que este combate puede durar horas, dependiendo de cuanto aguanten esos dos…- Thorin estaba en lo cierto, media hora, y ambos elfos aún seguían luchando, una hora más y la energía de ambos comenzaba a decaer, el resto ya estaban sentados e incluso Kili ya dormía apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su prometida.

-Me canse de esto…- gruñó Elëmmire dando pasos hacia atrás, Legolas la imitó.

Ambos se alejaron lo suficiente para tomar buen impulso y echaron a correr hacia el otro con las armas en alto. Un choque demasiado fuerte en el centro aún más que el del combate anterior, envió a los contrincantes a volar lejos uno del otro. Se pusieron de pie, con el calor de la batalla en la cabeza los dos tomaron impulso para correr de nuevo, algunos pasos cada vez más lejos del contrincante.

-Alto…-gritó la montaraz, pero fue tarde, cayeron desmayados al piso. Thorin los miro sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-1,2,3,4,5 y es un empate?...-el rey miró a Athelas confundido- que pasó? Se quedaron sin energía?...

La pelinegra corrió a recoger a su amiga- Lord Elrond y el Rey Tharanduil les pusieron un hechizo con magia del agua, si se separan más de diez metros se desmayan…- contestó mientras el rey enano trataba de despertar a Legolas.

-Y eso porque?...-Tauriel se acercó al elfo confundida.

-Algo de que querían casarlos o al menos que se conocieran…- la pelinegra suspiró aliviada cuando su amiga abrió los ojos.

-Por alguna razón no me extraña de mi rey- respondió la pelirroja a la par que Legolas se sentaba.

-Quien ganó?...- gruñó el rubio con molestia mientras se ponía de pie.

-Fue un empate ambos estuvieron acostados más de 5 segundos…- Thorin se alejó para ir a descansar- Fili y Kili tienen la guardia esta noche… el resto descansen…

Elëmmire se acercó a Legolas y le tendió la mano- Buena pelea principito estirado…- le sonrió de manera genuina.

-Buena pelea señorita gruñona- le devolvió la sonrisa tomando su mano con suavidad.

/

-Nos atacan mi señor- en lengua negra un orco le informaba.

-Eso ya lo sé, y se bien quien es el molesto…- pasó una mano por su frente- manda un mensaje a morannon, quiero que un escuadrón los intercepte antes de que alcancen la puerta…

-Y qué pasa con nuestros atacantes?- gruñó el orco.

-Bajare a hacerles frente, él que los comanda nunca tendrá más poder que yo…

/

Cuatro comentarios del capítulo pasado también, me harán llorar de verdad muchas pero muchas graciasssssss los quierooooooooo ToT, espero les esté gustando cómo va el fic :3 este capítulo salió un poco más largo… el ultimó capítulo de este añoooo espero todos pasaran felices fiestas y un muy genial 2016 para todos ustedes mis amados lectores…

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Espero que no olvidaran el hechizo de los padres elfos XD.

Ellos no entraron al feudo de Andúin porque no es necesario, pueden pasar directamente a Cair Andros y es más rápido y eficiente.


	26. Capítulo 25

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 25:

Cuando por fin todos se fueron a dormir Fili y Kili se sentaron en una roca cercana.

-Así que yo no estaba lejos cuando te pregunté qué pasaba…- soltó Kili en Khudzul, su hermano lo miro sin comprender- ese día en casa de Beorn…

-De que hablas Kee?...- el rubio se hizo el desentendido, respondiendo en el mismo lenguaje.

-Fee, Athelas es tu único…y me dijiste que no eran nada cuando pasamos por casa de Beorn…- el menor miró a la lejanía mientras el mayor soltaba un fuerte suspiro.

-Ella no es mi…- su hermano regreso la mirada a él subiendo una ceja- tanto se me nota?...

-Nooooo….-soltó con sarcasmo- A decir verdad creo que hasta Bilbo lo ha notado y eso que él está ciego…- el ojiazul suspiró de nuevo pasándose una mano por la cara.

-Te dije eso en ese momento porque era la verdad en ese momento no era mi único…- miró al cielo con melancolía.

-Y desde cuando lo es entonces?...que yo sepa ustedes se volvieron muy unidos desde que descubriste que era una chica, a propósito como fue eso y cuando que yo no me di cuenta?...- el arquero atropellaba las preguntas a lo que su hermano suspiró algo agobiado.

-Cuando los orcos nos atacaron en la ciudad del lago ella me empujó para evitar que me mataran y por eso la hirieron, ahí me di cuenta que era mi único…- tomó aire- en Rivendell, tío Thorin estaba bastante nervioso por su cercanía con los elfos y me envió a vigilarla, entré a su habitación sin culpa cuando se acababa de bañar… y ahí hubo varias razones para notar que era una chica…- el pelinegro agrando los ojos.

-Ósea que la viste des…- el rubio le cubrió la boca con afán, señalando con la mirada a los que dormían.

-En definitiva soy un caballero y no responderé esa pregunta Kee…- gruñó en respuesta.

-Y porque no se lo has dicho?…-cuestiono curioso, Fili empezó a notar porque Athelas se enfadaba tanto por la curiosidad excesiva.

-Es complicado, hay muchos puntos que analizar, el que yo tenga que asumir el reino en unos años, y ella tiene a alguien a quien debe cuidar, de echo al parecer no se quedara en la montaña cuando regresemos si es que lo hacemos…-apoyó la cabeza y las manos sobre la rodilla mientras miraba distraído el fuego.

-Ella ya tiene un único?...- el menor se recostó en la roca mirando las estrellas.

-No, realmente no comprendo mucho su forma de pensar, aquel que tiene que cuidar es un pequeño que su mentor le encargó al morir, yo pensaba que ella estaba prendada del príncipe Legolas pero me lo negó varias veces, como también niega que le guste si quiera alguien en particular, considera que esos sentimientos son innecesarios y son distracciones para su misión…- su mirada se desvió a la montaraz que dormía como siempre entre la elfa y la hobbit.

-Yo creo que tu sentimiento es correspondido Fee, ella se preocupa mucho por ti y eres el único que la pone nerviosa…-Kili se puso los brazos tras la cabeza.

-No lo sé, creo que no todos tenemos tu suerte nadadith, siento que ella esta tan lejos de mí, lo único que logro es hacerla enojar todo el tiempo, y todos mis intentos de conquista son tomados a broma…- escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas compungido- ella me tiene loco y no me nota…- el arquero se sentó mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro.

-Cuando se trata del amor, incluso hasta los más grandes y fuertes héroes se ven indefensos, recuerdo que mi madre solía decir eso…aún tenemos tiempo camino a Mordor para convencerla de quedarse en Erebor, si es verdad que no tiene a nadie, nada te impide el conquistarla…- el rubio le sonrió a su hermanito, tal vez debería agotar los recursos antes de darse por vencido.

La mañana los alcanzo con la misma rutina, Dwalin y Nori se levantaron a entrenar, desayuno y luego echar a andar hacia Cair Andros.

Tres puentes de cada lado tenían la isla, una gran muralla fortificada y varias torres de vigilancia, dentro una ciudad completa.

-Creo que tenemos suerte- murmuró la montaraz mientras atravesaban- en unos años esta isla será tomada por orcos…

-Qué quieres decir?…- a su lado Bilbo caminaba a tientas de la mano de Thorin que lo guiaba.

-En tiempos que Frodo debía llevar el anillo a Mordor se desataría la guerra del anillo, y como esto es un paso cercano desde Morannon a Gondor, los orcos lo tomaran tratando de avanzar…- Athelas avanzaba al frente, los habitantes miraban curiosos a la variada comunidad.

El paso por la ciudad fue tranquilo pero, al tratar de dejarla pasando por el puente para alcanzar Ithilien, una pequeña tropa de soldados los intercepto.

-Alto…- uno de ellos con ropa algo más lujosa que el resto se adelantó- en nombre del Senescal Turgon de Gondor, quienes son y cuáles son sus intenciones en el reino, forasteros?...

-Forasteros?...- la montaraz bajó la mirada ocultándose en la capa.

-Tres elfos, dos hobbits, seis enanos y… tu que eres?...- el hombre le arrancó la capucha de mala manera, atrás del rey el enano rubio gruñó enfadado- imposible… humana? Dunedain del norte?... creí que habían sido acabados por orcos…

-No es así, aun muchos prevalecemos con honor…-trató de poner su mejor sonrisa conciliadora.

-No eres algo bajita para ser humana niña?...- la sonrisa de la chica decayó de a poco- además no deberías estar tan orgullosa de tu raza, no son más que vagabundos sin reino, vagos de taberna- el sujeto trato de palmearle la cabeza, pero acto seguido estaba de rodillas con su brazo doblado tras su espalda en una poderosa llave, un aplauso lento y pausado se dejó escuchar desde una esquina.

-Que tenemos aquí…- el sujeto que aplaudía se acercó al grupo- el capitán Gelion de nuevo subestimando a los demás…- el hombre de raudos cabellos rubios y claros ojos miel se volvió a Athelas y le sonrió con dulzura- suele ser así, perdónalo puedes?...- la chica asintió con la cabeza y soltó al capitán que gruñía por lo bajo- tienes una gran técnica de combate, cuál es tu nombre pequeña?...

-Príncipe Thengel esta niña debe ser llevada a prisión por sublevarse a la autoridad…- interrumpió molesto.

-Soy Athelas Rautaydin dunedain del norte, y si me permite no soy una niña, pase la mayoría de edad hace mucho…- mientras se presentaba el capitán tomaba posición frente a los soldados.

-Oh, vamos Gelion tú la provocaste, si hubieras insultado a la gente de Rohan yo había tenido la misma reacción…- se volvió hacia ella- no te preocupes por el… pero soy curioso que hace un grupo tan diverso atravesando Cair Andros?...

-Estamos en una misión importante su alteza…- contestó cortes- Aquí conmigo vienen, Thorin hijo de Thrain rey de Erebor, a su lado Bilbo Bolson y Rowan Bolson de la comarca, atrás de ellos Kili y Fili sobrinos del rey y príncipes de Erebor, mas allá Tauriel capitana del ejercito silvano del bosque negro, Legolas príncipe del bosque negro, Lady Elëmmire hija de Lord Elrond de Rivendell, Ori,Nori y Dwalin valientes guerreros y miembros de la compañía de Thorin escudo de roble- soltó son respirar, el hombre silbó con admiración.

-Pero si tenemos aquí a la realeza de la mitad de estas tierras y de los aliados…- se rascó la cabeza- aunque juraba que los enanos y los elfos no se llevaban bien…

-Esa es una larga historia…- la montaraz suspiró con alivio, había leído sobre este hombre en libros en su época, seria aliado de su querido Estel en unos años.

-Y cuál es su misión?...- preguntó curioso a lo que la montaraz miró con desconfianza atrás de él, Thengel capto el mensaje rápidamente- Gelion, son gente de bien, yo los escoltare el resto de su estadía…

-Pe… pero su alteza….- gimió el capitán enfurruñado-no los conoce no sabe si dicen mentiras…

-Dicen mentiras?...- pregunto en sindarín al grupo, los elfos y la montaraz negaron con la cabeza-lo ves? Es seguro así que vayan a patrullar yo me encargo…- un poco renuentes los soldados y el capitán siguieron su camino, el primero un poco más consternado que los demás- es tarde, hace frío y está anocheciendo, que tal si les ofrezco alojamiento?...

-Me parece bien…-la comunidad avanzó tras el príncipe, atrás de la pelinegra ella el rey ordenó en Khuzdul a sus sobrinos que estuvieran alerta, como siempre desconfiaba- Rey Thorin oí eso... créame él es confiable…lo se…- replicó sin pensar en la misma lengua, los tres enanos la miraron estupefactos con los ojos muy abiertos- que?...

-Tú…- articuló Fili desconcertado aun en lengua enana- entendiste lo que dijo mi tío?...- y la chica cayo en el error cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos- se supone que el Khuzdul es una lengua secreta…

-Lo se…- respondió con algo de vergüenza- por eso no se los comente, pero vengo del futuro recuerdan?, era fan de la persona que escribió sus historias, aprendí la mayoría de los lenguajes incluso cuando no había llegado aquí…lo lamento sé que nadie fuera de los reinos enanos debe saberlo- para su sorpresa los tres sonrieron.

-Sí que estas llena de sorpresas…- murmuró Kili dándole un pequeño codazo a su hermano, este le devolvió una mirada de reproche.

Llegaron a una posada bastante grande y muy aseada.

-Un familiar mío administra esta posada…- sonrió Thengel mientras pasaba la mesa de recepción y tomaba una llave de entre muchas que colgaban de la pared- está bien si usan una de las habitaciones grandes? O prefieren un habitación para cada uno?...

-Sería mejor no tener compañeros de habitación de ser posible…- gruñó Thorin algo incómodo.

-Oh no se preocupe su alteza…- el hombre respondió con cortesía- las habitaciones comunales son para doce ocupantes y ustedes son doce así que no tendrán compañero…síganme por favor…

La comunidad fue guiada escaleras arriba y al fondo de un largo pasillo bien iluminado, una puerta de madera con el numero 209 tallado y lacado, el príncipe abrió y dejo pasar al grupo que se fue acomodando de a pocos en las camas situadas 6 contra cada pared.

-Oh pero que belleza…- Thengel tomó la mano de Elëmmire besándola en el dorso con caballerosidad- había escuchado del aspecto de los elfos pero tú vas más allá de esas expectativas…-la elfa se sonrojó con fuerza.

-Oh, muchas gracias…- sonrió apenada, Legolas cargando el equipaje de Bilbo pasó metiéndose entre ellos.

-Ups… lo siento…- mascullo molesto mientras ponía la carga junto a la cama del hobbit.

-Aguafiestas…-tosió la elfa.

-Gruñona…- murmuró de vuelta mientras se acomodaba en la cama del rincón.

Thengel observo divertido el intercambio volviéndose a Athelas que había elegido la cama junto a la puerta.

-Y bien?...misión?...- preguntó aun curioso.

-Debe jurar y prometer que no intentara detenernos, o seguirnos ni robarnos…y que no le dirá a nadie sobre nuestra misión- el rubio arrugo el ceño al último comentario.

-No soy un ladrón soy un príncipe, porque habría de querer robaros?...- con molestia cruzo los brazos.

-El mal que portamos ha tentado los corazones de los hombres más poderosos y sabios, así que por favor en nombre de Rohan júreme que no hará nada de eso, entonces le contare…- la montaraz lo miro decidida.

-Bien…- levantó la mano derecha poniendo la izquierda sobre su pecho- por mi patria y mi gente juro que no los detendré seguiré o robare…y no le diré a absolutamente nadie sobre su misión- la comunidad suspiró, Fili cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella con la espalda.

-Vamos a mordor…- a la declaración Thengel abrió los ojos sorprendido- hay cierto objeto que llevamos que debe ser destruido en los fuegos del monte del destino…

-Que puede ser tan importante para que….oh…-se cubrió la boca con una mano- portan el anillo único…- Athelas asintió con la cabeza, el hombre aun no salía de su asombro- pero porque van por este camino, hubiera sido más rápido llegar a morannon por la ciénaga de los muertos…

-No iremos por morannon, es infranqueable nos matarían antes de llegar, tomaremos un camino diferente… conozco otra entrada…

-Es muy arriesgado, porque llevan tanta realeza a una misión suicida?...- pesados suspiros se escucharon por la habitación, la montaraz puso los ojos en blanco.

-El príncipe Legolas no tiene opción va a donde Elëmmire vaya, los enanos se colaron cuando paramos en Lothlorien, necesitamos a los hobbits y yo soy la guía…- el hombre se rascó la cabeza confundido.

-Porque eres la única humana en su compañía?...

-Llevar más humanos sería peligroso, además de que ceden fácil a las tentaciones…hay que acabar con esto pronto y en la mayor discreción posible… no podemos arriesgarnos…- al fin el príncipe pareció complacido con la explicación.

-Bien…- soltó un largo suspiró- es mejor que salgan al amanecer cuando todos aun duermen, haré que les traigan la cena aquí- señalo la puerta al lado de la entrada- este es el baño, de ser posible no dejen la habitación para no levantar sospechas, mañana yo mismo los escoltare hasta que pasen el puente que va a Ithilien…- Fili se movió de la puerta dejándolo pasar, al salir se volvió guiñándole un ojo a la rubia elfa- lamento que estés comprometida, pero si el té decepciona recuerda que yo también soy príncipe rubio…-soltó haciendo notar que malentendía la explicación dada por Athelas acerca de ellos.

-Nosotros no…- trató de decir la rubia a lo que Legolas le cubrió la boca con una mano, sonriéndole sarcásticamente al humano, que suspiró derrotado cerrando la puerta tras su partida-Idiota…- le gruñó haciendo que la soltara.

El príncipe elfo solo le sonrió en respuesta. Entrada la noche les trajeron la cena, comieron en relativa calma y poco después se disponían a dormir. Más tarde cuando ya todos dormían profundamente el hobbit se removió intranquilo en su cama, sentándose de a pocos y poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Dando algunos tumbos dio con la ventana "mirando" hacia afuera confundido. Una mano se posó en su hombro haciéndolo brincar.

-Qué pasa? porque despierto a esta hora?…- susurró la montaraz.

-De nuevo tú queriendo matarme de un susto…- respondió- es que, pensé que estaba ciego hasta no destruir el anillo…

-Está recuperando la vista?...

-No lo sé, solo veo un paisaje a lo lejos, lo empecé a ver cuando pasamos el puente, hay un ojo aterrador de fuego que me observa desde allá…- se agarró las manos con fuerza- y hay nueve figuras esqueléticas que están cabalgando hacia acá…

-Ha escuchado algún ruido? Esas figuras se ven humanas?...- Athelas lo tomó por los hombros mirándolo fijamente.

-Solo chillan de manera horrible a veces, y parecen como fantasmas esqueléticos, llevan espadas y coronas…- el hobbit tragó saliva y la chica palideció.

-Nazgul…

/

Oh no puedo creerlo tantos comentarios de nuevo ToT y tengo un nuevo seguidor graaaacias mil a Jorge 4 por creer en mi humilde fanfic :3 los quiero un montón a todos gracias por leer por comentar por seguir por estar ahí *o* espero todos tengan un maravilloso 2016…. Espero les esté gustando como vamos… tuve tres príncipes rubios este capítulo pueden creerlo? casi enloquezco XD

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Realmente para el que quiera aprender los lenguajes de la edad media en esta era es muy sencillo, hay cursos en youtube y diccionarios por doquier :3

Cair Andros es llamado el barco de la gran espuma, Turin lo fortificará y durante la batalla del anillo será sitiado y ocupado por los orcos de mordor.

Turgon de Gondor fue el senescal de Gondor hasta 2953 de la tercera edad del sol.

Thengel es el heredero de Rohan padre de Theoden y abuelo de Eowyn y Eomer, vivió hasta el 2953 en Gondor.

La raza Athelas es fácilmente reconocida en todas partes porque los dunedain del norte solían tener la piel mucho más pálida que el resto de los hombres, cabello negro azabache y ojos profundos azul grisáceo, lo único que ocurre es que son muy altos y como ella no lo es siempre le toman el pelo.

Gelion es elRío de Beleriand que debían cruzar los Teleri, pero cuando lo cruzaron, su Rey Elwë se perdió en un bosque llamado Nan Elmoth, donde se enamoró de Melian.(El Simarillion) me pareció un nombre adecuado XD.


	27. Capítulo 26

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 26:

Nueve figuras sombrías en negros corceles entraron a todo galope a Cair Andros. Chillaban con fuerza haciendo que en varias ventanas ojos curiosos se asomaran, pero nadie se atrevió a salir, miedo se posaba en sus corazones al ver por ellos mismos a los hombres destinados a morir controlados por el señor oscuro.

Detuvieron su marcha frente a la posada, cuatro de ellos desmontaron y como flotando entre sus túnicas de ébano acudieron dentro subiendo presurosos. Los empleados huyeron despavoridos escondiéndose donde podían, pronto alcanzaron la habitación 209 última morada del portador del anillo único y sus cómplices.

Derribaron la puerta, raudos y veloces entraron destrozando todo a su paso, apuñalando con fuerza a los doce seres que dormitaban en sus camas, la habitación quedo hecha añicos, pero no había rastro de la maligna joya.

Chillando huyeron a informar al rey brujo de Angmar que no estuvo muy contento, montaron de nuevo en sus caballos y huyeron despavoridos en busca de un nuevo rastro.

Kilómetros al sur corazón del hobbit latía enloquecido.

-Su alteza esto es demasiado riesgo… debió dejarnos partir, nosotros podemos cuidarnos solos- Athelas sentada tras Thengel en una gran carreta tirada por cuatro poderosos percherones que galopaban a todo lo que daban.

-Nada de eso, yo ofrecí que se hospedaran en la posada y por eso los retrase, no voy a permitir que los Nazgul los atrapen…- el príncipe de Rohan conducía la carreta hacia algún alejado lugar en Ithilien.

-A donde nos lleva?...- gruñó Thorin junto a la chica, mientras trataba de calmar al mediano en sus brazos.

-Un lugar seguro… no los encontraran allí, ya en la mañana podrán salir sin afán hacia el lugar que Athelas les indique… solo espero no alejarlos mucho del rumbo….- contestó el príncipe concentrado en el camino.

-De hecho no, nos estamos acercando bastante… creo que si los Nazgul no nos pescan vamos a adelantar como cuatro noches de camino por lo menos…- la montaraz oteaba el paisaje- Príncipe Legolas algo que reportar?...

-Nada aun… despejado…- respondió el elfo que iba sentado de último mirando hacia atrás por si los nueve los seguían- creo que la idea de Tauriel de poner almohadas bajo las sabanas pudo distraerlos un poco…

-Pareces muy tranquila para una chica que nos levantó en medio de la noche y nos puso a correr…- gruñó malhumorado Fili.

-Lo estoy, si estuviera sola realmente los Nazgul no me preocuparían, temo más a lo que viene en el camino secreto a mordor…- se estremeció al recuerdo.

-Que puede ser peor que un Nazgul?…- esta vez fue Kili el que preguntó.

-La madre de los animalejos que enfrentamos en el bosque negro…- gruñó de vuelta la pelinegra mirando fijamente los azules ojos del mayor, que comprendió automáticamente el porqué de su temor.

Ephel Duáth cada vez estaba más cerca y las manos de Bilbo temblaban sin control alguno.

-El ojo está cerca…- gimió quedito, el rey apretó su abrazo en torno a él.

-Que le ocurre?...- murmuró Thorin a la montaraz, bastante preocupado.

-Al parecer es el anillo, tiene las visiones que Frodo tenía cuando se lo ponía, la diferencia es que él no lo trae y por ningún motivo podemos arriesgarnos a que se lo ponga puede ser peor…debemos seguir al pie de la letra los consejos de la Dama Galadriel…- soltó la chica, el enano suspiró con fuerza besando con suavidad la frente del hobbit, los temblores disminuyeron un poco- tal vez distraerlo funcione para que no vea esas cosas horribles…- murmuro más para sí, pero el ojiazul la escucho.

La carreta se detuvo frente a una gran caída de agua en este momento echa hielo por el invierno.

-Hennet Annun…- susurró la montaraz para sí misma desmontando, Thengel junto a ella arrugó el ceño sorprendido.

-Así es, es el lugar más seguro que conozco…- escondió la carreta entre los matorrales- vamos por aquí…- con cuidado condujo a la comunidad bajo la congelada cascada- aquí estarán a salvo, el agua es pura y borrara cualquier rastro y la cueva tiene algunas pocas comodidades, los acompañare…

-No…- rugió la montaraz- ya se ha arriesgado mucho, lo mejor es que regrese a Cair Andros… estaremos bien se lo aseguro…

Reacio el príncipe se dirigió a la entrada.

-Cuídense… yo confió en que cumplirán su misión… esperare con ansias noticias positivas de su regreso a casa…-Thengel le revolvió el cabello de manera paternal.

\- Cuide mucho a Morwen, no sabrá lo importante que es para usted hasta que la pierda…-respondió la chica.

-Es mi mejor amiga como sabes de ella?...- de nuevo sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Yo sé que es más que eso, solo lo sé, como también sé que será un increíble rey al igual que su hijo y sus honorables nietos… tenga cuidado en su regreso…- la chica le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa algo confundido, se dio la vuelta y salió deseándoles a todos suerte- Bien hare guardia…

-No…- el rey se levantó- Bilbo no puede dormir así que yo lo hare, el resto a descansen lo que puedan en pocas horas saldremos de nuevo…

Se acomodaron donde pudieron, de nuevo bastante apretados uno con otros para pasar un poco el frío.

El rey se sentó cerca a la entrada poniendo la espalda contra la pared, atrajo al mediano hacia si abrazándolo y rodeándolo con las piernas, pasó un par de frazadas sobre sus hombros.

-Shhhh- tranquilizó con suavidad mientras trataba de acunarlo contra su pecho, pero los temblores fuertes habían regresado al cuerpo del castaño, suspiró con fuerza recordando las palabras de la montaraz en la carreta- te contare algo…

-El que?…-murmuró con suavidad levantando la mirada hacia él, aun si poder verlo realmente.

-Yo iba a decirte algo más cuando me estaba muriendo en rivenhill- le aparto un poco los rizos de la cara- aparte del hecho de que aún me siento terriblemente mal al recordar lo que casi te hice en la entrada de Erebor… nunca me lo voy a perdonar…

-Thorin, eso ya paso, no te tortures más olvídalo… yo ya lo hice…- se rehuyó incomodo en sus brazos, tratando de alejar por sí mismo los molesto temblores, el rey sonrió con calidez abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Sabes?...-susurró suavemente, el grosor de su voz de barítono puso los pelos de punta al pobre mediano.

-Qué?...- temblaba cada vez menos, el enano puso la frente contra la suya.

-Te amo…- soltó de sopetón en un suspiro capturando con rudeza los labios del hobbit en un beso. Como si fuera magia el ojo se fue, los Nazgul ya no se escuchaban y el temblor abandono del todo su cuerpo, pero no salía de su asombro era absolutamente imposible e increíble lo que le estaba ocurriendo. De a pocos y sin muchas ganas de dejarlo ir el rey se separó, con algo de temor, el mediano estaba mudo de la impresión, agradeciendo y maldiciendo su ceguera a la vez- ejem…- se aclaró la garganta algo cohibido el ojiazul.

-Yo…-balbuceo quedamente Bilbo tratando de hilar con coherencia alguna frase en su cerebro- yo…yo simplemente no puedo creer esto…

-El que?...- susurró como si no hubiera hecho nada trascendental, su interlocutor se pasó las manos por el rostro tratando de bajar el sonrojo- es más increíble que eso sea todo lo que tengas que decir en respuesta…- desvió la mirada mientras el castaño pasaba saliva tratando de poner su pensamiento en algún orden.

-No es así…-con dificultad palpo hasta dar con el rostro del contrario uniendo sus frentes de nuevo- no esperaba esto, y menos de esta manera me tomaste por sorpresa…- suspiró profundamente mientras sus manos pasaban de las mejillas a la nuca del ojiazul- yo…yo siento…oh por Yavanna es tan difícil de expresar…- se regañó molesto logrando una sonrisa del contrario- no puedo creer que el gran Thorin escudo de roble rey de Erebor pueda decirme esas cosas a mí que soy solo un sencillo hobbit…- el enano le robó otro beso aún más demandante.

-Escúchame bien Bilbo Bolson, tu eres mucho más que eso, eres el saqueador de mi compañía, un héroe para mi pueblo, el valiente portador del anillo que aun estando ciego camina decidido a mordor, parte de mi familia, y el único del rey bajo la montaña, estoy cansado de que te menosprecies y te prohíbo volver a hablar así de ti mismo…- un beso más y el hobbit sonreía profundamente.

-También te amo…- y en un suspiro un beso y muchos más vinieron tras ese, hasta que la madrugada alcanzó la cueva.

-Te gane…- ambos se separaron abruptamente a la femenina voz de la montaraz, esta se encontraba de pie junto al sobrino mayor del rey- harás todo lo que yo diga por un día…- el rubio se palmeo la frente angustiado.

-Enserio Tío Thorin?...- gimió molesto- es decir estoy feliz por ustedes, pero no podías haberme dado una pequeña señal para evitar que apostara contra esta usurera?...- el enano solo sonrió poniéndose de pie y ayudando al sonrojado hobbit a hacer lo mismo.

-Hey a quien llama usurera?, usted que está más ciego que el mismo Bilbo su alteza, todos aquí lo sabían…-gruñó con molestia, el rubio se detuvo a mirar al resto de la comunidad que asintió con la cabeza, se palmeo la frente de nuevo.

-Incluso tu Kee, mi pequeño hermanito…- sollozó infantilmente sintiéndose traicionado.

-Lo siento naddad, era demasiado obvio…- puso la mano en el hombro de su hermano tratando de reconfortarlo.

El grupo río con ganas, poco a poco todos se fueron levantando y alistando, comiendo un poco de pan de Lembas como desayuno. Tras la montaraz echaron a andar bordeando Ephel Duath, alerta todo el tiempo por posibles atacantes.

Pero los Nazgul parecían haberse evaporado, escondido de nuevo en su base o seguido un rastro falso porque no estaban por ningún lugar. Como Athelas había predicho estaban bastante cerca de las minas de Morgul por lo tanto a Cirith Ungol.

Avanzaron con cautela, a pesar de querer valerse por sí mismo Bilbo debió dejar que Thorin lo llevara en la espalda agarrándose con fuerza a sus hombros, no podían exponerse a que algo ocurriera porque el hobbit no podía ver.

La gran pared de las minas de Morgul ya estaba a unos pasos destellando luces verdosas, un puente de tamaño medio los separaba de la tenebrosa construcción. Lógicamente al llegar al principio en lugar de cruzar subieron por la montaña por una angosta escalera para llegar a un delgado desfiladero. Ante las insistencias de Dwalin, Rowan subió a su espalda, ya que era la más afectada por el terreno por la falta de experiencia y el poco agarre de sus pies debido a las botas. Uno a uno lograron colarse en la grieta, notando en seguida que estaba cubierta de techo a piso por enormes y pegajosas telarañas.

La montaraz dio dos pasos hacia atrás apretando los puños que temblaban, un paso más y otro regresando a la entrada.

-Cuidado…-gruñó Fili jalándola del antebrazo antes de que retrocediera más y cayera sin remedio por el desfiladero- estas bien?- la analizó con detenimiento encontrando la misma mirada que en el bosque negro- no, no lo estás…- pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica a manera reconfortante- tranquila estamos aquí…no dejare que ese bicho te toque ni un cabello…-la chica lo miro fijamente tragando saliva, asintió suavemente.

-La madre de las arañas gigantes que infestaron el bosque negro nos espera en algún lugar por aquí… es la última descendiente de la prole de Ungoliant- murmuró Athelas, Legolas y Tauriel alistaron sus armas contentos de que por fin de alguna manera podrían ayudar a acabar definitivamente con esas criaturas- es más grande que ellas y más peligrosa debemos ser cuidadosos, si hay la posibilidad de eliminarla háganlo…-Nori corto la primera membrana mientras la pelinegra hablaba- Bilbo la luz que te fue dada por la dama la hará retroceder un poco, aquí lo que sea que nos de la ventaja debemos aprovecharlo…

Tímidamente el hobbit saco de su bolsillo la botellita sosteniéndola en alto, aun con la luz no se le veía final a la horrenda gruta.

-Tenemos que continuar…- le gruñó Dwalin al ladrón, este siguió abriendo paso entre las membranas, los cinco arqueros con sus arcos tensionados listos a disparar al menor movimiento.

Avanzaron de a pocos por el estrecho túnel, increíblemente aparte de las telarañas no se veían mas rastros del horrendo ser. Un poco más allá empezaron a aparecer huesos roídos y trozos de armadura de lo que en algún pasado fueron orcos. El corazón de Athelas palpito con fuerza, poniendo tensión en la flecha que sostenía en el arco.

Un chillido espeluznante seguido de un fuerte gruñido y la comunidad estaba completamente alerta, Rowan bajo de los hombros de Dwalin sacando la daga dada por la dama de su empuñadura. Pero nada paso, al cabo de incontables minutos Thorin hizo señas a Nori para que continuaran.

Al cabo de algún tiempo y sin un solo rasguño lograron llegar del otro lado de la cueva, suspiros de alivio se hicieron presentes y los arqueros bajaron sus flechas.

Lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido avanzaron, la montaraz que cubría la espalda, giró la mirada sintiéndose observada y entonces la vio, sobre el túnel se apostaba la gigantesca araña, sin que la chica pudiera pronunciar palabra se cernió sobre ellos rápidamente.

-Ayuuuudenmeeeeeee…- el agudo gemido femenino los puso alerta, Legolas y Elëmmire en perfecta coordinación lograron clavarle dos flechas a los costados del abdomen, Bilbo sostuvo en alto la luz. Tan rápido como vino el ser escapo….

Thorin no pudo quitar de su cabeza los aterrados ojos de la hobbit mientras era arrastrada por las fauces del artrópodo hacia el interior de la montaña….

/

Primero que todo lo siento en el alma haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, he tenido mil cosas en estos días, segundo pueden creer que ni yo suponía a donde iba a parar todo esto? XD mil mil y millones de gracias por sus comentarios cuatro ToT los quierooooo me hacen taaan feliz…. Y tenemos follower y favoritoooo graciassss Iriaherreras espero no decepcionarlos con mi historiaaaaa…

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Morwen será la esposa de Thengel madre de Theoden :3

El rey brujo de Angmar es el líder de los Nazgul.

Ephel Duáth es la cadena montañosa que rodea mordor, en ella esta Morannon, las minas de morgul y Cirith Ungol.

Ungoliant en el simarillion ayudo a Morgot-Melkor a destruir los dos árboles de Valinor.

Hennet Annun o la ventana del oeste es la caverna tras la cascada donde Faramir detuvo a Frodo y a Sam, también era usada como refugio por los hombres de Gondor durante sus incursiones bélicas.

Cirith Ungol ya saben la gruta de la araña


	28. Capítulo 27

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 27:

Sin pensarlo dos veces y con el mediano aun en su espalda Thorin se lanzó tras el horroroso artrópodo, la comunidad completa no dudo un segundo en seguirle. Por el túnel aún se escuchaban los sollozos de Rowan llenando de desesperación al grupo.

Un sonoro grito y luego el silencio sepulcral les pusieron los pelos de punta, avanzaron con rapidez temiendo lo peor, el túnel zigzagueaba por la cordillera, en su andar encontraron otras varias salidas hacia el callejón que iba a la torre de los orcos.

-Ahí esta…- Bramo Dwalin blandiendo su hacha en alto. Los arqueros empezaron a disparar simultáneamente dando en el cuerpo de la araña, esta huyo por el túnel. La pequeña hobbit yacía inconsciente en el piso.

-Ori… pon a Rowan a salvo, el resto síganme…- rugió el rey hundido en su profunda ira- vamos a cazar ese maldito bicho- y echó a andar dando grandes zancadas mientras los demás le seguían.

El escribano tomo en brazos a la castaña y retrocedió hasta una de las salidas encontrando un poco de la nublada luz de mordor. La recostó con cuidado en el piso, pasando sus manos por el cuello tratando de sentir su pulso.

-No…- las manos le temblaron y desesperado busco su muñeca y luego su cien teniendo el mismo resultado, no había latidos. Pidiéndole perdón tímidamente puso la oreja sobre su pecho, pero nada, tampoco había respiración, y un par de feos agujeros amoratados se veían en su muslo izquierdo-No…- soltó con ira abrazándola mientras contenía las lágrimas, aun los demás no regresaban, tal vez Athelas tenía razón y la araña era más peligrosa que los mismos Nazgul. La tez de la chica perdió color y sus labios empezaron a ponerse purpura al tiempo que su temperatura descendía. La puso con cuidado en el piso y se levantó- esto no se va a quedar así- limpió sus aguados ojos con la manga y avanzó sin pensar hacia el túnel.

Para cuando alcanzo a la comunidad la araña ya no daba batalla, tenía más de 20 flechas clavadas entre cabeza y abdomen, cuatro patas cortadas y el rey parecía haberse ensañado apuñalando al horrendo artrópodo en la cabeza. Dwalin y Nori cortaron las patas restantes del ser que ya no se movía. El grupo se volvió hacia él y un grueso nudo se hizo en su garganta mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo.

-Ori que pasa?...- Kili puso una mano en su hombro tratando de llamar su atención.

-La señorita Bolson…- bajó la cabeza tratando de ahogar un sollozo y el grupo abrió los ojos con terror, Athelas avanzo hacia el poniendo ambas menos en sus hombros obligándolo a mirarle.

-Que pasó?...- susurró suavemente.

-Tenía unos picotazos morados en la pierna… y no tenía signos vitales yo… creo que ella…- pero la chica la abrazó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza maternalmente.

-Tranquilo, es solo el veneno de Ella Laraña, no está muerta sus pulsaciones y respiración bajan tanto que así parece, pero se pondrá mejor en unas horas… vamos a buscarla…- tomó al enano de la mano guiándolo hacia la entrada más cercana, Fili soltó un gruñido de frustración al ver las atenciones de la chica para con el escribano.

Al salir la chica busco con la mirada el cuerpo de la hobbit sin hallarlo por ningún lado.

-Ori donde esta Rowan?- Athelas apretó los dientes frustrada.

-Yo… la había dejado aquí…- el tímido enano señalo el lugar donde había visto a la castaña por última vez- será posible que ya estuviera bien y nos esté buscando por los túneles?...

-No… el veneno dura un tiempo en el cuerpo…- usando los dotes aprendidos en los últimos ocho años, la montaraz evaluó el terreno con detenimiento, puso su oreja en el piso escuchando con atención y estudió varias huellas de pisadas que encontró- orcos…-escupió con asco- probablemente pensaron que estaba muerta y se la llevaron para robar sus pertenencias o quien sabe qué barbaridad, vamos por aquí… hay que encontrarla pronto.

A paso veloz siguieron a la chica por el pedregoso sendero, adentrándose cada vez más en las entrañas de mordor.

/

Cuando la castaña abrió los ojos se encontraba atada a la pared, con un par de orcos hurgando en sus vestiduras.

-Es mía yo la encontré así que yo la usare primero…- el orco más delgado empujo de mala manera a su compañero.

-Pero yo la traje así que es mía…- espeto el más corpulento empujándolo también, forcejearon, el delgado saco una daga tratando de cortarle el cuello al otro pero este fue más ágil y lo empujó en una especie de pozo a la mitad de la habitación- el desgraciado trato de acuchillarme, mátenlo- bramo iracundo, la mediana escucho como en los pisos inferiores una feroz batalla entre orcos se desataba. De a poco los tintineos de las armas y los gruñidos se acallaron.

El asqueroso orco dejo de ver por el agujero y se volvió hacia ella relamiéndose con lujuria.

-Ahora yo me divertiré contigo….- al llegar a ella tironeo de su camisa haciendo que los botones volaran.

-AYUDENME…-gritó aterrada la chica tratando sin lograrlo de alejarse o patear al asqueroso orco que sonreía con malicia, las lágrimas nublaron su vista mientras el ser posaba la mano en su rodilla y la subía por su pierna.

-Oh si, hueles a miedo eso me encanta… grita… nadie vendrá por ti…nadie se atreve a venir a mordor, y definitivamente nadie sale vivo….- súbitamente la mano del orco dejó su avance, compuso una horrible mueca mientras la cabeza se desprendía de sus hombros. Aliviada a hobbit vio tras el cuerpo de este, al tímido escribano con la espada en alto y una expresión furia en sus ojos.

-Por Mahal señorita bolsón está bien?...- el enano cortó con rapidez las cuerdas que la ataban, la chica se abrazó a él para no caer, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Gracias…- sollozó desconsolada en su hombro- gracias…- Ori la dejo desahogarse un poco de la amarga experiencia, pero pasados unos minutos se levantó tratando de que la chica se calmara.

-Tenemos que irnos… no queda ni un orco vivo en la torre pero podrían venir, los demás nos esperan abajó- sin mirarla directamente y con la cara muy roja le tendió un lazo de cuero para que atara su camisa.

Una vez vestida de nuevo bajaron a encontrarse con la comunidad.

El rey se adelantó tomándola en brazos con mucha fuerza- Gracias a Mahal estas viva y en una pieza- paternalmente frotó su cabello mientras jalaba de la mano a Bilbo para que también pudiera abrazarla, Elëmmire, Tauriel y Athelas se unieron al abrazo.

Más allá Nori revolvía el pelo de su hermanito.

-Vaya parece que ya no eres un niño… Dori va a llorar cuando le cuente esto- el ladrón le sonrió- nunca te vi correr tan rápido ni tan decidido…- de manera picarona el cabeza de estrella subió las cejas a lo que el escribano se sonrojó con fuerza entendiendo el mensaje.

Legolas oteó el paisaje con atención- hay demasiados orcos entre nosotros y Orodruin, varios ejércitos, así seamos buenos guerreros sin un plan no pasaremos al otro lado con vida…

Athelas suspiró, en la historia original Aragorn había llevado el ejército a morannon para distraerlos y dejar pasar a Frodo y Sam, que iban disfrazados con armaduras orcas, por ahora por ahí había que empezar.

-Destacamos mucho…- susurró decidida la montaraz- hay que ponernos armaduras para pasar un poco desapercibidos en caso de encontrarlos antes en el camino, llegando allá pensaremos que hacer…

Rápidamente despojaron a doce orcos de sus vestiduras y se ataviaron con ellas, yelmo incluido por supuesto.

-Esto apesta…- asqueada la rubia elfa trataba de no regresar el desayuno.

-Luego de esto tendré que tomar un largo baño- secundo Tauriel arrugando la nariz, mientras veía la cara verde de la montaraz que casi sufría de arcadas por el olor. Rowan tampoco estaba muy contenta y menos después del terrible acercamiento a esos bichos.

-Dejen de quejarse…- gruñó Dwalin fastidiado- mujeres tenían que ser…

Las cuatro féminas mascullaron por lo bajo insultos al enano musculoso, mientras el grupo serpenteaba por la montaña tratando en lo posible, pasar desapercibidos.

-Es el…- gimió Bilbo por lo bajo sintiendo la mirada del ojo de Sauron desde su alta torre.

-No hay forma de que avancemos más sin meternos entre ellos…- de un vistazo el rey estudió la planicie con su amplia experiencia en estrategia- y nada garantiza que no descubran nuestro disfraz…

-Lo siento…-gruñó la montaraz algo cohibida- esto no lo tenía planeado, en tiempos de…

El fuerte sonido de grandes rocas aterrizando sobre los ejércitos orcos interrumpió a la chica.

-Parece que alguien está atacando morannon…- Legolas alcanzó a divisar algunas altas figuras de madera tras la puerta- parecen ents…- los escuadrones en la planicie empezaron a avanzar dejando tras ellos suficiente espacio.

-Es ahora o nunca…-rugió Thorin- vamos…

Y entonces echaron a correr, a baja velocidad puesto que el peso de las armaduras los detenía, rogando a todos los valares que los orcos no los notaran. Sus corazones galopaban con fuerza, mientras cada vez más orcos eran aplastados por rocas y escombros, bolas de fuego y otros proyectiles se dejaban ver desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Con los nervios a flor de piel lograron alcanzar la falda del volcán, poniéndose a salvo tras sus formaciones rocosas.

-Hey creo…. Que… deje un pulmón en el camino…- soltó Kili divertido mientras todos se despojaban de las armaduras.

-Creo que no había sentido tantos nervios en toda mi vida… y eso que tengo mil años…- soltó la rubia elfa tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Oh aun eres una niña Mirë…- el príncipe elfo se divertía a expensas de ella, incluso llamándola sarcásticamente por el apodo cariñoso que le daban su amiga y abuelos.

-Perdone usted elfo anciano de millones de años… solo tengo cien menos que usted para que lo sepa señor hoja verde…- gruñó de vuelta la elfa mostrándole la lengua, lo que solo logró que la sonrisa del elfo se ensanchara más.

-Ya ya… déjenlo hasta ahí… tenemos que terminar esto pronto o los orcos volverán…- Tauriel se metió entre ellos, sonando más maternal de lo que hubiera querido, teniendo en cuenta que los otros dos eran mayores que ella.

El grupo marcho con dificultad por la pedregosa montaña, fuera de mordor la nieve caía, pero aquí no se sentía ni un poco, el calor infernal del volcán abrazaba la tierra y la comunidad sudaba a mares a cada pulgada que se acercaban a la entrada. Afuera aun cuernos de guerra y proyectiles que se impactaban contra el piso se dejaban oír, junto a Orodruin se alzaba una torre de no más de 5 pisos medio derruida.

Unos pasos más arriba y muchos grados de calor abrazador, estaba la entrada al furioso volcán que bramaba con fuerza haciendo la tierra temblar. Athelas se volvió a Thorin que aun llevaba a Bilbo en la espalda.

-Esta es una prueba para ustedes dos…- la chica rebuscó entre sus ropas sacando la piedra del arca, al verla el rey compuso una mueca de fastidio- deben deshacerse de ambos objetos, pero, cuando Bilbo logre dejar caer el anillo al volcán corran de vuelta porque seguro entrara en erupción…

Ambos asintieron y con algo de duda Thorin tomo la piedra, para luego echar a andar sobre el angosto puente hacia el centro del volcán.

-El resto…- la montaraz se dirigió a la comunidad- suban a la torre por la que pasamos, cuando el volcán entre en erupción no alcanzaremos a llegar más allá y la lava nos consumirá, es nuestra mejor opción…

Al final del puente el rey bajo al mediano, las visiones de este habían regresado, el anillo susurraba promesas oscuras en su mente tratando de seducirle. Mirando al hobbit y sin pensarlo dos veces el ojiazul arrojó la piedra que se hundió rápidamente.

-No la necesito…- susurró más para si- si mi _Ghivashel_ está conmigo…

Pero Bilbo no sonrió, apretaba con fuerza el anillo en su mano debatiéndose sobre qué hacer.

-Bilbo…- Thorin tomó su mano y se acercó para susurrarle con suavidad en el oído- déjalo ir…

-Pero…me ayudo tanto… de dará su poder y podre cuidar de todos…- molestó el hobbit arrugó el ceño peleando contra sí mismo en su mente- si lo pierdo todos se irán de mi lado…- el anillo amenazaba, haciendo que las manos del castaño temblaran profusamente.

-Bilbo…- el rey suspiró en su oído- volvamos a casa, la compañía, mi primo, mi hermana y Frodo nos esperan…nos casaremos al volver te lo prometo- el mediano gruñó tratando de zafarse de su agarre- si no destruyes el anillo no recuperaras la vista… no podrás ver tus mapas ni leer tus libros…- Thorin trataba de que en su voz no se notara la desesperación que sentía, el hobbit suspiró con fuerza frustrado por todas las voces en su cabeza- no te importa ver a nadie nunca más?... no veras de nuevo Rivendell, ni Erebor… las flores y árboles que tanto te gustan…

Forcejeando un poco más Bilbo se soltó del agarre tratando con cuidado de dar marcha atrás por el puente.

-No me volverás a ver a mí tampoco…- gruñó Thorin pero lo que salió fue más parecido a una súplica-No te importa?...

El hobbit se detuvo en el acto, regresando junto a él. Palpo hasta dar con su rostro tratando de imaginar los hermosos ojos azules que habían logrado cautivarlo, pero no lo logró, casi había olvidado como se veían, como brillaban cuando estaba feliz, o centelleaban cuando estaba furioso, o refulgían en la batalla. El anillo no valía perder esos ojos que amaba, no había nada en el mundo que lo valiera. Entonces recordó la historia de Athelas, la muerte de su amado rey, y el alma rota de su pequeño Frodo, decidido se volvió hacia el volcán y con toda la fuerza que pudo arrojó la horrenda joya.

-No mi precioso…- tras ellos Gollum brincó por el abismo tratando de alcanzar el anillo pero la joya toco la lava seguida de la criatura que se desintegró en el acto, la montaña rugió.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí…- el gritó de la montaraz desde la entrada los alertó y ambos echaron a correr.

-Lo bueno es que puedo ver de nuevo…- El hobbit corría feliz tras el rey y la chica. Ambos fueron guiados fuera del volcán y luego al último piso de la torre donde el resto de la comunidad esperaba. La erupción no tardó en aparecer, la lava salía a borbotones llevándose todo a su paso.

La torre de sauron se derrumbó frente a sus ojos, su caída abrió la tierra hasta morannon enviando al abismo la mayoría de orcos que allí peleaban.

-Y que hacemos ahora…- preguntó Fili mientras la lava empezaba a consumir los cimientos de la construcción donde se encontraban. El intenso calor empezó a hacer estragos en el grupo.

La montaraz miró esperanzada al horizonte donde, después de minutos que parecieron horas, por fin vio aparecer las águilas.

-Gandalf…- susurró cuando notó al mago a lomos de Landroval, con detenimiento contó, seis águilas incluida la del ahora blanco, una amarga sonrisa se asomó a su rostro- Vienen las águilas prepárense a subir…

Landovar se posó junto a ellos, la mayoría no salía de su asombro al ver al maiar con vida.

-Gwaihir?...- preguntó curiosa al no verlo.

-Está peleando aun con un par de monturas de Nazgul…- respondió el mago con suavidad, Athelas se volvió al grupo mirando al mayor de los príncipes enanos.

-Fili…- ordenó - sube con Gandalf…

-Ha no, yo me quedo contigo te conozco…- respondió con apatía mirándole fijamente.

-No, te gane una apuesta recuerdas?... harás todo lo que diga por el día de hoy y aún no termina, ahora cumple tu palabra y sube…no podemos perder más tiempo- rugió ofuscada.

-Vas a usar eso contra mí?... no puedes….- espetó de vuelta.

-Mírame… ahora sube maldita sea, ya dije que no hay tiempo…- a regañadientes el enano subió tras el mago, el segundo la miró con melancolía, la chica desvió la mirada.

Landroval levanto el vuelo y entonces la siguiente se posó junto a ellos.

-Bilbo, Rey Thorin ustedes siguen…- la chica se veía tan iracunda que ambos subieron sin rechistar- Tauriel, Kili… vamos apúrense…Ori y Rowan en la siguiente…- de a pocos la comunidad dejaba la tierra maldita.

-Mirë, príncipe Legolas siguen ustedes…- el elfo subió pero la rubia se volvió hacia ella.

-Tienes que ir con nosotros…- tomó con suavidad la mano de su amiga.

-No se puede, solo pueden llevar dos pasajeros, uno más podría hacerlos caer al vacío por cansancio o sobre peso, no te preocupes subiré de ultima…- trató de sonreír para tranquilizarla, la elfa subió y el águila empezó a elevarse- Mirë preséntale a Estel a tu hermana cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad…- gritó.

-Va a quedarse…- soltó la rubia en un sollozo al príncipe- va aquedarse…- gimió de nuevo tratando de pensar en una forma de que regresar- vuelve pájaro inútil no voy a dejarla…- hizo un intento de saltar pero el elfo la agarró del brazo impidiéndoselo- Athelas… no…. Athelas…- gritó dolorosamente a medida que se alejaban de la torre.

-Nori, Dwalin…- la voz de la montaraz perdía fuerza.

-No te dejaremos a aquí sola, Fili nos mataría…- Gruñó Dwalin, a su lado el cabeza de estrella asintió.

-No voy a quedarme… Gwaihir vendrá por mí en cuanto acabe…- mintió teatralmente- Gandalf me lo dijo…así que suban por favor, nos veremos en Erebor lo prometo…

Ambos enanos aun algo incrédulos subieron a águila restante, cuando esta remonto el cielo y se perdió de vista la chica se dejó caer sobre la plataforma que temblaba de a pocos.

Una hora había pasado y el volcán seguía en erupción constante, la construcción cedía bajo su espalda y el calor la abrazaba, deshidratada, con los pulmones llenos de ceniza y sin fuerzas ni para ponerse de pie, vio como el cielo de mordor empezaba a despejarse de la horrible bruma mostrando las hermosas estrellas que siempre había amado en la tierra media.

-Al menos sé que están todos con vida…cumplí mi misión no es así?...- sus ojos se cerraron dándole paso a la profunda oscuridad, mientras lo que quedaba de la torre terminaba por ceder al calor del magma.

/

Bueno nuevos follower y favorito de veraaaaaas graaaciaaaaas gracias mil por tener feeeee en esto que no se ni yo donde va a parar, aunque la verdad esta escena tenía muchas ganas de escribirla.

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Orodruin es el monte del destino para el que no lo supiera…

Gwaihir es el señor de las águilas Landroval es su hermano.


	29. Capítulo 28

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 28:

-Athelas…- una cálida voz que recordaba la llamaba a salir de la oscuridad alcanzando esa hermosa luz-ven aquí…

Acerco su mano hacia la luz, y luego se vio bañada por esta, un parpadeo más tarde se encontraba en un balcón junto a una alta figura que conocía, el anciano que había alojado en su estudio antes de iniciar su aventura.

-Bien mi querida niña has cumplido tu misión, es hora de que regreses a donde perteneces…- le sonrió de manera sincera, aun cuando notaba su expresión de amargura- lo lamento así debe ser…

-Pero yo no …

Su réplica llego tarde, el anciano la había empujado por el balcón y caía sin remedio. La oscuridad vino de nuevo y luego un fuerte dolor en su frente.

-Dónde estoy? - se levantó del piso con suavidad encontrando unas conocidas pantuflas de conejo frente a ella. Reconociendo su vieja habitación, bajó la mirada con tristeza - un sueño… solo fue eso?... imposible…

De dos zancadas recorrió de nuevo todo el estudio, buscando alguna prueba, pero no había nada, todo seguía exactamente como antes de salir por los víveres, aquel día que se había topado con el anciano.

-No puede ser, no puede ser…- gimió con impotencia mirando la chimenea apagada, una chispa de esperanza surco sus ojos mientras corría de vuelta a la habitación.

Preparo rápidamente el equipaje de la misma manera que la primera vez, se vistió y salió veloz por la puerta. Tan rápido iba que no noto quien estaba en el camino.

-Auch… oye ten más cuidado tonta- esa voz, levantó la mirada con cautela encontrando una bella niña rubia muy familiar.

-Elëmmire?...- susurró sin poderlo creer, la otra chica, vestida con costosos ropajes levanto una ceja con sarcasmo.

-Soy Helena… y muévete que tengo prisa…- la chica pasó por el lado empujándola- Leonard amor…- la rubia se echó en brazos de un alto chico rubio.

-Helena…llegas tarde…- el rubio la besó con dulzura.

-Habría estado a tiempo si esa torpe no se hubiera metido en mi camino…- por encima del hombro le soltó una mirada odiosa a la pelinegra.

Tras ellos dos chicos llegaron, un pelinegro con una alta pelirroja de la mano, y otro más bajo con una castaña de ojos azules, todos a la moda, un alegre grupo. Athelas trato de ignorar el nudo en su garganta por el parecido con sus amigos.

-No son ellos…- su voz se quebró mientras les daba la espalda tratando de huir de la escena, de nuevo choco con fuerza contra alguien.

-Fíjate por donde caminas…- gruñó una voz masculina que le puso los pelos de punta, alzó la mirada encontrando unos ojos azules muy conocidos, abrió y cerró la boca como un pez pero no salió ningún sonido- te quedaste muda freak?... – Athelas recompuso el gesto ante la rudeza del comentario- sí que eres rarita… tal vez por eso estas sola…

-No es tu problema…- rugió enfadada empujándolo a un lado y echando a correr, no podían ser ellos. Con velocidad alcanzo la salida del pueblo y como si fuera aquel día, siguió las instrucciones que recordaba de memoria para encontrar el túnel.

Estuvo dando vueltas por el bosque por más de seis horas, pero nada, el túnel se había esfumado.

-No pudo ser un sueño, no estoy loca…- se limpió las lágrimas con frustración, mientras trataba de trepar a un árbol sin lograrlo, no quedaba en ella ninguna de sus habilidades de montaraz del norte.

Anochecía, y el frio empezó a hacerse más difícil de soportar, resignada y arrastrando los pies tomó rumbo de nuevo hacia su estudio.

Tragó con fuerza cuando vio el mismo grupo de la mañana reunido de nuevo cerca de su pórtico. Apretó los puños y caminó tratando de pasar desapercibida, casi lo había logrado cuando el chico ojiazul se metió en su trayecto. La pelinegra frunció el ceño y trató de esquivarlo, pero el chico volvió a cortarle el paso alargando la mano para sacarle una hoja seca del cabello.

-Que hacías en el bosque freak?...- murmuró divertido con la clara intención de molestarla- andas buscando elfos y enanos inexistentes de nuevo… sigue así y pronto los del manicomio vendrán por ti rarita…

El resto del grupo estallo en risas burlonas, Athelas apretó los dientes tratando de mostrar su mejor cara de coraje.

-Te lo dije en la mañana, no es tu problema…- gruñó con furia mientras las risas se apagaban.

-Oh… pero lo es… me molestas…- el chico la agarró del brazo zarandeándola un poco, dejando clara la diferencia de fuerzas.

-Déjame en paz…- trató de soltarse sin éxito, mientras el resto del grupo volvía a reír.

-Porque no nos haces un favor a todos de una buena vez y despiertas a la realidad…-gruñó con fiereza el ojiazul.

-He dicho que es mi asunto…- la pelinegra subió la voz atrayendo miradas del otro lado de la calle, jaloneó para liberarse.

-Me molestas, así que reacciona con un demonio, date cuenta de lo que es real…

-No me da la gana…

-Despierta maldita sea…deja de asustarnos- aunque el chico no gritaba su voz se sentía muy cerca, la agarro del otro brazo y la zarandeo de nuevo con más fuerza, las risas del grupo se apagaron mientras los demás se ponían tras el chico apoyándolo- reacciona…- el gritó perforó su tímpano, sus rodillas temblaron mientras su visión se desvanecía y terminaba irremediablemente en el suelo.

/

Una elegante habitación con hermosas cortinas de terciopelo azules, más grande de lo que nadie realmente podía necesitar. Una chimenea con grabados dorados, puertas decoradas con preciosas piedras, armarios, sillones, y una puerta en el costado que era posible que condujera a un baño.

-Dónde estoy?- le costaba respirar y tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido, trato de incorporarse con trabajo.

-Gracias a Mahal… esta vez…de verdad pensé que te habíamos perdido…- sus ojos enfocaron con dificultad al príncipe rubio junto a ella, el chico la obligó con suavidad a volver a acostarse sobre los almohadones.

-Fili?- un dolor punzante en la cabeza la forzó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo- dónde estoy?...

-Erebor… en…mi habitación…- el rubio se rasco la mejilla tratando de disimular el rubor- tu último intento de suicidio de verdad casi te mata…

-Co…- se froto la cien tratando de que el dolor menguara- como es que estoy aquí?...

-Bien, al parecer Gwaihir te atrapó antes de que te fueras de cabeza en la lava…- el rubio se paseó con impaciencia alrededor de la cama-no entiendo en qué demonios pensabas… cuando te trajo estabas casi asfixiada y la fiebre te subía constantemente. Afortunadamente por las festividades Lord Elrond llego aquí con su comitiva, él y Oin hicieron lo posible por salvarte, pero dijeron que si no despertabas pronto morirías, llevas un mes durmiendo… así que trate de despertarte por la fuerza, y creo que ha funcionado…- el príncipe subió los hombros con gesto culposo, Athelas respiró con dificultad.

-Recuerdo que había una enfermería, porque no estoy allí?...- soltó ahogada, el rubio suspiró.

-Lord Elrond dijo que podrías contagiarte de algo allí, y estando tan débil no era una opción, también debían tener a alguien constantemente cuidándote. Muchos se ofrecieron, pero me eligieron a mí, el resto siguen ocupados en los preparativos….

-Preparativos?- la chica ladeó la cabeza sintiéndose mareada por la falta de oxígeno.

-Sí, mi Tío y Bilbo se casan la semana que viene…

/

El suave sonido de unos pies descalzos llenaba el pasillo, la pequeña figura entro con prisa a la biblioteca cerrando la puerta tras ella. Soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras se revolvía los rebeldes cabellos.

-Señorita Bolson?...- de entre un montón de libros Ori sacó la sonrojada cabeza. La pequeña hobbit se mordió el labio con dificultad caminando hasta ponerse junto al escribano.

-Me estoy escondiendo de la princesa Dis…- gimió desesperada- nos tiene locos a todos con los preparativos de la boda… afortunadamente muchos de los invitados importantes están llegando en estos días, hoy fue el rey Tharanduil el que me dio la oportunidad de escapar.

El enano sonrió tímidamente volviendo a su trabajo, que de echo era papeleo y tarjetería que Dis le había encargado para la boda. La castaña empezó a recorrer la biblioteca, llena de libros, pero sin nadie más que ellos dos, los enanos realmente no eran demasiado aficionados a la lectura. Ojeó varios volúmenes de Khuzdul interesada en el idioma, aunque estaba prohibido Thorin había autorizado a los nuevos habitantes a aprenderlo, su tío ya había recibido varias lecciones como futuro consorte real. Un par de horas más tarde ya sintiéndose aburrida echo una picara mirada al enano que aun trabajaba en el escritorio.

-Ori…- susurró en su oído haciéndolo brincar del susto.

-Se…se…señorita Bolson… pu..puedo hacer algo por usted?...- se puso una mano sobre el pecho tratando de calmar los latidos, la hobbit ahogo una ligera risita traviesa.

-Estoy aburrida…- puso un puchero - que tal si tú me ayudas a encontrar algo interesante que hacer…- acercó su cara a la del escribano lo suficiente para que sus narices se rozaran, en un intento por escapar este término en el piso llevándose a la mediana con él – wow pero que audaz…- soltó divertida- y eso que decían que tú eras el tímido…- el enano podía sentir el fuerte latido de su corazón en los oídos, cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza haciendo que la chica se parara de un salto.

-Rowan necesito tu ayuda con el menú de la ceremonia…- La imponente figura de la princesa se posó en la entrada- esto es urgente luego de la boda puedes acosar a Ori todo lo que gustes…

La chica soltó una risilla coqueta mientras se despedía con la mano del pobre escribano que aún seguía tendido en el piso.

/

-Thorin esto es una locura…- Bilbo se paseaba por la habitación acunando a Frodo en sus brazos- ya perdí la cuenta de cuanta gente ha llegado… no creo que el pueblo lo apruebe… ya no estoy seguro de nada…- negó con la cabeza haciendo que las cuentas de sus trenzas tintinearan.

-Esta no es hora de pensar de esa manera…- soltó el rey divertido mientras se sentaba en la cama viendo a su pareja ir y venir- no te preocupes te dije Dis puede tener todo bajo0 control, después de todo ella era la más feliz cuando le conté de nuestro compromiso…

El mediano se detuvo frente a él con la frente arrugada de la preocupación, suspirando el ojiazul se puso de pie abrazándolo con suavidad.

-Todo va a salir bien, yo sé que puedes con esto…animo, las cosas han salido mucho mejor de lo que pensaba cuando te conocí en la comarca, llegamos hasta aquí juntos, recuperamos Erebor nos deshicimos del anillo- frotó los brazos del hobbit con cariño mientras le sonreía- esta boda no puede ser más difícil de lo que ya fueron nuestros viajes…

El castaño sonrió con suavidad escondiendo la cara en el amplio torso del pelinegro. La puerta se abrió de un golpe logrando que el pequeño entre ellos soltara el llanto.

-Te he dicho que seas más suave al entrar…- gruñó el rey mientras su paseaba al bebe tratando de calmarlo.

-Lo siento, pero es urgente hora de otra lección de etiqueta querido próximo consorte real…- la princesa llevaba una tabla con papeles y una larga lista en ella, tachando los preparativos que estuvieran listos. El mediano dio un largo suspiró pasándole al pequeño al pelinegro y dándole un beso de despedida.

-Te veré en la noche espero…- susurró saliendo.

-Thorin, debes dejar a Frodo con Kili o Fili, tú tienes que hacer diplomacia con los invitados que han llegado…- el rey puso los ojos en blanco, tomo una pequeña mochila y salió tras su hermana.

/

-A dónde vamos? - Turiel seguía a Kili subiendo por unas largas escaleras, que habían empezado en una pequeña puerta secreta en la habitación de este. Mucho más arriba alcanzaron la puerta de salida, el enano se volvió a ella.

-Cierra los ojos…- susurró.

-Porque?...- la elfa lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Ya lo veras por favor solo ciérralos puedes?...-rogó con suavidad, ella sonrió e hizo lo pedido mientras el pelinegro le tomaba de las manos guiándola dentro de la misteriosa habitación.

-Ya?...

-Aun no…- caminaron un poco más- no hagas trampa…- regañó al ver que la chica pretendía abrir los ojos.

-Ahora sé que sentía Bilbo…- el enano frente a ella sonrió.

-Es hora, ábrelos…

No se esperaba lo que encontró, debían estar en el tope de la montaña en la habitación más hermosa que podía haber visto. Sobre ellos paneles de vidrio templado cuyos marcos estaban hechos en diamante puro e incrustaciones similares a las gemas de esgaroth. La luna y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento haciendo brillar las preciosas piedras llenando la habitación de luz.

-Kili… esto es increíble…

-Es tuya…- la elfa lo miro impresionada- mi regalo de compromiso… mi madre sugirió armadura, pero yo…-fue callado por la pelirroja que lo besaba con alegría.

-Es perfecta… más de lo que nunca pude desear…- el chico la tomó de las manos completamente dichoso de poder poner una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro amado.

-Siempre dijiste que amabas la luz de las estrellas, dentro de la montaña hubieras estado condenada a no verlas muy seguido igual que en el palacio de Tharanduil, así que pensé en esto…

- _Amralime…-_ soltó la elfa mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

/

-Lady Elëmmire puedo pedir su ayuda?...- la princesa enana corría de un lugar a otro, esta vez entrando prácticamente en medio del combate entre la rubiay el príncipe del bosque negro.

-Claro que sí, en que soy necesaria?...- la elfa guardo las armas.

-Según se los elfos son los mejores catadores de vino, necesito elegir los mejores para la ceremonia…- la pelinegra pasaba las paginas tachando un par de frases.

-Por supuesto…

-Creo que debería ir con ustedes…- Legolas se adelantó- es bien sabido que los elfos no se embriagan fácilmente con cerveza, pero si con vino… y la señorita gruñona no bebe mucho así que podríamos causar un desastre…

-Podría beber más que tu principito estirado lo apuesto….- gruñó la chica desafiante.

-Eso quiero verlo…- espetó de vuelta siguiendo a las dos féminas por el pasillo.

/

-Así que por fin despertaste…- Elrond se sentó con suavidad a los pies de la cama- como te sientes?...

-Como si hubiera ido y venido de mordor…- soltó con alegría la montaraz un poco más recuperada.

-Eso me anima, aunque he de decirte que no soy portador de buenas noticias…- el elfo compuso el gesto - Recuerdas que Gilraen y Estel habían ido a visitar unos familiares cuando pasaste por Rivendell?...- Athelas asistió con la cabeza incitando a su interlocutor a proseguir- cuando regresamos a casa luego de la batalla de los cinco ejércitos solo estaba Estel…

La chica abrió los ojos sin comprender del todo lo que el pelinegro trataba de decirle.

-Lo siento mucho… la caravana fue atacada por un grupo de orcos que se dirigía aquí, Gilraen se sacrificó para salvarlo…

-No puede ser…- se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos negando despacio, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos- es mi culpa… yo debía protegerlos y lo que hice fue salir detrás de los enanos que iban para Erebor… es mi culpa…

-No… no lo es…- Elrond alargo el brazo cortándole la cabeza- no podías haber sabido que esto pasaría, después de todo como dijiste la historia está cambiando…- tomo aire y continuó- creo que lo mejor es que tú y Estel permanezcan aquí… creo que estarán más seguros si alguien sabe quién es el realmente podría tratar de matarlo ahora que es solo un niño, además le aportara conocimiento de nuevas culturas a lo que él ya sabe…

La montaraz soltó un sonoro suspiro tratando de no llorar, asintió levemente- donde esta el?...

Entonces la puerta se abrió, una pequeña figura pelinegra entro corriendo seguida de Fili que cargaba a Frodo.

-Athy…- el pequeño se subió a la cama envolviendo a la chica en un abrazo- te extrañe mucho, no me dejaban verte porque decían que estabas enferma, no quería que te fueras como se fue mi mamá…- la chica trago seco y negó con la cabeza envolviendo más al pequeño entre sus brazos- pero me he divertido mucho con Fili, me está enseñando a lanzar cuchillos- la pelinegra levanto una ceja mirando al enano que solo atino a subir los hombros con culpabilidad- Kili también me ha enseñado un montón de cómo usar el arco, hemos practicado mucho…

-Dajnèl es muy bueno… realmente aprende muy rápido…- sonrió el rubio chocando el puño con el pequeño.

-Dajnèl?...- Elrond ladeó la cabeza.

-Sí, si se va a quedar aquí y no deben saber quién es debe tener un nombre enano, significa esperanza de esperanzas, al igual que Estel…- el príncipe mostró una brillante sonrisa.

/

No me odieeeen por fin, mi pc viejo no reacciono y pase semanas sin el ToT pero por fin tengo pc nuevo y ya estamos en la recta final, cerrando todos los cabos sueltos, muchas gracias a los que me han acompañado hasta aquí de verdad les agradezco su paciencia.

Lamento la muerte de Gilraen pero son cosas que pasan por jugar con el tiempo y las probabilidades. Espero les esté gustando ya casia cavamos.

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Dajnèl esperanza de todas las esperanzas en khuzdul.

Las gemas de esgarot son las del collar de la esposa de Tharanduil.


	30. Capítulo 29

No poseo las obras de J.R.R Tolkien y no gano dinero con esto.

Capítulo 29:

Mareo, la cabeza le daba vueltas, abrió los ojos con dificultad mientras se acostumbraba a la luz.

-Qué demonios?…- Elëmmire se incorporó con dificultad, aterrándose al notar que bajo las sabanas no llevaba nada puesto- no esto no puede ser…- con pánico verdadero noto otro cuerpo junto a ella, y estaba segura de saber quién poseía esa rubia cabellera y amplia espalda cincelada- no no no… en serio?...- la elfa se apretó la cabeza tratando de recordar.

La cata de vino acabo rápidamente, aun así, la competencia entre ellos continuo hasta altas horas de la noche. Como siempre ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer, y luego las imágenes se empezaron a hacer borrosas, recordaba algo de haber caminado junto a él por los pasillos, canturreando una canción enana mientras ambos llevaban una botella de vino. La siguiente imagen se estaba besando con el príncipe sobre la mullida cama de su habitación.

-Maldita sea… estoy en problemas….

/

-Hey creo que ya puedo moverme sola gracias…- Athelas gruñó al intento de Fili de acompañarla desde la puerta del baño de vuelta a la cama.

-Y me culpas?... un mes estuviste durmiendo… no es que hayamos podido alimentarte demasiado más allá del agua y algunas papillas, dudo que tengas suficiente fuerza para moverte y todo por una mala decisión tuya…- la chica masculló por lo bajo algo sobre enanos paranoicos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar una alterada elfa.

La rubia se acercó rápidamente envolviendo a su amiga en un abrazo.

-Elegiste el mejor momento para despertar…- gimió mientras miraba a Fili por encima del hombro aun sin soltar a la pelinegra- podría hablar con ella a solas por unos minutos?...

Tal era la cara de desespero de la elfa que el enano asintió sin rechistar dejando la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Que pasa Mirë…- la pelinegra se separó un poco de su amiga parta mirarla a los ojos- nunca te había visto tan alterada…

La elfa tomo aire- Primero que todo, estoy absurdamente feliz de que estés despierta, siempre supe que lo ibas a lograr eres muy fuerte. El resto de los que viajaron con nosotros se metieron de cabeza en la preparación de la boda, según la princesa Dis los mantuvo ocupados para no tener un ataque de nervios por la preocupación…todos estábamos muy preocupados no creas que no… yo misma…

-Mirë…- la montaraz la agarró por los hombros obligándole a mirarla- tranquila lo sé, sabes que lo sé, siento que estas tratando de retrasar el decirme que te pasa…

-Yo….- Elëmmire tragó con fuerza, sus manos temblaron, no podía recordar en su larga vida un momento en que hubiera perdido tanto el control de sí misma- yo…

-Que paso tan grave para que te tenga así? Ya Lord Elrond me dio la noticia de la muerte de Lady Gilraen…- la elfa negó con fuerza aun con la mirada perdida- entonces?..

-MeacosteconelprincipelLegolas- un susurro casi inaudible salió de sus labios. Athelas ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.

-Si hablas tan rápido y tan bajito no voy a entender nada…- la rubia se levantó dando vueltas por la habitación como león enjaulado- que pasa?...

-Me acosté con Legolas….- soltó en un gruñido enrojeciendo furiosamente mientras se cubría la boca con ambas manos, la expresión de la pelinegra era de incredulidad total.

-Que es el día de las bromas?... me desperté en un universo paralelo?...- la rubia nerviosa volvió a su lugar en la cama frente a la montaraz.

-Esto es serio por favor no te burles…- la pelinegra ahogó una risilla para no molestar a su amiga, en el estado en el que estaba la pobre quien sabe de qué sería capaz.

-Pero es que no entiendo… primero juraba que ustedes dos se odiaban…tanto paso mientras estaba durmiendo?...solo me fui un mes y la tierra media esta de cabeza…- aún no se explicaba de ninguna manera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Es algo difícil de explicar…- su rostro se sonrojo aún más si era posible- mientras dormías Legolas se portó realmente bien conmigo, y me retaba cada día a cosas diferentes para tratar de distraerme de la preocupación…

-Uh ósea que ya no es principito estirado… ahora es Legolas- esta vez sí no pudo contener la risilla a lo que la elfa la golpeo suavemente con una almohada.

-Que no te rías…- titubeó mientras tomaba aire- hace más o menos una semana me di cuenta que podría estar enamorada de el…- esta vez abrazo la almohada intentando esconder su pálida tez que ahora parecía un farolillo- pero después de todo lo que peleamos y lo que dije… además él todavía puede estar enamorado de Tauriel… entonces decidí callar, además no es como si me sintiera cómoda con estos sentimientos…

-Momento… como es que dé _podría estar enamorada de el_ \- la imitó con diversión- pasamos a me acosté con el…- la elfa sacudió la cabeza tras la almohada tratando de no hiperventilar.

-Ayer en la cata de vino para la boda nos pusimos a competir por quien bebía mas… me desperté esta mañana sin ropa junto a él en la misma condición, ambos en mi cama…- a cada palabra la ojivioleta se escondía más y más.

-Oh por Eru…- la pelinegra se cubrió la boca- y como estas tan segura de que se acostaron, no se tal vez solo se quitaron la ropa para dormir?...

-Athelas no juegues… estoy segura… no me preguntes más porque…- gruñó con suavidad.

-Y el príncipe que te dijo cuando despertó?...- un suspiró se escuchó y la elfa bajó su fortaleza mullida.

-No sé si ya sabe, o si ya se despertó, la habitación es aquí al lado… hui cuando note lo que había pasado, afortunadamente cuando cruce la puerta escuche tu voz gritándole a Fili…- se agarró la cabeza desesperada- que voy a hacer?...

-Primero calmarte...-le puso las manos sobre los hombros a manera reconfortante- segundo pensar, no eres una niña y es una ventaja que los padres de ambos los quieran juntos…además ya tienes sentimientos por el…

-Ese es el problema, y si él no los corresponde y se aterra… no estoy muy segura de que haré…- bajó la cabeza compungida- es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien y preciso pasa esto…

-Bien… porque no esperas a ver que tiene el que decir?... en caso de que se aterre puedes fingir que te aterra igual… y decirle que son adultos es una noche de copas que lo olviden… en caso de que no se aterre enhorabuena _Mirë tiene novio_ …-canturreó, la rubia compuso una media sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie.

-Tienes toda la razón… debo ser valiente y averiguar que piensa…- camino hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir- sé que Estel y tú se quedaran aquí, así que creo que de irme bien Mirë no será la única con novio…- se alejó con una risita dejando a la montaraz con el rostro enrojecido.

-Tienes fiebre?…- el enano rubio elegía los peores momentos para hacer entrada, se acercó presuroso a la cama tratando de medir la temperatura de la chica, esta manoteó tratando de alejarlo.

-Dije que estoy bien déjame…- gruñó ofuscada cruzando los brazos, el enano se encogió de hombros.

-Eso me alegra, porque mi madre viene para acá como con treinta vestidos para que te midas para la ceremonia, afortunadamente ella ya eligió el traje del resto de nosotros así que me salvé…- no acababa de decir esto cuando por la puerta entraba la princesa con sus listas y tras ella doncellas que parecían más bien pilas de ropa andante- suerte…- mostró una brillante sonrisa- yo me voy…

La montaraz soltó el aire con desinterés mientras se echaba sobre la cama.

/

Solo titubeó un segundo antes de entrar a la habitación, para su sorpresa cuando reparó en la cama el príncipe elfo ya no se encontraba allí.

-A donde…- su boca fue cubierta rápidamente por una mano.

-Me buscaba señorita gruñona?...- susurró con suavidad en su oído- no creo que sea educado huir de esa manera sin conversar lo que ocurrió anoche…- sin darle tiempo de contestar, giró dándole la vuelta a la confundida elfa dejándola con la espalda contra la puerta cerrada, acto seguido colocó el antebrazo sobre su cabeza apoyado en la madera, acorralándola.

-Yo… yo no…- balbuceó, el elfo sonrió con suficiencia.

-Uh eso sí que es una hazaña, creo que te deje sin habla…- Elëmmire nerviosa, trató de poner la mirada en otro lugar lejos de los ojos de su contraparte, pero en seguida se arrepintió, notando que el elfo solo estaba cubierto de la cintura para abajo con una sábana a medio amarrar- No me dirás que no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó…- sentenció con fuerza, la rubia abrió los ojos aterrada.

-Nada…. nada… no tan así… pero algunas cosas si están borrosas…- sentía la respiración del otro demasiado cerca, su nariz casi rozando la suya. Legolas ladeo la cabeza y entonces una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro.

-Entonces te ayudare a recordar…- dicho esto la beso con fiereza mientras ponía el cerrojo de la puerta.

/

Entre todos los enanos a Estel la que más le causaba curiosidad era Dis, siendo una mujer aun así era tan imponente, y parecía infundir más respeto que el guerrero más fiero, incluso casi como el mismo rey. Aun así, la enana le trataba con dulzura y por eso había accedido a ayudarle con lo que pudiera para la boda. Ya solo restaban tres días, y se encontraba con ella y varias criadas en el salón de los reyes.

-Quiero que limpien esto a fondo… porque no han traído las escobas? - gruñía la princesa a un par de criadas que tenían la cara muy roja.

-Emmm… es que en el armario…el maestro Dwalin y el maestro Nori- la criada enrojeció aún más y no pudo continuar.

-Oh yo se están luchando….o entrenando…- el pequeño levanto la mano aportando lo que sabía- los vi entrar allí hace dos días, cerraron la puerta y se escucharon ruidos extraños y luego salieron muy cansados…- la princesa abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban entendiendo el significado tras la inocente declaración del menor.

-Voy yo misma a decirles un par de palabras a esos dos sobre su _entrenamiento_ y los lugares adecuados para eso… y esperen a que Athelas se entere que están corrompiendo a Dajnèl antes de tiempo…- tronó sus nudillos encaminándose hacia el armario en cuestión con una cara que infundía terror.

/

Los días que faltaban pasaron en un suspiro, con la princesa Dis corriendo de arriba abajo y arrastrando al hobbit con ella, el pobre apenas si había tenido tiempo de dormir o de ver a Thorin por la cantidad de lecciones y preparativos.

El gran salón de reyes estaba a reventar, sus dorados pisos pulidos con pulcritud, todo Erebor y grandes personalidades de la tierra media se encontraron allí. Al fondo frente a la estatua de Durin se encontraba el rey vestido con exquisitos ropajes de color negro, sus trenzas finamente atadas, tras el Galadriel como alto elfo y ultima de los noldor oficiaría la boda.

El ojiazul apretaba los puños con nerviosismo, pronto los canticos empezaron, el coro nupcial compuesto por la compañía más Dain daban la pauta. La puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a la corte compuesta por la familia real, entro Dajnèl con los anillos, en un traje enano verde oscuro cortado a su medida, tras el Rowan en un traje vinotinto con una canasta con flores para halagar a la raza del próximo consorte. Más atrás Dis cargando al pequeño Frodo ambos en negro como el novio, tras ella Fili con Athelas ambos vestidos con trajes de color azul oscuro y luego Kili con Tauriel en verde oscuro.

Y por fin hizo su aparición Bilbo, ropajes de color rojo oscuro como su sobrina, Gandalf a su lado en túnica blanca. El mediano se posicionó junto al rey y la ceremonia dio inicio, luego de pasar las tradiciones y tejer las trenzas, se hizo el intercambio de anillos.

-Esta boda no solo une dos seres que se aman, marca un nuevo ciclo para la tierra media, y nuevas alianzas, entre magos, elfos, humanos, hobbits y enanos, cuando el mal decida regresar, seremos más fuertes y poderosos porque estaremos unidos…- murmuró solemnemente la Dama- los novios quieren decir algunas palabras?...

-Yo si…- susurró Thorin- Bilbo, el día que te conocí en la comarca solo vi una hermosa criatura indefensa que necesitaba protección. Pero, con el correr de los días, en nuestros viajes, como te arriesgaste más de una vez para salvarme la vida, como luchaste, y viajaste a mordor a pesar aun del problema de vista, toda la tierra media está en deuda contigo, pero yo en especial. Me enamore de cada una de esas facetas de ti, eres mi único, y te amare a ti y solo a ti por el resto de mi vida…

El mediano se quedó sin habla ante tan hermosas palabras, por lo cual la Dama continuó.

-Por el poder que se me ha conferido, los declaro Rey y consorte…ahora pueden besarse…- la multitud estalló en ovaciones mientras el ojiazul besaba sin pudor al castaño.

/

Y entonces la fiesta dio inicio, banquete impresionante y las mejores bebidas, una banda de enanos tocaba instrumentos varios y los invitados bailaban alegres.

El rey bailaba con su consorte un poco alejado de la multitud.

-Thorin Escudo de Roble compórtate…- gruñó el mediano cuando el más alto le dio un ligero apretón en el trasero.

-No creo que deba, ahora eres mi consorte… y no tengo ganas de esperar a la noche de bodas…- sonrió con picardía dándole un segundo apretón- Si nos vamos nadie lo va a notar, si lo notan lo van a entender, Dis se quedara con Frodo esta semana…vamos…- tomo su mano guiándolo hacia la habitación en el ala real.

-Estás loco…- soltó el mediano en una risita nerviosa, mientras lo seguía.

Más allá en el salón Tharanduil y Elrond brindaban al ver a sus respectivos hijos bailando juntos, sin pelear y muy encariñados. Ambos elfos empezaron a pensar en preparativos para una nueva boda. Su plan había funcionado completamente.

En la pista de baile un muy rojo Ori era apretujado por Rowan, junto a ellos, mirándose a los ojos, Tauriel y Kili se movían con suavidad. La compañía junto a Beorn se atestaban de deliciosa comida e hidromiel en la mesa del banquete. La princesa cargando a Frodo y Dain, conversaban animadamente con el concilio blanco, Radagast incluido. Dajnèl parecía haber encontrado un compañero en Ghimli, ambos correteaban entre la gente, poco después los hijos de Bardo se les habían unido. Erebor y la tierra media celebraban el nacimiento de una nueva era.

Más allá del bullicio, apoyada contra uno de los balcones de la imponente montaña estaba la montaraz. No importaba la era, siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar en las fiestas, aun así, estaba muy feliz de haber logrado su cometido a cabalidad y haber construido un mejor futuro para todos.

-Sabes que te ves impresionante en ese vestido?- la voz tras ella le puso los pelos de punta- no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo más temprano…- la chica sonrió.

-No te acostumbres, ya sabes que todo esto no es lo mío…- hizo un circulo con el dedo mostrando el entorno, el príncipe se posiciono junto a ella mirándola fijamente.

-Así que te quedas...-murmuró más para sí mismo, alargó la mano enredando en sus dedos un mechón de cabello negro pulcramente peinado- tu cabello ha crecido lo suficiente…

-Lo suficiente para qué?...- balbuceó nerviosa por la cercanía.

-Para que yo lo pueda trenzar…- la chica lo miró anonadada, tratando de encontrar algún tono de burla en sus ojos.

-Estas bromeando conmigo de nuevo?- musitó suavemente, sin poderlo creer aun. Exasperado, el rubio la tomó entre sus brazos y la beso, de manera demandante y un poco agresiva.

-Eso te parece una broma?...-susurró sobre sus labios- lo diré más claro para que lo entiendas, me enamoré de ti, eres mi único y te estoy preguntando que si sientes lo mismo me dejas trenzar tu cabello, a ambos lados…- la pelinegra escondió su sonrojado rostro en el cuello del contrario.

-Nunca pensé que esto pasaría cuando llegué aquí y mis variadas misiones fueron asignadas…- se separó para mirarle de nuevo a los ojos- ya no tengo más excusas para negarme a lo que siento…-suspiró con fuerza- al parecer tendré que pedirle a Balin que me enseñe a hacer broches…-sonrió sinceramente, el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo.

Fin.

/

Chan chan chan infinitas gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí, a los que me tuvieron paciencia con este fic, muchas gracias por leer de verdad así solo sea una persona escribiría para él o ella. Los quiero de verdad aprecie mucho todos y cada uno de los comentarios, espero llenara sus expectativas.

PUEDEN CREERLO? ACABE UN FIC...SOY FELIIIIZ…..

Tristemente aun no tengo inspiración para terminar mis viejas historias, pero, si tengo para una nueva (culpen a civil war y sus trailers que me hacen creer en el shippeo intenso) si, mi nueva historia será de avengers, de preferencia un stony :3.

Gracias de nuevo a todos, nos leemos en otro fic.

Se les quiere.

Megumi Neko.


End file.
